Fluffy Stories
by HoppinWildedly
Summary: This is an ongoing one-shot recopilation fiction, it will be mostly fluffy and funny situations, although every 5 one-shots I plan to do an installment that is more serious. I m not gonna make any kind of long story or nail bitting adventure, like I said, mostly fluff! (WildeHopps) Woot Woot!
1. Wilde Guess

**_AN: So, I finally decided to do a Zootopia FanFic, but instead of doing a long and inmmersive story, I decided to do a recopilation of one-shots, most of them will be pure fluff, but I´m thinking that every 5 one-shots I´ll make a more serious installment. Well, here we go!_**

 **Wilde Guess**

During a sunny afternoon in Savannah Central, Zootopia´s most famous police officers can be found doing their usual patrol, watching out for any suspicious activity, but ever since Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, now partners in the ZPD, solved the NigthHowler case the crime in Zootopia reached a record breaking low. This clearly made the always excited bunny quite "moody" and her partner´s banter only seemed to push the exact buttons to take her over the edge.

"For the last time Nick" said Judy while giving an exhausted sigh, "I do not know why the elephant made the weasel smile".

"Well Officer 'I´m not in the mood right now', the answer is pretty simple" stated Nick, giving her a smug smirk "it´s because the elephant 'Weasel' him a happy birthday!"

Judy just looked at Nick with wide eyes and then started laughing, "Nick, I´m 100% sure that´s the worst joke you´ve ever told, and actually, even worse than the one you told Flash so long ago".

Hearing her statement Nick put a paw to his chest and put on a face full of fake sorrow, "Why do you have to be so mean Carrots, you hurt this poor little fox and it can´t be that bad if you laughed, am I right?" He stated and repositioned himself to look triumphant over his best friend.

"I didn´t laugh because of the joke Nick, I laughed because you simply are funny, the way you say things is funny. I bet if you said PIE I could laugh my lungs out!" Judy said, but felt a little blush coming from her ears. She was feeling like this a lot lately, she didn´t understand why, but Nick always managed to cheer her up, even in her darkest and more boring days, the always smirking fox was there to make her life brighter.

"Well, if I make you happy, then I´m happy Carrots. I could not imagine a day with you and not seeing that smile and hearing that cute laugh of your- OW!" Nick was suddenly stopped by the punch that Judy gave him, but he clearly was exaggerating, so Judy gave him another one in the same spot. "That´s for calling me cute, you sly fox!" She could feel her face getting a bit red, so she turned around fastly so that Nick couldn´t see her blushing. She thought this was really strange, why do his actions seemed to have such a quick effect on her?

"I called _your_ laugh cute, not you." he said, she was about to retaliate until Nick cut her short, moving forward with his statement. "It´s different calling your laugh cu-the C word than calling you that, but if I stepped out of line I´m sorry Carrots, I did deserve the punches. I promise you I´ll lay off a bit, I kinda think you are not actually in the mood right now." He chuckled a bit, but that didn´t hide the truth in his words. During their shift Nick laid off Judy, only having small talks and some innocent quips and jokes sometimes, but Judy sometimes catched him looking over her when he thought she wasn´t looking. That only managed to make her blush during most of their shift.

After their shift ended Nick offered Judy to "escort" her to her apartment and she accepted quickly. The walk over there was silent, but it helped Nick to realize what he should do, although he had some doubts about it and when they arrived at Judy´s building Nick decided to do something he never thought he would do...show his feelings. "Carrots?" he asked and Judy noticed he seemed nervous. "What´s up Nick?" Judy could see how he was playing with his thumbs and saw a look in his face that showed insecurity "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything´s fine, just wanted to let you know" Nick was shaking a bit, he felt that his heart could come out of his chest and fall into the cold floor. "t-that I meant what I said earlier, I-I don´t think I could live a day without watching your smile and hearing your laugh. You´ve made so much for me and you have no idea how t-thankful I am that you came into my life. Thanks Judy." Nick finished and felt like he was going to faint, until Judy laid a paw on his shoulder and he looked up, finding her amethyst eyes collide with his emerald ones.

Judy stared at him with a gentle smile and moved her paw to his own, giving it a light squeeze. _He used my name_ thought Judy, _he only has done that once in the three years that we know each other. Is there a chance he might feel as I feel?_

"I´m glad you told me Nick. You have no idea how important you are for me. You have stood up for me against everyone and everything, showing me that you´re not only a fox, but the most funny, caring and understanding mammal I´ve ever known."

"Not to mention charming and handsome, right?" He said and a grin appeared on his face. Judy laughed and then gave him a squeeze in his paw, afterwards she started moving her thumb across the back of his paw while staring to the ground. "How do you do it Nick?" she asked and the fox had confusion plastered all over his face.

"Do what, if I may ask?"

"Always finding a way to make me smile, to make me laugh, to make me feel good. Every day I´m falling more in l-" she stopped and looked at his eyes. He had a look of concern, but it took him a second to change it to a look of compassion and he bent down to be at eye level with her. "More what Judy?" he asked while giving her paw a squeeze and his other paw started caressing her cheek.

 _It´s now or never Judy, tell him how you feel. Look at his face and realize he feels the same way, look how he´s gently stroking your paw and your cheek, just tell him you dumb bunny!_

"I-I´m falling m-more in love with you every day Nick and I know this must be uncomfortable for you, I mean I´m a bunny and you´re a fox and it´s okay if you don´t feel the same w-" she was silenced by their lips being brought together by Nick, her eyes widened by the surprise action, but she then let herself get caught in the moment. Ten seconds passed and they broke the kiss. Judy looked at Nick and saw the look he was giving her, it wasn´t compassion or understanding, it was love what she could see in his face and she loved the feeling, almost as much as she loved Nick.

"I love you too Judy".

 _ **THE END**_

 ** _Well, that´s my first attempt at writing anything actually, so here you go. Have a nice day everyone!_**


	2. Morning Wagon

**_Wow, I´m doing another chapter in the same day. I kinda loved writing the last chapter, so I decided to go write another chapter. This one´s still fluff, enjoy!_**

 **Morning Wagon**

Nick woke up knowing that today would be a great day, he just knew it. He rushed to his bathroom and went through his morning routine, which consisted of taking a shower, brushing his fur, and then he would put on his ZPD´s uniform and head out to a local coffee shop. He always bought two cups of coffee, one fox sized and the other one was for bunnies. His coffee worked like an elixir to him, boosting up his mood and temper. Then he went to the Zootopia´s Railroad Service (ZRS) and boarded the train that would take him to Precinct One. Nick knew this would be a good day, but what he didn´t know was that the world would make his day really tough before making it a nice day.

Once Nick stepped into the wagon, he couldn´t find any empty space for him to sit down, so he had to stand during the ride, being very careful with the coffees he was holding. Halfway during the trip a moose went inside the wagon and immediately started throwing daggers at Nick. Nick was a little confused, but he just shrugged and let his daggers bounce from him. _Probably doubts of every fox he encounters_ thought Nick and right after that the wagon went dark and stopped moving. Nick was caught with the inertia and accidentally bumped into the moose´s leg. The moose delivered an angry stare at Nick and started yelling at him, "Stay away _fox_ , you won´t be able to steal anything from me!" Nick looked at the moose and then started shaking his head. "Sir, I wasn´t trying to steal anything from you, I just got caught with the inertia of the wagon."

"Sure you did! And I´m the main actor from _Wreck-It Rhino!_ You just want to take my money and run!" Nick sighed and left the coffees on the ground, then he started thinking of a clever answer to his accusations. "Sir, don´t you think that, seeing that I´m an active member of the ZPD, stealing from you would be a hypocrite move from my part. Also I could lose my job and I appreciate it more than whatever amount of money you are carrying." he stated firmly and started smirking, but the moose started screaming at him again.

"You probably cheated your way into the police department you _shifty fox!_ I´m pretty sure you aren´t even a real cop, probably always stuck inside the building, where you belong, but behind bars!"

"Those are pretty strong accusations sir, you do know I could take you in because you´re making speciest remarks, right? That could be filed as public harassment, plus discrimination and I could also add assault to a police officer, since you don´t seem to back down on your statements." Nick was getting a bit angry at the moose and then realized that people were looking towards them and started getting away of the grudge that was taking place in the unmoving wagon. _Why haven´t this rust bucket started moving yet_ thought Nick, but suddenly he felt pain in his stomach. While he was watching the people and the wagon, the moose gave Nick´s stomach a hard punch, which made Nick to fall into his knees, then the moose started punching him while he was still on the ground. People from the wagon started pulling away the moose, but in a final attempt he slashed Nick across his chest with his antlers. Nick yelped in pain and started bleeding, meanwhile the people of the wagon had pinned down the moose and managed to knock him out.

"Officer down, I repeat Officer down" Nick said into the radio, the pain starting to get even worse by every passing moment, "I´ve been slashed by some moose´s antlers. I-I´m located inside a wagon of the ZRS, I believe it´s w-ah! Wagon number three, it has stopped over Savannah Central Main Street and has no power, send medical attention ASAP." Nick finished and tried to stand up, only to be brought down by the immense amount of pain. He barely listened to the radio as he was about to pass out "...crew on its way...in there Off..." was the last Nick heard as he then fell down, unconscious and his chest still getting covered in blood.

 _3 hours later_

"Hmmm, where, where am I?" Nick finally woke up and tried to sit down, only to be brought back down by the pain in his chest. "Gnhh, what´s going on?" Nick was trying to put his thoughts together so that he could realize where he was, but then a tiny and caring voice came into his ears.

"NICK! You´re awake!" Judy squealed and grabbed one of Nick´s paws, caressing it as she started speaking again. "I was so scared, what happened?!"

"Aghh, I was in the ZRS and then this moose came in, giving me death glares. Then the train lost the power and I bumped his leg accidentally, he started yelling at me, saying that I was a shifty fox and that I probably just wanted to steal his money and that I cheated my way into the police..."

"Nick, please tell me you didn´t started a fight with the moose, that would be just..."

"I didn´t, actually I was trying to reason with him, make him back off with words, but then I looked around to see the frightened animals around us, that´s when the moose punched me, then he started punching me in the ground. While the people of the wagon where pulling him away, he slashed me, then I started to pass out, but I managed to call a med team."

"Oh Nick" Judy slid beside him in the bed and started stroking his cheek, her eyes were watery and she looked into his emerald ones "I´m so sorry you still need to face the prejudice of animals, even when you´re a respectful and loyal cop, it´s just so unfair." She was starting to sob, but then Nick put his paw nn her cheek and started soothing her. "Now Judy, don´t be sad, this things happened to me a lot, but now I have a reason to fight those prejudices and I LOVE that reason." he then kissed Judy in the space between her ears and she let out a sigh, their loving eyes collided with each other.

"Aww shoot" Nick then remembered something that he forgot at the wagon.

"What´s wrong Nick?"

"I left your coffee in the train." Judy then moved forward and kissed Nick in the lips, laughing throughout the process.

"I love you, you dumb fox."

"I love you too, my sly little bunny."

In the end, it was a pretty good day for Nick.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **So, just started today and I´ve already made two chapters, so s**_ ** _ee you later, alligator! (Super intended pun right there). Have a nice day everyone!_**


	3. One Visit to Rule Them All

**_What is this? Another chapter? In the same day? Well, I just can say that I love writing about Zootopia, even though I just started today {October 3th if you´re reading this some other date :) }. Well, here it is, another story!_**

 **One visit to rule them all**

It was a nice morning in downtown Zootopia, mammals went from one place to another and everything looked quite peaceful. Judy was sitting at the Zootopia Railroad Service (ZRS) and was waiting for the next train that would go to BunnyBurrow, but she wasn´t alone, beside her was her life mate Nick, who had finally agreed to go visit Judy´s parents, but only with the guarantee that he would eat as many blueberries as he could.

"Geez Carrots, you really want me to go, offering so many delicious treats, you know you´re perfect, right?" Nick had said when she proposed the idea.

She smiled at the memory and looked up to see the grin that was plastered all over the fox´s face. Nick told Judy that he no longer had a family and that he would love to start meeting hers, so he could blend in with all those bunnies and feel like he was part of a family again. At that moment a buzz came from the speakers at the station, introducing the arrival of the train that would take them to her hometown. Judy started going towards the train, only to turn around and see that Nick was still in his seat, his grin had turned into a nervous smile and his tail was sweeping like crazy.

"Something wrong Nick?"

"No...Well maybe there is." Nick sighed and stood up, walking towards Judy, she then looked at him with a face of disbelief, she started thinking that he did not wanted to visit her parents. Seeing her internal struggle, Nick quickly started talking "Don´t get me wrong Judy, I´m thrilled to meet all of your family, but I´m also nervous. I mean, we are going to a farm that´s filled with almost 300 bunnies and I´m a fox who has chosen the dreamer of the family as my life mate. As much as I would like to leave that behind, it still worries me that something could happen."

"Nick" Judy started, understanding why he was so worried, "nothing bad will happen. Everyone´s going to love you, just wait and you´ll see! Besides, if my family would try to do something to you they would have to go through me first, because I´m not letting anybody hurt _my fox."_ She finished by giving him a gentle kiss to his cheek and started nuzzling his arm with her head. Nick could only chuckle to his bunny´s antics as the train started pulling of the station and went straight to BunnyBurrow. _Well, seems that there´s no turning back now_ Nick thought, but he still had something inside that needed to get out. "Carrots, although what you just said is one of the things I´m worried about and by the way thank you for letting me know that I´ll be okay, I was actually worried about what your family could...do to...you." With that Nick felt her paws tighten in his arm and her ears perked up almost instantly, she then looked at him with a face that could get the truth out of every single mammal that has ever set a limb in Zootopia.

"What do you mean? You think they would try to do something to me?" she sounded a little angry and she had all the right to be, he just assumed her family could do something to her!

"I don´t mean they would do any harm to you, but they might look down on you for being the mate of a _fox_ and they could say mean things. I really don´t want to be a bother to you and your family, neither I would like to be the cause to what could be a problem as big as Zootopia itself. I´m just worried that you get sad and that it would totally be my fault." Nick stared at the ground with a look of sadness all over his face knowing that the scenario he just imagined was totally possible, even certain.

Judy shook her head and placed her paw under Nick´s chin, moving it so that she could look directly into his green eyes. When she saw those glowing emerald orbs she bent forward and gave him a sweet kiss, then she caressed his cheek and looked at him with a smile full of love. "Oh my sweet dumb fox, you should not be thinking about that at all, if they don´t approve I will be sad, yes, but I´m always going to be happier with you by my side. You are the most important mammal in my life Nick, the one I have chosen to spend my life with and nothing will ever change that, so stop thinking about that and instead think of all those tiny, juicy blueberries!" She then gave him a quick peck in the lips and hugged him, nuzzling his chest and taking in his musk.

"You´re right, I need to stop thinking about that. Thank you Judy." He nuzzled the space between her ears with his muzzle and then got it close to one of her ears. "I love you so much, you sly bunny." he whispered into her ear.

"And I love you too, _my dumb fox_." she said as she started drifting into a peaceful dream.

 _2 hours later_

"Carrots...Judy" Nick shook the bunny that had fallen asleep a while ago. "We´re arriving to your hometown Carrots, better wake up, or would you like to sleep until you reach Podunk and leave me alone with your entire family." He smirked as Judy started scratching her eyes, trying to get enough energy to wake up completely. "Would I like that? Well no, no I would not, you silly." She lazily punched his arm and started to get up. While the train stopped Judy decided she wanted to make Nick feel sure about this, so she grabbed his paw and gave him a smile, he smiled back at her and gave her a quick kiss in her forehead.

The doors opened and they got out of the train, holding paws tightly as Judy started searching for her parents. "Mm, were might they be...Ah! Over there!" She pointed towards a pair of bunnies that looked back at her and started waving. Nick saw that she was eager to see her parents, so he let her paw go and she ran towards them and gave them a big hug. _Rabbits, so emotional_ Nick snickered at his own joke and started walking towards them, holding his and Judy´s cases.

"Mom, Dad, I am so glad to see you guys again!" She said while she was breaking up the hug. "Well" Stu said "it´s very nice to see you too Jude the Dude!"

"Yeah Judy, we´ve missed you a lot around here, it´s nice you came to visit us, and with a mate! I never thought I would live to see this!" Bonnie beamed and started giggling at her daughter, who was desperately trying to calm her down. "Geez mom, don´t freak out, it isn't such a big thing."

"That´s where you´re wrong honey, a mate isn´t something you find every day, this is basically an engagement already!" Stu said happily and then decided to put more weight on Judy´s shoulders. "So, who is the lucky buck?"

Judy was caught off guard by her father´s statement. _How could I´ve forgot telling them that Nick, my life mate, is not a bunny, but a fox, how is that even possible!?_ Before she could answer her father Nick was behind her, unaware of the situation and enveloped Judy in a hug.

"Hey there Carrots, how´s everything going on? Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, I´m Nick, Judy´s ma-Aghhhh!" Nick was cut by the quick stream of fox repellent that was shot to his eyes.

"Stay away from my daughter you _shifty fox_!" Stu tried to throw another shot of repellent to the fox that was now suffering on the ground, but instead he got slapped by his daughter, who was staring at him with a hateful glare. "How could you dad?! Why would you hurt him like that?!" She then turned to see the fox struggling to keep the stuff off his eyes. "Nick, stop scratching! That will only make it worse! We need to get some water now." She was going to get her case, until her father caught her paw and started pulling her away from Nick, who still was shaking with pain on the cold floor.

"Dad let me go! He needs my help!"

"No Judy, that fox is just trying to steal something from you or us, either way he got what he deserved." He started pulling Judy harder, until she stopped in her tracks, making her dad turn to look at her. "What are you doing Judy? We can leave while he´s in the floor!"

"No dad! That _fox_ as you called him didn´t try to steal anything! His name is Nick and he´s my _LIFE MATE!_ " At that moment Judy finally got away from the grip and went for her case, when she got the bottle she started pouring it down Nick´s eyes. "It´s ok Nick, I´m here, I´m here."

"It burns Judy! It burns a lot!" He stated, but suddenly felt a cold substance starting to go through his eyes, then he could open his eyes and saw his bunny with tears in her eyes. He slowly moved his paw to her cheek and started stroking it. "Thank you Carrots, I feel a lot better now."

Judy now was sobbing and sniffling. "I´m so sorry Nick, I promised you nothing would harm you, but the very first thing my parents did was that, hurt you, I´m so sorry Nick." She continued sobbing, but felt Nick stretching up and pull her into a hug, she then returned the embrace and started nuzzling his chest, tears finally wearing down. "It´s okay Judy, don´t worry, it´s fine. Stop crying please, I can´t stand seeing you sad. Would you do that for your poor, injured, dumb fox?" He said while he placed a kiss between Judy´s ears. His little statement gained a giggle from the bunny, she then looked up to him and started caressing his cheek. "Ok, for you, my dumb fox."

 _Thud_

Nick and Judy turned around to see what was that sound, until they finally saw Stu Hopps in the ground, it had seemed he passed out.

"Oh Stu, always so overdramatic." Bonnie said and started pulling the limp body of her husband to the back of the truck.

"Mom, you don´t seem to have a problem with my life mate."

"Why should I? At first when he hugged you I was a little bit confused, but seeing how you helped him and he made you feel better in just a minute made me realize you made the right choice. You seem to be very happy alongside, excuse me dear, I didn´t catch your name."

"My name is Nicholas, but you can call me Nick Mrs. Hopps."

"Very well Nick, I´m happy that the two of you found each other." Bonnie then signaled the two of them and then pointed one of her paws towards the truck. "Oh, we should get going, your brothers and sisters are waiting!"

 _20 minutes later_

"Judy you show Nick around, I´ll get your father to our room and then I´ll make the dinner for everybody." Bonnie then started pulling the body of Stu towards the gigantic home that beard the name "Hopps Family Farm."

"Wow, this place is enormous Carrots!" Nick stared at the compound that the Hopps called home, it was bigger than the entire Precinct One´s building!

"Yeah, you know, we really are more than 300 hundred bunnies in here."

"Well, it looks amazing." Nick then heard giggling and footsteps behind him, turning around he was astonished by the image that was presented to him. "H-hey there kits." Nick waved his paw to the 50 or more little bunnies that were staring right at him.

"Who are you?" asked one little bunny, she looked like Judy, only that she was way smaller and didn´t have the black fur that Judy did in the tip of her ears.

"I´m Nick, I´m Judy´s life mate."

"Her life mate?"

"Wait, but you´re a fox"

"How is it that Judy got a life mate?"

"I thought aunt Judy couldn´t even get a potato on a date." A lot of giggles came with that sentence.

"Why are you so tall Mister Fox?"

"Hey, can I touch your tail?"

Judy then interrupted the kids with a loud whistle, everyone looked at her as she was about to speak. "Kids, it´s not polite to ask so many questions and then not letting the other mammal answer them, also Nick has had a pretty exhausting day, so he probably wants to rest." She then looked at Nick and he looked back at her, then it was his turn to talk. "Your auntie here is right little fellows, it´s kinda rude to ask that many questions and then not letting those questions be answered is just ruder, but I´ll answer them anyway. Yes I´m her life mate. I know I´m a fox, but we just love each other really much. Judy got a life mate because we were pretty close before we even considered becoming mates, that helped the both of us to build trust and love in our relationship. I also thought your aunt couldn´t get a potato on a date, that´s why I took her on a date instead of her taking anyone or anything. I´m taller than the normal bunny, but I´m actually a little below average height for foxes and yes little one, you can touch my tail." With that final statement a lot of bunnies got up his tail and started playing with it, he then got into a playful mode and started playing with the kids. Judy was smiling at the scene, but a second later her father was already up and was standing in the hallway, watching his kids playing with the fox.

"HEY, STAY AWAY FROM THEM, KIDS GET AWAY FROM THE FOX!" Stu yelled and started going towards the fox, but found himself facing the death glare of an angry Judy Hopps.

"Dad, stop. He´s just playing with them and they are not in any kind of danger, he´s just being sweet." Judy said and turned to see Nick, but what she saw clenched her heart. Practically every kid was now away from Nick and looked scared of him, meanwhile Nick was facing the floor and had a sad look on his face, the fact that the kids were so vulnerable and decided to listen to their father left Nick alone in the floor, except for one little bunny who was still playing with Nick´s tie.

"See what you did dad, now they´re scared of him and he did nothing to deserve that. You know, I think coming wasn´t a good idea."

"It would have been if you hadn´t brought that _fox_ that you call _LIFE MATE!_ " Stu retorted.

"You are unbelievable dad." She then went to sit beside Nick, but noticed how he was smiling and laughing.

"What´s up Nick, what´s so funny?" Judy inquired, she was then left with her mouth open when she realized he was holding her little sister in his paws, caressing her cheeks and she was holding his thumb firmly. "This little squeaker right here, she´s not afraid of me, she even fell asleep in my paw. This is just so funny, how everyone thought I could actually harm them, except this adorable ball of fluff." he then lowered his muzzle and nuzzled her cheek with his nose, she then grabbed Nick´s nose and he felt a tear coming down his cheek. "Carrots, I think I´m in love with another bunny." This got out a giggle from Judy and then she leaned in Nick´s shoulder, she forgot about her dad, her siblings and everything, she just was in the moment and she loved it very much.

"Do you want to make me jealous Nick?

"Well that would be nonsense, just imagine, if you can´t get a potato on a date, how will I ever leave you? You would always be alone!" He laughed quietly so he wouldn´t wake the little kid up.

"That´s why I´ll always have you by my side, right Nick?"

"You´re right Judy, you´re the love of my life, my life mate, I would do anything for you."

"I love you so much Nick."

"I love you too Judy." He pecked her lips and heard the thud of Stu falling to the ground again, but ignored it and then looked at the little ball of fluff in his paw, he passed his other paw over her cheek and let out the air he was holding in.

"And I love you, you cute little bunny."

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **WOW; THIS TOOK ME A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE. THE ORIGINAL IDEA WAS WAY DIFFERENT, BUT I THINK THIS ONE IS WAY MORE CUTE AND FLUFFY. I´M REALLY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER AND WITH THAT I BID YOU ADIEU!**_

 _ **HAVE A REALLY NICE DAY EVERYONE!**_


	4. Hopping for the best

**_Wait, what?! Another Chapter?! Well if that´s what you want here you go! (Man, this first day has been full of writing)_**

 **Hopping for the best**

The city of Zootopia is now safe, crime is regulated incredibly by the ZPD and the lunatic animals that tried to tear it apart with NightHowlers were locked up. It was a peaceful time and Judy took advantage of this, so she started going out and mostly started having dates. She had met a pair of nice bucks since the NightHowlers case and she thought she could start her love life now, since she put it on hold to become a police officer. She was trying her hardest to seem interested in her dates, even letting herself go to places she would´ve never went, mostly because Nick said they didn´t deserve her presence and that the quality of the place wasn´t the one that suited her. First she had never really thought about what Nick was saying and took it as a joke, but when she saw him around her she could notice he was acting different. In the two years that they had worked together he had never been as kind, caring and understanding as in the last 5 months. She didn´t realized that Nick was actually watching over her a lot and took great care of her. When she was with her dates and he was around his fur stood up and he even started growling, but cut the sound immediately. She didn´t realized, until that night.

Judy had just broken up with a buck she met three months ago and she thought that he was the one, but she then discovered he was dating two other does at the time, so she dumped him, but not before telling the other bunnies what he was doing. She cried a lot that night, she felt used and dirty. Nick came by to give her the DVD she had forgotten at his place a week before and when he came inside Judy´s apartment he only saw the heartbroken bunny cuddled up in her bed, so he decided he would spend the night with her, cuddle with her, soothe her and tell her everything was going to be alright. She noticed that day what Nick felt for her, the way he caressed her paws, how he ran his paw smoothly through her ears and how he talked to her and made her feel better, even happy. But that wasn´t everything she noted, while he was asleep that night she started thinking of how Nick had been acting during the past five months and took in everything she had passed as normal jokes with him, she realized how naive she had been. He had all she wanted in him, but because he was a fox and she was a bunny she never took the plunge that was needed. Instead, she went looking for someone like Nick, but in the body of a rabbit. Judy didn´t realized how she felt, but when she did it hit her hard. She was in love with Nick, so in love with him that she was looking for his exact persona, but never realized that _he_ was what she needed. She gave her widest smile ever that night, she now knew that she wasn´t looking for love, she had found it, but was too used to it she just never thought of it like that.

"So, now you know, don´t you Carrots?" Nick said half asleep and gave Judy a scare that made her turn to watch him and their eyes were caught with each other´s.

"Nick! Don´t do that, you scared me! And what do you mean that now I know?"

"Well, first, sorry I scared you, I didn´t know you bunnies were so emotional" he chuckled a bit, but then became serious once more. "And now you know that I love you, am I right?"

Judy´s eyes widened and she simply nodded.

"Good, because I couldn´t hide it anymore Judy, I love you, more than I´ve ever loved something or someone in my entire life" he said and placed one of his paws in her cheek "and when you came into the diner or the precinct with one of your dates I felt like I was losing you every day, but I decided that it was okay if you didn´t love me back, as long as we would always be friends,"

"Nick" Judy said with a knot starting to form in her throat "listen I..."

"It´s okay Judy, I know you love me too." Judy was astonished, how was he able to know that?!

"Yes Nick, I do love you, I´ve loved you at least since five months ago, the only thing that stopped me to actually realizing it was that you are a fox, not that I care about that anymore and that every action you made felt like something to familiar already, so I didn´t realized it was love. I also discovered that during this five months when I was dating I was looking for you, but in some rabbit body and didn´t stopped to take a good look and realized that all I needed was always at my side. I love you Nick." She felt her body move towards him as he pulled her in to join their lips together, after a few seconds they parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too Judy, you have no idea how much you mean to me, you´re my world, my universe, you´re my everything." They kissed another time and when they parted Judy still had a question that needed to be answered.

"Nick?"

"Yeah Carrots?"

"How did you know I was in love with you?"

"Because you smell Carrots."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, I was asleep then your scent changed, I think when you realized that you loved me and it hit my nose, which woke me up."

"So, you´re saying anyone can smell we´re in love?"

"That´s correct Judy."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _So here´s that fourth chapter for you guys, sweet dreams! (Probably tomorrow will be the serious shot, probably, I need to think the story a little bit better)_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	5. Passing Times

**_I´m back! Although I wasn´t gone for too long, hehehe. Well, here´s the serious installment (well I think it´s serious, deciding will be up to you guys!) and please let me know what you think! Not only of this chapter, but also the other ones I´ve done and thank you IvyPerdita for giving me my first and second review! Well, here´s the story!_**

 **Passing Times**

Judy was sitting silently in the incredibly big white hallway inside the Zootopia General Hospital and she was just being tormented by the memory of what happened and that it was all her fault. She stayed there for at least four consecutive hours, not moving a single limb and not even lifting up her ears to any sudden noise that was caught by them, she was to busy feeling guilty, blaming herself because of what happened to...

"Judy Hopps? Is Judy Hopps here?" the nurse called as she was exiting the hospital room.

"Here! I´m right here!" Judy basically screamed to the leopard and sprinted towards her, when she arrived she could look the expression of the leopard´s face and could only think the worse had happened "Is he okay? Did something happened? Please tell me!" she was starting to feel the tears coming out of her eyes and braced herself for the upcoming answer.

"Well Officer Hopps, he´s..."

 ** _6 hours ago_**

"Stop in the name of the law!" Judy was following a hyena across an abandoned fabric that had been the base to a new NightHowler serum that was being developed and was supposed to be stronger than Bellwether´s.

The hyena turned his head slightly to watch her and growled. "Bite me!"

"Don´t mind if I do." said Nick as he intercepted him from the left corner and shanked his teeth in his shoulder. While the hyena started giving screams full of pain Judy caught up to them and gave the hyena an amazingly strong kick on his stomach, making him fall.

"Now stay down and put your paws behind your neck!"

"Judy, we´ve got him, take it a little bit easy. Backup is already coming to seize all NightHowler activity going on in here, it was a piece of cake!...or should I say a piece of hyena? Huh, can´t decide which one I should use."

The hyena then started growling at them and gave them a glare that would make any mammal shiver "You think you are getting out of here alive? You´re already done for, you just wait and see."

"Yeah pal, think whatever makes you feel good."

"Nick cut it. I´m going to cuff him and you radio the precinct and tell them we have arrested one hyena and have sight of the NightHowler lab. Also, stop making jokes, you´re not good, believe _m_ _e_." she finished with a chuckle and started taking her pawcuffs in order to seize the hyena.

"Well, I disagree with you entirely Carrots. Dispatch this is Officer Wilde, please inform the backup units that we have apprehended a male hyena at the scene and have sight of the laboratory. Over."

"Understood Wilde, backup units are being informed, good job." said Clawhauser

The hyena then made a sudden move and took of his jacket, then threw it at Judy. She managed to dodge it, but was left standing still at the sight of the hyena and his paw going towards a vest filled with explosives. "I told you, you will not go away alive, now is time for you to meet your creator!"

Everything happened to fast for Judy. Right before she heard the line that made the explosives blow Nick had covered and embraced her body and then she heard the explosion. She only felt the recoil as they went flying through the air and out the window of the first floor, immediately after the impact she heard the screams that Nick was giving, she turned to see him and he had burned his back while saving her from the explosion.

"NICK! NICK!, Oh god, DISPATCH! This is Officer Hopps, we need a medical team ASAP! Officer Wilde has been injured in an explosion, send the help immediately!" She didn´t even wait for the answer as she was already going for Nick´s side.

"NICK! Holy smokes, why did you did that, why!?" she was sobbing and holding his head so that it could be leveled with his body

"T-t-the bo-omb was g-going to get you, I c-couldn´t l-l-et that happen."

"But you got injured and pretty badly! You dumb fox, why would you do that?!" she was now crying in full force and could barely hear the sound of the med team and backup units arriving.

"Because I wasn´t going t-to watch t-t-*sigh* the sly bunny I love get injured or worse because I w-wasn´t paying attention."

"Nick...what do you mean the sly bunny you love?" she now had a strong knot in her mouth.

"It means that I love you Judy, I love youuu..."

"Nick! Nick open your eyes right now! Nick you can´t do this to me! Please Nick, come back, I-I love you too! Please come back to me, please!"

Judy was now shaking his limp body and crying out loud. It took 2 of the backup officers to get her away from Nick as she saw how he was getting loaded up in the ambulance.

"I have to go with him! I can´t leave him alone! Let go off me! NICK!"

"Hopps, we are going to take you to the hospital he´s being taken, stop struggling." Delgato then put her in the back seat of the cruisier and then got on the driver´s seat. He stepped on the accelerator and went full speed towards the hospital, arriving just a minute later than the ambulance that was carrying Nick. Judy quickly went inside the hospital and asked the wolf in the counter what was happening.

"Officer Wilde is going into surgery right now, he´s got several shrapnel incrusted in his chest and some of them got inside his lungs, you´ll need to wait until someone tells you more."

Judy then went into a seat in the huge hallway and started sobbing. "Nick, please be okay, I need you by my side, come back to me, please."

 ** _Present day_**

"...okay, he´s recovering from the surgery. He has several burn injuries, fortunately all of them are second degree and he´s got some bruised ribs, but..."

"Can I see him? Please tell me I can come in and talk to him! I need to know if he´s okay! Please just...wait, you said but? But what?"

The leopard sighed and then destroyed Judy´s sudden happiness with just five words. "He is in a coma."

Judy started sobbing a lot when she entered the room and found Nick covered in bandages and his chest was slowly going up and down, matching the speed in which he was breathing.

"Nick, oh my goodness, why did you do that? Why did you risk your life in such a silly way and then left me with this heart wrenching felling? Why did you take so much time to tell me you love me? Why?" She then sat on the chair that was more comfortable, and started giving Nick´s paw gentle squeezes "Well it doesn´t matter, it´s because of me you´re here and I´ll come here every day until you wake up, I don´t care how much time it takes and how lonely I´ll feel without you by my side every time, but I´ll be here when you wake up and I´ll let you know that I love you."

 _ **One month later**_

Judy was having the saddest time of her life, she no longer had Nick beside her every single time she could, and her hospital visits were becoming harder for her. Watching the one she loved lay down in a bed, not being able to tell him how she feels was making her sad and she was feeling down every time she needed to do something at the precinct. Bogo gave her two weeks off so that she could be by Nick´s side, but he wasn´t waking up. Going back to work just made her remember how Nick got hurt and she would start sobbing. She asked to be given paperwork and even meter maid duty instead of going into any ongoing investigations or going into patrol. She was getting tired, but she would stay strong for Nick, because he deserved it.

"Hey Nick" Judy said as she went inside his room "so still sleeping huh? That´s alright, because that means you can listen to all my stories! Not much has been going on, I finally finished al the paperwork of our last case! Those new NightHowlers have been destroyed and all the other mammals that were involved in their production have been found and put behind bars, so you could say everything is going alright." Judy smiled, but then let out her breath and drooped her ears "Actually, things aren´t alright, I miss you, you have no idea how much. I miss your voice, your eyes and your smile. Ever since you went into that...coma, I´ve realized I love all those things and that I love you so much. Please wake up Nick, I need you, I miss you." She looked up and saw that he wasn´t responding, so she sighed and started going for the door.

"...rrots" Judy stopped in her tracks and stared at the room´s door, she was frozen and had no idea what was happening. _I´m certainly just hearing stuff, he´s in a coma, mammals usually take a lot of time to wake up from those and sometimes they never actually come back. Yeah I´m just ima..._ Judy´s train of thought was stopped again by a sound she thought she wouldn´t listen in a long, long time.

"Carrots." Judy turned and started crying. There he was, trying to stretch up and talk, waking up from his long lasting sleep and coming back...to her.

"Nick?"

"Judy, why are you crying?" She didn´t say anything as she sprinted towards him, she got in the bed with him and gave him a passionate kiss. She cried during the moment, but it wasn´t because she was sad, it was because she was relieved and happy. Relieved that Nick was finally back with her and happy that she could tell him now just how much she loved him.

"Nick, I´ve missed you so much, you have no idea how it felt for me not having you by my side every day since the accident. I love you, I love you, and I love you! You dumb, adorable and sweet fox! I love you!" She started filling him with kisses, in his cheeks, his forehead, his ears and his mouth.

"Judy, I love you too and I´m so sorry that I made you go through..."

"It´s okay Nick, I was going to go through it every single day until you woke up and was going to stay even if you didn´t ever…come back. Actually, thank you for waking up that fast, it has been the worst month of my life."

"Wait, Judy, what do you mean when you say a month? I was out for a month?!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers, I´ll have a lot of paperwork to do and I hate paperwork so much!" Judy giggled and gave him another kiss.

"Never leave me again Nick."

"I´ll never leave you Judy, I promise. I love you Carrots."

"I love you too Nick and I´ll make you keep that promise."

Both laughed and kissed, staring into each other's eyes and knowing this was just the beginning of the rest of their lives.

 _ **THE END**_

 ** _WOW, this chapter was tough. I´m glad it´s finally out and I hope you guys do find this as a serious one-shot, because I certainly did._**

 ** _Well there´s the chapter so... I don´t know, I guess that I should wish you a nice day? Yeah, I think I will, have a nice day everyone!_**


	6. The Voices of Reality

**_Here I go again! Man, I love this! I´m getting a lot of views and it seems people are enjoying my one-shots, so I´m just going to make more! This is for you guys...aaand also for me, writing this stories makes me really happy! So here it is, enjoy!_**

 **The voices of reality**

Nick was feeling weird lately. Every time he was in a patrol with Judy he felt like something was odd, but he couldn´t put his paw on it. He felt like he needed to protect her from everything that could harm her and it was getting out of hand. One day a newspaper was flying directly towards Judy and he just jumped in front of her, he didn´t even realize what happened, he just felt Judy was in danger and he needed to defend her.

"Wow Nick, now I know I´ll always be protected against those dangerous newspapers and their plot to take me down." Judy just chuckled, but was then left standing still when Nick let out a growl. "Nick, are you okay? You´ve been acting weird lately, being very protective and I don´t know, sometimes you seem a little bit distracted." Nick snapped out of his moment of realization. He needed to think about what just happened and what was going on with him.

"Sorry Carrots, I need to go, just remembered something I need to do, bye." Nick started sprinting and left Judy standing still and confused. He didn´t like leaving her like that, but he needed time to think about everything that was going on and to organize his thoughts about what just happened...and about Judy.

 _40 minutes later_

"I don´t know what happened Clawhauser, we were just walking, then a newspaper was going to hit me and he just jumped in front of me and started growling. Then he just said he had something to do and left, I just hope nothing´s wrong." Judy was talking to Clawhauser in her phone and was concerned about what happened to Nick. She wanted to tell him, but what happened didn´t let her show him how she feels.

"Well, maybe he just thinks that you were in danger and immediately thought he needed to protect you, I´ve read that when a mammal is in love with another one they feel this urge to defend them against anything they think could be dangerous and hurt them. I think that´s what happened to Nick." Clawhauser sounded more serious than ever when he finished his statement.

"WHAT?! Cawhauser, Nick is not in love with me!"

"I think he is Judy, just look at how he acts whenever he´s around you, he´s always looking out for you, making sure you´re okay. Even the way he talks to you feels full of love, he always tries to act tough around everyone else, but with you he´s caring, sympathetic and happy! Every time I see him with you he is smiling and I can tell by his face that you´re the reason he smiles. He´s always trying to make you happy and when you are sad he tries his best to boost you up and if that doesn´t work he soothes you and always tells you everything will be alright. Judy, I think Nick is so in love with you that he made you his priority, everything he does, he is doing it for you." Clawhauser´s statement left her with an opened mouth and wide eyes. He gave so many arguments about how Nick loves her and when she thought about all the things he said, she realized that Nick did always look out for her, checking if she´s alright or if she needs something. He speaks to her in a calm and ensuring voice and he´s a more flexible mammal while being around Judy. He always makes her laugh and she makes him laugh too. They were really close, but could they actually get closer of where they are now?

"Clawhauser, I need to go, see you tomorrow _and_ stop thinking about Nick being in love with me." With that she hung up and started thinking about how Nick could have fallen in love with her.

 _I´ve done nothing special for him, just being there when he needs it, showing support and taking him into a good path, I would´ve done that for anybody._ Judy started thinking, a voice that was critical and full of analysis, but then a happier and understanding voice came into her mind.

 _You should know that he probably loves you because no one else in his life ever showed him any of what you just said. Being there for him? No one since his mom passed away did that for him. Support? He has always been turned down for being a fox and you gave him a chance. Showing him the right path? Nick probably thought he would never even see a path that even seemed right for him, you came into his life and formed that path for him. You´re the only one he trusts and probably the most important mammal in his life, also you´re lying._

 _Lying? About what?_ The analytical voice retorted, but it was starting to volume down.

 _About you doing this for every other mammal. No other mammals make you feel like Nick does._

 _And what is that feeling you are talking about?_

 _I´m talking about feeling loved, whenever you are with him you feel good, it doesn´t matter if the situation is bad or you´re feeling bad, he makes you feel loved._ This statement from the happy voice made the critical voice go silent,

 _Just admit it Judy, you love Nick too._

"What?!" Judy was astonished, what has she just realized?

 _"THAT. YOU. LOVE NICK."_

"Oh boy."

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

Judy went for her door and opened it, she then had her eyes wide opened and stared at the mammal standing right in front of her.

"Hey Nick."

 _20 minutes earlier (That would be 20 minutes after Nick left Judy at the newspaper scene)_

Nick was pacing around in his apartment, grabbing his ears and giving them several pulls and scratching his chin with a rather fast rhythm.

"This can´t be happening, I can´t let it happen. I´m getting too attached, why does she looks trough me so easily? Why is she so sweet and kindhearted? Why is she so perfect?" Then a little voice came into his mind.

 _You just have to admit it, at least_ to _yourself, you lo-_

"No."

 _But it is so easy and you need to realize that you fell in l-_

"I don't want to."

 _Why wouldn´t you want to do it?_

"BECAUSE I CAN´T DO THIS TO HER, OK?!"

 _What makes you think she doesn´t feel the same way?_

"I know she will never see me like that."

 _Why?_

"Because I´m a FOX!"

 _You should at least try_

"It´s not worth it."

 _Why not?_

"Because I can´t afford to lose her, she´s my best friend."

 _You wouldn´t lose her, you may even reach a new level in your relationship with her._

"I don´t want to hurt her if something goes wrong."

 _Why are you worried that you would hurt her?_

"Because I LOVE HER! Happy? I love Judy so much that the idea of making something that could hurt her in any way makes me uneasy. I can´t put her trough this, I don´t want to make her suffer, because I love her." Nick finally let out a big amount of breath and realized what he just did. He admitted he loved Judy and now felt an urge to tell her how he feels, to let Judy know that he loves her more than anything in this world. "She deserves to know."

 _Atta boy! What are you waiting for?! GO TO HER RIGHT NOW!_

"Thy will be done."

 _20 minutes later_

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

He was greeted by the sight of the bunny and her wide eyed gaze.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey Judy. Umm, can I come in?"

"Sure."

She moved so that Nick could go in, she then closed the door and turned to see Nick watching at her with a look that was pretty unusual. She couldn´t decide what it was, but her train of thought was stopped by the fox´s gentle voice.

"Judy I need to tell you something, please don´t freak out ok." She just nodded but started to feel the knot that was forming in her throat.

"Well, here it goes" Nick inhaled and then let out an enormous amount of air "I love you Judy, I love you more than everything. You are the reason that keeps me going every day, only seeing you makes me happy, you make me feel like I am the luckiest mammal just for being by your side. You´re the responsible for the best moments in my life, heck you´re my life, thanks to you I am what I am now. You are an entity made of pure light and happiness that suddenly came into my dark and angry life, you changed me, and you made me a better mammal. I would still be lost without you and your daily support, if you are not here for me, there would be no reason to live anymore. You are the most important thing in my life Judy, if not the only one that really matters, I love you Judy." Nick then started fumbling with his paws and staring into the ground. The seconds of silence were killing him, until he felt Judy´s paws in his own and lifted his gaze into her beautiful purple eyes. She started stroking his paws and looked at his green eyes.

"Nick, I love you too. You mean everything to me and I feel like I would be incomplete without you. You always take care of me, make me happy and you´re always there for me, you´re simply the best mammal I know. I love you Nick, more than everything."

With that they shared their first kiss, a sweet and tender one that will always be remembered by them as the moment (and kiss) that made their lives perfect, the moment they knew they were meant for each other, the moment they showed their love. That moment was what made Nick and Judy realize they would be together forever.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Here is another chapter! I liked this one a lot, using those thinking parts was tricky, but I think I pulled it of. Have_** ** _a_** ** _nice_** **_day_** **_everyone_** ** _!_**


	7. Reaching the Mark

**_Hey there everyone, back with a new chapter! Hope you like it, it´s really fluffy and cute, here it is!_**

 **Reaching the mark**

Judy was having the best time of her life. She recently got a raise at her job after being the best cop from Precinct 1 three consecutive years, she had become an aunt again and was enjoying the new apartment she just bought, well, actually _they_ just bought. Nick and Judy started dating two years ago and they became a serious couple right after their second date, they started thinking about moving in together a year ago, but decided to wait a little bit more. Now she had her fox in a tight embrace while they were watching the newest episode of "Furvel´s Agents of Leaf", she was fiddling with Nick´s chest every now and then, making the vulpine chuckle every time and she loved the sound of his laugh, almost as much as she loved him.

"Hey Nick, what are you doing?" She asked with a playful voice and giggling a bit, this only made Nick chuckle, her antics were just so amusing for him.

"Well, as you can see by yourself, I´m trying to watch an amazing TV show with my girlfriend, but I think something is wrong. It seems a naive and giggling bunny has taken over my lovely partner´s body and decided that she wouldn´t let me watch the show. Heck, she´s even playing with the fur of my chest! I would not want to see what would happen to that little bunny if my girlfriend knew what she is doing to me."

"Well, your girlfriend would be very jealous, I´m sure about that…but wait! That naive and giggling bunny is your girlfriend! So there´s nothing I should be jealous about, besides, do you think any little bunny, besides me of course, would like to cuddle with the big and scary fox!" She was giggling again and started nuzzling his chest with her cheek, taking in his musk and feeling how his body started shaking because of his laughter.

"Wait, Carrots, is that you?! I thought I was being attacked by a naive bunny, not a sly one like yourself! Also, I think every bunny would like to cuddle with me, seeing how I got a long and fluffy artifact that could persuade any mammal in this earthly realm to engage into a cuddle session with the big and scary fox." He finished while laughing and moving his tail, making it tickle Judy right in her belly.

"N-Nick! Stop that! Hahaha, please! It´s like being tortured! Jijiji." She was laughing out loud at that moment, she even had tears that were caused by the tickle monster she called boyfriend.

"And stop hearing you laugh? Never! You´re going to giggle to death missy!"

"Nick! Come on! HAHAHA! I´m being attacked by a fox! Send help! Hehehe."

"Ok Judy, I´ll stop, only if you give me a tiny little kiss, could you do that for your dumb fox? Pwease?" He picked a baby voice as he started moving his tail away from Judy, only to feel that part of his body being pulled into a hug by her, she then started stroking his tail and looked into his eyes.

"Ok you dumb fox, one tiny little kiss, now come over here." She grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her. Quickly she gave him a peck in his snout and got away from him, giggling at how his face looked after the little kiss was registered by his brain.

"Hey, that wasn´t even tiny!"

"Well, that´s what you get for giving your girlfriend a lethal tickle attack."

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry, those are the rules Nick." he grumbled a bit and then looked right into her eyes.

"My sly bunny."

"My dumb fox." they started to lean for another kiss until Judy´s cellphone stopped them in their tracks.

"Ugh, it´s my parents."

"Are you going to tell them Carrots?" Nick assumed a serious voice and Judy looked at him in confusion,

"Tell them what Nick?"

"Well, you know, about us. I mean, we´ve been a couple for two years now and I haven´t even met them. When are you going to tell them Judy?" she gave a sigh and starting rubbing her fingers around her temples. She knew she had to tell them about Nick, but she didn´t wanted to, knowing that probably her parents would say mean things to and about him. During this internal struggle the phone stopped and she started talking to Nick.

"I don´t want them to know Nick." The phone was on again and it helped cutting the tension that was suddenly in the air after Judy´s statement. She watched how Nick´s expression went sad and his tail stopped moving in merely seconds.

"I see. I should´ve known this was going to happen, but I didn´t think it could and neither did I think it could hurt so much." He then stood from the couch and started going towards his bedroom. Judy could hear the sobs coming out of her boyfriend and was feeling bad about what she just said and how she said it. She didn´t mean it, but she accidentally just broke her fox´s heart into pieces.

"Nick, wait it´s not like that! I meant tha-"

"No need to explain Judy, I know what you meant. You don´t want them to meet me and I´m sure it´s one of the following reasons. One: You probably think that our relationship isn´t strong or deep enough. Two: You don´t trust me that much. Three: You don´t think that what we have is serious. And number four: You´re embarrassed about me, you probably think that I would let you down and that my past could be something you couldn´t get over with. Surely you don´t think I´m good and I don´t blame you, I haven´t been the best mammal, not even a good overall one. I´m always saying stuff that gets us into trouble, always being a shifty fox, not worthy of your trust and let´s not talk about your love. I wanted this to last forever you know? I know you´re the one for me, I´ve decided that long ago, but know I realize that I´m not the one for you, or at least that´s what you decided. I mean, what was I thinking? I´m a fox and you´re a rabbit, this isn´t normal, but I never thought about it, I was always having you in my mind. How could I´ve been so dumb? How didn´t I realize that you didn´t think this was serious? That you found this bond that we have not strong enough and that you don´t trust me? You don´t even want me to meet your parents or even letting them now we are a couple. And to think that just minutes ago we were cuddling and laughing, being happy. How is it that I didn´t realize you don´t love me?" Nick was crying by now, he felt destroyed. Judy, the one that had saved him from himself and his actions, the one he trusted more that everyone and everything, the only one he could love, and didn´t love him back.

"NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE! HOW DARE YOU SAY ALL THOSE THINGS?! HOW?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU´RE TALKING ABOUT!" Judy was crying and felt angry, but also felt so sad. She haven´t realized how much it mattered to Nick to let her parents know they were a couple and that it made him so insecure. She had no idea that he could think that stuff about them and that she didn´t loved him.

"If that´s not it, then why haven´t you told your parents about us? Why Judy?"

"BECAUE I¨M AFRAID THAT THEY´LL BE DISRESPECTFUL TO YOU! I KNOW HOW THEY ARE WITH EVERY BOYFRIEND THAT HAS EVER BEEN PRESENTED TO THEM! THEY ARE MEAN AND THEY DON´T CARE IF THEy MAKE YOU FEEL BAD! I DIDN´T WANTED THAT FOR YOU!" Judy broke, she was now crying uncontrollably and staring at the ground, she felt all her strength was removed from her body and her knees were becoming weak.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God" Nick rushed in front of her and kneeled to be at her level, then he put a paw in her cheek and started soothing her. "I´m so sorry Judy, I´m so sorry. Oh God what have I done, Judy, I´m sorry, I´m really really sorry." Now both of them were crying, Nick was still soothing Judy when he felt her paw grab the one he had on her face and she started to give gentle squeezes to it, then she started to talk and most of her words were caught between sobs and sniffles.

"H-how c-c-could you p-possibly think I don´t love you Nick? Y-you are the most important thing in my life, I t-trust you more than I h-have ever trusted a-anyone before a-and I would never feel embarrassed about you. Y-y-ou d-dumb fox." She pulled their lips together in a passionate kiss. Nick felt how she was starting to calm down and after a while they parted and embraced each other. "I´m so sorry I doubted you Judy, I´m so sorry. I love you sweet little bunny, more than life itself."

"I love you too Nick." They stayed there for some minutes until an idea came into Judy´s mind. She decided she was going to show Nick how much she loves him, so she placed her cheek against his own and started rubbing it up and down, she then went for his neck and started doing the same motion.

"Judy, are you marking me?"

"Yes I am Nick, yes I am." She continued the process and then felt Nick doing the same, after a while they stopped and their scents were now one combined scent.

"You know this means that we´ll be together forever, right Judy?"

"There´s nothing I would like more in my life Nick, I love you."

"I love you too Carrots."

Judy´s phone started ringing again and they decided to ignore it. They were exhausted and wanted to rest, but instead of going into their separate bedrooms they decided to spend the night in Nick´s room. Going into bed they went under the covers and embraced each other, falling asleep almost instantly, knowing that they will always have each other and nothing could ever tear them apart.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Wow, this chapter is just awesome! The idea suddenly came and I knew I had to bring it to life. Although I made little changes throughout the process I still think this story is delightful! Have a nice day everyone!_**


	8. Nightmares

**_Here goes another chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did and please give me some feedback so I can tell if I´m doing things right or I should change something in my stories. Here we go!_**

 **Nightmares**

Judy was now sleeping deeply in her bed, shifting around her blankets and her ears were twitching like crazy, she woke up and started processing the sound that was making her ears uncomfortable. It sounded like someone was crying and talking, she then left the room and heard that it was coming from his room.

"Nick? Are you okay?" She said while opening the door and what she saw made her feel that her stomach was turning like crazy and her eyes started to tear up. "Not again, please not again."

 _4 months ago_

"Hey Carrots, how can you live in this apartment? I mean, I barely fit in here and I´m not a big mammal!" Nick said as he was moving across the cramped apartment, he even bumped his knee with Judy´s desk.

"Well, I´m smaller than you and I don´t have many things, so this place works for me, also you shouldn´t be saying bad things about my apartment, I´m pretty sure yours isn´t that big, although I´ve never visited your place."

"That´s where you´re wrong Carrots, my place is bigger than yours, not taller, but at least wider, and you have actually went there already, you probably just don´t remember."

"Wait, I have visited your place? When?" Judy was really confused, she couldn´t recall doing that.

"Remember that time during the NightHowler case when you came looking for me and apologized?"

"Of course I do, I asked Finnick and he told me that you were under this bridge near all the factories and tha... wait, you live under that bridge?!" Judy was now surprised, how he could live under a bridge and not tell anyone about it, not tell _her_ about it.

"Yes Carrots, it´s a pretty comfy bridge, you have no idea how good it looks during Christmas." He chuckled but then felt Judy enveloping him in a hug, he looked down and Judy was tearing up a little bit, he returned the hug and started soothing her. "Oh Judy, it´s okay, I´ve been living there for the past 15 years, it is not that bad, I can even watch sunsets directly from my bed! Stop crying, I´m fine, actually that´s why I came, I wanted to talk to you." Judy lifted her head and watched how his face had turned serious, she passed her paw through her eyes, but continued embracing Nick.

"What do you want to talk about Nick?"

"Well, seeing how the both of us live in such horrible places, how about we rent a bigger place together? It could be near the precinct so you don´t have to wake up that early and it could satisfy all our necessities, also we could split the rent, that would make it cheaper, what do you think?"

"I think it´s a great idea Nick! We could also continue our cases in the apartment and have a lot of fun together! I´m super in with the plan and you could leave that bridge once and for all." She hugged him tighter and felt her face blushing, she didn´t know why, but paid no attention to it.

"Well Carrots, then you´re probably going to love what´s next."

"There´s more?"

"Yep, I´ve already found a place, it´s really cheap, it has two bedrooms, one complete bathroom, and a complete kitchen, not to mention a nice living room, we could go visit the place right now if you want."

"That would be awesome Nick! You´re the best! I can´t wait to move in with you! We´ll have so much fun!" Judy´s face continued blushing and she started realizing why that kept happening, but she still needed time to think over it.

 _Present day_

Judy saw Nick curled up entirely, trembling without control and sobbing, when she heard his voice her heart crumbled like a cookie.

 **"M-mom, p-please wake up, don´t l-leave me, please, mom!"** Nick was now shifting around his bed, he even shred his blankets with his claws because of how fast he was moving. Judy couldn´t stand watching him like this anymore, she went to his side of the bed and starting shaking him so he could wake up.

"Nick, wake up! Nick sweetie please wake up!" With a final shake Nick opened his eyes and sat down on his bed while giving a scream, he started panting and looked down at Judy, who was now crying too.

"J-Judy? Did it happen again?"

 _2 months ago_

Judy was sleeping peacefully until a sound woke her up, she hurried into Nick´s room and saw that the fox was curled up while trembling and sobbing, she could even hear the words that came out of his mouth.

 **"I´m sorry Judy, I´m sorry. I did this to you, I´m sorry."** Judy went to his side and started shaking him, when she touched the fox she felt his fur damped in cold sweat.

"Nick, wake up, you´re having a nightmare. Come on now, wake up." He stopped trembling and opened his eyes and saw her, he immediately stood up and enveloped her in a hug.

"Judy! You´re fine, you´re fine, thank God. I thought that I had hurt you, I was so scared, so scared of losing you."

"Nick, I´m fine, it was just a dream, calm down." Judy felt her face blushing and returned the hugged without noticing that Nick was now on his knees and at her level.

"Yeah, I know it was a dream, but the feeling that it gave me made me realize how important you´re for me Judy, you´re the only person in my life. I love you Judy, I love you." He then placed his forehead against hers and his paw on her cheek.

Judy felt her entire body blushing, since a while she had doubts about how she feels about Nick, she always seemed too happy around him and she was having butterflies in her stomach whenever she was with him, stronger with each day that passed, but his statement made her realize what she felt for him. She loves him, but the words didn´t came out of her mouth yet, she was shocked that it was him who said it first.

"Y-you love me Nick?"

"More than life itself Judy. You´ve been there for me, you care about me and you gave me your trust. You have made my life better in every possible way, you´re my beacon of light, you guide me through dark times. I can´t tell you how grateful I am for everything you´ve done for me, I love you with all my heart Judy and I would do anything for you." He started caressing her cheek while maintaining their foreheads together, he opened his eyes when he felt her paw on his cheek and saw her amethyst eyes. She had a look on her face that made him smile as wide as the ocean.

"I love you too Nick, I feel that you´re a part that I was missing and you make me feel something that I´ve never felt before. You make me feel special and happy, you make me feel loved. I love you so much Nick, so much." With that they shared a sweet kiss and stayed enveloped in each other's arms for several minutes, then each of them went into their own rooms and started falling asleep, both with the widest smiles they´ve ever had in their faces.

 _Present day_

Judy sat in front of Nick and enveloped him in a tight hug, nuzzling his chest and rubbing her paws in his back, she felt the hugged being returned and some of his tears falling into her head, but she didn´t mind that at all, she just wanted to make her fox feel better.

"Yes Nick, it happened again, although this time you were trembling even faster and you screamed when you woke up." She said between sobs, then she felt Nick kiss the space between her ears and looked up to see his emerald eyes staring right at her.

"Sorry I made you see me like that Judy, it´s just that what I saw is the most horrible thing I´ve seen in my life. Sorry I woke you up." She gave him a quick kiss and started rubbing his arms with her paws, he was still shaking a bit so she tried to calm him down.

"I can imagine Nick, I heard you call out for your mother, telling her to wake up. What were you dreaming about Nick?" She had a good idea about what he was dreaming about, but she needed to know if it wasn´t only a dream.

"It-It wasn´t a dream Judy. Well I mean, it was a dream, but I just dreamed of a memory that was buried in my brain."

"What was it?"

"It-it was of the day that-that my mother...passed away." Nick started sobbing again and enveloped Judy in a tight hug, he just couldn´t think about that day without feeling like garbage.

"Do-do you want to talk about it?" Judy was sobbing a little bit, she knew his mother wasn´t around anymore, but she didn´t know what happened and how much it affected Nick.

"Yes, but not right now Carrots, probably tomorrow." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and broke the hug.

"Okay then Nick, we´ll talk about it tomorrow." She pecked him quickly and got down of his bed, when she was in his door she heard him call her name.

"Judy, uhmm, would you mind...sleeping with me today? I don´t want to be alone or have another nightmare."

"Sure Nick, I´ll stay with you." She went to his side and they laid down in the bed, sleep almost taking over them when she heard Nick whisper something to her ear.

"You´re perfect Judy, I love you, thanks for everything."

"I love you too Nick and you have nothing to thank for."

With that they both fell asleep and no other nightmares came to Nick during his sleep, since he had his cute little bunny right next to him to keep them away.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Well, here´s another chapter! I liked this one a lot, full of sentiment and caring. Oh look at me, complimenting my own story, I should cut it right now. Have_** ** _a_** ** _nice_** **_day_** **_everyone_** ** _!_**


	9. Game Night

**_And another chapter! I´m just leaving more fluff here for you guys to read and enjoy, hopefully of course. Here we go!_**

 **Game Night**

Nick was organizing his apartment quite frantically and had already cleaned his living room three times, he wanted his place to look nice since it was the first time Judy was coming over. They always went to Judy´s apartment to enjoy a movie night, a game night (Hey, that´s the name of the chapter!) or when they decided to go through a show marathon, but since Judy´s delousing collided with the night they have accorded to meet she proposed that they should meet at his place. After agreeing Nick immediately started making a list of the things that he would need to get for the evening, he wanted that night to be special because he wanted to open up to Judy. He was falling in love with her and he couldn´t continue hiding his feelings, because every time he saw her his heart would start to beat faster, his paws would start sweating and he would sometimes just stare at Judy, smiling as he saw the always active bunny at their job. Yep, he fell in love with Judy, and he fell _hard._

"Okay, I think it´s done, let me check the list one last time." Nick said to himself as he started unfolding a rather large sheet of paper and examined it thoroughly.

"Chips check, sodas check, dip check, carrots for Judy check, blueberries check, cookies and hot cocoa check, spaghetti almost done and the carrot cake is in the oven. Now with the games, Tanooki Party check, Mammal Kart check, Super Bashing Bunnies check, Furopoly check, "Uno" check and finally both versions, the one for bunnies and the one for foxes, of Twister...check! Well, now I think I can rest for a while." When he was about to sit on his couch he heard the knock on his door. _Judy always in time, she really is perfect_ Nick thought to himself as he was heading for the door.

"Hey Carrots, glad you could make it."

"Hey Nick! Well, seeing how I´ve never came here it was a miracle that I got here on time, but hey here I am, so let´s start our game night!" (Hey, stop using the chapter´s name!).

"Sir yes sir!" Nick saluted Judy while laughing, this made Judy laugh and throw a punch at Nick´s shoulder while she was passing by his side and entering his apartment. She was blushing and she knew that today was the day she needed to make that attempt to tell Nick how she feels, it was just eating her alive. Every time she was with Nick she was happy, always smiling and laughing, even when the day seemed to go badly he boosted her up, she would sometimes catch him staring at her and she would feel embarrassed. Yep, she had fallen in love with Nick, and she fell _hard_.

"Nick, you´re such a kid. Now stop goofing around and let´s start!"

"Okay Carrots, with what would you like to start? We have plenty of options at the reach of your paws."

"How about some Mammal Kart? I think it would be a great way to start the evening, also I always beat you at that one!"

"Hey that´s not true, remember that time I totally destroyed you at the Rainbow Road?"

"Well that was because you covered my eyes with your tail and I fell off the stage! But I still won that tournament!"

 _Ding!_

"Well, as much as I would like to continue this conversation, I have a carrot cake to attend to, meanwhile you can go and prepare the game, I´ll be back in five." Nick was already in the kitchen when he heard Judy talking to him. "Wait, Nick, did you prepared carrot cake for me?"

"Of course Carrots, I´ve seen how much you like it, so I decided to make you one, hopefully it´s good, wouldn´t want to give you a bad dessert now wouldn´t I?"

"Dessert? You made dinner Nick?"

"Yeah, I made some spaghetti with tomato slices. Just some quick stuff." He then started working again in the kitchen and didn´t see the blush that came to Judy´s ears.

 _He did all of that for me, he´s just so sweet._ Judy thought to herself while she was preparing the game, then she turned and saw how he had put together some nice snacks, neatly arranged the living room and he even got some carrots for her. _He even got me carrots, he cares so much about me, is-is there a chance that he likes me too? I mean, it could be, he´s so nice to me and he´s always looking out for me. I´ll wait a little bit and enjoy the games, I´ll come back to this later._

"Done Nick, hope you´re ready to get your tail kicked, or better yet, run over!" Nick entered the room and stared at her confused while grabbing his own controller.

"What do you mean run over Carrots?"

"Well, seeing it´s Mammal Kart and that I will totally crush you, I would run over your tail!" she giggled and then so did Nick, he then stared at her and shook his head.

"Oh boy, that pun was so bad, but I´ll give you an A for effort."

"Oh it wasn´t that bad Nick, just start the game already." She was blushing a bit and heard Nick chuckle. _It´s decided, today is the day._

 _10 minutes later_

"Oh come on!" Nick was sighing while Judy was jumping around and giggling at him.

"I told you Nick, you can never beat me at Mammal Kart! I´m the champion once more!"

"At least this time I ended up in second place, not like last time. Well, would you like to eat the spaghetti now? I bet it´s not boiling hot anymore."

"Yeah, why not? I´ll continue humiliating you later." She giggled as she entered the dining room and heard Nick while he was going into the kitchen to pick up their dinner.

"Oh you just wait Carrots, one day I am going to beat you and you´ll beg for mercy, you´ll see." He said while putting Judy´s dish in front of her and then took his place at the other seat beside her.

"You´ll never be able to beat me Nick, I´m the best at Mammal Kart, but leaving that aside, what game are you going to choose next? The rule says 'If you lose then you´re next to choose'."

"Well, now´s my turn to go for a safe choice, I´ll pick Furopoly, I always win at that one!"

"Well that´s because you´re a _shifty fox!"_ Nick then placed his paw on his chest and faked being destroyed by Judy´s words.

"Carrots, how could you? Mark my last words, this shifty fox will come back and hustle you forever." He then passed away and Judy started giggling.

"Last time I hustled you remember?" He got up and smiled at her, but it wasn´t a smile of laughter, it was a smile that showed something else and Judy couldn´t figure out what was it, then Nick took her paw and squeezed it.

"Yeah, I remember very well Judy, so, want that carrot cake now? I bet that after that spaghetti you would like something sweet." He took his paw away and removed the dishes from the table and went for the cake, meanwhile Judy stared at her paw and started analyzing what happened.

 _Did he just did that? What does this even means? I-I think he does feels the same way about me, but how can I prove it? He even used my name, he never does that._

"Here it is, a nice piece of carrot cake for Carrots." He laid the dish in front of Judy and that took her out of her trance.

"Thanks Nick, this smells pretty good." She then took a bite of the cake and looked flabbergasted, her eyes widened and stared right into Nick´s. "Why does this cake tastes exactly like my mother´s carrots cake?"

"Well, I called your mom and asked her how did she prepare it, so I went to BunnyBurrow and bought all that I needed from your family´s farm, even the carrots and blueberries that you saw at the table over there."

"Wait, you´re telling me you called my mom and then went all over BunnyBurrow just to make me a carrot cake?"

"Well, yes, I mean, it´s been a while since you´ve gone with your parents so I just thought you would like to have a little reminder of your home, seeing how you talked about your parents and the cake just made me realize you miss them."

Judy jumped out of her chair and gave him a tight hug, she even had some tears in her eyes, but those were tears of happiness, she couldn´t believe Nick did that for her. _I need to tell him, if I don´t I will regret it._

"Thank you Nick, I can´t believe you did that for me, you are really sweet, thank you." She then looked up at him and he started petting her head.

"It´s nothing Judy, really, just thought it would make you happy. I would do anything for you." They started to move their faces together, their heart beats being as fast as a racing car and Judy´s nose was twitching a lot, both knew what was about to happen and they just smiled through it.

 _Bunk_

The moment was stopped by the sound of the dish that contained Nick´s carrot cake hitting the ground, they suddenly saw each other still in a hug and broke it fast. Nick quickly picked up the dish and started talking.

"Well, I´ll go get me another piece and then I´ll clean this up." He went to the kitchen and leaved Judy alone again with her thoughts.

 _Oh my God, he does feels the same way! I-I need to tell him, but now it would just look like I´m being pushy...I´ll wait to see how the evening goes from now on._

After that Nick came in and they ate their cake while having a small chat about their jobs, then they went through all the games. As Nick stated he won at Furopoly, but Judy destroyed him at Uno and Super Bashing Bunnies, but they tied at Tanooki Party with three stars and 50 coins each.

"I´ve never seen a tie in the game Carrots, I think we just broke it."

"Yeah, it´s pretty weird. Oh boy, it´s already 9:45, I need to get going." Judy stood up the couch and was starting to walk to the door, but Nick stopped her while presenting the last game they didn´t play on his paw.

"We haven´t played Twister Carrots, come on, just one round."

"Okay, just one round."

 _3 minutes later_

"Okay, now Judy move your left leg towards the green dot over...there." Nick pointed at a dot that was too far away from Judy´s leg, so she had to stretch a lot to get there, by that time she was above Nick and it was her turn to spin the wheel.

"Now Nick, move your tail to the yellow point over there." When Nick moved his tail it grazed Judy´s leg, but she felt it become weak and she fell into Nick´s chest, she then looked at his smiling face and blushed real hard.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers, sorry." She tried to get up, but was suddenly brought into Nick´s chest by his hug, then she looked up at him and saw his smile, a smile way different than his usual smirk.

"Nick?"

"Judy, I-I wanted to tell you something very important" he started rubbing her cheek and gulped "I-I lo-" he was cut short by Judy´s lips connecting with his. He returned the gesture and when they broke Judy hugged him and started nuzzling his chest, then she looked into his eyes and delivered the exact words that made Nick the happiest mammal in all Zootopia.

"I love you Nick, I wanted to tell you a while ago, but I thought there never was a good chance, but seeing what you did for me just made me realize that I didn´t care if the moment was good or not, as long as it was with you. I love you Nick." They kissed again and then it was Nick´s turn to speak.

"I love you too Judy and I could not imagine a day in my life without you. You´re the best thing that´s ever happened to me and I will always be there for you when you need me. I love you Judy." They kissed again, but when they parted both of them looked a little disappointed.

"I don´t want this day to end Nick, it´s been the best day of my life."

"Neither do I Judy and it has been the best day of my life too. Hey, here´s an idea, seeing how your apartment is on its monthly delousing, you could stay here! I could sleep on the couch and you could sleep on my bed!"

"That´s a great idea Nick!"

"It´s settled then, let me prepare the bed for you."

 _10 minutes later_

"And there you go, a bed for my little bunny." Judy then got into the bed and pulled the covers over her, but some gears started moving in her head as an idea was being created.

"Thank you Nick, although I could use a goodnight kiss from my favorite fox."

"Very well then, the goodnight kiss train it´s arriving to Judy station. TOOT TOOT!" He leaned forward and gave Judy a sweet kiss, but then he was pulled into the bed with Judy and she hugged him while whispering something to his ear.

"Now I have my plush to cuddle through the night." She gave him a quick peck and turned around, her back facing him and she signaled him to hug her. He complied and then he whispered something into her ears.

 _"My sly bunny"_ He kissed Judy in the space between her ears and that made Judy purr.

 _"My dumb fox"_

Then both of them fell asleep happily in each other´s embrace and they knew that they just made the best choice they ever could. This turned out being their best game night ever. (Once again, that´s the chapter´s name!)

 _ **THE END**_

 ** _Another chapter delivered! I found this one really funny while I was writing it. Also, if you don´t know what the games are here´s the list (although I think I made the references very clear):_**

 ** _Tanooki Party=Mario Party_**

 ** _Mammal Kart=Mario Kart_**

 ** _Super Bashing Bunnies=Oh come on! Do I really need to tell you guys this one?_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	10. Rough Patch

**_Here´s another chapter! This is supposed to be the serious installment (as I´ve told before it´s up to you guys to decide). So, here´s the chapter, enjoy!_**

 **Rough Patch**

It´s been one month since Nick and Judy became an official couple and everything was going perfect. They had used all their vacation days to enjoy some time together and they were so happy with one another, but they had to return to their real lives and that´s when things started to get a little bit messy.

 _First week after Nick and Judy´s vacation_

"Hey Nick!" Judy ran over to Nick who was standing in front of Clawhauser´s desk and enveloped him in a hug, then they shared a quick kiss and broke the hug.

"Hey Carrots, looks like you´re in a very good mood today!"

"Of course I am! With you I´m always in a good mood!" She gave him a quick peck and started giggling, then they heard a squeal and turned to see Clawhauser looking at them with both of his paws under his chin.

"Oh guys, you two are amazing together! I totally knew you would end up being a couple!"

"Clawhauser! Stop it! You´re just saying stuff!" Judy blushed and then turned towards Nick "I´m going to the bullpen, catch up after you´re done Nick." She then went towards the room, Nick chuckled at the energy of the bunny and then went into the male´s locker room, but on his way he walked past some other officers and overheard their conversation. "Have you seen those two? That´s just not right!" One said while the other nodded and shared his opinion. "I know, they are not even from the same species..." They stopped talking when they saw Nick pass by them, he just shook his head and kept going. _I can´t believe mammals are still so "old schooled", well, can´t let that affect me_ Nick thought as he went inside the locker room to get prepared for the day.

"Nick, come on, Bogo will come inside at any time." Judy was already sitting in their shared chair and was moving her paw towards the spot where Nick always sat down. While Nick was passing by he saw the glares that several fellow officers where giving him, but instead of getting angry he decided to mess with them and a simple sentence came into his mind.

"Don´t worry _honey_ , I´m coming." With that he looked at the face that most of the officers where giving him and he just laughed. Sitting in his place he decided to extend his fun a little bit more and gave Judy a quick kiss, that only made the bunny blush and some murmuring was starting between officers, until Bogo came in and everyone went quiet.

"Good morning, now these are today´s assignments..."

 _Two weeks after Nick and Judy´s vacation_

Nick was at the locker room, but felt uneasy. The room never had more than two mammals at the same time, but today, including him, there were five mammals and all of the other officers were giving him glares and even bumped with him while changing outfits. It was until he finished the task and was going for the door that a rhino stood in front of him and blocked his path. "What do you think you´re doing _fox_?"

"Excuse me?" Then a wolf was at his side and pushed Nick, only making him move a bit.

"He said, what do you think you´re doing _fox?_ Trying to take advantage of Hopps?" Then the other two mammals were around him and he was now surrounded by the four mammals.

"You are out of your mind, all of you. Now, let me go with _my girlfriend_ , she´s waiting for me."

"Oh you got some nerve fox, luckily you still keep some of that when we are finished with you." With that a deer punched Nick and made him fall into the ground, then the four mammals starting punching him furiously. The beating didn´t last more than a minute when Bogo and three officers started taking the mammals off Nick.

"Prey lover!" The wolf screamed while he was being pulled away, soon all four mammals where out of the locker room and in cuffs, but Nick was left unconscious in the room and Judy came in to see him barely breathing.

"NICK! NICK WAKE UP! PLEASE! CHIEF, SEND SOME MEDICS HERE! NICK IS HURT BADLY!" she started shaking the fox so that he could wake up, but he was unresponsive.

"Already done that Hopps, they´ll arrive in 2 minutes."

When the medics arrived they took Nick to a hospital immediately and treated him. A doctor came with Judy and Bogo to notify them about Nick´s condition "He´s got some broken ribs, a contusion and some slashes through his chest. He´ll be fine in a week, but needs to rest during all that time, he´ll be awake in two hours and then he´ll be able to leave."

"Chief, can I stay with Nick during that time, I don´t think he should be alone."

"Okay Hopps, take care of him so that he can be back at 100% soon."

When Nick woke up she took him to his place and started taking care of him.

 _Three weeks after Nick and Judy´s vacation_

Nick was back at the precinct and all the other officers had seemed to lay off his back, but the mammals of Zootopia was a very different story. Because of what happened at the precinct the media quickly found out that Nick and Judy were a couple and it took less time for mammals to start making accusations and insults towards them. He paid them no attention and made sure that Judy did the same, so that they could be happy together, but one day they were walking around Sahara Square and a group of mammals intercepted them. They were throwing stuff at them, papers mostly, but one zebra decided to throw a shoe and it hit Judy right in the face. Nick broke into a fury outrage and took out his emergency taser, then shot the zebra with it and started cuffing him, all the other mammals just ran away after that. Once some other officers came to the scene and took in the zebra Nick and Judy walked quietly all the way over Judy´s apartment and once there Judy broke into tears.

"Come here Judy" Nick then enveloped Judy in a hug and started soothing her. He was as sad as she was, but he couldn´t let her see that they got to him, he needed to stay strong for her "There there, it´ll be fine, we´ll be fine. Calm down Judy, calm down, you´re safe here with me, nobody will hurt you here."

"I-I just don´t get why they can´t leave us alone. Can´t they see we are happy together? That we love each other? That we don´t care about those ideas? I can´t understand why they would do this, but it just makes me so sad." Nick was going to say something more but then a knock on Judy´s door interrupted him. He growled a bit and then spoke with a rash tone.

"Who is it? What do you want?"

"We are Judy´s parents, we came to see how Judy is, please let us come in." He broke the hug and then looked at Judy for approval, when she nodded he then went for the door and opened it.

"Hi, I´m Nick, I´m-" he was cut short by Bonnie who bolted towards Judy and then by Stu speaking harshly to him.

"Oh we know who you are. Now, how did you let that mammal hurt Judy?"

"Well sir, I wasn´t expecting a zebra to throw a shoe at her, if I would have known nothing of this would´ve happened." Judy was being hugged by her mother and looked up to see the dialogue between the two mammals, she was about to say something when Stu started yelling at Nick.

"And none of this would have happened if she wasn´t dating you! What do you want with her _fox_? You want to take advantage of her?! Use her to ascend in your job?! What do you want with her?!" Nick looked at Judy and saw how she was getting angry by the look she was giving her father and before she could say something he gave the buck what he was looking for.

"I want to spend my life with her. That´s what I want from her, to be my _life mate_ , to be my _wife_ , but if she needs to go through all this suffering because of me, then I only want her happiness and her safety. Judy, I´ll go and we can talk later, you need to talk to your family." Before she could say something he was already out of the apartment and the door was closed, leaving Judy to confront her parents.

"Dad, I´m going to tell you something you will not like, but I couldn´t care less, because I love Nick, so..." she told her parents everything that had happened between her and Nick since the NightHowler case two years ago, to the incident at the precinct and the events of this morning. After that she left her parents in her apartment and went looking for Nick into his place, when she arrived she could hear sobs coming out of his room and felt the need to go in and cuddle with her fox.

"Nick? Are you in here?" When she opened the door she was greeted with the image of Nick on his knees and crying like a madmammal. He had a box in his paws and it contained a ring, Judy felt the tears welling up in her eyes and ran towards him, enveloping him in a hug. When she didn´t feel his arms around her she broke the hug and stared into Nick´s eyes. She saw just how destroyed he was, but what he said destroyed her.

"I think we should break up Judy."

"W-w-why would you say that?" now she was crying uncontrollably and took a step back to see him completely "you even have an engagement ring in your paws Nick, you told my father you wanted me to be your life mate, your wife. Where those lies?"

"No Judy, absolutely not. There´s nothing I would like more in this world than having you by my side forever, but I can´t watch you suffer like today because of me. I can´t stand there and see how I become the reason for your sadness and I think you could be safer and happier without me."

Judy placed her paw on his cheek and then moved forward to give him a kiss, she felt how he calmed down and returned the gesture, but he was still shaking a bit, so she started talking to him in a caring and loving voice.

"Nick, I can´t be happy with no one else but you. I also want us to be together for all our lives and I don´t mind going through all of that if I do it with you by my side. And don´t even make me mention what happened to you at the precinct, that was way worse than what happened to me today Nick, so I think I´m capable of enduring it for you. Besides, this only makes my love for you grow stronger, I love you Nick and I would never let anyone or anything get in our way." She gave him another reassuring kiss and then felt him get on one of his knees. She put her paws on her mouth and started crying.

"Then, Judith Laverne Hopps, would you marry me?" He held the box open so she could see the ring, a silver circle with a carrot jewel at the top of it, made out of topaz and emerald.

"YES! YES! YES! Of course I´ll marry you Nicholas Piberius Wilde!" She pulled him into another tight hug and started marking him, soon he joined the process and when they finished Nick slid the ring in one of Judy´s fingers and grabbed her paw.

"Well, this is the beginning of the rest of our lives Judy, we´ll deal with a lot, but while we´re together nothing will never break us apart."

"That´s right Nick, I love you with all my heart."

"So do I Judy."

Surprisingly the day after Nick´s proposal mammals where giving them smiles, thumbs up and congratulations, they didn´t understand until Bogo explained it to them.

"People thought you were just trying something immoral, that you were not serious, but know that everyone knows that you two are going for the long ride, they respect your decision."

Now that everything had stopped and they relaxed again, Nick and Judy returned to that moment that they had almost two months ago, being happy with just themselves and not caring if someone still had a grudge against them, showing each other how much they loved each other, they started their life as fiancés with nothing but happiness and smiles.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _This chapter was difficult because I´m not used to write Judy and Nick involved in such hard situations, but I hope you guys liked it (please tell me if you considered this serious or not) and that would be all for today! Have a nice day everyone! (I´ll need to put a trademark to that phrase)_**


	11. Surprise Happiness

**_Well look who´s back! Again, I wasn´t gone for too long, but it did feel like it (at least for me). I had some trouble thinking of ideas for new chapters, but today I actually thought of 4 or 5 stories I could write, so expect to see several updates during the week! And a little heads up, probably I won´t be able to update a lot starting Monday since school is about to throw work and projects at me, so don´t think I laid off this or became sloppy, just some real life things to attend to (sadly). So now that the news bulletin has come to an end we now go to another chapter, enjoy!_**

 **Surprise Happiness**

Judy was beaming and she had all the reasons to do so. After she immediately got ahold of some precious information she went running towards their apartment, where she knew Nick was because he was never up at 10:00 a.m. during the weekends. Since they decided to start dating a year and a half ago she had tried to get him to jog with her a lot of times, but he would always grumble around his bed and complain to the bunny, telling her that he would never get up before 11:00 a.m.

"Carrots, please, I don´t want to. I need my beauty sleep you know? Without it your fox would always be snarky!"

"Come on Nick, you need to shape up!"

"Carrots, you know I love you, but sleeping is really important for me, you know, since I´m nocturnal and also I do like the feeling of our soft bed."

"Fine Nick, you can stay, I´ll be back in twenty." She would kiss his nose and start going for the door when she heard Nick speak up to her.

"Thanks Judy, you´re perfect, I love you!"

"Love you too Nick!"

She smiled at the memories of her fox just being lazy, but today she wasn´t out for a jog, she had left home to do one of the most important things in her life without even knowing it. She just couldn´t believe it yet, just one year and a half ago they started dating and only three months after that Nick had told her that he considered her to be his life mate. That day was the happiest in Judy´s life, well, after today it would be the second happiest, but she will always remember the day that Nick told her he wanted to be with her forever, just like she did.

"Carrots, you know you´re very important to me, right?" Nick asked with an anxious voice

"You´re very important to me too Nick."

"Thanks, but you just don´t have any idea how much you mean to me, it´s just that I consider you to be the whole meaning of my life Judy. I have no one else in this world besides you and I actually don´t care, as long as you are always by my side. I love you so much and words can´t express how happy you´ve made me, it seems impossible, but every day I fall more in love with you and it seems that it can never stop. I want us to be together forever Judy because I think, wait, scratch that, I _know_ you are my life mate and I would not want it any other way. I love you and you have no idea how much Judy." He looked into her eyes and saw that tears were forming in them, so he placed a paw on Judy´s cheek and gave her a sweet kiss. When he broke the kiss to catch a glance of Judy he saw the smile that was presented on her now tearful face, then he felt more weight in his paw as Judy leaned her face into it, then she took in a big amount of air and started talking.

"Nick, I love you too and I will never leave your side, because I also _know_ you´re my life mate, my partner for all eternity and it makes me so happy that we are together. I can´t explain it, but I know this is where I need to be, by your side, forever, and that makes me realize that you are the Ying of my Yang, knowing that without you I´m incomplete. I love you Nick and I´ll always will." They shared another sweet kiss and stared into each other's eyes lovingly while having huge smiles in their faces.

Judy had teared up a bit at the memory as she was arriving at the door of their apartment, but she stood still at the door and she was shaking a bit. She was about to tell Nick something that would change their lives forever and make them the happiest mammals that Zootopia had ever seen. She took a big breath and went through the door and closed it a little bit hard so that her presence had been announced.

"Judy, is that you?" Nick asked all the way from the kitchen and Judy started walking towards him, a smile plastered on her face as she decided to joke around a little bit before presenting the news to Nick.

"No, I´m just some dumb bunny that fell in love with a fox. Nothing to see here folks, move along." She said with a rough voice as she took a seat at the table that Nick had already set. She then turned to see Nick cooking and it smelled delicious, but before she could talk he started making a quip at her.

"Jaja, well, seeing how dumb bunnies don´t get breakfast, it seems that I got an extra dose of fried tomatoes for me then."

"Nick! You made fried tomatoes?! Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Sorry, can´t do Carrots, as you said yourself, you´re a dumb bunny and dumb bunnies don´t get breakfast! That only means one thing, today the well-known Judy Hopps won´t be eating my delicious fried tomatoes."

"But this dumb bunny loves you!"

"But that doesn´t changes the fact that you´re a dumb bunny."

"That loves you!"

"Doesn´t matter."

"I love you Nick!"

"I love you too."

"Then give me some tomatoes."

"No."

"Tomatoes for a dumb bunny!"

"Nope."

"Pwease?"

"Nopity nopity nope."

"If you do I´ll give you a kiss."

"Tempting, but I´m afraid you´ll have to raise your offer."

"Ten kisses."

"Still low."

"Fifteen."

"Not even close."

"How about a hundred?"

"Wow, you mean it? One Hundred Kisses, would like to make a bet on that." **(Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps, hope you´re reading this)**

"So, we have a deal?"

"Mmmm, nope."

"Come on Nick! I want tomatoes!"

"You´ll have to give me something better."

"How about some precious information about our life together? For the record, this is information you do not know anything about." That seemed to have got Nick´s curiosity as he then placed Judy´s dish in front of her and then took his seat by her left.

"What´s this 'info' you´ve got about us Carrots?"

"You´ll have to wait, I´m eating my tomatoes." Judy said while moving the fork full of tomatoes into her mouth.

"That´s not fair! I gave you the tomatoes!"

"..."

"Now swallow that and tell me."

"..."

"Carrots! Come one!" She swallowed the food and looked like she was about to start talking, but when she opened her mouth she just sent more tomatoes inside it.

"Judy!"

"..."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers! Talk to me!"

"...ant." She decided to let something almost inaudible out of her mouth so that Nick would bend over to her so that he could actually listen to her.

"Come again? Couldn´t hear you quite well Carrots."

This was it, she was about to tell Nick that their lives were going to get messier, full of stress and all-nighters. She was going to tell him that he would have to wake up _way_ earlier during weekends, that he would no longer be alone in the world with her and that he was going to need tons of coffee. She was going to tell him that...

"I said, I´m pregnant Nick! We´re going to be parents!" She then smiled and giggled. She finally told him that their life was going to change radically and she just loved it. She looked at Nick and saw that his eyes were wide and his breathing had gone from normal to fast as a cheetah in merely seconds, then she saw the smile that he had in his face and how he struggled to find words.

"I-I´m going to be a dad?"

"Yes Nick!"

"Are you serious?"

"YES!" She was giggling at her fox, she watched as he sat up straight and started repeating those six words happily.

"I´m going to be a father...I´m going to be a father...I´m going to be a father!" He then enveloped Judy in a tight hug and she could feel his tears of happiness in her head. She returned the hug and spoke softly to him.

"Yes Nick, we´re going to be parents, you and me, together." They broke the hug and shared a quick and sweet kiss before Nick broke it and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Thank you Judy. For everything. For changing my life and making me go straight. For being with me during hard times and also in the good times. For giving us both a chance. For making me feel happy and loved. And now thank you for giving my life more meaning and happiness."

"You´re welcome Nick. I would do it all over again, without even hesitating."

"I still can´t believe we´re having a kit or kits!" Nick said while placing his paw at Judy´s belly, then she quickly placed her paw over his and together started rubbing the now home of their offspring. "Since when do you know you were pregnant?"

"I actually got the news today. When I went to the doctor´s appointment, because I was feeling nausea, he then said that it wasn´t some food poisoning or any other stuff. He came and told me 'you, lucky rabbit, are expecting' and then he told me that it´s been already two weeks!"

"I´m so happy Carrots! We are going to be parents!" Then they started marking each other, taking the final step in their relationship, until guilt came into Nick´s mind and he got away from Judy, leaving her confused.

"Nick, is everything okay?"

"We-we are not married Judy. I got you pregnant and we aren´t even engaged." He fell into his knees and started sobbing, Judy immediately pulled him into a tight hug and started soothing the now crying fox.

"It doesn´t matter Nick, we already know we are life mates and this is the second time we´ve marked each other, getting married will happen eventually."

"I know, I even have the ring Judy."

"You-you do?"

"Yes, I bought it almost three years ago, the night of my academy graduation. I just knew that I would like to see you using a ring."

"Nick that´s so sweet! Now see? You don´t have to worry about us! We´ll get married sooner or later!"

"I know, but I´m not worried about us, I´m worried about you and your...parents."

Judy was left with her mouth opened. She had forgot about her parents completely, she just was happy than she was having Nick´s kit(s). She then was going to start speaking but Nick beat her to it.

"I know how important it is for bunnies to be married when they have their first kits and let´s not mention the fact that I´m a fox and you´re a bunny, they will lose their minds and probably say mean things to you."

"Nick" Judy said as she started caressing his cheek "if something happens with them I don´t care. I know that they might get angry, but for me it is more important that the both of us are happy and that we´ll love the babies. Don´t _maul_ over the issue, just remember that if anything happens we will always have each other." Nick let out a relieved sigh and then looked at Judy and leaned his face over the paw that she was holding against his cheek.

"First off, nice pun Judy. Second, thanks, I needed that. And third, how do you know we´ll have babies? We could have one, right?"

"Well, I know that´s a possibility, but I also know that I´m a bunny and we´re good at multiplying!" This got a chuckle out of Nick as he stood up and returned to his breakfast, Judy following suit.

"Well then Carrots, seems that we have a lot of work to do."

 **Month One**

"Hey Jude the Dude!" Stu greeted Judy as she came inside her childhood home, followed by Nick who had a nervous look on his face.

"Hey Dad!" She gave her father a hug and then moved so that Nick could interact with the bunny. Judy´s parents already knew about their relationship, although it took them time to accept it completely and know Nick was like a part of the family.

"Hi Mr. Hopps." Nick extended his paw and the rabbit took it and shook it with excitement.

"Nick! Good to see you around! And please, call me Stu."

"All right, Stu." Then a voice came from the kitchen and Judy beamed as she recognized the voice of her mother instantly.

"Stu is that them?" She came out of the kitchen and then went towards the couple. She quickly got to Judy and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Mom, it´s nice seeing you again."

"It´s nice seeing you too sweetie, thanks for coming to the family weekend." She then turned and gave Nick a hug, this left the fox with a surprised look on his face as he returned the hug awkwardly.

"It´s good to see you too Nicholas, thanks for coming with Judy."

"No problem Mrs. Hopps and it´s nice seeing you too." They broke the hug and then Judy gave Nick a nudge, signaling him to start talking.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, although we did came to visit and enjoy the weekend, we also have enormous news for you."

"What would that be?" The two bunnies asked in unison and then Nick gestured his hand to Judy so that she came in and finish the statement, but she nudged him again and he let out a sigh before he continued.

"Well, Mrs. and Mr. Hopps, Judy and me are going to have kits."

"What does that mean? You´re adopting?" Stu asked and this made Judy giggle, then she decided it was her turn to talk.

"It means that _Nick and I_ are having _our_ kits. Guys, I´m pregnant!"

Both of the rabbits were left with their eyes opened and their jaws could´ve fallen into the ground, then both made a statement, but unfortunately each bunny had a different reaction.

"I´m so glad for you guys!" Bonnie said as she started jumping of joy, but then the atmosphere was shot down by Stu.

"This isn´t happening." Judy looked at her father and saw his expression turn into one full of anger, then she saw how he was about to scream at Nick, but she stopped him in his tracks before he could do anything else.

"Oh it is happening Dad, Nick and I are having kits. Actually, I´m already one month into my pregnancy."

"But he´s a fox."

"Wait, you´re a fox Nick? Why didn´t you tell me earlier?!" Judy laughed and saw Nick chuckle at her side.

"Would´ve told you, but I just found out today!" This got a giggle from Bonnie and Judy, but it made Stu grow angrier as he turned his paws into angry fists.

"You know what I meant! It´s not possible!"

"It is Dad."

"But how?"

"I don´t know, we actually thought that it wasn´t possible, but yet it happened and we are so happy that it did."

"But you aren´t even married!" This made Nick become stiff as Judy was ready to counter that attack.

"We´ll get married soon, probably after the kits are born."

"How did you proposed Nick!?" Judy´s mom was beaming and didn´t realize that her question made Nick´s ears flat into his head and his tail stopped moving.

"I-I haven´t actually...proposed yet." This made Stu let out a huff and he started pacing all over the room, when he decided to stop he glared at Nick and started yelling at him.

"You haven´t even proposed to my daughter?! And you already got her pregnant?! What a gentlemammal you are!" Nick stared at the ground and looked defeated, but Judy was now infuriated and started screaming back at her father.

"DAD CUT IT! Nick hasn´t proposed because he is waiting for the right time, he already has the ring for crying out loud!"

"Oh yeah?! When did you bought it, on your way here in the gas station?! Or did you steal it _fox?!_ "

"DAD! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU?! NICK WOULD NEVER DO THAT! YOU´RE BEING A REAL AS-" Judy was stopped by Nick´s paw in her shoulder, she looked up at him and he just gestured his paw to her in a way that was telling her to calm down. She started breathing to relax when she heard Nick´s voice in a normal tone.

"Actually sir, I bought the ring three years ago, the same night I graduated from the police academy. Since that day I knew that Judy was meant for me, but I decided to wait for our relationship to grow stronger before asking her out and now I´m waiting for the right moment to give the ring to her. I don´t want the baby situation to make it look rushed or forced, I want this to come naturally."

This left the buck astonished and after several seconds he sighed and looked at Nick, then at Judy and returned to Nick.

"I´m sorry, it´s just that I never imagined it could happen and it took me off guard. Sorry I said those things, I wasn´t thinking rationally and I think that it is really sweet what you´re doing for Judy. Thank you Nick." The buck smiled at him and he returned the smile, then he noted all the bunnies that were coming his way and he prepared for the impact. In less than ten seconds an army of bunnies took Nick down and started playing with him, he laughed at the bunnies and played with them while Judy and her parents giggled. They left them to play for a while and after half an hour the little bunnies had to go to sleep. When all of them had already left the fox stood up and went to find Judy, when he found her he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek, she then returned the kiss.

"So, it went well, right Carrots?"

"Ah, could´ve gone better."

"You´re missing the big picture Judy."

"And what would that picture be?"

"We still have two more days in here."

"Sweet cheese and crackers."

 **Month Two**

"So, you´re telling me that I´m fat Nick?" Judy was looking furiously at Nick as he just said that she was too big for her police uniform. Judy´s statement made Nick flinch and look into another direction.

"I´m just saying that you do have kits inside of you Judy, and let´s not forget that as I am a fox some of those kits might be bigger than a usual baby bunny."

"So you´re calling me fat and small?"

"Now Carrots, don´t put words in my mouth, I never called you any of those things."

"I´ll let this one slide Nick, just because I have to change into a more comfortable outfit." She went to their bedroom and slammed it shut. He let out a sigh and giggled at the reaction of his bunny to those simple words.

"It seems she´s got her temper when pregnant."

"I heard that!"

"No you didn´t!"

"Of course I did! Rabbit hearing remember?"

"Oh yeah? Then what did I say?"

"You said, and I quote, 'she´s got her temper when pregnant'." Nick gulped and then chuckled. She then came out in her ZPD¨s causal clothes and took the keys to their cruisier. When they were at the car they made some chit chat about which movie saga was better, either "Star Trunk" or "Paw Wars".

"Judy, let me tell you something, 'Paw Wars' is way overrated. Think of it like this, it only has three good movies, the originals, meanwhile the prequels are pretty lousy and the seventh one that came out last Christmas was basically 'A New Jope', only changing the death of Mobi Won-Kenobi with Hon-Solo. While in the other paw every ´Star Trunk' movie is pretty amazing and let´s not even talk about the TV shows. Also the new timeline is pretty fantastic and the latest movie was incredible!"

"Nick, 'Paw Wars' has better characters and a better story! Also the movie effects are way better than the ones of 'Star Trunk'! And do I even have to mention the fact that 'Paw Wars' has lightsabers and the force?"

"And 'Star Trunk' has phasers Judy! And it´s more scientifically accurate, not to mention that-Judy!"

Judy gave a fierce turn and then parked the SUV in front of a store, she then got out the vehicle while Nick was catching his breath. Not even a minute passed before Judy came back with a bag of peanut butter flavored cookies in her paw, when she got in the SUV Nick shot her a confused look and she shrugged while opening the bag and eating one of the cookies.

"What? *munch* I have cravings."

"Cravings?"

"Yeah, you know, because I´m pregnant."

"Can´t forget about that, your belly reminds me every time."

"Did you just call me fat again?"

"Oh boy."

 **Month three**

Judy was devouring another bag of peanut butter cookies and without realizing it she had already eaten 5 bags in just ten minutes. When she finished her sixth bag she sat down and let her head fall into Nick´s chest and then she started nuzzling it. Nick laughed and hold Judy closer to him, stroking her ears before she took his paw and moved it to her belly. The bunny´s tummy was bigger now, but she could still go to work as she still had two months before she had to go into maternity leave. When he was touching the bunny´s belly he felt her head look up at him and he moved his head to stare at her purple eyes. He leaned in and pecked her lips quickly, which made Judy giggle, then she started moving her paw around his chest. He felt so happy with his beautiful bunny and he needed to tell her that more often.

"You´re beautiful Judy."

"Nick, stop it!" She blushed and playfully punched his arm.

"Ouch, anyway I mean it, you´re the most beautiful mammal I´ve ever seen in my life."

"Nick...thank you."

"No need to Judy." The stayed quiet for a bit and then Judy decided to get some fun out of Nick´s statement.

"You are not that bad Nick, although you´re lucky I find you handsome. Finnick told me that some ladies don´t." She giggled when Nick went stiff and looked up to see the fox staring down at her.

"Which ladies?"

"..."

"What did Finnick told you?"

"..."

"Carrots?"

"..."

"Judy."

"...it´ll cost you some fried tomatoes."

"Fine, we´ll have fried tomatoes for breakfast."

"Thank you, that sounds lovely, but I meant now."

"What?"

"Yup, fried tomatoes for the pregnant bunny."

"But we don´t have dehidrated tomatoes Judy."

"Well then go get some."

"But the store is far away."

"So?"

"Ughh, fine, but you´ll tell me what Finnick told you." He stood up and picked the SUV keys, before going out Judy called out to him.

"And bring some peanut butter cookies!"

"Fine!"

"Thank you Nick! I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."

 **Month Four**

Nick and Judy were at the waiting room of the hospital waiting to be called to the ultrasound and it felt like an eternity to Judy, but actually just two minutes passed before she was already positioned and waiting for the doctor.

"We´ll finally know how many they are Nick! And probably their genders too!"

"Yeah, I can´t wait, maybe even their species." Instantly the doctor, a fluffy bear came into the room and started greeting the couple, then he placed the special gel in Judy´s belly and started the process.

"For what we can see here there are one, two, three...and four babies! All of them seem to be healthy." Nick and Judy squeezed each other´s paw while Judy started asking questions.

"Can we know what species they are?"

"Of course, all four of them seem to be rabbits" the doctor saw that Nick looked to the ground and tried to cheer him up a bit "but that was predictable. Rabbits´ genes are really strong because they usually have a lot of kits, meanwhile foxes´ genes are more conservative, this most mean that Judy´s genes won the "fight" against yours Nick."

"It´s okay. Four little bunnies, wow. Judy, we´ll be the parents of four little rabbits!"

"I know! Doctor, is there any way that we can know their genders?"

"Well sure. This bunny here seems to be a little girl, as so does this other two, and the last one...well would you look at that, the last one is a girl too."

"Oh boy, I´m surrounded by females!" Nick stated as he chuckled, but Judy was looking sad and he squeezed her paw. "Everything okay Judy?"

"Yeah, it´s just that, we´re not having a baby boy, that´s kinda sad."

"Hey it´s going to be alright. We´ll have four little girls, what more can we ask for?" They shared a kiss, then got ready and leaved the hospital, happy to know that four little princesses were coming into their lives.

 **Month Five**

Judy sighed as she left her chair, then she went with Nick and exited their ZPD cubicle. This was her last day at the precinct before her maternity leave and she was less than excited about it. She loves her job, being a cop, helping out the mammals that can´t stand by themselves and making the world a better place, but now she needed time to start building her own world. As they stepped into the lobby they were greeted by all the officers of the precinct and a giant banner that said 'Good Luck! You´ll be back soon!' Judy looked at Nick and saw that he was astonished as well. She smiled at her fellow officers and started shaking their paws and saying 'bah bye's' to all of them.

"Judy! I´ll miss you so much!" Clawhauser hugged her gently since her belly was pretty big already.

"I´ll miss you too Clawhauser!"

"Take care and let me know about your progress." Then the cheetah went into his workspace and Nick started moving, but Judy stood still. When Nick looked at her she was just staring at the ground, so he walked to be in front of her and bent down to be at her level.

"Something wrong Carrots?"

"I don´t want to go."

"I know Judy, but you have to, it´s better for you and for the kits."

"I know, but I still don´t want to." She then sat at the ground and looked at Nick with a sad face, he then sat down in front of her and took her paws, kissing each one he then stared at her and rubbed her paws.

"Come on now Judy, you need to go."

"I don´t want to."

"Please Judy, think about the kits."

"They can wait a little more."

"Probably, because they are as strong as you, but this is mostly to be cautious."

"But I´ll miss the precinct."

"I know."

"So please let me stay."

"You know I can´t."

"Why not?"

"Because of the kits Carrots."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"Well, you can´t make anything to make me move."

"How about some fried tomatoes?"

"Nope."

"And if I give you some massages?"

"And the tomatoes?"

"Yes Judy, the tomatoes too."

"You´re almost there Wilde, keep it up."

"How about some of those peanut butter cookies you love so much?"

"Just need to add one more thing."

"And I´ll let you come visit me once a week here at the precinct." With that Judy stood up and hugged him, he then hugged her back and kissed her cheek. He heard her sweet voice deliver a low whisper into his ear.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too Carrots." They started heading back to the SUV and once inside Judy started laughing, Nick turned and saw the bunny, he chuckled at her and started the engine.

"What´s so funny Judy?"

"Well, I would´ve got out of the precinct just with the visiting offer." Nick giggled and now it was Judy´s turn to ask the same question.

"What´s so funny Nick?"

"That I know you would´ve accepted just that, that´s why I didn´t started with it. I wanted to give you a little extra." He then turned and was caught by Judy´s lips as he let himself go with the flow. When she parted he opened his eyes and saw her beautiful smile, that grin always made him feel light headed and happy.

"You´re amazing Nick."

"I know right?"

"Great, another moment ruined."

"There´s a reason they call me Nick "NotTheMomentGuy" Wilde!"

"Really, I thought your second name was _Piberius_!"

"I hate you Carrots."

"I love you too Nick."

 **Month Six**

"Nick, please."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because I don´t want to."

"Come on! You´ve never tried it!"

"I don´t need to try roasted broccoli to know that a predator, such as myself, would vomit after a bite of it." Judy was holding the broccoli right in his face and he kept moving away like he was avoiding papers that were being tossed at him.

"Come on, just try it."

"Nope."

"Fine, then I´ll make you try it." She was moving forwards and almost placed the vegetable right in his mouth, but he moved his paw and hit the fork, making the broccoli fall into the ground.

"Ughh, you´re cleaning that up, you know that right?"

"No I´m not."

"Yes you are."

"No I´m not."

"Yes you are."

"No I´m n-Hmmph!" He was silenced by a new piece of broccoli that Judy smoothly placed in his mouth, then she covered his mouth and started manipulating his jaw so that he munched the vegetable and she forced him to swallow it. When she let him go he put a paw to his head and faked his death.

"Nick Wilde, AKA the drama queen, who would say you would let a piece of broccoli beat you." He sat up and stick his tongue at her. She giggled, but then looked at the ground and saw the green vegetable that Nick threw to the ground.

"You´re still cleaning that up."

"No I´m not."

"Yes you are."

"No I´m not."

"OH MY GOD! YOU´RE SUCH A KID NICK!"

"...no I´m not."

 **Month Seven**

Judy was laying down in their bed while Nick was brushing his canines. She was reading a cheesy book that was called "What to expect when you´re expecting" and suddenly she felt pain in her stomach. She jumped when she felt the light amount of pain again and called Nick who quickly was by her side. He had a worried look and started hyperventilating.

"You okay Carrots? The babies can´t come out yet, you still have two months to go! What´s wrong?"

"I felt a kick Nick."

"A kick?"

"Yeah, come here, put your paw in my belly." He slid into the bed and moved his paw to her belly. She placed her paw over his and both waited until something happened.

"Carrots, nothing´s going on."

"Just wait Nick."

"But it´s been long en-" He was cut short by a feeling in his paw and he knew that was a kick. He smiled and started rubbing the spot on Judy´s belly where he felt the kick.

"Wow."

"I know right?"

"Judy, those are _our_ babies."

"Yeah, it feels amazing. Having this beautiful gift and with you, nothing could make this better."

"Not even some peanut butter cookies?"

"Now you have to bring me some of those."

"I know, I know." He stood up and went into the kitchen and a minute later he was back with her bag of cookies and some hot chocolate so she could dip her cookies.

"Nick, you´re perfect."

"Hey, don´t steal one of my lines!"

"What? One of your lines is 'Nick, you´re perfect.'?"

"Well, yes and no Carrots. Yes because well, I´m perfect, and no because I´m the one who´s supposed to call you perfect."

"Seems you weren´t fast enough this time."

"Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox."

 **Month eight**

Nick had a surprise for Judy. Since the arrival of their kits was coming and he knew their apartment wasn´t going to be big enough for the soon to be six mammals, he started going house hunting two months ago. He had seen several houses, but found one that was perfect for them, it had three rooms, two bathrooms, a big living room, a remodeled kitchen and a wide backyard. They could use one room for them, one for the babies and the other one could be either a studio or a guest room, but he thought that Judy should decide that. He already had bought the house without Judy knowing, using most of his savings from his hustling days and he even had already chosen which room would be theirs and which would be of the babies, heck he had already painted the house. He chose a simple white with some green lines for their room and used yellow and a nice looking blue for the babies´, since he thought that going all pink would be to cheesy and feminine.

"Judy I have a surprise for you." He had thought to take Judy in a walk, but she was at the last miles of her pregnancy, so he decided to take a cab and have them dropped nearby the house.

"What is it Nick?"

"You´ll have to close your eyes Carrots."

"Oki doki!" She closed her eyes and let the fox guide her. A few moments later they stopped and Judy started fumbling around, impatience taking over her entire body.

"Nick, why did we stopped?"

"That´s because we are already here Judy."

"Okay, can I look now?"

"Can you look at my surprise for you? Yes, yes you can." She opened her eyes and felt very confused, she was standing in front of a house, a really nice house actually, but she didn´t see anything that could be his surprise, so she looked at him puzzled.

"What´s the surprise Nick?"

"Oh, nothing actually." Judy was starting to feel angry, but then Nick moved towards the house and took some keys out of his pocket. She covered her mouth with her paws as Nick placed the key in the knob and opened the door, he then gestured a paw at the inside of the house and smiled at Judy.

"Just wanted you to see our new home." Judy sprinted towards him as fast as a pregnant bunny could and hugged him tightly. She was crying in his chest and laughing during the exchange, she was so happy with what he just did and she just fell more in love with him at that moment.

"Nick, you´re the best! I mean, look at the house, it´s beautiful!"

"Not as much as you´re Judy." She pulled his tie to bring him to her level and gave him a passionate kiss, she then let go and went inside, but had no idea of what was expecting her. While roaming around Nick caught up to her and gave her a tour. He showed her every room in the house, when they arrived at theirs Judy was amazed, she had loved the color that Nick chose for their room. When he took them to the free room, the one where she had the final decision to make it a guest room or a studio, Judy immediately made her choice.

"This is going to be a studio."

"Wow, that fast Carrots?"

"Yeah, it just gave me the vibe."

"Well, can´t argue with that, now come, the last room is the babies´ room." He guided her to the room and let her go in first. When she opened the door she let out a gasp. She loved it, everything. Nick had already set up a room child friendly and it looked gorgeous, the color of the room was unique and the crib even looked paw-made. Then she saw something weird at the crib, it was a sheet of paper that had written "TURN AROUND CARROTS" all over it. When she did she was left with her mouth opened and her eyes started welling up as she saw Nick down in one knee and handing a tiny box out to her, the box still closed.

"Judith Laverne Hopps, will you marry me?" He then opened the box and Judy sobbed at the sight. It was a silver ring and at the top it had a pair of jewels, a topaz and an emerald, that together formed a Carrot. She started nodding frantically at her fox and hugged him even tighter than when he showed her their new home. "YES! YES, YES, YES! I WILL MARRY YOU NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE! YES!" then she gave him a passionate kiss and when they broke Nick took her paw and slid the ring in her finger. She enveloped him in another hug and started crying because of how happy she was.

"I love you Nick, Oh you have no idea how much."

"I love you too Judy."

 **Month nine**

"Ehmm, Nick, I´m in labor."

"Great, so what do you want to have for lunch?"

"Probably a hospital, since I´m in labor Nick."

"Yeah that´s sounds great, with dressing?"

"Yeah, please make the dressing be doctors, because I´M IN LABOR NICK!" Nick then stood up quite quickly and shook his head.

"Okay, don´t panic Judy, I´ll get your bag." He ran to their room and started searching for the bag, but had no success.

"WHERE IS THAT DARN BAG!?"

"I already have it Nick! Let´s go!" With that they got into the SUV and made their way to the hospital.

 _5 hours later_

"Okay, now Judy push!" The bear indicated Judy as she started the process of giving birth to their children, Nick was holding her paw during the entire process.

"I hate you Nick!"

"Love you too Carrots, but you gotta focus."

"I´ll kick your tail so hard."

"Judy, focus. And you can´t say that out loud, what if our little girls hear you and try to do the same?"

"As if I could be so lucky." She resumed the pushing and then heard how their first baby started crying, the bunny was just like Judy, but she had the eyes of her father and lacked the black fur on the tips of her ears. Judy instantly thought about the name that she wanted that little bunny to have.

"She´s little Monica, if you´re okay with that Nick."

"I love it Judy. Now let´s continue."

With several more pushes another cry came into the room as the second bunny came into the world. Her fur was cream colored, which could´ve been acquired by the combination of both the rabbit and the fox and her eyes looked exactly like amber, Judy got the name of the girl really fast.

"How about Honey?"

"It´s gorgeous!"

"Glad you liked it Nick, we´ll talk later, I´m going through a tunnel called _Labor_."

"Heard it has no signal."

Judy chuckled and continued pushing, then she felt relieved when a new crying sound came into the room. This new bunny was Judy´s exact clone, the eyes, the black fur on her ears tips and even the nose was the same. Judy thought she could name her...

"Jessica."

"Wow, you´re really good at this Carrots."

"Thanks." She started pushing again and felt the pain leave her body as a crying bunny emerged. This one had fur that assimilated orange, but wasn´t orange, more like a reddish brown, but her eyes were green as her father´s and she had red fur at the tip of her ears. This time it wasn´t Judy who chose the name, it was Nick.

"Mary."

"What?"

"I think we should call her Mary."

"It´s wonderful! How did you thought of that?"

"It-it was my mother´s name." Judy kissed his paw and was starting to lay down, until more pain caused her to scream and the doctor had wide eyes.

"Oh God."

"What is it?" Nick asked, scared like never before. Their four babies had already seen the light and something surely made the doctor uneasy.

"I can´t believe it. It´s-it´s another baby." Nick and Judy stared at each other, confused and worried, but they were cut by the doctor´s instructions.

"Okay Judy, I need you to push one more time." Judy pushed harder than ever and then stopped when a cry came into the room.

"Well Mom and Dad, congratulations, you´ve got a nice and healthy male fox." Nick smiled widely and Judy squeezed his paw. They were happy that they had a boy and that it was a fox, now the name had to be assigned and both said in unison.

"Joshua." The little fox was the living figure of Nick, but had his ears with black fur at the tips, just like Judy.

Once the pair was left with their five kits, they smiled and laugh at the situation.

"Wow, _five_ kits, not four, _five_. And a boy. I´m so happy Judy."

"Me too Nick, I had no idea how this happened, but I´m glad it did."

"Yeah, I´m also glad I didn´t paint the room pink. Poor little Joshua would´ve had to grow in a ladies room." Judy chuckled and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you Judy."

Then all the family was cuddled up in the bed and Nick, Judy, Monica, Honey, Jessica, Mary and Joshua fell asleep in a deep embrace.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _OMG! This is the longest chapter I´ve written and it took me so long! But I enjoyed every single part of it, I even laughed at some parts that I wrote. I think this is pretty awesome, hope you guys think like that too. Yes I used the same ring again, but come on! That´s a great ring! Also I would like to thank everyone who has read my one-shots, especially because today I reached 3,000 views! I think that´s pretty good for just one week since I started this fiction, hope you guys continue reading it! Also I used a reference to the fanfiction of Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps called One Hundred Kisses (if you´re reading this Cimar, please don´t hate me) and I strongly recommend you to read it, one of the best ones I´ve read! And I´ve read a lot! Well, that's it I guess. Have a nice day everyone!_**


	12. Falling In Love With You

**_You get a chapter, you get a chapter, everybody gets a chapter! This means that here´s another chapter (if that wasn´t clear by now)._**

 ** _Here it is, enjoy!_**

 **Falling in love with you**

Judy and Nick were streaming around in their ZPD´s cruisier and the day was as calm as days as a police officer could be. By this point in their patrol Nick was covering his ears since Judy started singing her lungs out alongside the radio. Nick enjoyed how Judy was always enthusiastic, full of energy and positive, but he can´t enjoy the way she sings. She doesn´t sings bad, but there are points where she reaches tones that make Nick´s ears hurt. When the music reached a part where singing wasn´t involved he took his paws away from his ears and started pouting.

"Carrots, please, you need to stop. My ears can´t take this any longer."

"Come on Nick, just let me finish this song!" He grumbled but ended up letting the bunny finish her song, but right before she started singing he heard a noise that came from the alley to their right. He caught sight of how two zebras started to beat up a jaguar, so he went out of the SUV and went towards them.

"Stop! Stay away from that mammal!" The zebras looked at him and then started running away from the place. Nick sped up, he wanted to see if the jaguar was okay, but that would mean the zebras would get away, instead he went for his radio and started talking while pursuing the perpetrators.

"Dispatch, send a medical unit to my location, a jaguar has been beaten by a pair of zebras. I´m in pursuit of the animals, over." Nick placed the radio in its place and kept running towards the criminals and he noticed that they were getting tired. _They probably chased the jaguar through the streets_ thought Nick, he then sprinted to get closer to them and bolted, crashing into one of the zebras legs and making him fall. While his partner fell the other zebra looked around and was greeted by Nick´s fist colliding with his face, then Nick went for his legs and as soon as he fell into the ground Nick took his pawcuffs and restrained the mammal. Then he turned around and received an amazingly big amount of pain. He had forgotten about the other zebra and didn´t realize when the mammal took a gun out and pointed it at him, when the shot was fired the bullet hit the fox in the stomach and he was sent backwards by the force of the weapon. Nick started going for his tranquilizer gun, until the zebra stomped his arm and he felt the bone break.

"You´re lucky officer, next time I´ll not be this merciful." Nick was starting to get up, but the animal kicked his leg in a way that managed to shatter his femur. Nick went to the ground howling with pain while the zebra took the keys to the cuffs and delivered a kick into Nick´s broken leg and that made the fox scream with an almost unbearable amount of pain.

"Y-you won´t g-get away with this."

"I think I already did." Then he took the cuffs out off his partner´s paws and both started walking away from Nick. When they turned the corner and left Nick´s sight he moved his healthy arm towards the radio, the pain still present in all of his body.

"This is Wilde, I-I need a medical t-team ASAP. I-I´ve been injured approximately a m-mile away from the jaguar I informed." He thought that help would take a long time, but then heard Judy´s voice call out for him and when he opened his eyes she was already by his side and holding his head.

"Oh Nick, look at you, you dumb fox why didn´t you signal me to come with you?"

"Because you had a song to finish Carrots." He chuckled, but immediately he felt Judy go stiff and when he looked at her face she was crying while stroking his ear.

"I-I´m sorry Nick, t-this is my fault. If I paid attention and stopped singing you wouldn´t have had to follow those zebras alone and you probably would be okay. I´m sorry." She was sobbing uncontrollably, so he placed his paw on her cheek and started soothing her.

"Judy, this i-is not your f-fault. This just happened, I-I stopped paying a-attention and didn´t r-realize the mammal and the g-gun. W-whatever happens Judy, this was not y-your fault." Nick´s paw started to lower limply and his breathing started to grew heavier.

"Nick hang in there! Don´t you dare leave me! You understand!?"

"Judy, I-I think I´m not g-going to m-make it."

"Nick don´t say that! Just wait, help is almost here!" She was starting to hear the sirens close by, but then she felt how Nick´s breathing was becoming slower.

"Judy, I-I want you to know that I´m g-glad that we met. You-you´re my best friend and I think you´re amazing. T-thank you Judy, for everything."

His eyelids became heavy and his breathing became slower, but before he could close his eyes pain made his rapid breathing come back as he screamed, then he saw Judy making pressure into his broken leg.

"Sorry, but you´re not going nowhere Nick. You´re staying here, with me."

"Judy-"

"Over here!" The med team was arriving and immediately placed Nick on the stretcher, although the fox yelped because of the pain that was coming from his broken extremities and his stomach.

"Is the jaguar okay?"

"He´s fine Wilde, he only had some bruises and has already been taken to a hospital for further analysis." Nick sighed and laid back, he was now staring at the ceiling of a fast moving ambulance, but his thoughts were plastered in his partner. After the fifteen minute drive he was being strolled into the emergency aisle, where he was prepped up for his procedure.

 _4 hours later_

"How did it go?" Judy asked the surgeon, a gentle looking tanooki that was the usual doctor for injured police mammals came to her.

"Well, he´ll be fine, but he was roughed up badly. The bullet made him lose a lot of blood, but it didn´t damage any internal organs. His arm is broken in two parts, but he should recover form that quickly. Unfortunately his femur is a different story, it broke into six parts. We managed to put it back together with screws, but recovering will take at least four months in which he most rest plenty and after that he´ll surely have to walk around with a cane for another month. He´ll be back at his one hundred percent in roughly six months." Judy´s ears drooped, she was sad that Nick would take so long to recover completely, so she decided that she would help him every day. When Nick was let out of the hospital one week later, Bogo went to talk to them and he told Nick that he could have a desk job while he recovered. Nick accepted and then both of them went to Nick´s apartment, Judy had moved in with him so that she could help him during his recovery, but they already had that conversation a month ago. Judy helped Nick with his exercises so that he could have a full recovery. They watched movies and had a lot of fun with each other, but when they had to go to work Judy now turned the radio off and let Nick sleep during the ride. Since the day that Nick got attacked Judy stopped listening to music, because that would make her remember and she started feeling guilty.

Two months passed and Nick was bored to death on his desk. He had to move around in a wheelchair and with his leg in a cast and hold up so that it could be straight. Not having Judy by his side made his days grim. Since paperwork was now easier, mostly because that was all he did, he had plenty of time to think about Judy. He was starting to think of her differently and whenever they were together he just smiled at the sight of her, he couldn´t decipher what was he feeling yet, but he just enjoyed those moments with his best friend.

"Judy, wake up."

"Hrrmph."

"Come on, we need to get to work."

"Five more minutes, please."

"Okay Judy, then you won´t be able to see the surprise I´ve got for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yup, but you´ll have to wake up to watch it." She sat up and rubbed her eyes, when she finally looked around her room she was left dumbfounded by the sight that greeted her.

"Nick! You´re standing up by yourself!" Judy quickly got out of her bed and hugged the fox, who returned the hug with one of his arms.

"Well, technically it´s not by myself, this cane here is helping me stand up. I feel like Dr. Mouse!" He chuckled and so did Judy, then she tightened the hug and nuzzled his chest.

"I´m so glad you´re recovering so well Nick, it killed me watching you in that wheelchair during these four months and all of it because I-" she was cut short by the kiss that Nick planted in the space between her ears, she looked up and saw the tender smile that he was shooting at her.

"Judy, I already told you, this was not your fault. Stop thinking that. Yes something bad happened, but it doesn´t means that you were the one who caused it. Please Judy, stop saying that it is your fault." Judy sighed and broke the hug, she then shoot a smile at Nick and nodded. They went into their cruisier and when Judy started the car Nick was looking at her and felt the urge to ask her something that had been in his mind a while now.

"Judy, why don´t you sing anymore?" Judy became stiff and looked outside of the window. Nick placed his paw over hers and gave it a squeeze, she then let out a sigh and looked at the concerned fox.

"Nick, it´s just that, every time the radio is on or I sing I-I remember that day and I don´t like it. Before you say anything, yes I´ll try and convince myself that wasn´t my fault, but I´m not ready to sing to music or even hear it yet." Nick nodded, showing her that he understood, but when he tried to take his paw away Judy hold it tight, making him look at her and her curious face.

"Why do you never sing Nick?" The question made the fox blush and he stared through his window. He knew he had to answer, but it just felt awkward revealing this to Judy.

"Well Judy, actually I don´t sing for two reasons. Number one is that us foxes are very shy concerning our 'singing voices', so we sing only when we know that nobody will hear it. And number two is that a fox only sings around animals that he loves, but I don´t mean family, I mean that foxes only sing to their...life mates." Judy crooked her head a little bit and saw how he was shaking. She decided the topic was somewhat sensible because of how Nick was fumbling around, so she just said "okay" and started driving towards the precinct, unaware of the real reason that made Nick fumble around. When they arrived mammals were hooting for him since it was the first time in months that the fox was walking and then when Judy went inside the bullpen he went into their shared cubicle and sighed while rubbing his temples.

 _I can´t tell her yet, I don´t feel ready. Showing my feelings for her must be done correctly, not over some singing dialogue, I´ll wait._ Nick thought, but then an idea came into his mind and he smiled while putting his mind working into a plan.

A month had passed since that day and Nick almost stopped using the cane, relying on it when he felt a little more pain in his leg. He had put his plan in action, before going to sleep he had gone to their cruisier and put everything in place. Now Judy was leading their way into the SUV, when they got inside and Judy started the engine Nick went and turned the radio on, but Judy turned it off immediately.

"Nick, I-I don´t think I´m ready yet."

"Carrots, I just want to hear to some music."

"Nick, it´s just that-"

"Please Judy, do it for me." The bunny sighed and turned the radio on, but focused on going into their jobs and ignored the song that was playing, until she heard the voice that came with the first verse, her eyes widened and she turned to see something that made her jaw fall.

" _Wise males say, only fools rush in. But I can´t help falling in love with you."_

"Nick?"

 _"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can´t help falling in love with you."_

"Nick, are-are you singing?" Nick turned to look at Judy and nodded.

 _"Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling so it goes. Somethings are meant to be."_

"Nick, you-you see me as your...life mate?" Nick took her paw and smiled at her, then he continued.

 _"Take my paw. Take my whole life too. For I can´t help falling in love with you."_

Judy then smiled and leaned forward, then both of them shared their first kiss and when they broke Judy started singing.

 _"Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling so it goes. Somethings are meant to be."_

Nick smiled and then both started singing together. Their voices sounded beautiful in unison, as if they were made to be with each other.

 _"Take my paw. Take my whole life too. For I can´t help falling in love with you."_

 _"For I can´t help falling in love with you."_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **So I decided to make a chapter with this magnificent song from the king of rock and roll. The song is just beautiful and I think it went well with the story that I presented. Also, writing this was tricky, because I had already written the half when accidentally I closed the tab, so I lost all the progress I had, but I remembered all of it (not the exact words though) and the story was unaltered. Thanks for reading guys and please review so that I know if I´m doing things correctly or if I should change something.**_

 _ **Have**_ _**a nice day everyone! (Trademark pending, jeje)**_


	13. The Call

**_"Oh, who is this? The Zootopia fandom? Yeah, this is HoppinWildedly...what´s that? A new chapter for Fluffy Stories, hm? And you want it to be full of fluff. Okay. Well, I think I´ve got one in store. Yep, here it is. When do you want it delivered? Today? Well just let me move some things...and done. It´ll be arriving to you right after this author´s note. Okay, enjoy!"_**

 **The Call**

It was a nice morning in Zootopia, chirps could be heard from outside the window of any apartment, except for those who were still sleeping, like the fluffiest couple in the entire city, Nick and Judy, who were sleeping through their day off. They were really tired and their legs had stopped working halfway into the evening, it seems that doing such a physical effort manages to make animals get beat up. Immediately after it ended they both thought that getting involved in two high speed chases with cheetahs in the same day wasn´t a good idea. When they arrived to their apartment they just changed into their PJ´s and cuddled up in bed, falling asleep almost instantly in each other´s embrace. They had been sleeping for almost twelve hours, not moving from their hugging position and it seemed that nothing was going to wake them up...

 _BZZZZ! BZZZZ! BZZZZ! BZZZZ! (Imagine typical cellphone tone right here!)_

They both groaned in unison and tried to ignore the cellphone that just woke them from their happy and peaceful dreams, but the noise and buzzing from the device wasn´t letting them return to their sleep.

"Nooooo." Nick groaned while hugging Judy harder, trying to find sleep again with his cuddly bunny.

 _BZZZZ! BZZZZ! BZZZZ! BZZZZ! (Tone again)_

"Mhm, Nick, pick up the phone." Judy barely stated since she was still pretty sleepy. She heard the fox grumble and reach over to the night stand, but seconds later he went stiff and shook Judy so that she woke up completely, causing the bunny to sigh and rub her eyes.

"What is it Nick?"

"You have twenty missed calls Carrots."

"So?"

"All of them are from your parents." That made the bunny´s eyes widen and she sat up quite fast, then took the phone and was going to dial them, but she felt Nick getting out of the bed.

"What are you doing Nick?"

"Judy, your parents still don´t know we are together, so they can´t see us laying down in the same bed, in PJ´s and let´s not talk about how our fur looks. Don´t want to start some gossip trend at the Hopps Family Farm." He was starting to get out completely until she placed her paw over his and pulled him so that he was back in bed, then she hugged and nuzzled him. He chuckled and kissed Judy´s head, but then what she did was unexpected for the fox.

"Judy, cut the call! They can´t know!"

"I don´t care Nick, I love you and I am tired of seeing you go away every time they call. I want you here by my side, also the bed loses heat when you leave." Nick chuckled and shook his head, but then a sudden noise made him go stiff and look up at the ceiling, not noticing that Judy still had her head resting on his chest.

"Hi Judy! How have you been?" Bonnie started talking and didn´t realize Nick was in the frame, focused on the figure of her daughter.

"Hey mom, I´ve been fine. Why did you call me so many times? I was sleeping so peacefully and-" she was cut short by her mother´s gasp and her finger was pointing at the screen. Judy smiled because she knew what was happening right now.

"Judy, who´s chest are you leaning on?"

"Oh, this chest?" she pated Nick´s chest with her paw and continued with her statement "Just my life mate´s. No biggie." Nick chuckled seeing how Judy was making fun of the situation, but then his ears fell when the bunny´s statement came.

"LIFE MATE?! Judy! That´s amazing! So, can I see the lucky buck?" Judy let out a sigh and then decided to make the best out of the situation she was in, or at least get some fun out of it.

"Actually no, you can´t."

"What? What do you mean I can´t see him?"

"That´s right mom, you can´t see the rabbit."

"Why?" Judy smiled and moved the phone so that Nick was visible in the frame with her.

"Because he´s a fox, not a buck mom. Nick, say hi!" She nudged him and took him out of his trance. Lifting a paw he gave a nervous wave and then looked to the bed.

"H-hi Mrs. Hopps, nice to, eh, nice to see you again."

"Ehmm, nice to see you too Ni-Mister Wilde."

"So mom, why did you call me so many times?"

"W-well, we wanted to know if you´ll be coming to the annual family gathering." Judy moved her head to watch Nick and smiled at him.

"I had forgot about that! Nick, it´ll be amazing! We´ll have so much fun!" A cough made both mammals look to the phone.

"Judy, do-do you think we can talk, _privately_?" Judy sighed and her smile was replaced by a frown. She knew what was coming, but she didn´t want to have this conversation.

"Why mom?"

"Well, it´s just that we need to speak about _rabbit stuff_." The rabbit made the last words last a little bit longer and Nick sighed. He was starting to get out of bed again, but Judy quickly sat down and held his arm so that he couldn´t leave their resting place. Nick tried to take his arm away, but she just grabbed it tighter and started talking with an angry tone at her mother.

"Well mom, seeing how Nick is my _life mate_ , we can talk right now. There´s no need to make _my cute fox_ leave _our bed_." She then gave Nick a kiss on the cheek and he remained silent, but Judy´s mother was now looking frustrated.

"Judy, it´s just that, we need to talk. I-I don´t think _Nicholas_ will be comfortable." _Great, now I´m no longer Nick, I´ve become Nicholas, this is going badly._ Nick thought to himself and started trying to leave again, only to find Judy pull him back again, he sighed and looked at Judy with concern.

"Judy, you should listen to your mother."

"No Nick, you´re my life mate and I love you. So anything she has to say, she can say it while you´re by my side."

"Judy, this isn´t a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, because I´m a-" he was interrupted by a happy voice that suddenly emerged from the phone and that only made his ears go flat while he looked into the bed. This was going to be a long call.

"Hey is that Judy?!" After that Stu appeared in the frame of the call and had a smile on his face.

"Hey there Jude the Dude! How´s it goi- uhm, h-hi there Nick." His face now became confused by the sight of the fox in PJ´s and his arm being hold by Judy´s.

"Hey dad."

"H-hi Mr. Hopps."

"Eh, Judy, why is Nick in your apartment? And in pajamas? And in your bed?"

"Well dad actually this is our bed."

"W-what does that mean?" Judy was about to continue talking, until a shout coming from her mother´s mouth beat her to it and she frowned at her.

"THAT´S BECAUSE THEY ARE LIFE MATES STU! JUDY´S LIFE MATE IS A FOX!"

There it was, the issue that was making Nick fumble around with his paws and made his face look grim. He tried to leave again, but Judy didn´t let him go. He now was stuck in this conversation and he had no way out of this, so he just sighed. "Great." He sighed again and laid his head on the bed´s headboard, trying to get at least some comfort from the current situation, that was until Stu started speaking again.

"What? What are you talking about Bonnie? Judy, is-is that true?"

"Well, Dad, yes it is true. Nick and I are life mates and we love each other."

"But Judy, he´s a-a fox!" Nick went stiff and felt how Judy was starting to get angry at her parents.

"So?"

"That this isn´t natural! Also he´s a predator! It´s dangerous!" Bonnie´s statement made Nick angry. They were thinking that he could hurt Judy, the most important thing in his life, his life mate and that put his blood in the boiling point. It was time he got involved in the conversation.

"I would never hurt Judy, nor even think of making anything that could harm her."

"How are you so sure about that Nicholas?" Nick looked at Judy and when she looked at him he smiled. Turning to the phone he moved his arm from Judy´s grasp and enveloped her in a one armed hug.

"Because I love her. More than anything."

Both bunnies´ jaws dropped and they started looking at each other desperately. Judy looked at Nick and gave him a kiss on his cheek, then she laid her head on him and starting nuzzling him, until her parents continued, their voices filled with anger.

"Stop that now." Judy didn´t and that only seemed to put her mother over the edge.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGTHER YOU _FILTHY FOX!_ PROBABLY YOU JUST WANT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE FROM HER OR EVEN STEAL SOMETHING! HECK, YOU MIGHT BE INVOLVED WITH A CRIMINAL ORGANIZATION THAT TARGETED JUDY! STAY AWAY OF HER!"

"Mom! Stop this right now! Can´t you see that he´s my life mate? Why can´t you understand that we love each other?"

"Because he´s a fox Jude! He can´t be trusted!"

"I trust him dad! I trust him with my very own life!"

"He´ll hurt you Judy! If not physically at least emotionally! He´s a fox for crying out loud!" Nick´s temper reached its limit and he found himself yelling at the rabbits.

"Yes! I´m a fox! Thank you for noticing that! You think I haven´t noticed that!? That I´m a fox and she´s a bunny?! I know this isn´t normal, but guess what, I don´t care! Because I love Judy! She´s the only one that has ever trusted in me and let stereotypes slide! She´s the only one that has been by my side! _She´s my life mate!_ So stop making her feel bad!"

"You have nothing to say fox! If you even cared about Judy you wouldn´t let her be seen with you! Other mammals might try and do something to her knowing that her mate is a fox! Also you wouldn´t be screaming at her parents!" Stu was now screaming with all his strength and Judy was starting to shake, but Nick had to put them in their place.

"Do you think that hasn´t crossed my mind!? I´m always scared that someone might do something to Judy because of me, but that doesn´t makes me to stop trying and be the mammal she deserves! I´ll always protect her and will always be there for her, unlike you! You were always trying to shot down her dreams, her passion and her decisions, so that´s why I´m screaming at you! You should stop making Judy question herself every time she decides to do something! Telling you was supposed to be happy, at least for her, but instead we stumble across the fact that you´re still focused on me being a fox! I´m not hurting Judy, you are!"

Both rabbits let out an angry gasp and started pacing their home, leaving the phone on a table, but the line wasn´t cut, the discussion needed to continue. Nick was so angry that his breathing became fast and he was growling, until he heard the sobs. Looking at Judy he saw how she was now crying and his anger turned into concern and guilt. He hugged her tightly and started soothing her.

"Sorry Judy, about everything. I didn´t wanted to scream at them and make those accusations, I´m sorry."

"Tha-that´s not it Nick. I´m glad you stood against them for me." Nick was now confused, but he decided to let Judy do the talking while he kept rubbing her back and her ears.

"Nick, I just don´t understand why they can´t be happy for me. They know I´ve never even had a boyfriend before, not even gave my first kiss, so why can´t they be happy that my first of everything will be with me forever? That I love you with all my heart? Nick, please tell me you´ll never leave me, I-I wouldn´t be able to continue without you by my side."

"Judy, I´ll never leave you, you are the love of my life and I would never think of harming you or even leave you alone. I would be lost without you Judy." Judy relaxed and with that they leaned and shared a tender kiss, but they were interrupted by the gasps that reached their ears.

"Great, now that!" Stu huffed at the pair and Bonnie was shaking her head, not approving the couple´s actions.

"Mom, Dad, back off."

"Ha, we have to back off. Tell me Judy, if the fox right there says that letting us know was supposed to be happy, how did foxy mommy and daddy took the news huh? Did they were full of joy? They were happy for you? Huh?" Judy covered her mouth and looked at Nick who now had several tears on his face.

"Unbelievable." Nick then got out of the bed and leaved the room, leaving Judy and her now infuriated self with her parents.

"GUYS!"

"Ha, that´s what I thought! It seems that we are not the only parents that frown upon this."

"DAD SHUT UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST SAID? ANY IDEA?"

"What? Did the fox got emotional at the fact that his parents don´t like this either?" Bonnie interjected and this made Judy look at her with a face full of disdain. She had never been this angry at them, but what they just did only managed to get her completely full of rage.

"YOU´RE ACTING LIKE KIDS!"

"Yeah, because the fox leaving while crying is a complete grown up."

That did it.

"JERKS!"

"Excuse me?"

"YOU HEARD ME! BOTH OF YOU ARE JERKS!"

"Judy! How dare you talk to us like that!? We are your parents! And all of this because that predator got emotional!"

"YOU ARE SO DUMB! YOU DON´T EVEN KNOW WHY HE GOT LIKE THAT! YOU WAN´T TO KNOW? I´LL TELL YOU! HE GOT LIKE THAT BECAUSE YOU JUST MENTIONED, WHILE MOCKING HIM, HIS DECEASED PARENTS!"

Both bunnies had now a look full of guilt and regret in their faces, but before they could try to mend things Judy continued screaming at them.

"I HOPE YOU´RE HAPPY! WHAT YOU JUST DID PROBABLY MADE HIM FEEL REALlY BAD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT MY LIFE MATE LIKE THAT! YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!" She was reaching for the red button that would finish the call, but her parents were now screaming at her.

"You touch that button and you´re no longer a Hopps Judy!" She stopped and looked at her parents with a surprised expression.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard us! You end this call and go with your fox and you´re no longer a Hopps!"

"Why?"

"Because you are betraying your family for him!" This made Judy so angry that all she could do was laugh, leaving her parents with confused faces. When she stopped laughing she just shook her head and embraced their idea.

"I´m not betraying my family, because as far as I can see my only family is right here with me, and he´s a _fox_." She finished the call and went to find Nick, but what she found clenched her heart. Nick was crying into his paws and shaking in their couch, so Judy quickly sat down by his side, enveloped him in a tight hug and started soothing him.

"I´m really sorry Nick. They are jerks, I don´t know why they said that. I´m sorry Nick."

"I-It´s okay Judy, it just that I had b-blocked my memories of my parents and when the subject was presented I-I was caught off guard. Don´t worry, I just have to relax." Calming down the fox returned the bunny´s embrace and kissed her between her ears.

"By the way, I heard you screaming. Thanks for defending me like that."

"It´s nothing Nick." Then she sighed and her ears drooped, her shoulders imitating the action. Nick looked at the now sad bunny and placed his paw under her chin, then he turned her head so that she could see him talk.

"Judy, did something else happen? Something bad?"

"Well, they started screaming at me while saying that if I finished the call and go with you I would no longer be a Hopps and that I was betraying my family, all because I´m in love with you."

"Judy, t-that sounds awful. I-I don´t think I´m worth it." Judy moved to place a tender kiss on his cheek while squeezing his paw, then she looked at his green eyes and smiled widely.

"I told them I wasn´t betraying my family, because as far as I´m concerned, my family is right here, by my side." Then Nick leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Judy´s lips, which she responded to and the pair remained like that for several seconds. When they broke each of them placed their foreheads together and smiled to the other.

"I love you Judy."

"I love you too Nick."

"Wait, Judy, help me out here. So, now you don´t have a last name?"

"No Nick, I don´t."

"Well, I think I might be able to sort that out."

"How so?"

"Does 'Judy Wilde' sounds bad to you?" She then held his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Happiness was streaming through her entire body and she realized that her life just became better.

"It sounds wonderful!"

"Okay then it´s settled."

"YAY!"

"I love you Judy."

"I love you too Nick." They spent several minutes in silence until Nick decided to make this situation a little bit funny.

"Hey Carrots."

"What is it Nick?"

"That´s officially the worst call I´ve ever been part of."

"Me too Nick, me too."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Another chapter delivered to SS WildeHopps! Hope you guys liked it! Also don´t forget to review so that I know if I´m getting too cheesy or too repetitive. Also if you´re seeing that I updated the story, but there are no new chapters it means that I´m correcting mistakes in previous chapters, just a little heads up. Also today Fluffy Stories reached 5,000 views! Thank you so much for your support and I hope things continue this way! Have a nice day everyone!_**


	14. Cuddling Session

**_Okay, here comes another chapter! I´ve wanted to write this one for a while, but I never seem to get a good pace with the story and I ended up leaving it for later, but now I think that it´s ready (I THINK). Hope you guys like it and hey, thanks to my 20+ followers and 13 favorites! Also I´ll like to thank dubsallon for giving me a kind review, an idea for a chapter that´ll probably come soon and the prospect of making a follow up to one of my chapters! Well, enjoy!_**

 **Cuddling Session**

"Ugh, Judy, I don´t think this is going to work."

"Nick, you need to stop moving like that."

"But I´m not comfortable."

"And you think I am?"

"Well, we need to try something different."

"Like what?"

"Let me see." Nick stood up from their bed and started studying it. It was the first time they were going to sleep in the same bed since they started dating six months ago, so the bunny and the fox were finding it difficult to cuddle.

"Nick, why is this easier at the couch?"

"Probably because we have less space, so we manage to spoon easier, but here..." he moved his head and continued studying the piece of furniture, looking for any little detail that it could reveal. "I just can´t see how we can fit comfortably." Now Judy stood up and went to his side so she could study the bed too. After a couple minutes Nick went to the bed and moved around to see if he could find a nice position for them to engage in their cuddling.

"Ugh, I can´t find a good spot. Carrots, I think we shou-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Move your body a little bit to the left." He obliged and the bunny then went to lay by his side and she snuggled with him.

"Carrots, I think this spot is actually good."

"Yeah, maybe we found our cuddle nest." They were nuzzling each other, but then Nick´s paws fell from the bed and he sighed.

"Oh come on! I just want to cuddle!"

"Why is this so hard?"

"Perhaps it´s the bed."

"I don´t know Nick, it´s pretty comfortable, but we can´t seem to find a good spot."

"Judy, maybe it´s not the spot, what if we change positions?"

"What do you mean Nick?"

"If I become the little spoon?"

"That´s not happening."

"Yeah, thought that too, but then what do you propose?" Judy was sitting in the bed and rubbing her ears. She just wanted to cuddle with Nick and then go to sleep, but the ordeal seemed to be impossible.

"Judy, if we try this later?"

"No Nick, I want to cuddle!"

"Me too, but it´s just that, it seems that we can´t cuddle here."

"Ughh, it´s so frustrating!" She fell into the bed and pulled her ears over her face in annoyance.

"Judy, I think I have an idea." She looked at him and saw the fox scratching his chin while looking out the door.

"What is it?"

"If we go to the couch?"

"I´m not sleeping on a couch when we have a good pair of beds that we can use."

"I don´t want to sleep on the couch either Carrots. What I´m saying is that we should cuddle in the couch and analyze our position, then come back here and try to copy it."

"That´s actually a very good idea Slick!"

"When do I have bad ideas?"

"All the time."

"Judy, that´s not tr-"

"I said all the time."

"Judy-"

"ALL. THE. TIME."

"All right, all right, geez, there´s no need to be that rude." Judy chuckled and gave him a kiss in his cheek before getting out of their bed and going for the couch, Nick following tail (Haha, pun detected!). Once in their cuddling position they were studying their form and how they enveloped each other, so now they went for the now hated bed.

"Okay, so, you put your head over mine and wrap your paw around my belly."

"Then you grab my arm and put one of your legs under my tail, then the other one over it and scoot closer to my chest."

They had their couch position almost identically, but missing the back part that supported their bodies they rolled and ended up with Nick´s tail over Judy´s face and her legs over his chest.

"COME ON!"

"THIS IS SO ABUSRD! THE FORM WAS IDENTICAL!"

"Judy, I think the world doesn´t want us to cuddle." Nick snickered a bit and Judy smiled, then she placed her paws in his shoulders and shook him playfully.

"Don´t you say that! We will cuddle! And there´s nothing that will stop us!"

"Judy, I-I think I won´t make it if a can´t cuddle with you tonight. I can feel my body go limp. Judy, I-I love you." He sprayed out in the bed and Judy let out a horrified, but giggling gasp.

"Nick! Oh no! If only we could have cuddled my dumb fox would still be alive!" She then hugged his chest and starting giggling, only to have Nick´s chest tremble with his laugh and his arm wrap around her. Then both of their eyes widened and looked at each other´s.

"Did we just found our cuddling position?"

"I think we did Nick." They were about to let go with the feeling, until the mattress decided to let one of its springs go to the surface and almost hit the two mammals, who just sighed at the new problem that stopped their cuddling.

"Great, now I don´t have a bed." Judy thought about what just happened and an idea popped into her head.

"How about we try and sleep in my bed?"

"But Judy, I´m too big for your bed."

"Well, seeing how your bed is useless right now and I assume you don´t want to sleep on the couch, my bed is the last hope we have."

"Fine, I just hope my back doesn´t cracks during the night."

"If it does I´ll just return it to its place."

"Tsss, ouch Carrots."

"Wouldn´t want my fox to be unable to cuddle."

"Yeah, that would be awful." They shared a quick kiss and went to Judy´s bedroom. Staring at the smaller bed both gave a sigh and just slid into it, but suddenly something came into Nick´s mind.

"Judy, turn you back against me and crook."

"What?"

"Just do it." Judy did what she was told and then felt the fox embrace her, putting his muzzle over her head, connecting their legs and moving his tail so that she could actually hug it.

"Judy, this it. We found it. The Shangri-La of cuddling."

"Har har."

"I´m serious Carrots, just look at this! It´s perfect!"

"You´re right on that Nick, this cuddling position is perfect." They nuzzled each other and started falling asleep, but a loud noise made them open their eyes, although they didn´t leave their position.

"Nick, was that your bed?"

"Yeah, probably all the springs are out of the mattress by now."

"Well, I´m glad we decided to move to my bed."

Nick gave her a kiss in the space between her ears and hugged her tighter.

"Me too Judy, me too."

"Now let´s cuddle."

"As you say madam." They resumed their cuddles and fell asleep, still in their perfect embrace.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _So, let me tell you something. Do you remember how I said that I had trouble with this story and getting it out? Well, what you just read is not even close to the original story, like miles and miles away from my original idea. The original chapter was going to be called "Road Trip" and I do not know how I ended up with "Cuddling Session", but hey, I´m not even mad, that´s amazing! I still plan on doing the road trip chapter, but I just don´t know how to get it done correctly, but I´m glad that "Cuddling Session" came into my mind while debating over "Road Trip." Well enough yadda-yadda, thanks for readying guys! Have a nice day everyone!_**


	15. Scars

**_Well guys, here´s another chapter. As I always say, it´s up to you deciding if this is a serious one-shot or not and I hope you guys like it. Also this is the 15th chapter so hooray! I think? Well anyway, enjoy!_**

 **Scars**

"Judy, this isn´t funny." Nick was trying to keep the bunny´s paws (that were covered in paint because they were redecorating their apartment) away from his praised Pawaiian shirt, only to find Judy insisting on going forward with her gag.

"Well Nick, this color is exactly the same as your fur, so if I manage to paint your shirt completely it will look like a 'Nick colored shirt'!"

"But I love this shirt!"

"Nick, it´s hideous." With that Nick stopped and let himself fall into the ground while making fake pouts at the rabbit.

"H-how could you? You´ve insulted my taste in fashion Carrots. This only means one thing, your fox needs to be soothed before he banishes from this world."

Judy giggled during Nick´s 'final words' and she decided to follow his antics. She put her paws in his chest, staining his shirt and started shaking him playfully.

"No Nick! I´m sorry, I love your shirt! Well, at least now I do." She sat in his belly and grinned when she saw his smirk turn lower as he raised his head and looked at his clothing piece. When the sight of a tainted shirt met his gaze he could only sigh and chuckle at Judy, he stood up and pulleed up Judy in a simple movement that made the bunny yelp by the fast action. He snickered and gave her several pecks all over her face and ended up sharing a sweet kiss with the bunny.

"Well, at least now I know that you like my fur." He let her down and patted her head while heading to the bathroom.

"Nick, what are you doing?"

"I´m taking a shower Carrots, since I´m covered in a little bit of paint and I have been going up and down all day. My body needs some watery relaxation." He then closed the door and left Judy giggling at their exchange, but she quickly remembered that Nick have not taken his pajamas so that he could change into another outfit, so she went to his room and when she found the clothes she headed for their bathroom.

"Nick, you forgot your pajamas, I´m coming in and leave them near the sink." She opened the door and was already halfway through when she heard Nick moving, fast trying to get into the shower.

"Wait Carrots, I´m not visible." Judy stopped a bit, but continued going inside because she saw that the only thing he had disposed of was the shirt, but when she saw the fox she moved her hands over her mouth, dropping the pajamas and making the fox go stiff.

"N-Nick, what happened to you?"

"Well Judy, I got full of paint because a dumb bunny decided that I was some kind of-" he was cut short by the hug that Judy gave him. Letting out a sigh he started soothing her by returning the hug and rubbing her ears.

"Judy, I´m okay, it´s nothing you should worry about."

"But Nick, just look at your entire chest, and your belly-"

"I know Judy." Now the bunny was sniffling and sobbing while looking at the fox´s face and she had concern plastered all over her face.

"Nick, h-how did you get all those scars?"

"Judy, I don´t think you want to know."

"Nick, stop hiding this things from me. We have been a couple for three months and it´s the first time I have seen you without a shirt" she blushed a little bit at the thought, but that would not make her stumble around their current situation "and I needed to accidentally catch you in the bathroom to find out. Please Nick, I want to know. I _need_ to know." He sighed and broke the hug. He didn´t want to let Judy know about his past anytime soon, but seeing that the bunny was really concerned made him buckle up and tell her everything, but not before he showered.

"I´ll tell you Judy, just let me take a shower and when I come out we´ll talk about everything."

"But-"

"Please Carrots."

"Nick, it´s just that-"

"Judy, please." She sighed and was about to let him take his shower peacefully, but then an idea came into her mind.

"Wait here Nick." She then rushed out of their bathroom and left Nick feeling confused, but seconds later she was back and held her pajamas in one paw and their swimming suits in the other one.

"How about you tell me about it while we shower together?" Nick smiled and took his piece of clothing.

Soon both of them were inside the shower and they decided to let the water soak them a bit before starting to get clean.

"Is that why you always wear a swim shirt when we go swimming?"

"Yes Judy."

"Why?"

"It´s just that I don´t feel comfortable going around with my...scars being visible. I know that my fur covers most of them, but it´s still unnerving"

"And h-how did you get those s-scars Nick?" He sighed and sat down in the shower´s floor. Judy sat in front of him and took his paws, giving them a squeeze she let him now that she was ready to hear his story.

"Well Judy, I actually got this when I was eleven years old."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was pretty young as you can see."

"Who did this to you? And why?" He gave another sigh and looked at the shower´s tiles. He squeezed Judy´s paws and prepared himself for the upcoming conversation.

"It-it was my father."

 ** _19 years ago_**

 _"Have a good day at school Nick." Nick´s mom told the young kit while putting his backpack over his shoulders._

 _"Thanks mom I will!" He turned and gave her mother a hug. She returned it and smiled, feeling relieved that her little boy had finally got over the incident that happened at the Junior Ranger Scouts. When they broke she pecked his cheek, told him she loved him and saw how he sprinted towards the school doors._

 _"Well, today might be a better day."_

 ** _9:00 a.m._**

 _"Hey Nick!" a lion cub greeted the fox, but Nick could see that he was planning something._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Hey, no need to be so rude Nicky! I can´t say hi to a friend?"_

 _"We are not friends, you never talk to me and you only notice me when you´re messing with me."_

 _"Well I want to change that!" Nick growled at the cub and turned his back on him._

 _"Leave me alone."_

 _"I can´t do that."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because I never let a friend in need go away without helping him!" The lion now stood in front of him and had a mischievous grin all over his face._

 _"I already told you, we are not friends."_

 _"But you are still in need!" Nick felt confused at the statement that came from the lion´s mouth and felt that he needed to get out of there, but his curiosity made him stay put._

 _"In need? What do I need?"_

 _"A really good beating." With that the lion kicked Nick in his belly and then punched him in his face. While Nick was trying to recover he felt two pair of paws that grabbed his arms and held him to his knees. An elephant and a tiger appeared from nowhere and helped the lion so that he could continue beating the poor fox. Five minutes passed until a teacher finally passed by and interrupted the scene. Nick was sent to the infirmary while they waited for the ambulance that would take him to a hospital. The school tried to contact his mother, but seeing how she had no cellphone and Nick knew that at any of her jobs no one would let her attend a call, a teacher decided that he would accompany Nick to the hospital. Once there the teacher returned to the school and the doctors started treating Nick, although they needed the permission from his legal guardian they saw that Nick was pretty roughed up and decided to move forward._

 _"Nick, do you know where your mother is?" The doctor, an ocelot, came to him and was trying to know what to do next._

 _"No, she has to go to three different jobs today, so I don´t know where she might be."_

 _"Well, then you´ll have to stay here. Even though your wounds are good now, we can´t take you out of the hospital until she comes for you." With that the doctor leaved the room and Nick started feeling tired, so he went to sleep after the day he just had._

 ** _2:00 p.m._**

 _"Hmm, mom?" Nick woke up and started searching for his mother while rubbing his eyes, but he only found himself in the big and empty room and started feeling worried._

 _"Something is wrong. By now she´s at her break and goes for me at school. Why isn´t she here?" He got up his bed and went outside the room. Seeing that no one was looking he rushed out of the hospital and went towards his home. When he arrived he felt that something was off as he entered the house and saw some red dots in the ground._

 _"Mom? Mom are you home? Mom?" He entered the living room and was met with the image of his mother in the floor and over a red puddle._

 _"Mom?" He started shaking her, but he then realized she wasn´t waking up and tears started to come out of his eyes._

 _"Mom, please wake up! Mom this isn´t funny, please. Mom!" He was crying uncontrollably now and hugged his mother with all his might, until a sound made his ears perk and he turned his head to see a male fox that had his white shirt covered with the same stuff that the puddle was made of._

 _"Nicholas?"_

 _"D-Dad? What are you doing here?"_

 _"I-I came to visit. Stay right there, I´ll be back in a second." His father went upstairs once more and Nick knew he needed to get out of there, but he didn´t wanted to leave his mom, so he went to the kitchen and picked up the phone, then he called 911 and waited until someone answered._

 _"911 what´s your emergency?"_

 _"Hi, my name is Nick. Uhmm, I need someone to come help my mom."_

 _"Okay, what happened to your mother?"_

 _"She´s laying in the floor over a red puddle and she isn´t waking up." The mammal in the other end of the line gasped and Nick heard the sound of the stairs getting stepped on._

 _"Ok, we have tracked your call and officers will be there in five minutes, stay there."_

 _"Thank you. Also, my dad is here."_

 _"And why isn´t he making this call?"_

 _"Actually it is the first time he comes over in a couple years. He said he would be back soon, but I saw his shirt was covered in the same stuff that the puddle is made off. The one my mom is laying over."_

 _"Hear me little one, get away from him n-" The line was cut by his father who sighed and then looked at Nick._

 _"You shouldn´t have done that Nick."_

 _"Why not? Someone needs to help mom!"_

 _"Your mom is gone Nick."_

 _"What?"_

 _"And soon you will be gone too." The fox started beating Nick and he just screamed at every punch, scratch and cut that his father gave him. Fortunately three police officers came into the house and managed to save Nick´s life by restraining his father and taking the little fox to the hospital, but Nick kept yelling. Not only for the pain, but he wanted to see his mom, he wanted to know she was alright and that she had finally woke from her sleep. Inside the hospital he was becoming weaker and started to pass out._

 _"Mom, please come back to me, please..."_

 ** _Present Day_**

"So th-that´s how I got my sc-scars." He was sobbing while holding Judy in a tight hug. He had never told this to anyone and he didn´t want to remember that tragic day, but he felt a huge weight leave his shoulders with every loud cry that he was giving. Judy was crying with him and she started feeling so much anger towards Nick´s dad, but she concentrated on making her fox feel better.

"I´m here Nick, I´m here. Let it all out. I´m so sorry to hear that Nick, I can´t imagine how you feel."

"I miss her Judy. I miss her a lot."

"It´s okay Nick, I´m here, I´m here." She kissed his chest and started nuzzling it, then she felt the kiss that Nick placed between her ears and how he tightened the hug.

"Thanks for hearing Judy and for being with me. I love you."

"I love you too Nick."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Well, here´s the serious chapter. Hope you guys liked it and remember, it´s up to you to decide if this is serious or not. It was tough for me to write this chapter since making either Nick or Judy go through this kind of stuff isn´t something I actually desire to do, but once in a while (a really long while) can´t be that bad. I actually think that this is going to be the only chapter that´s going to be this level of strong. Also I have in store at least 5 more chapters, so more stuff and fluff is coming! Have a nice day everyone!_**


	16. Fight for Me

**_Hello there everyone! Yesterday I saw Zootopia again and several ideas came into my mind for new chapters, so I have a lot of content to work with. Also, I know I said that starting the past Monday the updates were going to be slower, I managed to find some time, but now it´s different. Starting next Monday (for real this time) updates will get slower. Projects, university applications, exams and several stuff will make it difficult to post any new story. I´ll try to find the time to update at least two chapters every week, but I do not guarantee that will be possible. So, hope you guys don´t forget about my fiction (please) while I can´t move forward. And this chapter is going to be my own take on the movie´s ending. In this story Judy and Nick solve the case and a month passes until the press conference occurs, so they bond during that time. Here it is, enjoy! (That was such a long author´s note, sorry)._**

 **Fight for Me**

"You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against..." Judy was reading Lionheart his Miranda rights while Nick was catching up with her, coffee in paw.

"Hey Carrots, seems we cracked the case!" The bunny let the lion board the back seat of the cruisier while Fangmeyer and Rhinowitz were already inside the car and once the lion was inside the SUV they parted towards the Precinct to process him. Judy turned and smiled widely at Nick.

"Yeah Nick, we did it!" She bounced in the air and went to hug the fox. He chuckled and returned the hug with his free arm.

"Hopps, get over here." Judy let go of Nick and went towards Bogo, who held a small, small grin at the bunny. Once she arrived she saluted and Bogo started talking.

"You did a great job Hopps, although you did become a pain on my tail with your stubbornness and that fox."

"Sorry sir, but I felt that it was necessary." Bogo nodded and was about to walk away, but he remembered something he needed to tell to his smaller officer.

"Ah, by the way Hopps, now that you have solved a real case, not to mention that it was a really big one, I´m obligated to give you a week off."

"What? But Chief, I´ve only worked for three days!"

"I know Hopps, but it´s protocol. Whenever an officer solves a physically or mentally exhausting case he/she´s granted a week off to relax or get his/her mind out of the topic. I can´t do anything about it, also when you return you´ll need to work on your report. And seeing how big this case was it´ll take you a lot of time to complete it, so you´ll be stuck doing paperwork for at least two weeks."

"WHAT?!" Judy was frustrated by the news she just received and thought that this was totally unfair.

"Sorry Hopps, I would like you on the field, but we can´t do anything about it."

"...fine, thanks Chief." With that the buffalo nodded and left the bunny. She sighed and drooped both her ears and her shoulders.

"Hey, something wrong Carrots?"

"It´s just that, seeing how we solved the case, now I have to go into an obligatory week off."

"And isn´t that good?"

"Nick, this is the third day I´ve been working at the ZPD. I´m going to have a week off without even having worked a week."

"Well, how about we go rest, because we definitely need it, and we can talk about it tomorrow." Nick´s statement left Judy confused, they have already done what she forced him to, so why would he want to continue being around with her?

"Nick, you want to see me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I-I kinda want to know you better, seeing how I misjudged you and gave you a hard time. I think we can actually become friends!"

"I-I would like that."

"Well, how about we meet at the place we met?"

"The ice cream store?"

"Yep, that one."

"But he won´t be selling anything to you."

"We can meet there and then we go to get a coffee or catch some breakfast in a diner."

"That sounds great. How about 9:00 a.m.?"

"Perfect! See you tomorrow Carrots."

"Bye Nick." While the fox was leaving the scene a question popped inside the bunny´s head.

"Hey, Nick!"

"What´s up?"

"Where did you get that coffee?" The fox laughed, then he removed his shades and winked at the bunny.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He turned and left Judy giggling at his statement.

 **Week one**

"Hey Nick!" The bunny found the fox reclining at the store´s wall. When he heard her voice he got up and walked to be at her side.

"Hey there Carrots, how did you sleep?"

"So good! I definitely needed that night full of rest."

"Yeah, me too. So, how about we go and have some breakfast?"

"That sounds great!"

"Come, I know the exact place."

When they arrived to the diner Judy was hit by the smell of delicious food being cooked and her mouth started to water. When they arrived to their seats Nick ordered a salad with some fried crickets and blueberries and Judy ordered the carrot shuffle, which consisted of carrots, fried tomatoes, grilled cheese and more veggies.

"So, Officer Hopps is mad because she has a paid week off." Nick stated and took a bite from his salad. Judy snickered at the fox and started munching her food.

"First of all, Nick this is delicious! And, well, it´s just that, I just arrived to the city and I don´t know, I actually wanted to do a lot from the beginning."

"But you did a lot Carrots."

"I know, but it was really fast." A silence fell upon them and it was starting to get awkward. Judy was about to talk, but Nick beat her to it.

"Tell me Carrots, why did you want to become a cop?"

"Well, since I was nine..." Judy started telling the fox her entire life, ever since the Carrot Day festival (not mentioning the events with Gideon) until the day before they met. Nick listened to her with his complete attention. Getting to know her was something he was enjoying plenty, since no one really trusted him, so he felt that a connection was being formed with the bunny. The day passed and they were leaving the diner, but Nick decided that he was going to walk with Judy, so that she arrived safely at her home. During their way both laughed and talked about what they just lived, since almost losing your life several times is a unique experience.

"Well, here we are Carrots."

"Yeah, thank you Nick, I had an amazing day."

"Me too. Thanks for telling me about your life."

"Oh it´s nothing Nick, I just know that I could trust you. How about we see each other tomorrow too? We could go to the park or even Go-Karting!" The fox was smiling widely. Judy just told him that she trusted him, even after what he did to her, she trusted him and wanted to hang out with him. He nodded and they both said goodbye, but while going to his place Nick started feeling funny. He didn´t know what was it and paid no attention to it, but a feeling was starting to grow inside him.

They decided to continue hanging out during the week, going to the Go-Karts as Judy proposed, having a game night at her place, they even went to the cinema, but as always, everything good has to end and so Judy´s week off reached its limit.

 **Week Two**

"Ughh, I´m so bored!" Judy let her head bang against the desk. She had been working on this report for three days and was getting frustrated that the amount of papers seemed to be going up instead of going down.

"I´ll text Nick, maybe we can hang out after I finish my shift." She went for her cellphone and started searching for her conversation with the fox.

 _"Hey Nick."_

 _"Hey Carrots! What´s up?"_

 _"Do you think we can hang out later?"_

 _"What, do you miss this sly fox?"_ She giggled at Nick´s answer, but a blush started forming in her ears, she didn´t know why, but decided to let it slide.

 _"Yeah I do, also I´m pretty bored, you could help boosting me up!"_

"I would be glad Carrots." Judy jumped of her seat and stared at the fox who was standing right at her cubicle´s entrance. He laughed and went forward, petting her head and shaking his head at the startled bunny.

"Wow, I can´t imagine how you react during horror movies. Mammals at cinemas must hate you." He snickered while Judy rolled her eyes at his quip. The blush returned to her ears, so she drooped them quickly in case it could be visible.

"Har Har slick. What are you doing here? If the Chief sees you here he´ll pull your tail."

"Actually it was your buffy boss, by the way yes, the pun was intended Fluff, who asked me to come."

"What? Why?"

"Well, it seems that the fact that I helped you solve the case makes me an asset, so I´m here to help you with whatever you need!"

"Great! We are going to have a great time!"

"Yeah, legal paperwork to do and I won´t get paid. Yiiipii!" Judy laughed and both started to work at the report. Days passed and Judy and Nick were enjoying each other´s company a lot and this gave Judy a great idea, one that she would present to Nick once this missing mammals business was finished.

 **Week Three**

"Hey Clawhauser, have you seen Nick?"

"Who?" Clawhauser felt confused since none of the officers that worked at the precinct were called Nick, so he had no idea who his little friend was talking about.

"You know, Nick. The fox that´s been coming to help me during the past week?"

"Aww right, sorry. Well he did pass through here today, but Bogo intercepted him on his way to your cubicle and both went to his office. But that was a while ago."

"Thanks Clawhauser, see ya!" She hopped towards the stairs that would take her to her boss´ office, but dread was starting to make her worry about what the buffalo could be saying to Nick. Once she arrived to the office she was about to knock, only to hear the shouts that were emerging from the room.

"You will stay away from her and the precinct!"

"But she´s my friend and I´m just helping her!"

"Neither Hopps or the Precinct can risk to be seen having interactions with a fox for long time!"

"What? It was you who asked for my help!"

"And seeing that Hopps is almost done with her report you need to stop showing around here! Also stop frequenting her, she can´t have her image to be tainted by a _conniving fox!"_

"Enough! Chief stop it!" Judy entered the buffalo´s office, anger showing in all physical forms that could have possibly existed and she was glaring at the buffalo, who just huffed at her.

"Hopps, you need to stop seeing this mammal."

"Why Chief? _Because he´s a fox?!"_

"It´s just that your image can´t be put in line when you´re being seen by the entire city. Hanging with a popsicle hustler is not what any of us needs."

"How do you know about that Chief?"

"And by the way, it´s not popsicle, it´s _pawpsicle."_ The buffalo slammed his huff against his desk, but neither of the two mammals in front of him even flinched, so he glared at the now smirking fox and started talking.

"I started investigating him the moment I learned his name. I´m actually surprised that he doesn´t do something illegal."

"Chief, you can´t be serious! I mean, he-" Nick placed his paw on her shoulder and made her calm down so that he could reason with the raging bull.

"Look Chief, I know that my activities, if they would go public, could damage Officer Hopps´ image, but I´m just trying to help out my friend, so seeing that I haven´t done anything wrong I would like to continue helping her and the police department, since I once trusted in justice and wanted to do good, but if you do want me not showing around here anymore it´s okay. I´ll stop coming. But you can´t force her to stop seeing me and I definitely don´t want to stop hanging out with my best friend. I just want you to understand that I´m doing this so that Judy can finish with this case once and for all." The fox stood his ground and Judy felt so proud about what he just did. He had stood up against Bogo for the second time and both of them were for her. Although the first one was to help her get away from a bad situation, this was different. He stood up and fought for their friendship...he fought for her. She was taken out of her trance by the sigh coming from the buffalo, who started scratching his temples a bit strong.

"Fine, you can continue helping Hopps. Also, sorry, I didn´t know each of you meant so much for each other. And I´m sorry about what I said, it´s just that knowing about your current activities made me become worried about the wellbeing of my officer."

"It´s okay, I understand."

"Now get out." When they closed the door Judy gave Nick a huge hug and he returned the gesture. When they broke the hug Judy was smiling proudly to Nick, who got confused by the bunny´s happiness.

"What´s wrong Carrots?"

"Well, it´s just that, this is the second time you stand firmly against Bogo and both of them were for me."

"Yeah, sorry I yelled at him."

"It´s okay _best friend."_

"Ha, I can see nothing escapes through your big rabbit ears."

"Har Har, but seriously Nick, do you see me as your best friend?"

"Yes I do. You´re the only person that has trusted in me and believed in what I can do. You are my best friend."

"You-you´re my best friend too Nick. Thanks for everything you have done."

"You´re welcome Judy."

"Hey, you´ve done that two times already."

"What? What have I done?"

"Call me by my name."

"Hm, never thought about it. Meh, don´t get too attached, you are still Carrots for me."

"And your best friend?"

"Yes, and my best friend too."

"Great, well see you tomorrow Nick." She jumped and gave him a kiss in his cheek before leaving for her workspace. Nick´s mouth started to form into a grin as his paw moved towards the spot that Judy had kissed.

"But we could be more."

 **Week four-Press Conference**

"Just when I thought somebody actually believed in me. Probably best if you don´t have a predator as a partner." Nick returned Judy the application she gave him before the dreadful conference and left the precinct with his heart turned into pieces.

"Wait! Nick!" She was running for him, but some reporters stopped her and started making questions, but she managed to get through them and catch up with Nick, who was walking with his gaze directed to the ground.

"Nick, can you just stop and talk to me?"

"There´s nothing to say Judy."

"That´s not true, I have something to say!"

"Save it for yourself." She jumped in front of him so that he could stop moving. When he finally desisted she inhaled and started talking to him.

"Nick, you know that is not what I mea-"

"Oh give me a break! You want me to talk? FINE! I´ll talk! What you said in there destroyed me okay? Every word that came from your mouth and your actions during our dialogue found a way to get to me. I felt that all you had said and done during the past month were lies. I saw in your face that the 'trust' you talked about was gone, if it ever was there. I saw you being afraid of...being afraid of...me... and that you actually thought I would do any harm to you. I didn´t want it to hurt me, but I got too attached to you and you got to me. But I learned something today, I´m never letting anyone inside my life ever again."

"Nick, why do you feel like this? I trust you with my life, you´re my best friend."

"Then why would you say such things?""

"I didn´t mean to hurt you or say anything that could affect the predators."

"Then go in there and fix it. Say that you actually don´t know if predators are the only ones going savage."

"I can´t do that Nick, those are the facts."

"Great, because you are one hundred percent sure biology is involved in this."

"You heard the doctor say it!"

"No, what she said was that they should start considering it, but no one knows if there´s something that´s causing them to turn savage."

"Nick, you know that might be wrong."

"As the biology statement."

"What do you want Nick? You want me to go make a fool of myself?"

"I want you to do the same that I´ve been doing for you."

"And what would that be?"

"I want you to fight Judy. I want you to fight...for me."

"Nick..." Nick was starting to tear up, but instead he decided to let out a growl that startled Judy and made her move away from his path.

"But seeing that you don´t care there´s no point in fighting anymore. Goodbye Officer." With that he left Judy and her sad self in the middle of the sidewalk. Judy quickly ran to her apartment and once there she locked herself in and started crying her heart out. She haven´t realized how much she had hurt him and when she did it was too late. He was gone.

"Nick, I-I´m so sorry. Please come back, I-I...I love you. I-I need you to come back to me, I need you to fight." She cried harder when she remembered what Nick told her, that she should be fighting for him, as he did for her. "I´m sorry Nick, I´m sorry."

Nick got to his bridge and laid down on his inflatable mattress, sadness taking over his entire body and soon he started crying.

"Why would you do that Judy? Why? Couldn´t you see that what you said hurt me? That it hurt me because...because I´m in love with you? Why didn´t you fight Judy? Why?" He was sobbing out of control and his pain was just getting bigger and bigger.

 **Three months later**

"Are you just trying to steal the pen? Is that what this is? You are standing on my tail though...off, off, off, off."

"Whoops, sorry." Both of them chuckled and felt very happy. This had been the worst three months in their lives, since both of the mammals loved each other and being apart just made them feel empty.

"I´m sorry too Judy. It wasn´t fair from my part to ask you such things. I was out of line and I´m sorry."

"It´s okay Nick." They shared another hug and felt warm with the presence of each other.

"I missed you a lot Carrots, you have no idea."

"I missed you too Nick, quite a lot actually." They broke the hug and went inside the Hopps´ truck.

"I thought you guys only grew carrots..."

 **Sometime later**

"Run." Both of them sprinted away from the sheep and went into a dark section in the museum and once they passed all their obstacles they hid behind a pillar to catch some air.

"Come on now Judy." Bellwether entered the room, alongside her accomplices and each of them started searching a part of the big room.

"Hey Carrots, call your boss and let him know that we have an emergency, also give me your carrot pen." Nick whispered to Judy, who nodded and started dialing in her phone while giving the fox her pen.

"Why would you do this?!" Nick pressed the record button on the pen and waited to for the sheep´s answer.

"Shut up Pred! This is what all of your kind deserve! Predators shouldn´t be roaming around with prey, they should be controlled or even muzzled!"

"That´s not for you to decide sheep."

"Once I´m done with that rabbit and with you fox my plan will move perfectly. Because I´ll make prey fear predators!"

"And that way you´ll stay in power."

"That´s right. And I´ll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way." Nick looked at Judy, the bunny gave him a thumbs up and they went to grab the figure of an ancient sabretooth bunny and started moving it so that a shadow could be seen. Once they saw the sheep go towards the shadow the two of them sprinted and they were going to escape, if a ram that stayed behind wouldn´t have seen them and started following them.

"Dang it, Judy you go and deliver the case and the pen to the buffalo, I´ll distract them." Nick handed her the pen, then stopped and Judy turned to look at him. He met her gaze and mouthed her to go. She nodded and got outside of the museum.

"You want to get to her, you must come through me first." The fox then sprinted towards the ram and both were running to collide with each other.

"Chief! Chief over here!" Three squad cars stopped and several officers came down, including the water buffalo.

"Hopps, what is the urgent matter you wanted to discuss."

"We´ve discovered what and who is causing the predators go savage! And we have proof!"

"Wait a second Hopps, what do you mean we?" She was about to answer, but the sound of glass getting shattered made all of the officers turn to look at the fox who just got propelled through the doors.

Judy couldn´t move, she felt that her world was crumbling when she saw Nick trying to get up, but then fall to the ground again.

"Ju-Judy." Nick looked at the bunny and extended his entire arm towards her, even though she was far from the place where he ended up and then pain met him once more as the ram tackled him again with all his might.

"Nick, No!" Judy could only see the image of Nick flying in the air and colliding with one of the police patrol cars. Immediately she sprinted towards the fox, while the officers went inside the museum and started arresting everyone in there.

"Nick, are-are you okay?" Judy moved Nick so that his back would be facing the floor. Nick was panting and hissing at the pain that was moving throughout his entire body.

"Judy, did you tell Bogo?"

"Yeah I did, now hold still, I´ll call for help." She was moving to get a radio, but Nick held her paw and she looked at him. He was looking at her in a way that made her entire body felt relaxed and at the same time it made it blush. The look he was giving her could only mean one thing.

"Judy, I-I need to tell you something."

"W-what is it Nick?" She sat down to be by his side and started squeezing his paw. In the background the officers could be heard putting the criminals in the squad cars and Bogo was calling for a med team.

"First is that I totally love your smile."

"You flirt." She giggled and smiled at the fox when she felt the squeeze that he gave to her paw.

"Made you smile, didn´t I?" His breathing was getting heavier and the strength in his paws was starting to fade, as well as himself.

"Yes you did Slick, now hang in there, help will arrive soon."

"Judy, I want you to know that-that."

"Yeah Nick?

"I love you Judy, I love you so much." She started crying and enveloped Nick in a hug while whispering to his ear.

"I love you too Nick."

"I´m so happy Jud..." Nick suddenly fell unconscious in her arms and she started screaming at him while shaking his limp body furiously.

"Nick! Nick come back to me! I love you Nick, don´t do this to me! NICK!" The medical assistance arrived and took Nick to the hospital, Judy following the ambulance with Bogo driving his SUV. Five minutes passed when the paramedics were getting Nick into the emergency area and Judy was crying in one of the waiting room´s chairs. No one had told her anything since no one knew much about his condition, until the doctor came to her.

"Judy Hopps?"

"Yeah, that´s me. H-how is he?"

"Well, he has a broken finger and several cuts in his body, actually he got out pretty well for being tackled by a ram two times. He does have a slight concussion, so he´ll probably sleep for an entire day, maybe even two."

"Thanks doctor, can I go inside his room?"

"Of course, follow me." Once inside the antelope leaved Judy with the sleeping fox. She went to the bathroom to wash her face, then she took her cellphone and sent her parents a text asking them for some blueberries and some carrots form their farm. When she texted them that it would be great to receive them tomorrow during the day, she slid with Nick in his bed and hugged him, suddenly she was feeling tired and the fact that she was cuddling with her fox only made the process of falling asleep easier.

She woke up pretty late the next day and she called Bogo to tell him if she could have the day off, even when she just recovered her job. She dedicated her day to just lay down with her fox and watch some T.V, then a hedgehog came into the room and delivered her the fruits and vegetables that she had ordered from her parents. The day passed and she was falling asleep again way into the night.

"Uhmm, what?" Judy woke up and checked the time.

"Ugh, it´s three in the morning, I better go back to sleep." When she turned she felt the space beside her to be empty and she looked up so see that Nick wasn´t there.

"Nick?" She shot up and looked around the room. Finding no one she went outside and found a nurse. Filling the poor otter with questions about Nick she simply decided to go back to the room to get her things and go looking for him by herself.

"Where might he be?" She was grabbing her radio when a flush came from the bathroom and then the door opened revealing the fox coming out.

"Hey Carrots, you leaving already?" She didn´t hesitated as she ran to him and gave him a tight hug, which he returned and then ruffled her ears.

"Hey there, oh! Are those blueberries for me?"

"Yes, but there´s also more for you."

"What is it?"

"This." She got on the tips of her feet and gave him a sweet kiss, which he responded to while giving her a hug.

"Mmmm, that´s way better than some blueberries."

"I love you Nick. I love you."

"I love you too Judy. Now let´s eat something, shall we?"

Both of them sat down at the couch and started eating their snacks while giving each other some quick kisses, holding paws and leaning in each other. They just started the best part of their lives. Together.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Well, hope you guys liked it. I wanted this one to come out earlier, but I had my football (soccer) match and then homework, but I did managed to finish it, so yay! Also I´ve been thinking about this since the very first time I saw Zootopia and little changes were made since I originally thought of this. Really hope you guys enjoyed since I got this idea over my head for a while. And I also reached 6300+ views today! Thank you everyone, the amount of support is just amazing, I can´t believe that many people have read my fiction in such a little amount of time! I mean, this fiction is not even three weeks old! Really guys thank you all. Have a nice day everyone!_**


	17. Teams

**_Okay, here´s another chapter, but first let me thank you all for the enormous amount of support! In just three days my view counter increased from 6000 to 7000! I´m so glad that people are enjoying my stories, it really helps boosting up my already good mood. I actually never thought that Fluffy Stories would have this many viewers and neither that it could have any favorites or followers, but thanks to you guys my story has a whole new meaning! I really appreciate it, so thank you and here´s the new chapter. Enjoy!_**

 **Teams**

"Hurry up Nick! It´s about to start!"

"I´m coming, I´m coming!" Nick raced through the building´s corridor and inside Judy´s apartment. Closing the door and putting the snacks on the bed, both mammals sat down and stared at the T.V.

"This is going to be so good! Remember Nick, if your puny team loses against the mighty 'Thumping Warriors' you´ll owe me 50 bucks!"

"Judy, I know you are a bunny, but 50 bucks is way more than what you can handle."

"Nick, that was such a bad pun."

"Nah, it was funny, you know it." He ruffled her ears and stared at the T.V. once more. Judy giggled and hugged his arm while increasing the volume.

"And why would I want fifty bucks when I already have one sweet, but dumb fox as a boyfriend?" Nick chuckled and kissed her ears while rubbing her arms, but then the match referee blew his whistle and the game started.

"And don´t you dare call the 'Howlers' puny in front of me ever again."

"Or what? The big bad fox is going to get mad at the cute little bunny?"

"You know, I find it unfair that you can call yourself cute, but I can´t call you cute."

"Yeah, well suck it up Nick."

"Yes ma'am." Judy let go of Nick´s arm and went for his paw, but her paw found and empty space when Nick started pointing at the screen that was displaying the match.

"Oh come on, that was a foul! He was the last defender! It should have been a red card!"

"What happened?"

"You´ll see in a second when they show the repetition, but your team plays dirty." Judy giggled and when the repetition came she could only hiss at the sliding tackle that the hare gave to the fox.

"Ok, that was a foul."

"See!? I swear that the referees hate the 'Howlers'." The match was really close and Nick got stiff whenever the 'Thumping Warriors' came close to the net, but then the unthinkable happened.

"Goal!"

"Oh man."

"Haha, in your face Slick!"

"That was offside!" It wasn´t.

"Sorry Nick, seems that your team can´t even get the ball out of their side of the pitch."

"Ugh, they are playing so bad."

"Or my team is playing really good." Nick sighed and took some chips, but before he could eat some the T.V. went crazy loud.

 _"The howlers have the ball, moving forward it´s delivered to Fisco and he shoots! OH CROSSBAR! That was a close call for the Thumping Warriors! What an amazing piece of play by the young fox!"_

"Judy, I hate how lucky your team is."

"It´s because I am a fan! And I have lucky rabbit feet!"

"Well, can´t argue with that logic." Both chuckled and held their paws while continuing watching the game.

"Judy, why are you a fan of the 'Thumping Warriors'?"

"Well, it´s because, besides my dream of becoming a cop, being a soccer player was something I wanted to be. As you can see there are no teams in the Zootopian league that have any bunnies, not to mention there are rather few female teams, so I decided to at least support the team with mammals that were the most similar to rabbits."

"So you chose the team that is full of hares?"

"Yep."

"Fair enough." Their conversation was cut short by the sound of the crowd screaming and they turned to look at what just happened, but had to catch it at the repetition.

"Wow, can´t believe that wasn´t even a yellow card."

"Yeah, the problem with hares is that they are far more aggressive than your regular bunny."

"But you are not _my regular bunny._ You are _my special bunny."_ With that Nick kissed Judy´s cheek and laughed at how she pulled her ears in front of her face and blushed.

"Nick, you´re such a flirt."

"You know you love me Carrots."

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." She pulled Nick´s tie and gave him a kiss. When they parted she leaned her head on his chest, while Nick enveloped the bunny in a one armed hugged.

"Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox!" She nuzzled his chest, making him snicker and pet her head.

"Let´s watch the game Fluff." Both continued enjoying the match, until the 'Howlers' started forming an attacking play that made Nick lean forward into the image.

"Come on, come on, come on...yes! Goal!"

"Aghh, lucky shot."

"Judy, you should know better. There´s never a lucky shot when Fisco is the one that shoots! He´s just so darn good!"

"And they had to score it right before half time, great." Judy huffed at the now retreating teams, since the referee had already signaled the end of the first half.

"Well, if you´ll excuse this honorable fox, I need to attend some _biological_ needs." Nick stood up and went to the bathroom. Judy just giggled at the fox and shook her head. When Nick came out of the bathroom he saw Judy laying down in her bed, so he just joined her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Nick, why are you a fan of the 'Howlers'?"

"Well Judy is just that..."

"Is it because it´s a team full of foxes?"

"No, actually when I was four I supported the 'Stompers'. That team that´s composed of rhinos."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I actually did not like the 'Howlers'."

"Then why do you support them now?"

"Well, it´s because my...dad played for them."

"What?"

"Yeah, he was their striker."

"And why haven´t you talked about him?"

"Well, it´s just that, when I was three years old he left me and my mom to become a player and once he did, he just never returned. I always watched his matches, but my mom told me that I shouldn´t. That he was a bad mammal. Later I understood and realized that yes, he was a bad mammal."

"But I don´t remember any player that had Wilde as his last name."

"That´s because he changed it Judy. He changed his name and became a different animal. Whenever his name was displayed in the team sheet I knew that was him. He left us and everything he had. That´s why I never talk about him."

"I´m so sorry Nick." She turned and gave him a tight hug. She never imagined that his father could have been such a horrible animal, she thought that he did something to Nick, but not like that, not abandon him and his mother without further notice.

"It´s okay Judy, don´t worry." He kissed her head and used his tail and his arms to give her a warmer hug. Judy looked up to him and moved forward to place a sweet kiss in his snout, but more questions came into the bunny´s head.

"Nick, what was, well, were his names?"

"Well, his real name was John Wilde, but his player name is Gerbilio Ottergeño."

"WHAT?! YOUR FATHER IS GERBILIO OTTERGEÑO!"

"Yeah." Nick felt the hug grow tighter as Judy started to rub his back with her paws.

"And why did you or your mom never try to contact him? Or the media?"

"I wanted to when I was a kid, but then my mom...passed away and that only made me angry at him, so I decided that I would never try to contact him or have any relation with the mammal."

"I-I understand Nick. But, why did you continued being a fan of the 'Howlers'?"

"Well, it´s just that they play really good. I mean, they even had Clawdane! And now he´s their manager!"

"Yeah, he is pretty good." Their conversation was interrupted by the whistle of the referee.

"Come on Carrots, the game is starting." Judy nodded, but instead of breaking the hug she just turned and started spooning with Nick.

"Mhm, that´s better. Now it´s time to see how some foxes get their tails thumped." Nick laughed and nuzzled Judy´s neck. Putting his muzzle over her head and between her ears both continued to enjoy the game.

"Man, the match got really boring. Why can´t it be like the first half?"

"It´s because the hares understood that they were being destroyed, so they parked the bus."

"Well, at least they are going to tie."

"Now Judy, there´s still ten minutes to be played, you never know what might happen. Like for example look at what is happening right now!" Nick pointed to the screen that was displaying the tight game."

 _"The pass is headed to Fisco and look at what he just did! Leaving two defenders trailing he clears his path towards the net and he chips it...Goal!"_

"Goal! Fisco you´re the best!"

"Great, I had to go and jinx the match."

"Hey, it was no jinx! Just the amazing talent of the 'Howlers'!"

 _"With that the referee ends the match and the 'Howlers' beat the 'Thumping Warriors' 2-1 in what turned out to be a regular match between this classic rivals. The talented Fisco completed more passes than both teams combined and scored two goals, which earned him the title of man of the match."_

"Well Carrots, it seems that your team has lost."

"Ugh, now I owe you fifty bucks." She was about to break the hug, only to have Nick envelop her tighter.

"As good as that sounds, how about you pay me with cuddles?"

"Nick, you´re so corny." She turned and they shared a sweet kiss before Judy let herself be absorbed by the fox´s hug and his tail warming her body. They both nuzzled each other and enjoyed their moment.

"Thank you Judy."

"For what Nick?"

"For being with me. I hadn´t told anyone about that and being able to let you know lifted some weight from my shoulders. And thanks for soothing me and understand how I feel."

"It´s okay Nick, I will always be here. I love you."

"I love you too Judy." They shared another sweet kiss and a way to tease Judy popped in Nick´s head.

"I also love that your team lost against mine."

"Take that back."

"No I won´t."

"I hate you Nick."

"Love you too Carrots."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _So I hope you guys liked it. I know it´s not what I usually do, but I thought that a regular chapter was needed. Anyway, here´s the players that I used as a reference, also the story I presented for the player that I used as Nick´s father is not real. What I mean is that the real player didn´t do that, I used his name because his career was the closest match to Nick´s age for my story. (By the way did you guys saw the new NINTENDO SWITCH!? It´s awesome! Go check it out!)._**

 ** _FISCO=ISCO_**

 ** _CLAWDANE=ZIDANE_**

 ** _GERBILIO OTTERGEÑO=EMILIO BUTRAGEÑO_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	18. Our Den

**_Hey there, a chapter is arriving! I found some time during assignments and advanced with this story at school, then at the bus and at the end after I finished my homework this is being delivered to you guys! This chapter is my very first follow up. I never thought I could do a follow up chapter, but thanks to dubsaloon (you´re simply amazing, thanks!) who gave me a little push to do it, I decided after a while to go with it. I don´t know if I´ll make any more follow ups, but hey, I never thought I would be writing a FanFiction, so things change! Anyway, this is a follow up to chapter 13 "The Call" and I hope you guys like it! (Thanks again dubsaloon!)._**

 **Our den**

"Ahhhhh, ahha, ahha...hooked on a feeling!" Both Judy and Nick where singing to the new sneak peek trailer of 'Furdians of the Pawlaxy Vol 2.' and they moved around their couch excitedly at the amazing minute and a half long video.

"Judy, that movie looks so good!"

"I know Nick! I can´t wait!" They smiled at each other and then continued watching the news, until a knock came at their door.

"It´s your turn Nick."

"But I´m too comfortable."

"Me too, but it seems that some mammals require our attention."

"Mhm, fine." The fox sighed and started to get up, only to be pulled back by Judy and have his cheek kissed by the playful bunny. He stood up and giggled at her while shaking his head.

"You are going to destroy my neck with those pulls you give me."

"Oh shush. You love it."

"That would be true." He giggled and arrived at the door.

"Who is it?"

"We are here to see Judy Hopps." The fox ears became flat as he knew who were the mammals that were standing right outside their door. He looked at Judy to see if she had heard the statement and when he saw that she was way too interested in the T.V. he opened the door a little bit and decided to just let his face be visible to the pair of bunnies.

"Judy _Hopps_ doesn´t live here."

"What do you mean?" Stu and Bonnie Hopps had confused looks over their faces. What Nick just said took them off guard.

"I meant what I said. Judy _Hopps_ doesn´t live here."

"Nicholas, aren´t you supposed to be her life mate?" Bonnie inquired and that only managed to make Nick feel sick by the presence of the the animals.

"I´m not the life mate of Judy _Hopps."_

"Then that call that we had six months ago, was it a joke? A lie?" He got angry at Stu and was about to put him on his place, until Judy´s voice was caught in his ears.

"Nick, who is it? It seems they are unsettling you." He sighed and turned his head towards the bunny. Lowering his gaze he directed himself to her.

"It´s Mr. and Mrs. Hopps." With that Judy went stiff and then got out of the couch, anger irradiating from her entire body. When she reached the door Nick opened it completely and Judy was met by the sight of her...of the two mammals.

"What do you want?"

"Judy, we want to talk."

"There´s nothing to talk about."

"Judy please-"

"No, there´s nothing I need, have or want to hear from the both of you."

"Judy, please." She shook her head and started pacing while the other three animals had their gazes focused on her, until Stu´s mind created a question.

"Hey _fox._ If she´s here why did you lie?"

"I didn´t."

"Nick, what are these mammals talking about?" Judy stopped and looked at Nick, which made her gaze not able to catch the drooping ears of the pair that stood in front of them.

"They asked if Judy _Hopps_ lived here, so I just said the truth and told them that such mammal wasn´t living in this apartment." Judy smiled at Nick when she saw what he was doing, so she just nodded and redirected her gaze towards the Hopps.

"Yeah, he´s telling the truth." Bonnie´s ears drooped even more and her gaze went directly into the floor, but Stu had anger crawling up his body and his ears perked back up instantly.

"What are you talking about?! You are right there!"

"Yes, I´m right here."

"And then why are the both of you lying?"

"We are not lying."

"But you, Judy Hopps, live here!"

"Ah, that´s where you´re wrong. My name isn´t Judy _Hopps,_ my name is Judy _Wilde._ " Both rabbits were taken aback by the statement and their ears drooped like they never have before.

"What?"

"I´m Judy _Wilde_. That´s my husband´s last name." With that she took Nick´s paw and gave it a tight squeeze while shooting him a cute smile. He smiled back and gave her a kiss on her cheek, then he enveloped her in a hug and looked at the bunnies and their opened mouths.

"You-you are married?"

"Yes ma´am. I married this cute little bunny."

"But why didn´t you keep your last name Judy?" This made Judy go stiff and Nick let out an exasperated sigh. She was about to respond, but, as it seemed usual by now, Nick beat her to it.

"Well, she had to let her last name go since her _horrible_ family disowned her because she fell in love with me. Actually, that same day I proposed her the idea of using my beautiful last name. So it seems that what used to be her family made _us_ the only family we need."

"But..."

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, _my husband_ and me were enjoying our day off, so I invite you to leave _our den_." The bunnies´ eyes widened as Judy and Nick were signaling them for the door, although they were basically standing at the door´s arch, but Stu´s temper only got worse after Judy´s last statement.

" _Your Den?!"_

"That´s rigth, _our den._ "

"Judith Laverne Hopps! I demand that you come with us to your real home! And away from that fox!" Judy snickered as Nick only shook his head, leaving Stu confused.

"I´m sorry Mr. Hopps, but whoever you are screaming at is not here." Stu was feeling his anger get even stronger, but then he felt a reassuring paw on his shoulder and turned to look at Bonnie, who was tearing up while watching him.

"Stu, calm down, you are only making things worse. Nicholas, Judy, can we please talk? We have some explaining to do."

"Mrs. Hopps, as much as we would like to talk, which we don´t, I won´t let Mr. Hopps here scream like that at my wife again."

"You shifty f-"

"Stu! I said shut it! You´ll only make them hate us!"

"I think the right words would be hate you more." Judy glared at the mammals and her words made them look at her with destroyed eyes. They just confirmed their worst fear and it came directly from her.

"J-Judy, how can you say that? We-we are your-"

"You are nothing for me! In any case the only thing you are is a pair of _morons_ that made me and my husband pass through a difficult time! You do not have any ties attached to me!"

"Judy, please, think of what you´re saying." Bonnie was crying while Stu just looked blankly at the young bunny. Judy just huffed and shook her head.

"I´ve thought about these for several months. So could you please leave _our den_ once and for all?"

"Judy! You keep calling this place your den! You sound like a _fox!_ " Judy turned to Nick and saw the smirk that was growing on his mouth. She patted his chest and stared at the uninvited guests once more.

"Maybe I´m more of a _fox_ than I am a _bunny._ Seeing that my _only_ family is a fox, then I´m at least 50% fox."

"Judy-"

"Leave." Both rabbits looked at Nick and saw the threatening look that he was giving to them.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. _Leave! Our! Den!_ " He let out a growl that made both mammals jump back, just enough so that he could close and lock the door in their faces. The door was starting to get slammed and sobs where heard from the hall.

"We lost her. We lost our daughter."

"OPEN UP FOX! SHE´S MY DAUGHTER! LET US IN!" Nick sighed and went to give Judy a hug. When she hugged her she started crying, but it wasn´t because she was sad. No, it was the exact opposite.

"I´m so glad this is over Nick. I´ve finally brought closure to that horrible episode of my life."

"I´m glad Judy. Hope this didn´t make you feel any regrets or anything like that." She broke the hug and joined their lips so they could share a tender kiss, meanwhile the sound of the door being slammed prevailed.

"Not at all Nick. Actually, this only made my love for you grow stronger than ever. Now I´m completely sure you are the only family I´ve got and I will never change it."

"Not even if we had kits Carrots?" Judy smiled and hugged the fox. She started crying again while laughing at how happy what he just said made her.

"Wo-would you like that Nick?" He caressed her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead before giving her a sweet and caring smile.

"Of course I would like that Judy. I love you and forming our own family would make me the happiest mammal in all of Zootopia." They shared another kiss and suddenly the slamming stopped, but they didn´t pay attention to it as they returned to their couch and cuddled with each other, knowing that happiness was the only thing that would knock the door of _their den_.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Hope you guys liked it! As I said before I´ve never written a follow up and now that I did it felt really good. Please leave a review so that I can know if I did well with this chapter and also review my other chapters! (If you want to, of course, hehe). Thanks again to dubsaloon (I can´t stop saying how cool you are) for giving me that push and also some chapters ideas, which you´ll see soon. 8000 views guys! I seriously can´t thank you all enough! This is so cool and I´m just so happy! Zootopia fandom, you are awesome! Have a nice day everyone!_**


	19. The Longest Day

**_I can´t believe I´m still finding time! Seriously, this is so amazing, I thought I would not be able to update this week! Don´t get used to it guys, yes I found time, but a lot of stuff is still on me. The first idea of this chapter was given to me by dubsaloon (seriously, you rock!) and I just changed some of the basic plot, hope you guys like it. Also, I think this chapter could be treated as a T rated or a strong K+, so read it if you want to, but anyway, enjoy!_**

 **The Longest Day**

 _9:50 a.m._

"Nick, could you get me a carrot muffin?"

"But Carrots, I wasn´t heading out, I was going to the bathroom."

"Please?" Judy lowered her ears and widened her eyes in a way that could make every single mammal in Earth feel hypnotized with how cute she looked. Nick was trying to stand firm, but suddenly he felt how her gaze got stronger and his defenses were destroyed.

"Fine Carrots, I´ll go for your carrot muffin. By the way, I hate when you use the cute look." He was beginning to turn, only to have his tie grabbed by Judy, making him stop in his tracks.

"D-do you really hate the look Nick?" She let his tie go and started rubbing one of her arms. Nick chuckled while lowering his body so that he could be at the same eye level with her.

"Of course not Judy, it was a joke. I love the look." He placed his paw in her cheek and gave it a tiny squeeze. Judy leaned her face over the paw and gave Nick a sweet smile, which made the fox crack a smile of his own.

"Would you love it if it was from somebody else?" Nick shook his head and gave the bunny a sweet kiss. When they parted Judy smiled at Nick while he got straight once more.

"I would never Judy." He ruffled her head, gave her cheek a quick peck and walked outside of their cubicle. Judy returned to her seat and her smile grew wider while she placed her paw over the spot on her cheek that Nick had just kissed.

"My Nick." She continued smiling because she was so in love with the fox that whatever he did only made her happier and she knew that he was happy too and that he loved her as much as she loved him.

 _10:00 a.m._

"I can´t believe she convinced me. I´m not even going to buy anything for myself." Nick got out of the ZPD´s patrol car and was walking towards the coffee shop that had Judy´s favorite carrot muffins.

"Guess that´s what I get for falling in love with a bunn-mhhm!" Nick was being held by a strong pair of paws, while another set taped his mouth and covered his head with a bag. He tried to scream, but his resistance became futile as he was being carried away from the place. Once inside a vehicle he felt his paws getting tied and the bag was lifted from his face, revealing the sight of a camel that was glaring at him. Then the camel took out a gun and pointed it at the fox, signaling with his finger that he had to remain quiet. Nick nodded and the camel took the tape out of his muzzle.

"You may be wondering why we are doing this, aren´t you _fox."_ Nick glared at the camel and nodded angrily. The camel sat down at a stool that was nailed to the floor and started playing with the weapon.

"Well, it´s because we want to make a statement out of you and if you do survive the day you´ll learn your lesson."

"What would that lesson be?" The camel looked at him angrily and was about to slap him, but calmed down and frowned at the fox.

"First, you can´t talk. I took the tape away because it might be uncomfortable and we would like you feeling normal until what we have planned to do with you begins. And to answer your question, the lesson is that you should not fall in love with a _prey_." The camel smiled as Nick´s eyes widened in terror and his breathing started to go faster.

"P-please don´t hurt her. Please." He was shaking and a laugh came from the driver´s seat and both mammals were now looking at the bunny that stared back at them.

"Oh don´t worry. We won´t touch her, but you my friend, you will wish that you would´ve never met her." With a devious smile the bunny turned around, humming a sinister song while the camel placed the tape back on Nick´s mouth. When the bag darkened his world there was only one thing that was roaming his mind: **Judy.**

 _11:00 a.m._

Judy´s smile was fading as she haven´t realized that an entire hour had passed and Nick wasn´t back from the coffee shop. She went outside the cubicle and went to Clawhauser.

"Hey Clawhauser, have you seen Nick?"

"He hasn´t come back?"

"No, I´m starting to get worried." That seemed to be the cue that the lobby´s television needed to blur and then it changed into an image that made Judy go stiff and tears were starting to come out of her eyes.

"Hello Zootopia. My friend here and I think that you all might recognize this mammal." The camera zoomed into Nick, who´s arms were tied to poles and he was on his knees.

"If you do not then let us introduce him. He is Officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde and he´s considered to be a hero, but what he really is, is an _abomination."_ With that the camera zoomed out and showed the camel delivering a punch straight into Nick´s face, then the bunny went to stand near the fox and directed himself to the camera. "This _fox_ is currently in a relationship with his partner, Judy Hopps. And as we all know who Judy Hopps is, we all know that she´s a bunny. So we stand here representing the prey community and I personally represent the rabbit community. We want to send a message. That if _this_ is happening to a police officer, imagine what could happen to a normal _predator_ citizen who is romantically involved with a prey citizen. We are not an organization, but if just a pair of mammals like us deliver the message, then most will join our cause." He turned and gave Nick a punch in his stomach, then he laughed and now the camel addressed the device.

"Nick..." Judy was sobbing as she continued watching the image of her loved one being punched by one of her kind.

"We know that what we are doing is illegal, so we are not going to run away. To the ZPD and mostly to Judy Hopps, here´s a little something from us. We will be torturing Nick Wilde twenty four straight hours and you have to find us during that time. If you do not, well, let´s say that a dead police officer is going to show at your headquarters. This is being transmitted in every single T.V. in Zootopia, including the big screens at Savannah Central, so all mammals are able to see what we are going to do. We also got to transmit through some radio stations. Every time an hour passes we will change our pain inflicting tactics, so you better hurry officers, you have already lost an hour." With that the camel joined the bunny in the beating that was taking place. Nick could be seen dropping blood, but he didn´t screamed, he just stared blankly at the floor while receiving the physical punishment. The T.V. was shut down and all officers guided their eyes towards the bunny. She was crying and on her knees when Clawhauser moved from his desk and enveloped her in a hug, then Bogo came down and stared at the rabbit.

"I was hoping you didn´t see that Hopps." Then he looked at the animals and signaled all of them to go into the bullpen. Once everyone was there the room was a little bit crowded, but none of them cared. One of their own was being held captive and tortured.

"Everyone, we must find this mammals and do it fast! Wilde´s only hope is that we do so, so I want the usual teams patrolling their areas! Be aware of any suspicious activity and when the department provides us with the perpetrators´ identities we will have a better lead! Now go!" All the officers sprinted out of the bullpen, except one that was called by the cape buffalo.

"Hopps."

"Yes sir."

"Listen, you-"

"Sir, I´m not staying here. I need to go out. I-I need to find him" Judy was starting to tear up again as she remembered her fox being hurt "I-I need to see him a-alright. I-I...please Chief." She started sobbing and Bogo sighed.

"Fine Hopps, but you are coming with me."

"W-what?"

"You´re coming with me Hopps. I´m not letting you go alone, not like this. Now let's get moving." With that they headed to the Chief´s SUV and got out of the precinct. A sea of red and blue lights could be seen as the sound of many patrol cars was bouncing through the city. The officers started the frantic search for Nick, as the big screens of Savannah Central kept showing the image of the fox getting punched and kicked, still no screaming was heard.

 _12:00 p.m._

"Well fox, it seems that now you have twenty two hours left. Enjoying the beating?" The bunny smiled as the camel went out of the frame, but then he was left dumbfounded by the laugh that came from Nick.

"Actually, do you have any candies? I think the beating is kind of sour."

"What?"

"So no candies? Not even a popsicle?" The bunny was so confused he just walked away from the fox and Nick snickered.

"Geez, this is the worst torture service I´ve ever seen."

"Don´t worry officer, the pool is getting ready." The bunny smiled while the confused expression was now plastered over the fox´s face.

"Pool? What pool?" A door opened and the camel came into the room carrying a barrel full of water.

"That would be your special pool." The mammals untied Nick from the poles and tied his paws together while moving him to the barrel.

 **Bogo´s SUV**

Judy was covering her ears as the sound of Nick´s heavy breathing was heard through the radio. Bogo sighed and felt his shoulders get heavy, since he was making her hear how her boyfriend was being put under water several times.

"I´m sorry Hopps, but we need to stay updated on Wilde´s status."

"I know Chief. I-It´s okay." She sighed and stopped covering her ears while watching blankly at the road, until Bogo´s voice got her out of her trance.

"Do you know where Wilde might have been when he was taken?"

"I don...wait, actually I do. He was getting me a carrot muffin at our favorite coffee shop."

"Where is it?"

"I´ll guide you Chief." The bunny started taking her boss to the coffee shop that was praised by Nick and herself. Once there they saw the SUV that was parked at the lot.

"Are there any cameras around?"

"Just a few, this area isn´t problematic, so there was no need for more. I´ll radio the station so we can have them analyzed and sent to my patrol´s computer." Bogo started talking into his radio as Judy studied the floor, where she found several traces of Nick´s fur. _Oh Nick, please resist. We are coming._ She continued until she stumbled across some tire marks in the street.

"Chief, come over here. I found something."

"What is it Hopps?"

"Look."

"Hmm big tire marks. Probably they took him in a big van. Come Hopps, we need to ask some questions around the neighborhood." Judy went to walk by his side as they started asking the mammals that lived around the area if anything suspicious had happened.

 _13:00 p.m._

"Chief, please s-shut it down." The sound of Nick nonstop coughing made Judy cry and she covered her ears so that she could block the dreaded noise that was still coming from the radio.

"You know I can´t Hopps. I´m sorry." Bogo sighed and kept driving through the streets of Savannah Central trying to find anything that could lead them to Nick´s unknown location, until his radio started sounding.

"Chief pick up."

"What is it Clawhauser?"

"A-Are you seeing this?"

"I´m in my SUV, I can only hear what´s happening."

"Ok, they-they are putting something around Nick´s neck and it seems that it´s...choking him." As in cue the radio started sounding with Nick´s hard breathing and the camel talked once more.

"This little thing around Wilde´s neck is something really special. This chokes the mammal until he basically runs out of breath and just before he faints it stops pressing his neck. It´s pretty amazing, isn´t it?" As the camel stopped talking Nick gagged and started breathing deeply so that he could recover from the strangling he just passed through.

"N-Nick..." Judy resumed her crying and Bogo only huffed at the situation and started yelling to his radio.

"Has anyone found something regarding Wilde´s location!?"

"Chief, the cameras have been analyzed, the video is already in your e-mail."

"Thanks, please send it to all the officers."

"Yes sir." Bogo told Judy to open his SUV´s computer and to go for his mail.

"What?"

"What´s wrong Hopps?"

"The video shows Nick being pulled into a black van and then how the vehicle takes off, but then the image gets distorted and the van can no longer be seen."

"Which means?"

"That we don´t know where did the van go."

"As I feared. Is there any clear shot of the van´s plates?"

"It doesn´t have any plates, but there is a distinctive paintjob on the van. On both its sides it has thunders. Should we advise everyone?"

"Yes, do it Hopps." Judy nodded and took her radio.

"Attention all officers, this is Officer Hopps, we have identified the kidnapers van. It´s a black Pawrd van and it has thunders on the sides. Keep your eyes open for the vehicle." She returned the radio to its place and continued looking to the video, until she found something that caught her attention.

"Chief, it seems the van has parked at an old building."

"Where is it?"

"Tundratown and it seems that it´s one block away from Tundra Town´s Limo Service."

"Okay." Bogo stepped on the gas and they went full speed to TundraTown.

 _14:00 p.m._

"W-what do you want?" Nick said between coughs and started growling at the mammals that where keeping him captive.

"We already told you, to send a message."

"Why?"

"Because mammals like you taint our society."

"But why are you so mad about this?" The camel huffed ant turned his back on Nick, then the rabbit started talking.

"Because we can´t accept this. Preds are for preds, prey are for prey. As easy as that."

"But we are not harming anybody."

"We know. That´s also one of the things why we are doing this. We want to show mammals that is wrong. And seeing that no one was mad or was doing anything about it, we simply decided to take the matter into our own paws."

"I have hooves." The camel came in with a box in his possession.

"I know, is just a saying." Nick´s growl made both of them turn and look at him with wide eyes.

"You won´t achieve anything. This will only make the people understand how much mammals can love each other, to the point of looking past species, even pass the pred-prey barrier."

"Well, we´ll see about that." Then the camel opened the box and handed a whip to the bunny while he grabbed a whip of his own.

"Wow, are you gonna give me some 'whip cream'?"

"No cream, just whip." And then the bunny made the first move. The leather tool hit the fox and he hissed, not allowing himself to scream and give them any kind of satisfaction. Then the camel made his move, hitting Nick with all his might. Nick could only pull the ropes tighter as he felt every whiplash that impacted his body and he could only hope that Judy wasn´t watching this.

 **Tundratown: A block away from the Limo service**

"Oh God, no..." Judy cried as they entered the building´s room where she was hearing the laughter and thuds coming from, only to find a television that was displaying the image of the two mammals punishing the fox. Bogo ran to the device and shut it down while Judy went on her knees and placed her paws all over her face while shaking like crazy.

"They knew that we were coming."

"C-chief, w-why..." Judy broke and laid down completely, crying loudly and pulling her ears over her face. Bogo sighed and picked her up to take her to the SUV and head out to the Precinct. Once inside the SUV Judy curled up in her seat and continued with her sobs while Bogo turned on the car, called some units to inspect the van and they went to the precinct in silence.

 _15:00 p.m._

"Wow, not even a single scream. You have a pretty strong will, I´ll give you that." The camel said as he was putting both whips in the box and got out of the room.

"Ye-yeah, it´s like if I didn´t got whiplashed at all." Nick chuckled as the bunny placed a large bucket over his head.

"Yeah, well, now there won´t be any sound besides a single dropping 'plop'."

"What do you mean?" Nick´s head was hit by a single drop of water, and then another one, and another one.

"The water drop torture?"

"Yeah, wanted to do something that would mess with you."

"Great." Nick sighed as the water continued dropping on his head.

 _16:00 p.m._

The bunny started moving a device over Nick´s head, but the pain of the whiplash session was too much to keep track of what was going on.

"This one isn´t as physical as the whip, but it isn´t as soft as the water drops. Since my partner and I are hungry we´ll leave you with this little toy while we head out to eat."

"Y-you will get caught if you leave this place."

"I wouldn´t dwell too much on the subject." With that the bunny pressed a code on the keypad and got out of the room while Nick looked at the camera and spoke to his audience.

"It seems that doesn´t do anything." At that moment a loud thud was heard and a full metal muzzle pressed itself over Nick. He widened his eyes and started shaking his head to free himself from the object, only to have it press his snout harder each time. He started hyperventilating as tears started flowing freely from his eyes and he was pulling his arms so that he could take the darn thing off, but it just kept pressing.

 **Precinct One**

"Chief, please don´t let Judy see this." Clawhauser ran to Bogo who was entering the building. Bogo looked at Clawhauser and then at the lobby´s television, which made him scratch his eyes so that he could see if what was happening was real. When he saw Nick hyperventilating and struggling with the metal piece he asked Clawhauser to turn off the screen, but as the cheetah left to fulfill the task he heard the doors revolving and turned to see Judy staring at the screen.

"Hopps, don´t look at it." He was ignored as Judy passed him, pulled a chair and got herself at the same level the T.V. was. She placed her paw over the image and started crying and mumbling.

"I-I´m s-so sorry Nick. T-this is my fault." She placed her forehead on the screen when it went off and her tears were now making a little puddle on the chair she was standing in. The officers that were roaming the lobby stared sadly at the rabbit, then Bogo went to her side and placed his hoof on her shoulder.

"Hopps, you need to take a rest."

"Ch-chief, I-I can´t. I n-need to find him."

"I know Hopps, but you should rest. Take a quick nap at my office. There´s a comfortable couch there."

"O-okay Chief." She hopped out of the chair and cleared the tears from her eyes, then turned and called the chief who got to her side and lowered his head so that she wouldn´t have to raise her voice.

"P-please wake me up when they take the...muzzle off him."

"Rest assured Hopps."

"Th-thank you." She went to the stairs and arrived to her boss´ office. Locking the door behind her she laid on the couch and curled up, tearing at what was happening to Nick.

 _18:00 p.m. **(the camel and bunny went to eat for two hours btw)**_

"Hey there foxy! We are back!" The camel and bunny pair came inside the room, but haven´t looked at Nick´s direction yet.

"We brought you a salad, hope you like it. Guess we´ll have to take that special muzzle off so you can eat it." The camel then looked at Nick and saw how his body was limp.

"Fox?"

"..."

"Wilde."

"..."

"Darn it! Hey, cut him loose!"

"What?" The bunny just looked at the fox and saw how his body wasn´t moving a centimeter, so he started taking of the ropes from his arms as the camel pressed the keypad that would free Nick from the muzzle.

 **Precinct One**

"Clawhauser, go wake up Hopps, they are taking the muzzle off of Wilde."

"Yes sir!" Clawhauser ran faster than he had ever done and it took him less than a minute to come with Judy in his arms.

"Judy, they are taking the muzzle out."

"T-thanks for waking me up." They all looked at the screen as the bunny and the camel placed Nick´s free body in the floor and their voices sounded terrified.

 ** _"Is he dead!?"_**

 ** _"I don´t know, he isn´t moving."_**

 ** _"Then shake him!"_**

 ** _"Hey, fox, you still with us? Wake up, com-arrgh!"_** The camel received the slash that came from Nick´s paw while the bunny was pushed back by his kick. Nick got up quickly and ran for the door.

"Come on Nick, I know you can do it." Judy closed her eyes and just listened to the screams that were coming from the two mammals.

 **Nick´s unknown location**

Nick was running through a hallway and saw the light that was coming from the windows, but then he heard the steps from his captors behind him.

"Stop right there fox!" Nick looked back and saw they were trailing closer to him, so he sprinted ignoring the pain that he was feeling and got to the door. Once he got out of the place he saw that he was in the Rainforest district, but he couldn´t get far away as the camel reached him and kicked his back, making him fall.

"You sneaky fox, what were you thinking?" The camel quickly pulled him up and dragged him inside, but Nick caught a glance of the sky tram passing right above of the house. He then was pushed by the camel and the bunny continued taking him towards the dreaded torturing room.

 **Precinct One**

Judy lowered her gaze when she saw Nick being pulled back into the room and tied up in a chair. She turned her back on the screen and started walking away towards Bogo´s office, but the sound that hit her ears made her turn around and look at the screen.

"Nick..." Judy was going to cry, but suddenly her sadness was replaced by anger as she continued staring at the fox that was receiving shocks from the metal chair he was tied to. Officers saw the image and then turned to see Judy, who was glaring at the T.V. while Nick´s screaming continued and then Judy snapped. She yelled as she started punching the wall several times, until Bogo stopped her. A little bit of blood was drooping from her hand and from the now cracked wall. Bogo sighed and turned Judy around.

"Hopps, you need to calm-"

"I´m not calming down Chief! Those jerks are hurting Nick and I can´t do anything to help him! And this is happening because of me!" She pulled her ears and then scratched her head. She was feeling useless and guilty of what was happening to him, but she needed to find him, she needed to stop his suffering.

"Listen Hopps, this isn´t your fault."

"But it is my fault! Look at him! H-he´s being tortured because of me! Because we love each other!" She started crying, but not a single nudge of her anger leaved her body.

"You just said it Hopps. _You love each other._ So this isn´t your fault or Wilde´s. It is fault of those two wretched living creatures that don´t understand you or anyone with a relationship like yours."

"Chief, it just th-"

"Chief Bogo!" Clawhauser came to the officers' side and started panting by the amount of running he had done today.

"Yes Clawhauser?"

"Chief, fur was found on the van. We have run the test and now we have a name and an adress."

"Send them to me."

"It´s already done Chief."

"Thanks." He started walking towards the exit, but then felt how Judy got to his side and he stopped.

"Hopps, you are staying here."

"No Chief, I need to go. I need to-"

"What you need is to clear your mind."

"Chief, I can´t leave him alone."

"Hopps, I can´t risk hav-" He was cut short by the horrifying scream that Nick gave and when they turned to the screen they saw how the fox had his paws dipped in water and screaming even louder.

"Chief, please."

"Fine, let´s go." With that both of them went outside and got into the SUV, then they read the address that was taking them to Sahara Square.

 _19:00 p.m._

"Please stop!" Nick yelled at the two while they were tying him up to the poles. The shock session had drained most of his energies and he could barely stand up.

"If you want us to stop you need to say something."

"What do I need to say?"

"Well", the bunny looked at Nick and gave him a devilish smile, "you need to say that you are not in love with Judy Hopps."

"WHAT!?"

"As he said fox, you say you don´t love her, we let you go. Piece of cake!"

"I will never do that."

"Why? Do you love her?"

"Yes, more than anything."

 **Bogo´s SUV**

Judy was listening carefully to everything that was happening from the radio and a smile was starting to form into her face as Nick stated how much he loved her to the entire world.

 ** _"Is she really worth this?"_**

 ** _"She is worth this and more."_**

 ** _"So you are saying you would give your life for her?"_**

 ** _"Of course I would."_**

 ** _"Why?"_**

 ** _"Because I would never let anyone or anything hurt my LIFE MATE."_**

"Oh Nick." Judy started crying as she put one of her paws over her mouth and the other one over the radio. "Y-you are my life mate too Nick." She was smiling while she cried. Now she knew that Nick was going to be with her forever, but her train of thought was stopped as Bogo coughed and she looked up at the buffalo.

"We, uhm, are here Hopps. Let´s go." With that Bogo left the car, but Judy stayed there several seconds as she realized what just happened. She had a life mate and it made her so happy that it was Nick.

"Dumb fox." She got out of the car and accompanied Bogo to the front of a small warehouse, then Bogo kicked the door and both entered the place with their stun guns prepared to fight any kind of resistance, but they only found several photos of Nick placed all over the walls.

"They were studying him." Judy started going through the photos, meanwhile Bogo picked his radio and talked to Clawhauser.

"Clawhauser, could you repeat me the mammals identities?"

"Of course Chief. The camel is called Nigel Toes and the rabbit is called Maxwell Skipper."

"Thanks. Umm, what are they doing to Wilde right now?" Judy´s ears perked at the mention of Nick, but she continued searching the place in case she could find something.

"They are, umm, they are beating him up sir."

"Again?"

"Well, after Nick´s statement the bunny got mad and started punching him. Actually the camel isn´t participating in the beating, it´s just the bunny. He looks outraged by Nick´s words."

"Yeah, I can imagine that. Thanks Clawhauser, Bogo out."

"Chief, come over here! I found something!" Bogo went to the bunny´s side and saw that she held a picture on her paw.

"What is it Hopps?"

"Take a look."

"It´s a house."

"Correct, now turn the picture."

"It says that this place looks perfect for their plan since the closest house is two hundred meters away and it´s uncommon to see mammals around there."

"So, do you know where that might be?"

"No Hopps, but maybe someone back at the precinct might know, we could also study the house and see if we can find a match."

"Sure thing Chief." They left the warehouse and got into the SUV, leaving the place and hoping that they could find Nick soon.

 _20:00 p.m._

"You punch like a bunny." The fox smirked at the now exhausted bunny, who just glared at him.

"What did you just say?"

"That you punch like a bunny. Well except for Judy, she has a sick jab."

"Like this?" Then the camel stroke Nick´s stomach making him wince, but then he started giggling.

"Actually, Judy hits harder than that."

"That does it!" The rabbit screamed and pointed at him, then he looked at the camera.

"Seeing how this fox is giving me a headache I´ll change the turf! Officer Hopps, you have until 00:00 a.m. to find your stupid fox or I´ll personally end his life!"

"Wait, what are you talking about? You said I had twenty four hours!"

"You had, but then you decided to become a pain on our tails, so that´s how it is now. If no one shows here in four hours you´ll be gone!" The camel screamed while the rabbit pulled out two more ropes and headed towards the camel.

"How about we try something more classic?"

"Oh, I like that idea." They started tying Nick´s legs to another set of poles.

"Wait, what are you doing."

"As I said fox, something more classic." The rabbit nodded to the camel and this one pulled a lever that made the poles turn, pulling the ropes that were attached to Nick´s extremities.

"Wait, nonononono...ahh!" Nick felt that his limbs were going to be detached of his body, until the poles came to a halt, but kept his arms and legs stretching painfully.

"How do you even have rotating poles!? Ahhhh!"

"Well, we are prepared mammals."

 **Bogo´s SUV**

"Hopps, I can turn it off if you want."

"Please Chief." The buffalo nodded and turned off the radio, then he resumed his position and continued driving towards the precinct, until his walkie-talkie broke the silence.

"Chief, we have something."

"Come again?"

"We have something Chief. The cameras caught the culprits going into a diner and leaving about two hours later. The diner is near the border of the Rainforest district and Savannah Central."

"Roger that, we´ll go to the precinct and deliver a photograph that could be matched to a location, then we´ll head towards the diner."

"Okay Chief, I´ll wait here."

"Thanks." Bogo returned his device to its place and saw Judy sighing. "You look more worried Hopps."

"Well Chief, those mammals just reduced our time for like ten hours, so we need to move fast."

"You´re absolutely right." With that Bogo stepped on the gas pedal and the car went full speed towards the precinct.

 _21:00 p.m._

"God, that did hurt a lot." Nick was wincing at the pain that was coming from his extremities while being tied up into a chair.

"Then wait for what´s coming. We saved it for the very end, but seeing how you changed our plans we´ll just use _them_ earlier."

"Wait, them?"

"Oh, you´ll love 'em, they are quite the _suckers_." The camel smiled as the bunny came with a tiny box, then took out a black thing and put it on Nick´s arm.

"What is this supposed to-oh God!" He flinched at the pain that the leech inflicted to his body. Then the bunny placed several more on his arms and his legs, so that the pain of the last procedure could be enhanced.

"Yeah, this little fellas actually do the trick." The camel snickered and went to the table by his side. "By the way, I´m eating your salad fox."

"Oh man, I, a predator, really wanted that salad."

"Shut up fox."

"Or what are you going to do? You are just a cute little bunny."

"WHAT!?"

"Sorry, I´m just so used to call Judy cute that sometimes it slips. Yeah, but this time it wasn´t a mistake. You are really cute." Nick smirked at the raging rabbit and giggled when he tried to punch him, but the camel stopped him.

"Don´t. If you hit him you´ll only make him a martyr. He wants you to do it."

"But he called me cute!"

"That´s because you are cute!" Nick interjected and both mammals glared at him.

"Do you want the muzzle back fox?" Nick flinched and looked at the ground realizing that the pain the leeches were doing wasn´t noticeable anymore.

"Hey, your little suckers aren´t hurting me anymore."

"They might have drained a lot of blood already."

"That could explain why I can barely feel my legs."

"Ughhh, I´ll take them off." The camel went forward and started taking the leeches from Nick, who just hissed at every pop that the animals made with his skin.

"Hey, can I say something?" Nick asked politely to the mammals and the stared dumfound at him.

"Something like what?"

"To Judy. I might not see her again and I would like to tell her something." Both mammals looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine, you´ve got five minutes." They left the room and Nick saw his chance. He did want to say something to Judy, but he could give them some clues of where he was.

"Everyone, I´m trapped in a house in the Rainforest District. The place seems to be right under the sky tram´s path. Please hurry."

"Now, Judy..."

 **Bogo´s SUV**

"Well, that statement was not useful." Judy said as she hopped into the seat and Bogo sat in the driver´s spot, then he turned the radio on and they heard the dialogue that was taking place.

 ** _"Hey, can I say something?"_**

 ** _"Something like what?"_**

 ** _"To Judy. I might not see her again and I would like to tell her something."_**

 ** _"Fine, you´ve got five minutes."_**

Judy took a deep breath as she heard the sound of the door being closed and Nick started to talk.

 ** _"Everyone, I´m trapped in a house in the Rainforest District. The place seems to be right under the sky tram´s path. Please hurry."_**

Judy looked at Bogo, who nodded and started going towards the Rainforest District during the rush hour, but then Nick´s voice came again.

 ** _"Now, Judy I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much that I would go through what I´ve gone today a million times just to prove the world that you are the love of my life. I see you as my life mate Judy and I couldn´t go without telling you that. Also, that I would love to get married to you."_** Judy was tearing down hearing the words that were coming from the radio. Nick´s voice sounded so weak compared to how it was in the morning and it filled her heart with sadness, but happiness was there too as she heard every single statement that the he made to her, but that the whole world could see and hear how much her fox loved her. **_"I even have the ring and I was going to propose soon, today actually, but then this happened and I might not see you again. I just want you to know that you are the most important thing in my life and that I will always love you, my sly bunny."_** The door´s opening sound came from the radio, but Judy didn´t seem to notice since she was crying once more in this dreadful day.

"N-Nick. Y-you dumb fox." She smiled during her crying process since she heard the happiest thing that she could have ever imagined she could hear. Nick stated that he wanted to marry her. To become her husband. He wanted her to be his wife. She stopped crying as a wave of determination started going throughout her entire body.

 _22:00 p.m._

"Hey fox, we brought you something." The camel said while presenting him a protein bar.

"Thanks, but why are you doing this?"

"Well, we are giving you a good resting hour. You can eat your bar and relax until the next session starts."

"Why, thank you for being such kind mammals. I´ll tell you, I never thought I would eat again, but it seems that my paws are tied to a pole."

"We´ll untie one of your paws, but also we´ll tie your legs, so that you don´t try anything funny." The rabbit untied the fox´s paw and the camel took care of his legs. Then they handed him the bar and Nick opened it quickly, taking a bite he smiled at the taste of food finally reaching his mouth.

 **Bogo´s SUV**

"Chief, the sky tram covers must of the Rainforest District."

"Yes, but it passes over a few places. If anything could happen to the tram the mammals have a best chance of survival when they fall to the trees or the river instead of a house."

"Wow, so that´s why it´s built like that?"

"No, it´s just a mere coincidence, but it seems to have been a good one."

"I hope we find the darn place soon, this is actually taking too long."

"Hopps, the Rainforest District is the trickiest for automobiles, so I have to be careful and we also need to go slowly or we may not catch a sight of the place we are looking for."

"You are right Chief. At least they gave Nick an hour of 'relaxation', but that only means that we need to hurry up."

 _23:00 p.m._

"It´s time fox."

"Man, I was enjoying this 'not getting tortured' thing." The camel laughed and the bunny glared at him, gaining a shrug from the camel.

"What? It was funny."

"Yeah whatever. We need to go on, I want to do this one before we get rid of him in an hour."

"Fine, geez, here you go." The camel tossed some sticks that the bunny placed in special holes that the poles had for those sticks.

"First of, can those poles do tricks? Second, what are those for?"

"Man, I´ll miss some of his quips." The camel said as he was putting something over his ears and so did the bunny, who pressed a button and a horrifying sound started clenching Nick´s ears.

 **Bogo´s SUV**

Judy felt confused by hearing Nick´s screaming, but nothing was giving any clue of what was making him scream, until the voice of the camel came in.

 ** _"What is happening here is that Wilde is being exposed to several strong sound waves. You can´t hear them since you are not physically near the waves, but Wilde is and it seems he doesn´t like them."_**

 ** _"YOU THINK?!"_**

"Chief pick up." Bogo picked his radio and lowered the volume of the patrol´s radio so that he could hear correctly.

"Speak."

"We have a match and have traced your SUV. You´re 45 minutes away from the place, I´ve already programed the location in your cruiser´s GPS and sent two other squads to the place."

"Roger, thanks!" Bogo stepped on the gas and went firing towards the location Nick was being held.

"Chief, what is happening?"

"We have the address Hopps."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, now let´s go and take him back."

 _00:00 a.m._

"Well, it seems that no one found us." The rabbit suddenly pulled out a gun and aimed it at the fox.

"P-please, d-don´t do this. You don´t need to, you can go now and leave this life behind."

"It´s not as easy for everyone as it was for you fox." The camel said and Nick was trembling on his knees.

"I-It wasn´t easy for me either. As a fox I faced stereotypes every single day of my life and I embraced those stereotypes, so I never had a friend or no one I could trust or someone that trusted me, until Judy came into my life. At first we got on each other´s tail, but after we solved the NightHowlers case we became best friends. She inspired me and turned me into a different mammal, a better one. I owe everything I have to her, everything. What I´m trying to say is that you shouldn´t give up, that you should try and make everything better. You might not think things can get better, but something totally unexpected can happen and turn your life around for good. Don´t give up, try."

"That was a beautiful speech. It really was, but we have already crossed the point of no return. You seem like a nice mammal Nick, but it´s a shame you fell in love with a bunny. As I told you, Preds for preds, prey for prey." The bunny loaded the gun and Nick broke.

"Judy, I love you. I love you."

"Goodbye Nick."

 _BANG_

"ZPD! Drop the weapon!" Judy shouted when Bogo kicked the door open. Both of them had their stun guns out and Judy was pointing it at the bunny while Bogo was aiming at the camel, who put his hooves over his neck and got himself on the ground.

"Well Wilde, it seems that your bunny was able to find us." The rabbit dropped the gun and got on his knees, but then a shock came into his body and he fell unconscious.

"That´s for kidnaping my life mate." Judy said while detaching the used shell of the gun, the she looked at Nick and both started crying.

"J-Judy!"

"Nick!" The bunny quickly untied him and enveloped him in a hug that he returned weakly, since he had been tortured all day long.

"I love you Nick, I love you. I-I was so scared when I saw or heard what they were doing to you and I cried so much. Nick I love you so much." She gave him a passionate kiss and when they parted Nick placed his muzzle on her neck and started marking her. She followed the lead and started rubbing her cheek over his, both not noticing that the camera was still recording or that Bogo was taking the camel and bunny kidnapers to his SUV.

"Judy, about what I said earlier."

"Yes Nick?"

"Well, I can´t get on one knee now, but here it goes. Judith Laverne Hopps, will you marry me?" Nick took out of his pocket a silver ring that had an emerald and a topaz at the top that formed a carrot. Judy smiled and gave Nick a tender kiss and when she broke it she felt Nick grab her paw and slip the ring into her finger.

"Yes! Of course I will Nicholas Piberius Wilde! Yes!" The shared another kiss and remained in each other´s embrace.

"Judy."

"Yeah?"

"I think I should go to the hospital."

"Yeah, you should." They stayed hugged until Bogo´s voice snapped them out of their happy trance.

"Wilde, Hopps, congratulations."

"Thanks Chief."

"Yeah, thanks man."

"You are welcome...and you are aware that everything you just did was recorded and broadcasted by the camera over there right?"

"WHAT!?" Both looked at the camera and then then Judy hid her face in Nick´s chest while he looked away from the device and both said in unison.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Well, hope you guys liked this. This was hard to write since I got several mind blocks and it´s the first time that I have to write a story in more than one day, so catching up was weird. I think this chapter was kinda rough, even rougher than "Scars", which was my roughest chapter (at least that´s what I think, seriously guys, give me some reviews, I´m totally lost on what you think about all of these). Once again a million thanks to dubsaloon for pitching the first idea for the chapter (seriously, thanks) and that would be all._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	20. Trust Bravery Integrity

**_Hey everyone! I found time to write another chapter, but it was really hard. Not only is my schedule real tight, but also I´m finding it difficult to write down my ideas. I have quite some stories planned, but I´m having a hard time writing them, it´s like if the idea can´t go forward or the plot doesn´t seem too appealing. I´ll get over it, but it is a little bit frustrating. By the way, this is supposed to be the serious chapter, but posting it right after "The Longest Day" probably will make this look a little bit lighter. As always it is up to you guys deciding if this is serious or not. Anyway, enough pouting and here´s the chapter. Enjoy!_**

 **Trust. Bravery. Integrity.**

"Nick!" Judy sprinted towards the fox who was walking through the rotating doors of the ZPD and gave him an amazingly tight hug.

"Hey there Carrots, you´ve missed me?"

"Of course I´ve missed you dummy! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn´t miss you?" She nuzzled his chest making him chuckle and return the hug.

"Judy, I was gone for a week and it was because I needed to go check on my mom. You could have visited her with me."

"I know, but I felt that you needed to pass some time alone with your mother."

"Well, now I´m back, so stop moping around Carrots. We need to go to work." He broke the hug and smiled kindly at Judy. She returned the smile and took his paw so that they could walk together to the bullpen. They waved at Clawhauser and entered the room, but Nick saw the looks that the animals were giving them, so he let go Judy´s paw and went to drink some water, but when he was almost at the dispenser he heard the laughter of the mammals inside the room and when he turned he saw Judy on the floor, where their chair was supposed to be, so he rushed by her side.

"Judy, are you okay?"

"Yeah Nick, I´m fine, just miscalculated a little bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Nick, everything´s fine." She got into the chair and so did Nick. Once in their spot Nick noticed that their chair wasn´t as close to the table as it´s was supposed to be, so he went down and pushed it forward, but listened to the chuckles that were coming from behind him and turned to look at Delgato snickering.

"What´s so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, just that if your bunny can´t even catch her seat, how´s she going to catch criminals?" Nick finished pushing the chair and looked at the lion. He was about to say something to him until Judy´s voice made him look at her.

"Nick, come on, Bogo will come soon and we need to be at our place." Nick sighed and got on the chair, but delivered a sideways glare towards the lion. Delgato bared his teeth at Nick and then turned his face to start speaking to Higgins, so Nick turned at Judy and whispered at her ear.

"Judy, did Delgato pull your chair?"

"What? Nick, don´t be silly."

"Judy, this is serious, did he pull your chair or not?"

"Nick, forget about it, I´m fine."

"Carrots, please tell me if he did it or not."

"Y-yes, he did."

"And why didn´t you say anything?"

"It´s okay Nick, it was a little joke, I´m fine."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, it´s nothing to worry about, seriously." She gave his cheek a quick peck and grabbed his paw while smiling tenderly at him. He sighed and smiled back at her, but he wasn´t sure that what just happened was something she should let slide so easily. Bogo came into the room and the pair looked at him while he signaled the room to sit down.

"Okay, this are today´s assignments. Hopps, Wilde, you´ll be investigating the recent robberies that have been taking place in the Rainforest District." Nick and Judy left their chair and went to the buffalo to pick their file while Bogo continued speaking.

"Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato, you´ll do your usual patrol around Sahara Square."

"Chief, why does the bunny gets an important case and we don´t?" Delgato inquired to the buffalo, making Nick and Judy stop at the door and crook their heads to see the pouting lion.

"Come again?"

"Why is she working an important case and we are assigned patrolling?"

"You have a problem with that buddy?" Nick spoke harshly at the lion and Judy took his paw so that he calmed down, but the officer seemed to get angry by Nick´s question.

"I do have a problem. Seeing how she´s small and weak she might pull down the investigation."

"How dare you talk about her like that? Do I have to remind you it was _Judy_ who solved the NightHowlers case and not you?" Nick growled at the lion and Judy placed her other paw over his chest. The fox looked down and saw Judy´s pleading face for him to calm down, so he took several deep breaths, then Bogo came into the conversation.

"Hopps, take Wilde out of here and make him calm down, then proceed with the investigation. Delgato, as Wilde said, it was Hopps who solved the NightHowlres case so she´s capable of taking care of herself."

"She solved it because she was receiving help from the fox! It wasn´t because of her!"

"First of all, as you said, I was helping her and now that I´m her partner she has my support at any time. Second, all I basically did was guide her to one place, everything else was done by her, I was just cheering for her."

"Nick, please, we have to go. Forget about him, please." Nick sighed and was going for the door, but the lion kept complaining at the buffalo.

"That doesn´t answer my question Chief. Why does she get the case? And why are we assigned to patrol duty?"

"She´s been assigned the case because the newest victim has seen the robbers and he personally knows both Hopps and Wilde, so she is the most suitable mammals for the task. You and your team were assigned to patrol because I decided to have your team on patrol, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The lion sighed and went to the door, but when he passed the pair he bared his teeth at Judy who stepped back from the door, letting the lion go past it, but Nick wasn´t going to let this slide so easily.

"What´s your problem?"

"My problem is that a bunny is still part of the police force!" Judy´s ears drooped and Nick was about to scream at the lion, but Bogo was there instantly.

"Delgato, my office, now."

"But Chief, this-"

"I SAID NOW!" Bogo glared at the lion who just sighed and made his way towards the office. Nick looked at Judy and saw how she was staring sadly at the floor, so he gave her a hug while whispering to her ear.

"Judy don´t pay attention to anything he just said. You are the best cop I´ve ever known and no one should question that. You show every day what you´re made of and that all these 'bunny stereotypes' do not apply to you. Please Judy, forget about what he said and focus on what you have done, on what you have accomplished."

"Thanks Nick." She broke the hug and smiled at Nick while giving his paw a squeeze. What he just said made her feel good, since hearing another mammal, especially Nick, saying that she has done well made her remember all the good she has done.

"That´s my Carrots, now come on, we have a new case to solve." They were about to leave the room, but Bogo´s voice made them turn and see the concerned face their boss had all over his face.

"Hopps, are you sure you can do this? The accusations that Delgato made seemed to have affected you."

"I´m okay Chief, with my fox by my side I can handle everything!" She gave Nick a peck on his cheek and started walking out the door. Nick shook his head and directed himself to the Cape buffalo.

"Don´t worry boss, I have her back. She will be okay."

"Understood Wilde, now get going."

"Yes sir!" Nick saluted and then went to Judy´s side. Judy held his paw and looked up at him, when he looked at her she gave Nick a warm smile and then she enveloped him in a hug.

"Nick, thank you. Hearing you say such things about me made me really happy. You´re really sweet and thanks for defending me."

"It was nothing Judy. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I would let everyone mistreat my cute little bunny?" She nuzzled his chest and applied more force to the hug. She felt so happy and thankful that she had Nick by her side and that he would stand against anyone for her.

"Nick, you are the best boyfriend anyone could ask for." She stepped on the tips of her toes and placed a tender kiss on Nick´s snout, which he returned while petting her ears.

"And you´re the best girlfriend that someone could ask for Judy. Now come on, we have to make the world a better place!" Nick grabbed her paw and both walked together and got to their SUV.

It turned out that the mammal that was recently a victim of the robberies was Mr. Manchas. Nick and Judy had a nice conversation with the jaguar and then he gave them a description of the mammals that robbed him. Nick and Judy went to ask Weaselton if he knew about the raccoons that Manchas mentioned and when the weasel told them were they could find them the pair quickly went to the place, apprehended them and took them to the precinct.

"Wow, we solved that case really fast!" Judy beamed at Nick as they were leaving the raccoons in the processing room. Nick nodded and high fived the skipping rabbit.

"Yeah we did. Wait for me here ok? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Of course, don´t take too long." Nick nodded and went inside the males´ bathroom. Judy leaned herself on the wall and took her phone out, only to have it taken away from her by Officer Grizolli.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Are you happy rabbit? Now Delgato is suspended for an entire week and he might even get punished when he returns. All because the dumb bunny thinks she´s a suitable cop."

"I´m not a dumb bunny!" Then Fangmeyer came into the discussion and laughed at Judy.

"Yeah, sure. Let´s be honest rabbit, what would you be without the NightHowlers case? You would still be putting tickets on parked cars."

"Yeah, maybe, but I did solve the case and I have proven that I´m a suitable cop, seeing how I even broke the record of most arrests in a month. So if I am a dumb bunny, what does that makes of you two?"

"You got some nerve now don´t you?" Grizzoli growled and bared his teeth at Judy who just backed up a little bit, but remained standing straight. Nick came out of the bathroom and saw what was happening so he rushed towards the scene.

"What is going on here?"

"What is going on here is that this _dumb bunny_ made the Chief suspend Delgato."

"First of all, it was Delgato who got himself suspended by making those accusations at Judy. Second, you can´t call her dumb, understood?"

"Or what fox?" Fangmeyer glared at Nick, but he simply looked at her and shook his head.

"Or I will inform the Chief that two of his officers are making speciest accusations towards Judy. Who knows, maybe Delgato won´t be the only officer that gets suspended this week." Both predators growled at Nick and he took the chance to remove Judy´s cellphone from Grizolli´s paw and gave it to Judy.

"Here you go Carrots."

"Than- Nick watch out!" Judy placed herself in front of Nick and she received the hit that Grizolli had sent towards the fox. When she fell to the ground Nick looked at her and kneeled by her side.

"Judy!"

"Delgato was right, she´s just a weak little bunny." Nick snapped. Yelling at the wolf he kicked his legs, making him fall and then started punching him in the ground. Judy was struggling to get up since she had her arm scratched badly and she looked at Nick. When she saw Fangmeyer getting close to him she rushed to pull him away from the situation.

"Nick, please stop!" She took him by his waist and started pulling him with her healthy arm and felt how his breathing was slowing down. Then several officers were surrounding the mammals, including the strong presence of the Chief of police.

"What is going on here!?"

"What happened here Chief is that those two were abusing of Judy! I even saw Grizolli bare his teeth to her! And then they made speciest claims against her!"

"And why did you engaged into a brawl with Officer Grizzoli, Wilde?"

"Because he scratched my life mate! She defended me and that moron hurt her!"

"Nick." Nick turned to look at Judy and saw the concern all over her face, so he calmed down and sat on the floor, Judy doing the same by his side.

"Send some medics over here so they can take care of Hopps´ wounds. Wilde, Grizolli, Fangmeyer, the three of you come to my office. NOW." With that Bogo left for his office and the bigger predators followed his steps. Nick was about to stand up until he felt Judy´s paw on his. He turned and saw the smile that she had over her face and was about to ask her what was wrong, but Judy asked her question first.

"I´m your life mate Nick?" Nick gulped and looked at the floor. Bogo´s scream took him out of his trance and before standing up he leaned forward and gave Judy a sweet kiss.

"Yes Judy. You are _my life mate._ "

"Nick, you are my life mate too. Now go with Bogo or God knows what will happen to you." She gave him a quick peck and saw him going up the stairs while the med team was healing her. Everyone in the precinct could hear the screams, even though no one could understand them. It was a symphony of growls and huffs that lasted for two straight hours, until the wolf and tiger came down the stairs. Judy went to ask the tiger what happened since she was far more relaxed than the wolf.

"Well Hopps. As Delgato I got suspended a week, but Grizolli is suspended undefinitely and without pay. Bogo said he might not even come back."

"Uh, sorry to hear that."

"It´s okay, Grizzolli had it coming. You don´t hurt a fellow officer and get away with it." What she said made Judy go stiff. She was worried of what could happen to Nick since he also hurt an officer and he could be in a lot of trouble.

"And what did Bogo say to...Nick?"

"I actually don´t know, he asked us to leave so he could have more time alone with your fox." With that Fangmeyer left Judy and she was feeling scared that Nick could lose his job. Five minutes passed as she paced the entire lobby when Nick came down the stairs. Judy rushed to him and looked at him with her face full of concern.

"Nick, what happened?"

"I almost got fired Judy."

"What?"

"Yeah, Bogo told me that if you would not have been my life mate I would have got fired."

"And how does the fact that we are life mates made him not punish you?"

"I did got punished. I´m suspended one month without pay, but that´s not important. He said that seeing how we are life mates the assault took a new meaning, since I was defending the mammals that meant the most for me."

"Oh Nick, I was so scared. I thought you might lose your job." She hugged him and started nuzzling his chest. Nick placed his muzzle over her head and shook it a bit so it could ruffle her ears while getting a giggle from the bunny.

"Don´t worry Judy, I´ll always be here for you."

"Thank you Nick. Thank you for standing against everyone and everything for me. For making me realize all of the good I have done and not let mammals get to me. Thank you for making me believe in myself."

"There´s nothing to thank Judy. You have been doing the same for me since we met."

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too Judy." They shared a quick kiss and held their paws while walking out of the precinct and to their apartment.

"Judy, this will be such a boring month."

"Why?"

"Because I won´t be seeing you every single minute of my day!"

"Nick, you are so corny." She held his arm and rubbed her cheek over it while Nick continued talking.

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Well here´s another chapter you guys! Hope you liked it. I had problems putting this down on paper (pun right there) at the beginning, but while moving forward the words came faster into my head and the story went on smoothly. As always it´s up to you guys deciding if this is serious or not and I´ll see you later! Have a nice day everyone! (Can you believe I haven´t received the trademark yet?)_**


	21. Dance With Me

**_I´m back guys! You have no idea how busy I´ve been, but also I´m super happy right now! Last Thursday I finally won the best delegate award at my school´s model of the UN! After finishing in second place two consecutive years I finally made it! During my debate I used Judy´s speech and directed it towards the topic, so you could say Zootopia guided me (jejeje). I also have finished a ton of my projects and life is starting to straight up again, plus I reached 11,000 views! Thank you everyone! I wanted to upload when I reached 10,000, but it seemed time did not allowed me to do so. Although my exams start on Monday (unfortunately) and I have other projects due, I decided to write a chapter since I´ve left you guys for basically an entire week now (thanks for staying by the way). So now here is another chapter, enjoy!_**

 **Dance with me.**

"¿Nick, are you okay?" Clawhauser came to the fox that was laying at the counter. It was the ZPD´s Christmas party and all the officers were having a great time chatting and dancing with in couples, except for Nick, who sighed when the cheetah´s question came.

"Do I seem okay Clawhauser?"

"No, that´s why I´m asking."

"Well, you won the jackpot. I´m way to far from being okay."

"But why?" Nick moved his arm and signaled to the dancing floor. Clawhauser turned and saw what was the cause of Nick´s current state. The cheetah observed as Judy danced alongside a white rabbit that seemed to have black stripes across his cheeks. Then Clawhauser looked back at Nick and saw the fox sighing once more.

"Is it Judy?"

"Yeah. She and her stupid boyfriend, that _Jack_."

"But why are you mad about it?"

"Isn´t it obvious?" Nick looked at Clawhauser and then turned to the floor, letting his shoulders drop and match his current mood.

"Aww...I´m sorry Nick."

"Don´t worry Ben, I´ll be fine. It´s just that...honestly I thought I could handle it, but it is tougher than I thought."

"But why haven´t you told her Nick?"

"Clawhauser, telling Judy that I´m in love with her while she has a boyfriend isn´t fair for her. I wanted to, but right after I decided to tell her this dumb bunny appeared and he...won Judy´s heart." Nick passed his paw across his eyes since some tears were starting to form in his eyes. He realized he was in love with Judy six months ago, but the courage to tell her came three months later, colliding with the arrival of the striped buck.

"Nick, I´m sorry to hear that."

"Thanks buddy."

"And why did you not bring a date?"

"Because I didn´t want to. Remember that I just told you I´m in love with Judy."

"Oh, right, right. Sorry."

"It´s okay." Nick shot the cheetah a lazy smile and when the fluffy officer left he resumed his slumped position over the counter, until a cheerful voice made him straighten up and turned to see Judy coming towards him, so he immediately replaced his sadness with his smooth personality.

"Hey Nick!"

"Hey there Carrots, enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it´s pretty fun! Jack went to the restroom, so I came to see how you were doing." Nick´s tail got stiff at the mention of the buck, but he remained calm. He wasn´t going to risk his friendship with Judy because of his jealousy. He loves Judy, but the idea of living without her, even as a friend, was way too terrifying.

"I´m doing just fine Carrots."

"Hey Nick, why didn´t you bring a date?"

"I didn´t want to. I´m not thrilled to find myself any _vixen."_

"Sounds fair" Then the music change into a slow song and Judy looked up at Nick "hey, want to dance?"

"But what about Ja-your boy...well him?" Nick blushed and thanked the universe that his fur did not allow Judy to see it, but he did notice how Judy crooked her head when he stuttered while giving his answer. Not giving her time to think about what made him stutter he took her paw and guided her to the dance floor.

"Well Nick, it seems that your concern has gone."

"Can´t blame me Carrots."

"And why is it that I can´t blame you?"

"Well, how can I resist dancing with such a beautiful bunny?" Nick´s eyes widened in terror when he realized what he just said and when he looked at Judy her eyes were as wide as his, but they didn´t stop dancing.

"You-you think I-I´m beautiful?"

"Ahm...well...it´s just that-"

"Nick, did you just tell me I´m beautiful?" Nick sighed seeing how a simple situation went out of his control so fast. Now he was in the place where he did not want to be. He had to tell Judy, who has a boyfriend, the truth about how he feels.

"Yes Judy. I did call you beautiful and that´s because I think you are beautiful."

"Nick, why did you say you are not thrilled to find a vixen?"

"It´s because… listen Judy I know that what I´m about to say is going to make you uneasy. I didn´t want to tell you so that wouldn´t happen, but it slipped. So here it goes. Judy I´m in love with you." The bunny´s eyes widened as she heard what Nick said and how he continued declaring his love to her during their dance.

"You are the best mammal I know and you made me a better one. I love how happy you are and you always make me feel the same way, happy. Happy that I met you, happy that we are friends and happy that you are by my side. I hate to do this to you since you found a boyfriend and you seem to be quite fond of him. I really don´t want to lose our friendship, so please just, forget what I said." He let go of her, but found that she pulled him closer and she placed her head on his chest while moving, which made him move so that they could continue dancing with each other.

"N-Nick, since when do you...love me?"

"I-I realized it...six months ago."

"And why didn´t you say anything?"

"I was, ehm, gaining the courage to tell you and when I did, you met him."

"Nick, you dumb fox."

Judy looked up and smiled tenderly at Nick, but then an angry voice broke the moment and both mammals turned to see the white rabbit.

"What is going on here!?"

"We are dancing, what´s wrong about it?" Nick asked the rabbit, but continued holding Judy close to him while she just looked at her boyfriend.

"What´s wrong is that she has a boyfriend!"

"Jack, please stop, you are making a scene." Officers were staring at the three mammals since the rabbit was now screaming at Nick and Judy.

"Oh I´m making a scene? Well, how about the fact that you are still holding the _shifty low life fox_! Even in front of me!"

"As I said before pal, we were just dancing. If Judy wants to dance with her best friend there´s no reason she shouldn´t." Nick was starting to get pissed by the rabbit and how he was yelling at Judy.

"Oh you got some nerve fox! Piece of-"

"JACK SAVAGE! Stop it! Shut your mouth! You keep insulting Nick and you will face serious consequences!" Judy let go of Nick and confronted the rabbit, but what happened next was not expected by any of the animals that was present in the ball.

 _Slap_

Judy covered her cheek right after Jack slapped her. After that everything happened so fast. Judy heard the growl that came from Nick and saw how he jumped forward and tackled the rabbit, then he started filling the bunny with punches that were full of hatred and Judy just stared at how Nick was protecting her.

"YOU COWARD! YOU FILTHY TRASH! HOW DARE YOU!? I´M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Nick yelled to the rabbit while he was being dragged away from the scene by Bogo. Officers went to restrain the rabbit who looked like a living mess after the beating that Nick gave him. Judy turned her gaze to the ground and gears were turning inside her head. When realization struck her she smiled and looked up to Nick and started walking towards the fox, who was now arguing with their boss.

"Enough Wilde! You need to calm down now. The mammal has been restrained, stop growling."

"How can I calm down Chief?! That scum just slapped Judy! He hurt my _life mate_! I will not let him get away with this!"

Bogo was left dumbfounded when he heard the words that came from the fox, just like every single mammal in the ball, except for Judy. The bunny instead of standing still and shoot a confused look at Nick, she sprinted towards him and when she reached him she jumped and enveloped him in a tight hug. When she felt Nick return the hug while getting on his knees she moved her head and joined their lips in a passionate kiss. When they parted Judy smiled deeply at Nick and joined their foreheads together while saying something to the fox.

"I love you too Nick." Nick tightened their embrace and started shaking a bit.

"Y-you do Judy?"

"Yes Nick, I love you. I realized that I love you since your graduation day, but I thought that you would never love me back because I was a bunny. I started dating Jack because I was comfortable with him, but every day that passed made me realize that the love I feel for you is stronger than anything I´ve felt in my life. I was so dumb, I should´ve noticed that you loved me back, the way you talked to me, the way you treat me, it only probed that you love me really much."

"Judy, it´s been one year."

"I know Nick, I should´ve told you."

Judy rubbed the fox´s back and nuzzled his neck, Nick following suit, until a cough took them out of their cute moment and both looked at the buffalo that made that noise.

"Hopps, Wilde, I need to remind you that you are in public." Both broke the hug and Nick stood up quickly, until the words of the buffalo calmed them down.

"Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you Chief." Judy smiled and took Nick´s paw and gave it a squeeze, but then the buffalo talked once more.

"No Hopps, thank you. You have made this humble mammal win a big amount of money."

"What do you mean Chief?"

"What the Chief means Nick is that most of us had a betting pool on you. We placed money on how much time it would take for the both of you to become a couple. Both the Chief and I placed our money on a year and you have earned each of us a lot of money."

Judy was left with her mouth open when Clawhauser explained the reasons of the buffalo´s happiness. Nick had the same expression over his face, but he managed to get words out of his mouth.

"Wait, are you saying that you guys knew we would end as a couple?"

"Well, it´s just that you fit together too good, so we assumed it would happen sometime."

Judy smiled and squeezed Nick´s paw. Laying her head on his arm and looking up at Nick she smiled even more and talked to the three mammals, but kept looking lovingly at Nick.

"Yeah. We do, don´t we?"

"Sly bunny." Nick gave Judy a kiss in the space between her ears and leaned his head over hers. Bogo and Clawhauser left the two and they just held each other for some time.

"Hey Nick, would you like to continue our dance?"

"Would I like to dance with the most beautiful bunny in all of Zootopia?" Judy blushed and hid her face in Nick´s chest while he ruffled her ears. "Well of course I would. Let´s go Judy."

Both went to the dance floor, but the music did not feel appropriate for their dance, so they headed towards the DJ who looked at them with a confused face.

"How can I help you?"

"Hi, do you think you could play the slow song that was on some minutes ago?"

"Of course! But do you know the name of the song?" Judy tried hard to remember the name, but it happened to be out of her reach.

"It would be _Can´t take my eyes of you_ , from _Ferret Valli_."

"Okay, I´ll play it."

"Thanks."

"You know the song´s name?" Judy asked Nick while they walked to the dance floor.

"Yeah, it´s a classic. I prefer the _Valli´s_ version since it´s the original piece."

"Wow, I always imagined you would like heavier music. More like hard rock or something like that."

"I do like that music Carrots, but there are some exceptions that have caught my ears."

"You keep surprising me Nick."

"As you surprise me Carrots. I can´t believe that you have been in love with me for a year. I should have told you when I realized."

"I should have told you too." They shared a quick kiss then the music started and so did their dance.

"I need to ask you something Nick."

"What is it?"

"Do-do you really see me as, you know…your life mate?"

"Ye-yes I do Judy. I don´t see myself with anyone else but you. The idea has not even crossed my mind. I know it sounds silly, but it just seems to me that´s how things are supposed to be."

"Oh Nick. It´s not silly, it´s really sweet."

"Y-you don´t happen to feel the same, do you?" Judy´s eyes widened and she was about to talk, but a mumbling Nick beat her to it.

"Sorry. W-we just opened up and I-I´m already making you uncomfortable. It´s okay if yo-" He was cut short by the kiss that Judy gave him and before he knew it she broke the kiss and leaned her head over Nick´s chest and nuzzled it, their dance not being cut by their interaction.

"Nick, I see you as my life mate too. I realized it when you leaped and started punching Jack. I knew at that moment that you will protect me of everything that could harm me. That you care so much about me that you would risk everything for me. I love you Nick and I want us to be together for all our lives."

"Judy, you couldn´t have said something better than that. I love you and I promise you that I will be with you forever."

They shared a sweet kiss and their dance was coming to an end. The song signaled its ending and both mammals broke the kiss and stared at each other, smiling tenderly and knowing that their lives were now connected in the happiest way possible.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _And there you go. Hope you guys liked it and thanks to everyone who has read even only one of my chapters. I will be absent for another week probably (those darn exams). By the way guys, I want to let you know that I HATE Jack Savage. I totally do, but anyway, that´s the chapter! The original song is from Frankie Valli, so that you guys know. :) Also, since I started writing my fiction and school decided to mess with me, I have had a difficult time catching up with the fictions I read and also with some comics. Seriously, I need to start reading them or I´ll have a lot of stuff to catch up to._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	22. Defender

**_Hey there guys! I´m back with a new chapter and this one is way different of anything I have wrote (I think). Told you I was going to update soon. I´m not leaving you an entire week and not write a chapter, that would be cruel from my part! SO anyway, here´s the chapter, as always I hope you enjoy it!_**

 **Defender**

"You don´t scare me Gideon." Judy was immediately pushed by the chubby fox, who just laughed at her and towered over her body.

"Cry little baby bunny. Cry." Judy saw her chance and kicked with al her strength, both her legs colliding with Gideon´s snout.

The sound that was coming from behind the stands had caught the attention of a teenager fox that was passing by. When he heard the voices he went towards them and managed to see what was about to happen.

"Oh you don´t know when to quit do you?" Gideon´s claws were now visible and Judy let out a gasp when she saw the sharp objects. Gideon swooped at Judy with the intention of harming the bunny.

 _Thump_

"What do you think you are doing?" The fox that managed to catch Gideon´s arm talked rashly to the smaller fox, who looked surprised by both the fox´s actions and his tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Where you trying to hurt this little bunny?"

"Yes. She´s a dumb bunny who dreams to be a cop. She need to be put in her place."

"Don´t all her dumb and do not mess with her because of what she dreams. How would you feel if I told you that your dreams are never going to be fulfilled because of your species."

"But it´s impossible for a bunny to be cop!"

"Maybe, maybe not. We will never know until someone tries and if she is that one mammal, then why would she have to live afraid of her own dream? All because some redneck was messing with her."

"Hey, leave me alone. I didn´t do anything to her." Judy was standing up and looked up to see the green eyed fox that was still holding the bully´s arm.

"Because I stopped you. It´s because foxes like you that mammals don´t trust our species, neither they think we are good mammals. You should think about what you have done."

"I was just messing with a prey."

"Prey or pred it doesn´t matter. You are a bully and bullies are just people that can´t seem to handle their own lives correctly or that have problems in their households. Taking it out at some mammals isn´t going to make you feel better. And making other people question themselves is wrong."

The smaller fox was sobbing at how the bigger mammal had managed to read him completely. When he felt his arm free from the grip he looked up and saw the anger plastered in the fox.

"I´m sorry. I-I´ll try to change."

"That´s good to hear. What´s your name?"

"Gideon."

"And how old are you Gideon?"

"I´m twelve years old."

"Well Gideon, what you need to do now is apologize to our little friend right here." The fox turned to look at Judy and signaled her to come over to his side. She obliged and set herself at the fox´s side, staring at him while he talked to her.

"Hey there. And what would be your name?"

"My name is Judy."

"That´s a beautiful name Judy! And how old are you?"

"I´m nine."

"Well, my friend Gideon over here wants to tell you something." The mammal signaled the smaller fox to talk and Judy stared at Gideon while he rubbed his arm and stared at the floor.

"I-I´m sorry Judy. I have been a total jerk and the mister made me realize that I was making you feel bad. I will get off your tail and I´ll start becoming a better mammal. Again, I´m sorry."

"It´s okay Gideon, I forgive you." With that Gideon nodded and left the scene. Judy was about to do the same, until she heard the voice of the bigger fox calling her name and she turned to look at him, being left confused when he saw him bending to be at eye level with her.

"So, you want to become a police officer?"

"Yes, I do. It´s my dream to make the world a better place!" She straightened herself and looked at the fox. He smiled at her and continued speaking.

"Well, if you try your hardest and never back down, I know you can make it. Never let anyone tell you what you can or cannot do. If that´s what you really want, fight for it."

"I will! Thank you!" she enveloped him in a hug that made the fox chuckle and return it, only to be interrupted by the voices of an angry pair of bunnies.

"Hey, what´s going on here? Could you please let go of my child?" Stu said harshly at the fox and was moving his paw to his back where he held his fox taser, but then Judy ran to him and started skipping in front of the now confused rabbit.

"This kind mammal helped me Dad! I was being abused by Gideon and he came by and stopped him. He even made Gideon realize his mistakes!" The fox stood up and looked at the rabbits that stared at him with blank faces.

"Thanks for helping our daughter."

"No problem ma´am. She seems to be a very happy girl. And a brave one too."

"Yeah, she is."

"Well, I need to get going. Judy, remember what I told you. Fight for what you want."

"I will!"

"Hey, what do you mean kid?" Stu was confused at what the fox said to Judy and how she beamed at the words that were delivered.

"She told me she wants to be a police officer."

"Yeah, but that´s pretty much impossible. She will probably stick with us at the carrot farm!" The bunnies stood straight and proud, but Judy´s gaze was directed to the floor and her ears drooped rapidly. The fox took notice of the now sad little bunny and went to help her again.

"It might be, but who knows. She is a brave mammal and I think that if she works hard and focus on her goal she will be able to achieve whatever she wants. I hope she becomes a police officer and I trust she will."

"You do?" Judy beamed at the fox and her ears stood up, happiness taking over her again by hearing the invigorating motivational words that the fox was saying.

"Of course I do. If you stood up for others at this short age, then I can´t imagine what you would be capable of when you become a police officer!" The fox smiled warmly at the rabbit that was blushing from his words, but then he turned to see at the bunny´s mom, who started speaking.

"Well, thank you, but I don´t think you should say those things to her. You might raise her hopes."

"I think that´s what she needs! Someone that believes in her! I know she can make it. As a matter of fact, I know she will make it. I really have to go now, sorry. Goodbye Officer!" The fox saluted at Judy and she returned the gesture happily.

"Goodbye!" She waved at him while he was leaving and when he was out of the bunnies´ eyesight Judy squealed and turned.

"See guys?! I can make it!"

"We´ll see Judy. We´ll see."

 _15 years later_

"Nick!" Judy beamed when she saw the fox that was just entering the precinct. She rushed to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Hey there Carrots. You missed me?"

"Of course I did! I miss having my partner with me. The precinct is really boring without you."

"Well, I can imagine that. I´m the life of every party!"

Judy shook her head and giggled at the fox. Both went towards the bullpen and waved at Clawhauser, but suddenly Judy felt Nick´s paw grabbing hers and she turned to see him, surprised by the action her partner just did.

"Ehm, Judy, I wanted to…to ask you something."

"What is it Nick?

"I wanted to know if you would like to…have dinner tonight." Judy´s eyes widened and then Nick let go of her paw and started fumbling around with his.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, with me."

"Really? I thought that it was with some other dumb fox."

"I doubt there´s other dumb fox that lov-has a sly bunny as best friend." Nick started pulling the collar of his shirt as he noticed what was about to escape from his mouth. Luckily for him Judy didn´t seem to catch his slip and she smiled at him.

"I would love to go Nick! At what time?"

"I was thinking that after we leave the precinct would be a good time. Most mammals are home by that time."

"That would be great! Now let´s go to the bullpen Nick." She smiled at him and decided to mess a little with the fox. She grabbed his paw and walked inside the bullpen, with the fox still on her grasp. _He almost says he loves me. I think that after tonight this is going to be a normal sight for everyone. Nick and I holding paws. Ha, a fox and a bunny, now that´s something._ She turned to look at Nick, but was left dumbfounded when he was just smiling at her and squeezing her paw. She looked away and blushed, not letting go of his paw, until the Chief came inside the room.

"Alright, shut it. Now, here´s what needs to be done today."

Nick and Judy where assigned to their usual patrol and as their task, their talks and laughs where usual, but with a little more smiling and their stares were lingering more on each other. Quickly their shift ended and both of them headed out the precinct with their civilian clothes.

"After you." Nick held the diner´s door open for Judy and she giggled at the smirking fox.

"Nick Wilde, such a gentlemammal aren´t you?"

"Yup, that´s me. The most gentle mammal you´ll find across town, unless I scam you for a pawpsicle."

"Har, har. Come on, there´s a boot right here." She hopped into the cushioned seat and saw how Nick smiled tenderly at her while getting on his place. She blushed and placed the menu in front of her, using it to cover her face form the fox.

"Hey there fellas, what are you ordering tonight?" A panther came and both looked at him. Nick ordered a salad with shrimps and blueberry dressing, meanwhile Judy ordered the carrot stew and a glass of carrot juice.

"Hey Judy, why don´t you tell me something about you?"

"But you already know everything about me Nick."

"I mean from you childhood dumb-dumb."

"Oh, right. Well it´s a long story, but you asked for it." Judy started telling Nick her childhood memories and he heard her happily. That was until she came to a part that was familiar to him.

"So on the Carrot Day festival this fox was messing with my friends and I confronted him, but he pushed me he was about to scratch me but-"

"But then a bigger fox stopped him, right?" Confusion took over Judy as she saw how Nick was smiling and how he managed to know what happened next in her story.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"How could I´ve been so dumb? Of course it had to be you Judy. How did that slip through my head? I really am a dumb fox." He was snickering and shaking his head and Judy just stared at him in awe.

"What do you mean Nick?"

"Judy, I was that fox. The one that stopped you being hit by…I think his name was Gideon. Yeah, that little fox."

"Wha-Oh God!" She covered her mouth with her paws and her eyes were as wide se they could.

"Yeah, I knew you could be a cop and you probed me right."

"You are my defender?"

"So it seems Fluff." Judy stood up and walked over to his seat. He scooted to his right so that she could sit by his side and once in the spot Judy gave him a tight which he returned.

"Nick, I can´t believe that you have always stand up for me and act as my protector. Even since I was a little girl. You are the best Nick, thank you."

"You have nothing to thank Judy." They stayed in their embrace a while and Judy´s mind told her to do what she knew she wanted to.

"I love you Nick." Judy felt Nick go stiff and looked up to see the fox staring at her with his eyes fully open.

"What did you say Judy?"

"I said that I love you. I love you Nick." Judy move forward and was waiting for Nick to do the same and when he did they shared a long, caring kiss and when they parted they held their paws and looked into each other´s eyes.

"I love you too Judy."

"Yeah, you almost spill the beans at the precinct."

"I had hoped you didn´t catch that."

"I did."

"I can tell Carrots. Nothing escapes those bunny ears right?"

"Nothing at all." They shared a quick kiss and leaned on each other while continuing enjoying their food.

"So, we are a couple now Judy?"

"Of course we are!"

"Fine by me." He tickled the bunny and then paid the check.

"Carrots, what do you think mammals at the precinct will think about this?"

"Honestly Nick, I couldn´t care less. I love you and I won´t let some animals stand in the way of our happiness."

"That´s my bunny cop!" With that both got into their SUV and Nick headed towards Judy´s home.

"Well Carrots, here we are." Judy got out of the car and waited for Nick to come by her side.

"Yeah. I had fun today Nick."

"So did I, not to mention that now I have the most beautiful bunny as my girlfriend."

"Nick, stop that!" Judy blushed strongly at the fox´s compliment and Nick chuckled, but then he placed his paw on her cheek and got at eye level with her.

"I mean it Judy. You are beautiful, the most beautiful mammal I have ever seen and I will never get tired of saying that to you."

"Nick, t-thank you." They shared a quick peck and Nick stood up and started going towards the driver´s seat, until Judy´s voice stopped him and made him look at her.

"Hey Nick, do you want to…crash here? I know your place is pretty far."

"Would I like that? Of course I would!" Both headed upstairs to Judy´s apartment and once in there they change into their PJ´s, but now the sleeping accommodation was in order.

"Don´t worry Judy, I can sleep on the floor. I´ll just put a blanket over it."

"No Nick, I insist. You could get sick and I do not want _my fox_ feeling bad."

"Oh, so now I´m your fox Carrots?"

"Yes, my fox. No one else´s, just mine." Judy patted the free spot on her bed and Nick obliged. Just as he got there she hugged him and nuzzled his chest.

"Mhmm, I love your musk Nick."

"But not as much as you love me, right?"

"Of course not, I love your musk much more than you!"

"You wound me Carrots."

"Oh shush. We gotta sleep Nick. We´ve got work tomorrow."

"Right on." Nick drifted quickly into the realms of sleep, but Judy was still awake and she had a lot of thing to process in her mind while she was still holding Nick close to her and her head rested on his chest.

 _How can he be such as sweet guy? He came into my life even before I knew he would mean anything to me and supported me the moment he met me. I can´t believe our lives would be connected since all those years. He´s always been my defender, my guardian angel. You know? He is a hustler. He crept into my life and managed to steal my heart, but how? How could he do it so easily? I don´t want it back though, he can have it, as I know I can have his. He´s just perfect and I love him. I love him._

With that las thought Judy let sleep take over her as she was enveloped by the arms of her permanent protector, her knight in shiny, well, foxy armor. Her defender.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _And here it is guys! I really hope you liked it. I have caught up with several other fictions and I highly, HIGHLY recommend one that´s called "Embrace it" from Starfang´s Secrets. Seriously, go read it and prepare to be simply amazed by the incredible story. Anyway, probably this week updates are going to be more frequent since I almost finish with everything I have due, so get prepared for more Fluffy Stories! (hehehe)._**

 ** _Have a Nice day everyone!_**


	23. Memories

**_Hey guys! I am delivering another chapter. Finally the dreaded exams week (and 2 extra days, ughh) finished, although I do have more projects due I happened to have more time in my hands, which I decided to use and give you something more to read! And I am also pretty amazed that my fiction has reached 13,600+ views. I never even imagined that writing about something I love (during my free time) would be so kindly received and enjoyed. You have no idea how good it feels. Zootopia fandom, you are simply the greatest thing that has ever existed, thank you all! Boy, that sounded like a retirement speech, anyway here you go!_**

 **Memories**

"Who´s my cute little bunny?" Nick said as he covered Judy´s eyes and held her close to him, all while the bunny was struggling to take his paws of her eyes.

"Nick, come on. This isn´t funny."

"I´ll stop when you answer my question."

"Ughh, fine. I am your cute little bunny."

"Huh? Wait did you say something Judy? If you did I couldn´t hear you." Nick chuckled and rubbed his cheek against the back of her head as the bunny giggled at the fox´s actions.

"I´m your cute little bunny Nick! Now please let me see."

"Fine Carrots. You are free." Nick let go of her and took a step back waiting for her to turn around.

"Why was that for?" Judy said as she was opening her eyes and was amazed by the sight that received her.

"Happy one month anniversary Judy."

"Nick! It´s beautiful!" Judy gave the fox a tight hug and a quick peck before grabbing the orange dress that Nick had gotten her.

"I´m glad you liked it. Hey, how about you try it on. If the size doesn´t match we can get the proper one." Nick could barely finish his statement as Judy sprinted towards their room and shut the door, coming out just a minute later and using the nice gift Nick had got her.

"What do you think Nick?" She gave a spin so that Nick could see if the dress fitted her completely and when she finished the spin she saw the fox´s jaw open and his eyes were as wide as the ocean.

"You look beautiful. So beautiful. Have I ever told you that you´re perfect Judy?" Nick said as he was getting close to her, seriousness marking his voice and he placed his paw on Judy´s cheek. She blushed and grabbed his paw with both of hers and gave it a squeeze while smiling at the fox.

"Thank you Nick. I love the dress and I love you."

"I love you too Carrots."

"Oh, just come here." She pulled his tie and gave him a passionate kiss. Both mammals completely focused on their moment and they broke apart after some time and started to breath heavily.

"Wow. That was something."

"You seem to have liked it."

"Did I like the kiss I just received for the most beautiful mammal on Earth? Yes, yes I did." He nuzzled her neck and caught a glimpse of Judy´s blush before he broke the hug and smirked at her.

"I know you love the dress Judy, but we need to get into our pajamas. We still have to work tomorrow."

"I know I know. Just one more minute okay. I want to look at myself in the mirror."

"Very well Carrots." Both went towards their room and while Judy was scanning herself in the mirror Nick changed into his sleeping outfit, which consisted of a carrot patterned shirt and pants, then he stood up behind Judy and hugged her while she kept looking at her reflection.

"It´s so beautiful Nick."

"I thought about you the moment I saw it. I knew you would look great wearing it."

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too Judy. Hey, I´m getting myself a glass of warm milk, do you want some?"

"Yes please." He kissed her cheek and left the room so Judy could change into her outfit. Nick had left the dress´ box over the bed so that she could put it away. Once that task was done she slipped into her sleeping outfit, which consisted of a large blueberry patterned shirt and pants. Nick came in with the glasses and when they finished their warm beverages they got into their bed and snuggled up with each other.

"I really appreciate it Nick."

"It´s nothing Fluff. I´m glad that you really loved it."

"But I love you more." She giggled when Nick shook his head at her.

"You are so corny."

"Really? I thought I was _Carrots_."

"Boy, so many bad puns in so little time."

"Oh shush."

"Let´s get some sleep Judy. Tomorrow it´s a big day."

"That´s right! I had forgotten that we get to investigate the casino thieve case."

"You mean _Casino Bambino?_ "

"And you say my puns are bad."

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." They shared a quick kiss and spooned, quickly falling asleep in each other´s embrace and with an important day ahead of them.

 _6:00 a.m._

 **beep beep beep beep**

"Ughh, I don´t wanna." Nick grumbled as he reached for the desk and tapped the button on top of the device that was disgusting to the fox.

"Come on Nick, we need to go."

"But this is too comfortable and you are so warm and fluffy, and I don´t want to stop hugging you and-" He was cut short by the tender kiss that Judy gave him and then she got off the bed, making some chilly air go right at Nick´s chest.

"Brrr, boy isn´t that cold."

"It was just a breeze Nick."

"It still felt cold."

"What a cry baby."

"Well now that´s just rude. How is it that a baby can be this tall?" Nick stood up and picked the bunny off the floor, giving her a spin on the air while both of them were laughing.

"Nick! Put me down! I´m starting to get a little dizzy!"

"Ok, ok. Nope." Nick kept spinning the bunny around the air and both continued with their laughter when Judy thought of a funny way to make Nick put her down.

"This is flight Judy requesting permission to land."

"Permission granted, welcome back Judy." Nick placed her on the ground and booped her nose with his, making her squirm and start to mumble.

"You look so cute when you don´t know what to say."

"Just because you are my life mate doesn´t means that you can call me cute." Judy chuckled until she realized about what she just said. She just told Nick that she considered him as her life mate. She covered her mouth with her paws and looked up at Nick, only to find him smiling softly at her.

"So, I´m your life mate Judy?"

"Ahm...well...you see...I act..." Judy sighed and her ears drooped as she looked to the floor. Nick immediately got at her level and placed a paw on her cheek.

"Hey it´s okay."

"Y-you think?"

"Of course."

"But, this means that I can´t be happy with someone else if what we have doesn´t work, because I will always love you Nick." She took a big amount of air and felt how the fox´s paw was giving her cheek a squeeze and looked up to see the smirking mammal.

"I will always love you too Judy."

"W-What?"

"I will always love you too."

"Why?"

"Because you are my life mate, you dumb bunny." Judy was overwhelmed by happiness as she hugged Nick by his neck and gave him a passionate kiss, mostly copying yesterday´s actions.

"Nick how do you always manage to say the right thing at the right time?"

"Because I´m the right mammal."

"You had to go and turn me into a liar."

"Hey, it was a good line."

"Yes, but it wasn´t neither the right time or place."

"You are right about that." They shared a quick laugh and changed into their uniforms. Judy noted that the beautiful dress Nick had given her was still outside, so she put the box under the bed and started planning when she was going to wear it, one idea shining in her mind.

"The bridge."

 _8:30 a.m._

"Alright listen up, this are today´s assignments." Bogo gave every animal and their teams a single manila folder and when it was turn of the smaller officers they quickly grabbed the papers and went to their SUV.

"Here says that on his last hit the perpetrator left a note of where and when is his next heist taking place. Convenient."

"Wow. He targeted the Palm trees casino."

"If I´m not mistaken that´s at Sahara Square, right?"

"You are correct Nick."

"Ok, so we need to go there as regular citizens." They parked the SUV not so close of the famous building and changed their outfit. Going into the casino they shared a quick kiss and then went different ways, roaming the place so they could see the mammal they were looking for.

"Nick, come in."

"I´m here Carrots, what´s up?"

"I have sight of the hyena."

"And what´s the situation?"

"Nick, it seems he already stole the tables, I´m following him."

"Wait Judy."

"There´s no time, he started running." Judy sprinted towards the now speeding mammal and started screaming at him.

"ZPD, stop right now!"

"You have to catch me rabbit."

The pursuit continued and when the criminal was about to reach the exit Judy tackled him and both went to the ground. The hyena quickly got up and grabbed Judy by her legs and swooped her in the air. The movement made Judy´s head impact with a hard brick wall and she fell unconscious immediately. The hyena laughed and was going to make his run again, until he felt a sting on his neck and immediately fell to the ground.

"Judy!" Nick dropped the dart gun and went to hold the still unconscious bunny and started shaking her so that she could wake up.

"Judy! Judy please wake up! Judy! Sweetheart, come on. Dispatch, send a medical unit to my location. Officer Hopps has been injured and needs assistance immediately."

"Copy that Wilde, med crew it´s on its way. ETA is five minutes." Nick grabbed Judy and held her close to him, tears starting to drop from his eyes.

"Judy hang in there. Help is coming. Don´t you dare leave me. I can´t live without you. Please Judy, just hang in there." The med team arrived a little earlier than expected and took the bunny into the ambulance. They allowed Nick to get into the vehicle and then drove quickly to the hospital. Once there Judy was taken to a room and Nick waited outside for a long time, until a kind looking tanooki came to him.

"How is she doctor?"

"She´s still unconscious. She´s not in a coma, but I think it will take a while for her to get up. She suffered a concussion so we can´t know if any damage has been done until she wakes up."

"Thanks doctor. Can I see her?"

"Of course."

Nick went inside the room and saw Judy with bandages on her head, so he scooped with her on the bed and hugged her, tears forming in his eyes just by seeing his life mate laying unconscious on the bed.

"Judy, why couldn´t you just wait for me? Look at you, you are all hurt. Oh Judy, I hope you wake up soon." He kissed her cheek and booped his nose with hers, quickly getting tired and falling asleep with the bunny breathing slowly.

When Nick woke up Judy was still asleep and he had to go to work, but didn´t wanted to leave her alone. Luckily for him Judy´s parents came into the room and then kindly told him that they could take care of her. A week passed and Nick always went to see Judy when his shift finished, but one day he saw the doctor outside Judy´s room and loud voices were coming from the place.

"Doctor, what´s happening?"

"She woke up."

"She did!?" Nick beamed and started moving towards the room, until the doctor held his arm and made him look at him.

"Nick, I don´t know if now is the time to go in there."

"Why?"

"She seems to have suffered memory loss."

"What?"

"She can´t remember of almost anything. She doesn´t even remember her parents."

"I-I-I still have to go in Doc. She´s my life mate and I need to see her." Nick went inside, but he was shaking at knowing that Judy probably forgot about him. Once inside all the mammals turned to look at him and he looked directly at Judy´s eyes.

"Nick!" Everyone was left with their mouths opened when Judy suddenly spoke up to the fox, seemingly remembering him.

"Judy? You-you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you! Even though we just became boyfriends yesterday how could I forget about you?" Nick went to her side and took her paws and squeezed them. She smiled at him and he moved his head to start nuzzling her neck.

"How is it that you remember him but not us?" Bonnie asked her daughter and made the mammals break from their moment.

"I´m sorry. I don´t know, but it seems that Nick is just too important for me. I-I love him." Judy turned to look at Nick and smiled tenderly at him.

"I love you too Judy." She leaned on his arm and rubbed her head over it, making the fox chuckle. Judy´s parents had to leave that day, but they made Nick promise to them that he would help Judy get better. Once the bunnies left Nick took Judy from the hospital to their apartment and both went to their bed. Cuddling, they quickly drifted to the realm of sleep and Nick hoped she could show any sign of recovery.

 _6:00 a.m._

"Ughh. You know what, I won´t go today." Nick stopped the watch and returned to cuddle Judy who got awake by the sound of the alarm.

"Nick, why do you have your alarm set so early?"

"So _we_ can go to work."

"We?"

"Yeah. We work together Judy."

"We do?"

"Yep."

"And what do we do for a leaving?"

"We are police officers Carrots." Suddenly Judy widened her eyes and looked at Nick.

"That´s been my dream since I was a kid."

"You remembered?"

"Yes!"

"Carrots, you are already recovering!" Both hugged each other and squealed with joy seeing that Judy was already remembering something.

"Nick, this is great!"

"If you keep like this you´ll recover quickly." They stayed hugged for a while and Judy decided to mess with the fox a bit.

"Nick."

"Yeah?"

"You need to go to work."

"Ughh, Judy."

"Nick."

"Judy."

"Nick."

"But I don´t want to leave you alone."

"I´ll be fine."

"Just today Judy. Please."

"Nick, but you´ll get punished."

"Chief Buffalo Butt will probably assign me to parking duty. I´ll be fine." Judy´s eyes widened once more and she started patting Nick´s chest quickly.

"Nick, that´s how we met! I was doing parking duty!"

"Wow. You are remembering a lot of stuff. This is amazing!"

"But you need to call Bogo and let him know you are staying."

"Fine. Wait, Judy did you just remember Bogo?"

"I think I did." They squeezed each other and shared a quick kiss before Nick went to call the buffalo. Judy kept smiling since she seemed to be remembering a lot of stuff and when Nick came inside she rushed to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Nick, thank you."

"For what Carrots?"

"For staying with me and help with my recovery. For being always there. Thank you."

"It´s nothing Judy. I love you sweet bunny."

"I love you cute fox." They shared a kiss and went to bed, but Nick had to ask Judy if she remembered of what happened last week.

"Judy, what else do you remember?"

"About what Nick?"

"About us."

"Well, I know how we met. Our first date and when we became a formal couple. Is there anything else I should remember?"

"Yes, but do you want me to tell you?"

"Uhmm...no Nick."

"Why?"

"I want to remember myself. It would be better for me and I can know how it felt."

"Okay Judy. But please when I´m not here try to remember more about us. I mean, remember your family and all of that, but when you can, try to remember. Please." Nick had some tears on his eyes and Judy stared at him confused, but then he enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I don´t want to leave you alone Judy."

"I will be fine Nick. And I assure you that most of my focus will be put to remember about us."

"Thanks Carrots. Thank you."

"There´s nothing to thank for." They continued in their embrace and didn´t catch a glimpse of how much time had passed, until the sound of empty stomachs made its presence.

"Hey Carrots, I´ll make us some soup and a stew. You like that?"

"That would be amazing! Thank you."

"You are welcome." He kissed her cheek and went to the kitchen. Meanwhile Judy got off the bed and started moving around the room looking for something that could help her remember something. And something did.

"T-The carrot pen." She grabbed the object and pressed it, not knowing that the recording would make her mind start turning.

 _You can hate me and I´ll be fine. Because I was a horrible friend and I hurt you and you can walk away knowing that you were right all along. I really am just a dumb bunny._

"The case." She teared up and sat on the bed, staring at the object for some time, until Nick came in and brought the food."

"Hope you like my stew Carrots. I know you are pretty picky so I added some extra carr-" He came into a tearing bunny holding the object that made their lives come together. He left the dishes on a little table nearby and sat by her side. She leaned her head on his arm and started mumbling.

"Nick, I-I hurt you."

"What?"

"T-The press conference."

"Judy."

"I hurt you badly and you still managed to...to forgive me."

"It´s okay sweetheart."

"But why?"

"Because I realized that you didn´t mean to do any harm. And that what I did to you wasn´t fair, scaring you to prove my point."

"Nick, I love you."

"Love you too." They shared a quick kiss and Nick went for the food. They ate peacefully and finished their day in their cuddling nest.

 _6:00 a.m._

"Ughh. I have to go to work."

"Uhmm, stay."

"I can´t Carrots, but I´ll ask Bogo if he can let me leave early."

"Okay. Nick, when do you think I can go back to work?"

"Maybe when you remember almost everything."

"That might take a while."

"Yeah, but hey, you remembered a lot yesterday."

"Yes. Nick, do you think we can go with my family next week?"

"Of course. Do you already remembered something about them?"

"No, but that´s why I want to go. Maybe being there will bring memories to my head."

"Ok, I´ll tell the chief."

"Thanks Nick." He ruffled her ears and went to change his outfit. Minutes later he was ready to leave, but not before he gave Judy an amazingly big hug and a sweet kiss before leaving for his workplace. The rest of the week Judy remembered more stuff, but she could not get her paws on anything from her family. She remembered of Nick´s graduation, Fru Fru´s daughter christening and the pursuit of Weaselton across Little Rodentia. Then the week to visit her parents came and both Nick and Judy found themselves on a train going to BunnyBurrow.

"Nick, I´m nervous."

"Why?"

"I don´t remember my parents and I don´t know if I have any siblings."

"Oh you are in for a surprise Judy."

"Huh?"

"Last time I checked you had three hundred and fifteen brothers and sisters."

"WHAT!?"

"Bunnies like multiplying, huh?"

"So it seems. Oh sweet cheese and crackers." The train came to a stop and Nick grabbed Judy´s paw, giving it a squeeze so that she could relax a bit. When they came out of the wagon they were met by a couple of bunnies, who beamed at the sight of their daughter.

"Judy it´s nice to see you!" The bunnies hugged her and she returned the hug awkwardly. When they broke the hug she shot them a lazy smile.

"Nice to see you too."

"Let´s go now. I hope this days here with your family will help you honey."

"Yeah, me too. I really want to remember you guys."

"Thank you Nicholas. I really appreciate what you are doing for our daughter."

"There´s nothing to thank ma´am. I´m just helping my girlfriend." The three bunnies got inside Stu´s old van and Nick had to go on the back, where every time the vehicle passed through some cracked spots on the road he jumped and feared for his life. Meanwhile an awkward conversation was taking place up front.

"Jude the dude. Hey, have you remembered something about us?"

"Uhmm, I haven´t. S-Sorry."

"It´s okay honey. Maybe being at your old house will help you."

"I hope so."

"And have you remembered about anything else?"

"Actually yes I have. Most of it is related to Nick. I remembered that I´m a cop and that was my dream since I was a kid. I also remembered the christening of my goddaughter. And I remembered how I met Nick, his academy graduation, most of the missing mammals case, although there´s an empty spot between our visit to Mr. Manchas and the asylum and I remembered our first date. I have tried to remember you, but it simply hasn´t reached my mind."

"Don´t worry. You seem to really love him."

"I do. He´s so sweet to me, so funny and so kind. He´s just perfect." Judy smiled when the topic of her loving boyfriend came. She loved him and wanted the world to know it.

"But don´t you think it isn´t normal?"

"What?"

"I mean, he´s a predator Judy. And you are a prey."

"So?"

"Well, rabbits and foxes were natural enemies."

"I know they _were_ natural enemies. This is just like when you tried to hand me that fox care package before I left to Zootopia."

"Wait, what?"

"I think I just remembered the day I left for the city."

"Judy, that´s incredible!" The bunnies started squealing and this made Stu´s attention divert from his path, making the van fall into a hole that made Nick jump higher and fall down harder.

"Ow!"

"Nick! Are you alright?"

"My tail hurts."

"Sorry, we got a little carried away up here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just remembered the day I left for Zootopia!"

"That´s amazing Carrots!" During the ride Judy remembered some other things about her life, but when they arrived at the compound and were received with a big banner that said "Welcome Judy" the bunny teared up a little bit and memories started popping in her head. Nick smiled at Judy when he saw her roam around the household and look at how was her life, but he felt sad that she hadn´t remembered the dress he gave her, their time together and their commitment with each other. His tail stopped moving when he dropped his ears and sighed, directing his gaze towards the ground. But his behavior didn´t go unnoticed by the bunny parents.

"Nicholas, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I´m fine. It´s fantastic to see Judy remembering all of her life and her family. She deserves to be happy."

"Then why are you sad son?"

"Well, can we talk in private?"

"Of course." The bunnies took Nick to a studio and once they were all inside the door was shot. Nick saw that as his cue to start speaking.

"You see, the day before the...accident Judy told me that she saw me as her life mate."

"She did!?" The rabbits seemed to harness joy from the words that came from the fox, who nodded when their outburst arrived.

"Yeah and that she would love me forever."

"And what did you do?"

"I told her that I was going to love her forever as well and that she was my life mate too."

"Oh I´m so happy!" Bonnie started skipping and waving her paws, but Stu thought about what he just heard meant.

"But now she doesn´t remembers, right?"

"Right. I mean, it´s okay. I know this has been hard for her, but she´s doing such an amazing recovery process. I just wish that she would have never got hurt and now we would be enjoying each other´s company and our full love. That day, the one before you know what happened, was our one month anniversary and I had bought her a dress that she loved so much. I keep it under the bed so that she can´t find it. I want her to remember everything about us and then give her the dress once more. Even if it was only a month, I feel that she doesn´t knows how deep is our relationship or how much I care about her. How much I love her." He started sobbing a little since knowing that Judy didn´t know about their cherished time together meant that she didn´t know that she was his life mate, as he was hers. Suddenly the doorknob turned and in came Judy who looked at Nick and immediately got concerned.

"Is everything okay Nick?"

"Yes Judy, it is." He went to her and hugged her tightly while whispering at her ear. "I´m just so happy that you are recovering so quickly and that you are remembering so much stuff. I love you Judy." He moved his head and placed a tender kiss on her lips. This made Judy´s parents smile and look at each other knowingly.

"I love you too Nick." She shot him a warm smile and then took his paws. She moved them to her muzzle and gave each paw a kiss before she squeezed them and hugged Nick.

"Well, this is really nice, but I´m afraid that dinner is in order." Bonnie said and Nick and Judy broke their embrace, but held paws and walked together to the dining room. Once there the dinner flowed swiftly and when it finished all of Judy´s little siblings started playing with Nick. Judy smiled at how sweet and caring was her fox and once playtime was over they went to Judy´s room and cuddled.

"Night Carrots."

"Night Nick. Love you."

"Love you to cute bunny." He kissed her cheek and fell asleep in less than three minutes. Judy was almost falling asleep when she decided to speak a few words to the sleeping fox.

"Sweet handsome and charming fox. You have no idea how much I love you." Sleep claimed her as she nuzzled Nick´s chest and scooted closer to him.

The week at the Hopps´ household came to an end and Judy had remembered pretty much everything, so they headed back to Zootopia.

"Judy, did you enjoy the week?"

"Of course I did! Nick thank you for bringing me and for coming!"

"Well you do know how to fill a mammal with pride. You are welcome sweetheart."

"Hey Nick, could you help me with something?"

"What is it Carrots?"

"I have an empty space in my mind between the visit we paid to Mr. Manchas and the asylum. You know, during the case."

"Well..." Nick told her from the savage pursuit to going for help with Bellwether, but Judy stayed glued to one piece of information.

"Now I remember. Oh Nick, you saved my job that day and finally let me saw a bit through you. D-do you want to know something?"

"Hit me."

"I started feeling something for you since that day. Seeing how you protected me from such an intimidating mammal and talk back at him. Letting me know something about your past. Those things made me see the real you and boy isn´t he amazing." She rested her head on his arm while the train was passing through the Rainforest district and Nick stared at her.

"Really? Since then?"

"Yup."

"Wow. Well, I´m glad that now we are together Judy."

"So am I Nick. So am I." When they arrived they went straight to the precinct so that Judy could talk to her boss.

"Chief Bogo, I´ve come to bargain."

"Hello Hopps. It´s nice seeing you around. So, what makes you come to my office?"

"Chief, I think I´m ready to come back to work."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes Chief. I feel ready."

"What is your opinion regarding this subject Wilde?"

"Well my lovely boss, I think she is ready to come to work."

"I think she is ready too."

"Really Chief?"

"Yes, but you´ll work one week inside the precinct and doing paperwork. That´s to assure you remember you work partners and any rule or law that has slipped your mind."

"Thank you Chief!"

"You are welcome. Oh! Before you leave, Wilde."

"Yes Chief?"

"Make another joke like that and I´ll make you clean the precincts bathrooms, understood?"

"Y-yes sir." The fox started shaking and lazily saluted the buffalo, who signaled them to leave. Judy´s paperwork week passed quickly and she did manage to remember some tidbits that were lost in her head, but it wasn´t until one Saturday morning in which Nick had left to get some food that she discovered something that opened her mind completely, two days before one month had passed after her incident.

"Hmmm? What is this?" Judy moved her paw under the bed and grabbed a box. When she pulled it out and opened it she immediately moved her paws to her mouth, dropping the lid and crying by the sight that was presented to her.

"Oh my God. The dress, our anniversary. Nick, I can´t believe I haven´t remembered until now about our first month together. W-we are life mates. I haven´t returned his love for me the way I should. I´m such a horrible mammal." She started crying loudly when all the memories came into her mind and showed her how much she had forgotten about her relationship with Nick. Judy looked at the dress and took it out of the box. With tears running through her eyes she put on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror, which only managed to make her cry louder so she couldn´t hear the door opening and closing.

"Hey Carrots, I brought your favorite soup and...Judy?" When Nick came into the room he saw Judy staring at herself in the mirror and crying, wearing the dress he had given her. When she saw him she quickly ran to him and hugged the fox with all her might.

"I´m so sorry Nick, I´m so sorry."

"Carrots."

"Nick, I love you. I´m sorry that it took me so much time to remember that you are my life mate." Nick´s face beamed as Judy continued speaking. "I hope that you haven´t had a bad time with me not showing you how much I love you."

"Judy, it doesn´t matter. I would have waited for your memory to come back even if it never did, because I love you."

"I love you too Nick. Oh, just come here." She pulled him by his tie and shared a passionate kiss with her life mate.

"Mmm, Nick."

"What´s up Judy?"

"Ugh? Oh, I was just mumbling."

"Ha, you are so cute Judy."

"Nick!"

"Ok, sorry. Let´s go and eat." Nick went to the kitchen while Judy changed her outfit and placed the dress carefully in the box when an idea formed in her mind.

"Our anniversary. The bridge." Judy went to the table and sat beside Nick. Both enjoyed their dinner and did their routine to go to sleep and once they were cuddled up Judy spoke to the sleepy fox.

"Nick, since tomorrow is our two month anniversary, would you like to go and have a nice dinner?"

"Only if you use the dress I gave you."

"Of course I will!"

"Well, then yes Judy. I would love to."

"Dumb fox."

"YOUR dumb fox." Nick hugged her harder and quickly went to sleep, leaving Judy smiling.

" _My dumb fox."_

 _Nick and Judy´s two month anniversary._

"Wow. I simply can´t get over how beautiful you look on that dress."

"Nick, stop that. You are making me blush."

"Oh sweet little bunny, you are just so perfect."

"Nick!"

"Alright, alright, I´ll stop. Hey Judy, where are we going?"

"You´ll see."

"After that dinner I don´t know if I can walk anymore Carrots."

"Stop pouting Nick, we are already here!" Without noticing it Nick was standing inside a rather familiar structure.

"Is this 'my' bridge'?"

"Yup. I thought that we could relax on a very special place for our very special day."

"Judy, that´s amazing. Judy?" Nick turned around and saw Judy on one of her knees and holding a box in front of him.

"Nick, you have been the best mammal I have ever met. You helped me through the most difficult time of my life and saw how the love you gave me wasn´t returned the same way because of my injury. Now that I´m completely healed and I know that you are the mammal for me and that I want to spend my life with you, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, will you marry me?" Nick stared at Judy with wide eyes while she opened the box and revealed a silver ring fused with amethyst, forming a bi-colored ring.

"...yes."

"What?"

"Yes Judy. I will marry you." The bunny hugged Nick tightly and both mammals started tearing up from the happiness they just received.

"Nick, give me your paw." Judy slid the ring on one of Nick´s fingers and both kissed each other.

"I love you Judy."

"I love you too Nick."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Guys, this chapter suffered setback after setback. I wanted to post it on Tuesday and suddenly three projects emerged out of nowhere, plus I accidentally closed the tab when I was writing and I lost some progress. Then the page decided to reload itself and lost some more. Also I´ve been pretty bummed lately. School is getting kinda on my nerves nowadays and things are messy, but I´ll be okay. Anyway, enough pouting, hope you guys liked the chapter! I liked it (hehehe). During this week it will be tough to get something out, probably the week after that too, but I´ll try to keep up an upload pace. Have a nice day everyone!_**


	24. What happened?

**_How is everybody!? I am not bummed anymore (woot woot) so I thought "Hey, how about I give my amazing readers another chapter?" and here I am! Hope you guys liked the last chapter (seriously, some reviews would help, hehehe) and I hope you like this one. And stay tuned for the author´s note at the chapter´s ending! Big news are coming! Well, that being said, please guys go read "Embrace It" by Starfang´s Secrets! It´s just too good! And if any of his stubborn readers is looking at this, NO, Nick doesn´t have any powers! His senses are enhanced! That´s all I´ll say so I won´t spoil. Also, Cimar of Turalis just updated "Always my Sly Bunny, Always my Dumb Fox", check that out too! Without further news and reading proposals I give you the new chapter, enjoy!_**

 **What happened?**

"Mmmm, what?" Judy woke up and immediately regretted trying to get off the bed since the headache had made her groan and slump once more.

"Ughh, my head."

"You okay Carrots?" Judy´s eyes suddenly opened and looked at the fox that was laying by her side, without a shirt.

"Nick?"

"Of course it´s me. Do you happen to know any other handsome fox?"

"NICK! What are you doing at my place?!" Judy immediately got up and off the bed, Nick sitting and staring at her confused.

"Fluff, this is my place."

"What?"

"You are at my home." Judy looked around and saw that in fact she was inside the fox´s apartment and her eyes darted to herself, making her realize that she was wearing the fox´s shirt.

"Why am I here?"

"You came in last night. You were a little tipsy, but seem perfectly capable of talking and handling yourself. A-are you telling me you don´t remember?"

"Ughh, no I don´t." Judy placed her paws over her eyes and that made her miss the fox turn his gaze to the floor and flatten his ears.

"About anything?"

"No I-wait. Did something happen?"

"Huh?"

"Oh God!" Judy widened her eyes as the shirt she was using played with her mind, making her think about what could have happened. "Did we...you know..."

"What?"

"DID WE MATE?!" Judy extended her arms in frustration. She didn´t wanted her feelings for Nick to be shown during one night of too much drinking. She loves Nick, but she was too nervous to tell the mammal and now she might have gotten into a physical intercourse with the fox and couldn´t remember about it.

"You really think I would take advantage of you while you were drunk?"

"It´s not like that Nick!"

"Then, why would you think about that?"

"Because I was drunk..."

"You just said it wasn´t like that."

"Let me finish Nick. I was drunk and I´m a bunny. Not exactly a good combo. Also, you are shirtless and I have such shirt on me."

"But you have your regular clothing under the shirt."

"But it´s still an unusual sight."

"Well, that might make someone think something happen."

"You think?"

"Hey, not my fault. You were cold and your clothes were not helping since you only had a shirt and a pair of jeans. I put you inside my bed and you were still cold, so I just buttoned you with my shirt and laid by you side, that seemed to make you warm."

"Oh, thanks."

"You are welcome Carrots."

"So, nothing happened right?" Judy sighed relieved knowing that she hadn´t screwed up, but saw how Nick´s ears flattened even more than they already were.

"No, nothing happened."

"Oh thank God." Judy let out a whole lot of air, but Nick just sighed and got up, giving the bunny a look that reflected pain.

"Yeah, thank God you didn´t do anything with the fox, huh?"

"What?"

"Oh just saying that if it would have been a rabbit it would have been okay, right?"

"Nick..."

"No, don´t talk. Listen. You come at my place drunk, then I soothe you and make you feel comfortable. And suddenly you decided to make me happy and told me that you love me. That you didn´t care that I was a fox, that I made you happy and you were attracted to me. You tried to make a move and I stopped you because you were not on your full capacity, but I felt the truth that your words carried. I thought that every single thing that you said was true. I really thought that you loved me." Tears were starting to pour from the fox´s eyes and Judy could only look with wide eyes. She had screwed up.

"Nick, let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain. All of that were just words from a drunk mammal. You actually told me that you were in love with me and now I can see those were only lies. Filthy, hurting lies. And what a fool I was believing that it was real. But it seems that life isn´t as simple, right? You can´t see past the fact that I´m a fox and even if you could, how can I trust you when you have already taken my heart and shattered it at will."

"Nick, that´s not true."

"Oh, it´s not true?"

"No."

"Then, tell me. Would it have been so bad?"

"What?"

"Would it have been so bad if we had mate?"

"Of course it would have been bad!" Judy quickly covered her mouth and saw how Nick´s face turned to one of full sadness and betrayal, then anger arrived.

"Give me my shirt."

"Nick, wait. I didn´t..."

"Give me my shirt and get out of my apartment!"

"Nick, can you please..."

"I´m not asking you! Give me my shirt and LEAVE!"

"NO!" Nick glared at her while Judy just stomped her foot and shook her head while her arms held tight of Nick´s shirt.

"Why not!?"

"Because I want to explain!"

"There´s nothing to explain!"

"Yes there is!"

"What is it there to explain?! That you just came and told me that you loved me and how that was a lie? Or do you just want to apologize and bring peace to your conscience!?"

"NO! Just let me speak!"

"So you can hurt me more!?"

"Why are you so mad about this Nick!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU JUDY!"

"What?"

"I love you! And I do mean it, unlike you. You drunkenly lied to me and filled me with hope, just to squash it later. You made me think that my life would be complete and then used my feelings to hurt me."

"Nick..."

"Leave." Nick turned his back at her and signaled the door with his paw and sobs could be heard coming from the fox, but Judy did not pay attention. She was amazed that Nick loved her back, but she had screwed all up by making him feel unwanted and toyed. She had made her loved one feel unloved.

"You...love me?" The fox sighed and turned to look at her.

"Yes Judy. I love you. More than anything."

"And why didn´t you tell me before?" Judy quickly cursed herself inside her mind when her question came out. She kept screwing up.

"Are you serious? ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!?"

"Nick, wait..."

"No, I won´t wait! Leave!"

"I won´t leave Nick!"

"Fine, then I´ll leave!" The fox quickly went to a drawer and put on a shirt, but Judy quickly held his arm.

"Nick, wait! This is your home, you can´t just leave."

"Watch me."

"Can´t you just stay and talk to me!?"

"I don´t want to talk to you!"

"Nick, just..." She was cut short by Nick´s growl and she let his arm go. She looked at his face and saw how hurt he was, not only for her stupidity, but also because he had to growl at her. Sobbing he stepped out of the apartment and left a sad Judy alone with herself.

"Oh Nick, I´m so sorry. I-I had no idea." She got into the bed and immediately held the shirt close to her as she started sobbing.

"I do love you Nick. I´m sorry I hurt you like that. I-It wasn´t my intention. I wanted to tell you, but I screwed up. Nick, please come back. I need you, I love you. Please Nick, forgive me." Judy kept sobbing for only the universe knows how much until she fell asleep, the shirt still in a tight grasp and her fur damped with tears.

After a long time Nick came into his apartment and saw Judy laying on his bed. He had and internal debate on what to do. He wanted to lay by her side and hold her close, soothe her and tell her everything was going to be alright, but she had hurt him, really badly. He ended up slamming the door shut so that the bunny could wake up and she did, quite startled by the surprising sound.

"You are still here."

"I need to talk to you Nick."

"...speak."

"What?"

"Speak before I change my mind."

"Okay. Nick, please believe everything I am about to say, because this comes directly from the bottom of my heart. I love you Nick."

"Don´t try to make a fool of me."

"Nick, I am speaking with full honesty. I´ve never felt like this for anyone in my entire life. You are the kindest, sweetest and more caring mammal I have ever met. You always stand up against anything for me and you make me feel happy. I know that I hurt you and I´m sorry. I´m sorry that my drunken self played with your feelings and that I just kept screwing things up after that. I´m sorry that you have held your feelings because of society's norms and for my sake. But I´m not sorry of the way I feel about you. I love you Nick and I sincerely hope that you find in yourself a way to forgive me." Judy cried since probably what she had done made Nick think she was lying to him and held her knees close to her chest as he moved her head to rest over them, until she felt more weight being put on the bed and a paw on her cheek. Nick move his paw so that she would face him as he was about to speak to her.

"Judy, I forgive you." She smiled at the same time she sobbed, which made her look so adorable and Nick just leaned and gave her a sweet kiss. Both mammals relaxing when their lips connected and after the kiss they spooned on the bed and nuzzled each other until they fell asleep, embraced tighter than ever before.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _And there it is! I really hope you guys liked it (reviews please!) since I found it lovely. I sincerely want to thank everyone and this one-shots have reached 14,000 views! Your support is amazing! In around three weeks I´ll start vacation and I will update more frequently! And let´s give Zootopia an amazingly enormous congratulations for winning the Hollywood Animation Award! And the Bafta for best Children movie! Two out of two for the best movie ever created! Also, vote for Zootopia so it can win the People´s Choice Award! And for Jason or Ginnifer! Go there and give Zootopia your support!_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**

 ** _Ha, that blank space is for those who just skipped to the author´s note before reading the chapter! (Although this probably will be seen by everybody, hehehe). And here are the big news: I am going to write a new story! This one will be a story that I hope will take a lot of time to write and that it has a lot of chapters! No one-shots, a story with a plot and all of that, so when it´s out go check it! Probably the first chapter will be available tomorrow or during Wednesday. Well those are the big news. Now, for real this time._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	25. Disabled

_**Hey there everyone! I´m updating! Finals are coming and I don´t think I will be able to update during the week, so I´m giving you this before I vanish from existence. Way overdramatic. So, I finally released the first chapter of my long fiction! It took a while more than expected, but it´s out and I´m happy I finally did it. Go check it out! And if you do please read the author´s notes since there is some very important information in there. Anyway, here we go with the new chapter! This is supposed to be the serious chapter (I can never know if you do consider them serious. Please tell me!). Enjoy!**_

 **Disabled**

"Mister Manchas? Judy Hopps, ZPD. We just want to know what happened to Emmitt Otterton." Nick and Judy arrived at the household of Mr. Big´s mentioned driver. They heard the door creak and a big black paw came from inside the house.

"You should be asking what happened to me!"

"Wow. A tiny otter did that?"

"What happened?"

"He was an animal! Down on all fours. He was a SAVAGE! He just kept screaming about the NightHowlers, over and over, the NightHowlers!" Nick widened his eyes as an idea popped inside his head and he only hoped that Judy would catch on to what he was about to do.

"Oh, so you know about the NightHowlers too? Good, good. Because the NightHowlers are exactly what we are here to talk about, right?" Nick signaled Judy to talk and the bunny quickly got together what was happening and followed the play.

"Yep. So open up the door and tell us what you know and we will tell you what we know."

"Okay." The jaguar closed the door just to open it a second later. Nick and Judy went inside and heard what the mammal had to say.

"Look, I knew mister Otterton. He´s a florist and one of the most relaxed animals I´ve met in my life. I sincerely don´t know what happened to him after he escaped the limo, but I overheard him saying that NightHowlers were a threat to predators."

"Specifically predators?" Judy asked while taking notes on her little booklet. Nick was looking around the house and found over the table some magazines that didn´t draw his attention. Then the jaguar continued speaking.

"He said that NightHowlers were being used to target predators. I don´t know why he knew that, he was just a florist."

"Hey Carrots."

"Yeah?"

"You know about plants right?"

"Yes."

"Isn´t NightHowlers the name of some plant that makes bugs get away from vegetables and that kind of stuff?"

"I don´t kn-wait. Midnicampum Holicithias. Those are the NightHowlers! And when I was a kid my dad never let me get close to those because they made someone go nuts."

"Someone is weaponizing them and targeting predators." Nick completed the idea and both mammals looked at each other proudly.

"Thank you Mr. Manchas. You have been of big help." Judy said while going for the door, Nick going in front of her.

"You are welcome officers. I hope you stop this whack-AH!" Suddenly the jaguar was on the floor and turning crazily, making Nick and Judy confused and scared.

"Mr. Manchas?" Suddenly the jaguar growled at them and bolted towards Nick. The fox covered himself with his paws and waited for the worse, which never came. Judy had jumped and kicked the animal on his chest, sending him backwards and giving the pair a window to escape, which they took without hesitation. Unfortunately the jaguar was following them.

"Officer Hopps to dispatch." Judy waited for what felt like an eternity until Clawhauser picked up the call. "Clawhauser! We have a 10-91, jaguar gone savage. I need backup at Vine and Tujunga!" Nick suddenly grabbed her paw as she was starting to slip and through the falling walkie talkie Clawhauser´s voice could be heard calling the rabbit´s name.

"There, head to the sky tram!" Judy signaled and Nick bolted faster than he had ever done, leaving Judy trailing as Manchas was about to catch up with her. As she heard the jaguar jump at her Judy jumped and used a light pole to spin and evade the attack, but she slipped and almost fell an enormous distance. Luckily she had grabbed from the edge of the wooden floor.

"Get in. Carrots? Carrots!" Nick was holding open the door as he saw Judy struggling to get herself back up and she told him to go. Next he saw Manchas going slowly towards him as his grip on the trap got weaker, seeing that his escape pod was leaving the place.

"No, no, no, no. Buddy, from what predator to another..." Manchas jumped at Nick and all that he could do was cover himself with his paws.

 _Clink_

Judy heard as the pawcuffs got into the pole after being placed on the jaguar´s ankle, but the sound that the cuffs made didn´t allow her to hear what Manchas had done, until the fading screaming did.

"NICK!" Judy could only see as the fox was falling from the wooden platform and struck several branches before hitting the ground, no sounds coming from him after that. Judy ran as fast as she could and when she reached the lower level she saw the chief of Zootopia´s police arrive and she went to him at fll speed.

"Chief! Get a medical team over here immediately! Nick has fallen from at least seventeen feet!"

"On it. Bring a medical team to my location, we have an injured mammal. Fell from 17 feet and need immediate assistance."

"There´s a savage jaguar cuffed to a pole on the platform. I´ll go with Nick." She rushed to the fox who was just a few feet from her position and once she arrived she gasped seeing Nick bleeding, with splinters as big as a fork on his body and his left leg seemed to be broken in million pieces.

"Nick! Nick can you hear me!? NICK!" She shook the fox and managed to wake him up, which made the pain return to the vulpine´s body.

"Ahh! Judy, help me!"

"Help is on its way. Hang in there Nick."

"Ah! It hurts! Please, make it stop!"

"Just wait, aid is coming. Fight the pain Nick. You have to fight it."

"It´s...so...much...pain." Nick closed his eyelids and his body got limp. Judy screamed his names many times and started crying when the paramedics took her away and starting using a defibrillator to get the fox´s heart to beat once more.

"We have a pulse! Get him inside the ambulance!" As fast as a lightning the paramedics placed Nick in the back of the vehicle and went full speed towards the hospital, leaving a sobbing Judy behind them.

"Please be okay Nick. Oh this is my fault. I´m sorry." She cried loudly and Bogo went to her and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Hopps, he´s going to be alright."

"This is my fault Chief. I forced him to help me. He wouldn´t have gotten hurt if he hadn´t met me."

"Hopps, this was not your fault. This was caused by a criminal."

"He was a savage Chief. He chased us down on all fours and tried to bite us. He´s up there cuffed."

"I would like to believe you Hopps, but there´s nobody up there."

"What? But I cuffed him! He hurt Nick!"

"Hopps, he might have gotten away. We´ll have to check the security cameras´ footage and see what happened."

"I´ll go with you Chief."

"Hopps, listen..."

"I need to do this Chief. They hurt my friend. I have to stop them."

"Okay Hopps. Let´s go see the footage." Judy got inside the buffalo´s SUV and both went toward the ZPD, where Bogo witnessed the chase that they had been part of and then both mammals stayed shocked when wolves came in and captured the jaguar. Bogo followed the mammals across the cameras and tracked them to an asylum at Zootopia´s limit.

Many patrols came into the building and Bogo and Judy leaded the teams that restrained all the wolves and surprisingly Major Lionheart was there. After seizing the compound and placing the savage animals in proper and public positions Judy was thinking about what was making the predators go savage, until an idea popped inside her head.

"Chief, remember that weasel I caught stealing?"

"Yes I do. What´s with that?"

"Well, he was stealing Nighthowlers, the flowers that are making the predators go savage."

"Ok Hopps. He has a bootleg movie stand in the outskirts of Savannah Central." Judy went over there and hoped that the mammal would cooperate, but since he didn´t she had to ask a favor from Tundratwon´s mob boss, Mr. Big. When the weasel told her everything she needed she called Bogo and revealed the location of the drop spot wit the ram. Judy called for backup as she went towards the place and once there several officers raided the train wagon. The rams confessed without being asked to, which lead to Bellwether´s incarceration. Judy then went to the hospital and waited in a cushioned chair until a koala came to speak to her.

"Are you with the fox?"

"Nick Wilde?"

"That one."

"Yes I am. What happened?"

"Amazingly he didn´t break any ribs. The splinters were big and deep, so he has some fresh wounds there. The real bad news is his leg."

"What´s wrong with it?"

"We had to amputate it."

"What?"

"He broke the femur into dozens of pieces and when ge got a severe cut on the leg it got infected quickly. The infection entered the holes that every bone had left and it was threatening to spread to his entire body, which left us with the desperate measure we had to use. I´m really sorry. A special prothesis has been ordered since the injury was related to a police case, but it will be hard for him to adapt.

"C-can I see him?"

"Of course. He´s been quite altered by the feeling, so have patience if he behaves like a jerk."

"I will, thanks." Judy entered the room and saw a sobbing fox touching the space where his leg used to be and he looked up when the sound of the door closing reached his ears. Judy expected Nick to enter a frantic stage of rage directed towards her since it was because of her that he got involved in the case. But he only got received by a fox full of despair and sorrow.

"C-carrots. M-my leg. It´s...not there. I lost it." Judy started sobbing as she got close to the bed and placed her paw over his and squeezed it.

"I´m so sorry Nick. This is my fault. I-I´m sorry."

"Yes Judy, it is your fault." Judy gasped and was about to move her paw away from his, but suddenly he carried her and made her sit on is ap, where he gave her a warm hug. "But I forgive you Judy. You don´t have to worry or continue blaming yourself. Yes this happened and it could have been avoided, but as bad as it may be, it helped a bigger purpose. You saved Zootopia and I´m glad I could help you throughout some of the process." Judy was sobbing on his shoulder and felt how he nuzzled her neck, so she returned the action.

"Nick, I´m going to help you every single day I can. You´ve got a good friend in me and I will never leave you since today." She kissed his cheek and readjusted herself to look at him, both still in their hug.

"Thanks Judy."

"It´s the very least I can do."

"Hey, you know what else you could do?"

"Anything Nick. Tell me."

"After I get my prothesis and I get used to it, would you like to go on a date?" Judy´s eyes widened and looked confused at the fox.

"A date?"

"Yeah. With me of course. What do you say?" Nick smiled tenderly at her and Judy giggled at the fox.

"You really don´t know the concept of timing do you?"

"I don´t think so. And?"

"I would love to Nick."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Here´s another chapter guys! This is the first one where I don´t make Nick and Judy a couple at the end, wow. This could be open for a follow up, or not. Who know? Anyway, if it looks like it has some mistakes is because I wrote this pretty late at night and I also wrote it pretty fast. Seriously, I usually take more time in chapters of any length and ultimately writing has been flowing naturally from me. Please guys go check my other story and help me with the request I made over there! It´s for the story´s plot since it will define how the story will go and I would love to have all your support, which will make the story follow a certain path. You are literally making the most important part on my story. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and with that I say to you goodbye._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	26. Is that snow?

_**Hey everyone. I´m just here to give a quick chapter to you guys. I´ve received reviews that told me the last chapter was pretty dark. I´m glad you guys are finally letting me know that my serious chapters are actually what I was aiming for. Although I have been derailing from the fluffy parts a bit in the stories, I will retake the path. It´s just that those were ideas that I wanted and needed to get out. From now on I will stick to my first idea of just posting serious chapters every fifth one, so brace yourselves, fluff is coming! Also, please, please, please go and check my other story. It´s called Breaking point, just click my username and you can find it. I really need the readers help so I can determine what is going to happen! When people have read it they don´t help me with what I asked and now I am struggling to know how to write the story. If you read it you´ll see what I´m talking about, I really do need your help guys. Anyway, this idea was proposed by dubsaloon (such a good friend of mine) and I hope you enjoy it!**_

 **Is that snow?**

"Hey Carrots."

"Yes Nick?"

"When our shift finishes, do you want to watch some movies at my place?" Judy stood the sidewalk and looked at Nick who kept walking. Judy caught up with him and looked at the fox, puzzled.

"Yes, of course. But why?"

"Just to hang out."

"Hang out?"

"Yeah. You, me, snacks, movies. That´s my definition of hanging out."

"This won´t be like our 'date' the other day, right?"

"Nope. Just hanging out. Although I did love our date."

"So did I Nick, I just feel it´s still too soon."

"Don´t worry fluff, when the time comes we´ll go on another date."

"This time I´ll choose the place Slick."

"Fine by me. Would you look at that?" Nick said as he signaled a pair of mammals going inside a store with weapons on their paws. "Some mammals just can´t understand that´s illegal."

"I know. I think it´s time to make the world a better place!"

"So it seems." Both Nick and Judy got close to the store and took their dart guns from their holsters.

"One, two, three!" Nick kicked the door and both went inside and screaming in unison. "ZPD! Drop your weapons!"

 _One hour later_

"That was a nice move Nick." Judy said as she finished her report on the robbery they just stopped.

"I know, right? Those video games do help a lot."

"That´s a police academy move Nick."

"Either way, I nailed it."

"Show off."

"You know you love me." Judy blushed at Nick´s word and turned her head. Before answering their little word quip would have been as easy as a stroll through the park, but now it was different. Judy was having sleepless nights just by thinking about the fox and how much he means to her. Feelings were taking over her body every time he was around and her eyes would linger on him more than they should. His smile made her feel warm and fuzzy, she felt complete with him. She loves Nick and now she was facing a situation where those words could be said truthfully or not.

Nick chastised himself as words escaped from his mouth. Not knowing why he said that he could only stare at the blushing bunny and think of how adorable she looked when she got flustered. The fox had been thinking about his partner for some time now. He saw her face and immediately felt good and in peace. Her smile was just perfect for him, how her cheeks would grow every time her face made that simple movement that made his heart fill with joy and forced him to smile back at her. Ever since their first date Nick knew that Judy was even more special than he had thought. Luckily for him their date was just an eye opener. The feelings that Nick was feeling were new to him. In his entire life he had never felt this and that´s what made him know what this feeling was. It was love. Love for the cute, adorable and beautiful bunny sitting by his side.

"D-do I know that?" Judy spoke and took Nick out of his trance, as well as her own. Both mammals stopped their activities and looked at each other from their desks. Judy´s chest was filling with both confidence and nervousness. She thought that now would be a perfect time to tell Nick how she felt, but at the same time it felt improper to open up at their job. Her face showed her emotions mix and Nick stared at her in utter relaxation. He figured out that she was having a hard time answering because her face told him that she did feel something for him. A tinge of a smile crept into his lips as he decided to let Judy relax and express herself in a more suitable place than their job.

"You can answer me later Carrots. Right now we have some movies expecting us at my place. Come un, we have to file our reports." Nick moved and Judy stayed on her seat for a little longer than he did.

"Yes. Yes I do." Judy smiled and decided that today was the day. She was going to tell the love of her life how she feels and only the universe knew how this was going to play out.

Nick and Judy were walking towards Nick´s home and Judy decided to let her feelings rule her as she went for the fox´s paw and grabbed it. Nick looked at her and smiled, givig a squeeze to her paw both continued their way as Judy was thinking to herself.

 _He´s letting me grab his paw. Okay, calm down. YAY! We are holding paws! I can´t believe he let me grab his paw and that now we are walking in public. He´s just so charming. Nick, if you only knew how much I love you._

They arrived to Nick´s apartment and went inside, but immediately something chilly and white started falling from the sky.

"Here we are Carrots." Nick said as he guided Judy inside the apartment, letting go of her paw as he closed the door. Both went to the living room and sat down on the couch. "What movie would you like to see Carrots?"

"Have you seen Snowpiercer Nick?"

"Yes, it´s amazing. I have it, you want to watch?"

"Yes, I haven´t seen it."

"You are in for a ride Carrots and once you see the movie you´ll understand the pun." Nick went and looked for the movie while Judy grabbed some chips and place them on the table. Once the movie started Judy found herself moving closer to Nick, until she finally laid on his shoulder. The fox looked at her and smiled before grabbing her and placing her over his chest and both were laughing at each other.

"Sly fox."

"Dumb bunny." Nick booped his nose with hers and Judy blushed while pulling her ears over her face and mumbling on Nick´s chest. "You look so adorable when you get embarrased."

"Let´s just watch the movie Nick." Both snickered and continued watching the thrilling film, but they felt themselves get colder, so Nick enveloped Judy with his tail, making the bunny let out a pleased mmmm from her smiling mouth, none of them noticing the white humid curtain falling outside.

During the movie Judy felt Nick grow comfier and noticed that his fur was growing exponentially, but she was so comfortable that the feeling envolve her as she continued watching the film. Once the film ended Judy spoke to the fox.

"First, that was an amazingly good movie."

"I know. It was so good and it had such a low budget that it surprises me. Anyway, you were saying Fluff?"

"And your fur went thicker."

"It did?"

"Yep."

"Huh, that´s weird."

"Why?"

"It only grows thicker when I am round snow."

"With this cold I feel that we are in snow." Judy giggled while Nick looked outside the window and was left amazed by the sight.

"Wow."

"What´s up Nick."

"Look at the window fluff." She obliged and was left dumbfounded once she saw the white sky.

"Is that snow?"

"So it seems."

"In Savannah Central?"

"Yep."

"I need to go." Judy stood up quickly and was about to run for the door, until Nick stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"You don´t have to go Judy. Besides, I don´t think you´ll be able to do so."

"How so?"

"Look. Come over here." Nick made Judy accompany him to the window that led to the fire escape ladder, but before he grabbed a warm jacket and placed it ove Judy. "So you don´t catch a cold."

"Thanks Nick."

"You are welcome. Now, as I was saying, you won´t be able to leave. Look down." Judy obliged, shaking a lot since she still felt a lot of cold.

"Is all of that snow?"

"Yes Fluff. As you can see it has blocked the building entrance, plus it´s a lot of snow. That car over there that is almost covered up in snow is at least a wolf size, so if you leave you´ll be caught in a blizzard."

"Boy, that´s a lot of snow."

"Let´s go inside, eve I can feel the cold on my fur." Both entered the apartment and Nick close the window, but immediately the place went pitch dark. The electricity had gone off, which meant there would not be any heat.

"Nnnnick. I´mmmm cold." Judy was trembling and was basically unable to see. Nick quickly picked her up and place her inside his bed. Moving around he got warmer blankets and sheets for her, but she was till shaking, so he got inside the bed and enveloped her in a hug, also wrapping his tail around her.

"Is that better Judy?"

"Yes Nick, thank you. I love you." Suddenly both of them got stiff and looked at each other.

"Did you just say that you love me?" Judy thought of a thousand ways to make Nick think it was a slip or a platonic love you. But she decided to let those ideas go as she nuzzled the fox´s neck and hugged him even tighter.

"Yes Nick. I love you." She kissed his neck and looked up, seeing the fox smiling at her. She moved her head up and made their lips collide in a sweet, chilly kiss and once they parted Nick place his paw on her cheek and caressed it.

"I love you too Judy." Sharing another kiss both mammals snuggling even closer to each other and both humming happily, their bodes warming each other.

"Nick."

"Yes?"

"I love snow."

"Me too."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Hope you guys liked it! I did and these will be what you´ll be seeing now on. Sorry I made some chapters not so fluffy, but I needed to get some ideas out of my head. Also I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I aimed for a serious, kind of dark one and I think I nailed it. Million thanks to dubsaloon (you are amazing!) for proposing this idea, which I find utterly adorable. Once again I implore to you guys to help me with my other story! I even made a poll! Well, this is it._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	27. ACHOO!

**_Hey guys! I´m just giving you another fluffy story so you can enjoy this week. This chapter is actually a follow up from the most recent chapter. Amazingly both ideas were provided by my amazing friend dubsaloon (Honestly, you are the best!). I hope you guys really like. Oh, oh, oh! A really, really good friend of mine gave me "Zootopia: The novel" as a present! It was so unexpected! I´m almost on my vacation so I´ll be able to read it quickly. Anyway, here is the new chapter._**

 **ACHOO!**

"Carrots? A-Are you okay?" Nick woke up from his sleep by the shaking figure of a bunny laying by his side. Concern took over him as the bunny continued her unusual movements, so he shook her hoping that she would wake up. "Come on Judy, this is not funny."

"Nnnnnick. I don´t feel good."

"What´s wrong Carrots?" His question was answered by the sneezes that came from the bunny. Although Nick thought those were, without a doubt, the most adorable noises he had ever heard during his entire life, he was still concerned. He had never seen Judy like this, so weak and vulnerable. He hugged her tightly and felt how her shaking lowered a bit, but she was still sneezing, so he got up the bed.

"Nick. It´s cold." She shivered as the fox left the bed. Nick placed the sheets back over her and made Judy warmer when he placed another cover over her. He snickered when he saw the bunny under the many sheets and blankets, only her little head being visible. He changed into warmer clothes and went to the bunny once more.

"I´ll go and get you some medicine. You need something else?"

"Soup. Please. And see if you can get me some clothes from my apartment."

"On it Fluff." He kneeled so he could be at eye level with Judy and surprised her with a kiss on her lips.

"Nick! You´ll get sick too."

"I don´t mind getting sick by giving you kisses." He filled her face with kisses and made the bunny giggle.

"Nick, stop it!"

"Nope."

"Come on Nick. If I laugh it hurts."

"Okay, okay. I´ll stop." He then gave her a long sweet kiss, rubbed her cheek with his and started leaving the apartment.

"I love you Nick." That made the fox turn and shoot a tender smile at the bunny. He went to her once more and gave her a kiss on her forehead, which made the bunny squirm.

"I love you too Judy." Booping noses he got off the apartment leaving a smiling, but drooping bunny behind him.

"Dumb fox."

 _Pharmacy_

"Good morning sir. What can I get for you?"

"Hi. Ehm, which medicine should I buy for a flu?"

"Well, the usual for foxes is..."

"Oh, it´s not for a fox. It´s for bunny."

"What?"

"I need the medicine so a bunny can get over the flu."

"Oh, okay. Well, for bunnies I would recommend an antibiotic, since they get that sickness by a bacteria, not a virus."

"Okay. So, penicillin would be fine?"

"Yep, that would do the trick. Since when has the mammal been sick?"

"Just this morning."

"Okay. Probably the snowstorm that fell yesterday has something to do with it."

"I´m sure it does. How much do I owe you?"

"That would be ten dollars." Nick handed the money to the koala that was attending him, who smiled at the fox and asked him a question.

"You are Nicholas Wilde from the ZPD, right?"

"Yes I am."

"So, this bunny you are going to give the medicine to, by any chance happens to be Officer Hopps?"

"You are correct?"

"Tell her I wish her I quick recovery."

"I will. Thank you."

"Oh, one more thing. Are the both of you a couple?" The sudden question took Nick by surprise as he blushed and widened his eyes.

"W-What?"

"You know, a couple. I just think that you two have such good chemistry and well, I don´t know. It kinda clicks."

"T-Thanks for the medicine. Bye!" Nick hurriedly got out of the establishment as the koala just shook his head at the fox.

"Where we so obvious?" Nick questioned himself while going towards the Grand Pangolin Arms.

 _Judy´s apartment_

"Okay, so I´ll need to find something really warm for my little bunny to wear." Nick said to himself as he was moving around the tight apartment and checking Judy´s wardrobe, until a pair of voices decided to make him realize the mistake he had done by talking out loud.

"Hey you, what are you doing in the bunny´s apartment?"

"And why are you fidgeting around?"

"And what do you mean by your bunny?" Nick groaned as he kept looking for clothes that Judy could wear.

"Why don´t you mind your own business." He had almost finished packing Judy´s clothes when a carrot patterned clothing item caught his glance, unfortunately his mind was brought back to reality by the sound of the door opening, which showed two horned mammals.

"It´s a fox!"

"What are you doing here!?" Both yelled aggressively at Nick, who just groaned once more.

"I´m getting Judy some clothes. She´s sick because of this snow that came abruptly and needs a warmer outfit."

"And how do you know her?"

"I´m her partner at the police."

"Wait, you are Nick Wilde?"

"Yes."

"First fox on the ZPD?"

"Yes."

"The one who helped the bunny at the NightHowler case?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so you are..."

"Can you two please let me finish packing Judy´s clothes!?" Nick growled at the two mammals. His patience had went from one hundred to zero in a matter of seconds.

"Fine, no need to go al nuts. Sheesh." They left the mini apartment and Nick sighed. Once more his sight concentrated on that clothing item and a smile cracked on his face. He picked it up and place it on his duffle bag. Once he closed the door and was going walking through the hall he heard the two yelling mammals just by the side of Judy´s place.

"I cannot believe she has to deal with them every day. Now I know why sometimes she´s mad at work." Shaking his head he went out the building and to his own apartment, stopping at a store to buy some carrots and also a Ramen soup for Judy.

 _Nick´s apartment_

 _ **Bzzzzz Bzzzzzz Bzzzzz**_

"Ungh." Judy turned as the sound of a cell phone was ringing loudly. She just managed to fall asleep after being cleaning her nose for what felt like an eternity. Sighing she picked up the phone and saw the image of her parents trying to contact her through MuzzleTime "Great, just what I needed."

She placed a fake smile on her face and answered the phone, high pitched voices making her grit her teeth.

"Judy! Why haven´t you called? We saw that a surprising snowstorm fell on Savannah Central and we were worried about you."

"It´s alright mom."

"What do you mean alright? Look at you! You are sick! Have you got any antibiotics nearby?"

"No mom. Nick already went for some."

"Nick?"

"Yes. I was in his place when the snow came in."

"And he didn´t do anything to keep you warm?"

"Mom, he did. He covered me with a lot of blankets and warm sheets. Before he left we were cuddling and he kept me warmer with his tail." Her mother´s expression changed into a wide eyed one and questions came as fast as they could.

"Wait, cuddling? You went on another date with him? How was it? Was he nice? Why were you in his place? What did you do?"

"Mom, geez let me talk."

"Ups, sorry."

"We were not on another date. We came to his place and watched a movie. We did not realize the snow came and when the movie ended it was pretty tall, so I was not able to leave. Nick is always nice mom, you know that."

"So, it was only a movie."

"Yes mom, only a movie."

"Nothing else."

"Well, that is not exactly accurate." Judy blushed a bit, but smiled. She smiled since she was now remembering the moments she just had with Nick in the most recent hours. From their cuddle time at the couch during the movie, to their cuddle time on the bed and their love declaration to each other. This mix of emotions on her face was caught by her mother, who shot her a confused look.

"What do you mean Judy?"

"Well, I have a boyfriend now mom."

"Wait, you"

"Aha."

"And Nick"

"Uhum."

"Are a couple?"

"Yup."

"For real?"

"Yes mom. We are a couple. I love him." Judy smiled at the words escaping from her mouth. She was thinking about how her mom could react from the news of one of her daughters dating a fox, but she did not care. All she could care about right now was Nick.

"I´m so happy for you Judy!" That made the younger rabbit look at her mother while confusion got to her.

"What?"

"Judy, this is your first boyfriend! And I´m so happy you chose Nick! When we met him he was such a kind mammal and treated you so sweetly that I instantly thought of him as your boyfriend. As a matter of fact, if you hadn´t told us you were only friends and partners at work I would´ve thought you were already a couple."

"Are you serious mom?"

"Of course! He´s perfect for you sweetheart. I can see he makes you so happy."

"Thanks mom. He surely make me happy."

"Oh wait until I tell your father!"

"I don´t think that´s a good idea."

"Judy, you father adores Nick."

"What?"

"He likes him really much. And just like I did, he thought you two were a couple."

"Well, that is...unexpected."

"It sure is. Well, I´ve gotta go sweetheart. It´s nice seeing that you are doing fine."

"Thanks mom. Love you, bye!"

"Bye!" Judy cut the call and felt happy. She was so happy that both of her parents would not only accept Nick as her boyfriend, but they already thought that they were a couple.

"We were so obvious?" She questioned to herself as she left the phone on the nightstand.

She could only smile by how her life was playing out. She was in love with the most charismatic, funny and sweetest mammal she had ever met. And that mammal loved her back. Sneezing and smiling she heard the door crack open and saw the fox come through it and place the stuff he carried on a table, so she got up the bed and went to give him a tight hug.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey Carrots. How are you doing?"

"Better now that you are here." She nuzzled his chest and felt Nick´s chest rise and heard him laugh.

"Don´t worry Fluff, I´m here. Now, let´s get you back to bed." In one sudden move he picked her up bridal style, making the bunny chuckle while he nuzzled her neck. He placed her on the bed and covered her once more.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too Judy." They shared a little kiss before Nick went to his little kitchen and started preparing her soup, which was ready in less than five minutes.

"Here it is Carrots."

"Thank you. Oh! You put some carrots in it!"

"Hope you like it." She sipped the soup and made a humming noise that made Nick chuckle. "It seems you did."

"I did."

"Good. Now finish your soup Fluff, I´ll prepare your surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Yup, but you need to finish your little soup before I show you." He nuzzled the space between her ears and got off the bed. Judy shook her head and giggled at the fox´s actions.

"Hey Nick, did you bring any antibiotic?"

"Yes, I brought penicillin. It´s on the counter. You know when you should take it?"

"I´ll take it after your surprise."

"Very well then. The surprise is ready, are you?"

"Yup." Judy finished her soup and went towards Nick, who had gotten out a door and closed it quickly. Judy stared at him with confusion as he was only wearing a swimming suit and his now thicker fur was exposed. "Uhm, what is this surprise Nick?"

"Wait a second right there. You are not ready."

"But I finished my soup." Nick passed by her and took the duffel bag. Going for the door he placed the carrot pattern swimsuit on Judy´s paw and opened the door. He pushed her towards it and closed it once she was inside.

"That´s you surprise Carrots." Judy turned to see a bathtub filled with hot water and some candles around her. She smiled and got inside her swimsuit, leaving her previous outfit by the sink.

"You can come in Nick." Immediately the fox opened the door and smiled at the bunny. Both lingered on each other for a little while until Nick left the duffle bag on the sink and picked up Judy. Both giggling while Nick went inside the tub. The water made Judy feel better instantly, making the cold weather subdue and the hot spring that Nick had prepared was having a quick effect on the bunny.

"This is nice Nick."

"You are nice Carrots."

"Stop being so flirty."

"Sorry, can´t help it. You deserve all those cheesy one liners."

"Dumb fox."

"Sick bunny." Right at that moment Judy sneezed and Nick chuckled while she playfully punched her arm. They stayed cuddled during a long time, just enjoying the water and each other. Only moving to get a kiss from the other, splash some water or nuzzle. Time had seem to stop as both looked into each other´s eyes and decided to make the most important move they would ever do. Nick placed his muzzle between her ears and started marking Judy, the bunny following his actions as she rubbed her cheek on his neck. They stopped once they had marked each other completely and Nick passed his paw over her ears while smiling lovingly at the happy rabbit.

"I do not know what I did to deserve you Judy. But whatever it was I´m grateful for it. I love you so much you cute bunny." Judy had tears on her eyes as she laid her head on his chest while Nick kept passing his paw over her ears.

"You always say this type of things Nick. I don´t know what I did to deserve you either, but you have made me the happiest mammal that has ever existed. I love you Nick, with all my heart." They stayed embraced and rejoiced in each other´s company, until the water lost its temperature and became a little bit cold. Nick noticed quickly and took Judy out of the tub. He turned so that she could use the fur dryer and change with more privacy. Once she was done Nick tolde her that she should take her medicine and get into bed. Judy nodded and left the bathroom it was his turn to use the fur dryer. Once he was almost done he saw that his clothing was nowhere to be seen.

"Man, I must have left it in the room." He placed a towel around him and went for his pajamas, until a squeal made him turn and look at Judy, who was watching him in complete awe. "What? Do I have something in my face Carrots?"

Judy got off the bed and went towards Nick, mumbling something that Nick was barely able to understand.

"...you...are...so...fluffy." She placed her head on his chest and rubbed it around his fur.

"Well, I have thicker fur now, so I look even fluffier than when I usually get out of the shower. I´ll get my pj´s and, comb my fur and change."

"No! Don´t comb your fur. Stay fluffy."

"But Judy, it will ruffle a lot."

"Pwease?" She made a pleading cute face that Nick always failed to resist, and following the trend he was not able to do so.

"Fine, I´ll keep it like this. Get to bed Carrots, I´ll get ready." She hoped to the bed and got inside the fort that was made by blankets and sheets. Nick quickly got into his pajamas and laid by the bunny´s side.

"Good thing snow came. I have a little bunny trapped for myself." Nick started tickling Judy, which made the bunny laugh with the entire force her lungs could have.

"Nick...it hurts."

"Oh, forgot. Sorry." He stopped and they looked into each other´s eyes. Sharing a kiss they showed themselves how they were feeling once more and once they broke it cuddle time arrived.

"I love you so much Nick."

"I love you too Judy. More than everything." They drifted to the realm of sleep, holding their loved one in their arms and with a smile plastered on their faces.

 _The next day_

"Nick, I´m better! Wake up, we are going to be late for work." She shook the fox and was received by the sound of a heavy sneeze. "Nick?"

"Carrots, I think I´m sick."

"See! I told you it was not a good idea to kiss! Now you are sick!"

"Totally worth it." He smiled at Judy, who just shook her head and laid back with the fox, hugging him while kissing his cheek.

"Sick fox."

"Cute bunny."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _There is the chapter guys! I really hope you like it. I found it pretty tender. Guys, fluffy stories has reached 17,000+ views! I´m really happy! Thanks everyone! Now go check my other story (if you want to, of course). This has been a really good week guys. The new Marvel VS Capcom game was announced, Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 got a new trailer, I saw Moana (a friend told me it was better than Zootopia and guess what...it´s not. It´s a really good movie, but not better than Zootopia) and I´m almost done with my finals. Once again, thank you dubsaloon. Anyway, hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	28. Jelly Bunny

**_Hey there everyone. First I want to say that I´m terribly sorry. I never intended to leave you guys for so much time. I was writing my other story, but a writer´s block hit me stupidly hard, it even made me unavailable of writing new chapters over here. I also dealt with a pretty tough week with university and school stuff, plus I hosted an incredibly wonderful Christmas dinner. Now I found time and "inspiration to write once more, so I hope you guys stayed with me and I promise you this will not happen again. Here is the chapter, enjoy it!_**

 **Jelly Bunny**

"Hey there Carrots!" Nick saw the bunny dressed in her custom made uniform enter the precinct and he went to her. She smiled at him and waved at him while he was walking towards her. The fox chuckled at seeing her smaller figure wave at him excitedly and he smiled back at her. Once he reached her she gave him a hug, which he lazily returned to her.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey Fluff. You seem happy today."

"How so?"

"You irradiate happiness today!" The bunny´s ears blushed and she quickly drooped them so that Nick couldn´t see it. He couldn´t know. Not yet at least.

"Let´s just go to the bullpen, you silly fox."

Going to the bullpen Judy waved at Clawhauser and saw Nick got on their chair. She was about to hop onto it when she saw that Nick had extended his paw at her. At first she was confused, but ended up taking it so that she could climb easier to the big piece of furniture. Once she was on the chair she kept grabbing Nick´s paw, but the fox did not seem to mind, so she smiled at him and turned to look at Bogo who had just entered the room, Nick´s paw still grabbed by hers.

"Listen up everyone. We have few items in the dockets today. Most teams are going to be doing the same tasks than yesterday and you can pass up front to take your files to evaluate any kind of updates that has been done to your current assignment." Several mammals were standing up and going towards the buffalo. Nick and Judy were about to break their paw holding until the voice of Bogo made them look up at the bigger mammal. "Hopps, Wilde. You have a different assignment. There has been a series of armed robberies in the streets by hooded mammals. The target mammals are medium-small sized mammals. From badgers, bunnies and weasels to wolves and foxes. We have a witness that was recently assaulted. I´ll give you her adress and you´ll go with the mammal and ask her several questions. Now, dismissed!"

Judy let go of Nick´s paw and got down the chair. She took the envelope from the Chief and went towards their cruisier, only to find Nick already there and with the door opened for her.

"A little help Carrots?"

"Such a gentlemammal, huh Nick?"

"Hey, can´t let my lady unattended, now can I?" The blush returned to her ears and she let them fall once more. He helped her to get on the driver´s seat and while he closed the door and walked around the SUV to get to his seat Judy used that time to take deep breaths and think about what just happened.

 _Okay Jude. Do not overthink this. He has always been flirty, it´s just who he is. But he´s being to straightforward lately. This can´t mean anything, right? I mean, he is Nick. He´s my best friend. Great. I´m overthinking this._

"So, where should we go Carrots?" Nick´s voice took Judy out of her trance and she turned the ignition of the patrol car to start going to their destination, but first she opened the folder and looked through the file when a thought came into her head.

 _Oh no. NO NO NO NO NO NO_

"Carrots? Yoohoo! Are you there Fluff?" She shook her head and looked at Nick. Laughing nervously she closed the folder and starting pulling away of the precinct.

"We are going all the way to the Rainforest district. She actually lives near Manchas. Tujunga and Mertens."

"Very well then."

The ride went as usual as it could have been. Nick would make his classic and snarky comments and Judy would tell him to settle or just chuckle at the fox, but she had her mind focused in something else. Even though she was paying attention to Nick, her mind was not completely in the moment. She was thinking of what could happen once they arrived to the witness´s home and her brain only made her worry even more by presenting to her the most terrifying outcome of that reunion.

 _Please don´t let that happen. I could not resist if that happened and it would be worse if it happened in front of me. PLEASE._

"Hey Carrots, pull over. I am going to get myself some coffee." She obliged and pulled close to a nearby coffee shop, her mind still wandering on such a dreadful situation. She didn´t even notice when Nick got out of the car. She looked blankly to her front, not paying attention to anything. She was worried. If such thing happened she was going to live knowing that she could have prevented it. That Nick could have avoided it. That she never did what she wanted to. That staying quiet for insecurities and fear could cost her highly. She shivered when all of this ideas reached her. The bunny placed her head on the wheel and started taking big and deep breaths so she could regain some of her composure and relax. That´s when the fox entered to the vehicle and saw his partner looking bummed, a sight that was more unusual than a solar eclipse.

"Carrots, is everything okay?" When he saw that the bunny was not responding and kept her head on the wheel while breathing deeply he left the tray and shook her by the shoulder. "Carrots, you are scaring me. Is everything okay?"

"Umm...oh yes! Yes Nick, everything is fine."

"Are you sure? You have been acting strange today and you seem to be distracted. Is something annoying you?"

"What? No! Nick, it´s okay.I´m fine. You don´t have to worry."

"Of course I have to worry. You are my partner Carrots and my best friend. I notice when something´s off."

"Thanks Nick, but I´m really fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Nick, I´m fine. Everything's okay." Judy turned away from the fox, until she felt that he had placed his paw over hers. She looked at the gesture and then at the fox, who was staring at her with a caring look. Judy could see in his eyes that he was genuinely concerned about her and the squeezes that he was giving to her paw were a reassuring gesture. She was enjoying the moment. Yes she was lying to Nick and she was not sure of what this moment meant or how it even happened, but she was enjoying it. She saw into Nick´s eyes and heard what he was saying to her.

"Okay. But Judy, never be afraid of talking to me. I will always be here to help with whatever I can and If you need to loose up a bit or anything like that, I´m here for you Judy. Never forget that."

Judy thanked the universe that her ears were already drooped since she felt the heat coming from them and she hoped that the blush was not visible on her face. She smiled tenderly at the fox and gave a squeeze to his paw.

"T-Thank you Nick."

"You are welcome Carrots. Oh, by the way I brought you this." He pulled a rabbit sized coffee cup and gave it to her. "Luckily they had your favorite tea right here. I was tempted to get one of those myself, but I need my caffeine, so I ordered my regular brown brew."

She took the cup on her paws and smiled. She stared at it and couldn´t help but smile even wider.

 _He got me dandelion tea. He´s so sweet. That´s actually a pretty expensive tea, I...I just don´t understand this anymore._

She shook her head and decided to just enjoy the beverage as she continued with their route. Now that she had brought herself back to Earth the conversations with Nick were more fluent and funnier, until they arrived to the destination. Once she saw the house hear breathing changed into one more accelerated and her heart followed suit. She was nervous and not confident of herself. Parking the car she was getting out, but the speed that Nick presented when he was already opening her door amazed her. She received his help and both moved towards the household.

"Carrots, what´s the name of the witness?"

"She´s called Shannon Cole. She is twenty eight years old and she´s a door to door sales mammal."

"Ughh, I hate sales mammals." They were already standing in front of the door and Judy took a deep breath. _Here we go._ She moved her paw and knocked on the door, immediately noises came from the other side.

"Now what is it!? I´ve told you, I do not want any of your dumb scouts cookies!" And then the door was opened and both officers were presented with the figure of a cream colored vixen.

"Well, that is pretty rude coming from a door to door sales mammal."

"Oh really. Now, tell me who asked for your opinion?"

"Well the fact that we are police officers and you are a witness made me think that we would be able to talk."

"And since when the ZPD has such a handsome officer working for them?"

Judy´s eyes were only getting wider and wider as she saw the flirting between the two foxes. She had even stopped paying attention while drifting into a thinking status.

 _It´s happening! In front of me! I...I...no. P-p-please, no. Nick, can´t you see? Please God don´t let this happen. Please._

"And who is that cute little bunny over there?" That took Judy out of her own mind, but she was still distraught, so she answered vaguely.

"I´m Offficer Hopps. His partner."

"Ha, a bunny and a fox. Partners at the police. This is an actual joke, right?"

"Absolutely no madam. My bunny partner and me have solved several crimes during our time as officers."

"I´m sure that with your smooth talking and good looks she is not even necessary."

"That cannot be more true. For such a nice vixen you still have a lot to learn." Judy´s ears drooped. Nick was responding eagerly to the vixen and she was just standing there like an innocent bystander.

"So you think I am nice, huh?"

"Whether I do or do not isn´t relevant. We have came here to ask about the mammals that assaulted you."

"Then come in." The vixen moved so that both officers could enter her household. While entering Judy saw how the vixen´s tail moved to touch Nick´s and then she heard the hum that came from the vixen. She sighed to herself and once they were both sitting in a couch she shook her head to focus back. They still needed her answers.

"Now Miss Cole. What type of mammals are the ones that robbed you?" The vixen sat down in a couch that was pretty nearby to Nick and before answering she started oogling, which Judy noticed and coughed softly to bring her attention back.

"Ahm, well they were mammals bigger than me. I did not paid much attention, but one of them had a fluffy tail, so I don´t know if it could have been a wolf. And one was way too big, probably a rhino or a hipo. That´s all I can gather right now."

"So, you are a little distracted, aren´t you Shannon?"

"I pay close attention to the things that I desire officer." She placed her paw on his knee and started going up. Judy watched with wide eyes and interrupted the action with another question.

"Can you describe what they were wearing?"

"They were using some black hoodies that prevented me from watching their faces." Her paw was still on Nick´s leg and the fox didn´t seem to care.

"What did they take from you Shannon?"

"Just my wallet, my necklace and my phone. It is a shame you were not there officer, you seem to be pretty brave." The paw continued to go up and now it was Nick who stopped the action by standing up.

"Brave or not it seems that we were destined to meet today, not that day."

"So it seems."

"Well Carrots, I think we have everything we need. Thanks for letting us into your house." They were walking to the door and Shannon opened it for them, but before Nick could get out she hold his arm and turned him too look at her.

"Uhh you are strong. Here, have my phone number officer. In case you want to get a drink and I don´t know, get to know each other." Nick was about to respond until the vixen placed a big kiss on his cheek. Once she moved and gave him a flirty smile Nick said his goodbye and went to the cruisier, from where Judy saw everything happen and drooped her ears. She wanted to cry, but not in front of him. She was not going to let Nick see how much that had hurt her. Nick entered the car and Judy started going back to the precinct, fighting with herself to not let any tear out of her eyes. Halfway through the trip Nick decided to start talking.

"She was kinda weird. I mean, she was touchy and everything. But she was kind of, I don´t know daring, appealing. Carrots?" What he heard made him stop talking and look at Judy. He was sure that he heard a sob and what he saw confirmed it. The bunny was crying. "Carrots! What´s wrong?"

"Oh now you care! You stupid fox!"

"What?"

"Leave me alone."

"Fluff, what is going on?"

"Oh, nothing is going on _with me_!"

"Then why are you like this?"

"Can´t you really see why?"

"No! That is why I´m asking you."

"Then go back to that Shannon of yours! Maybe she can tell you!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Go back to your vixen!" She was crying out loud at this point and Nick was trying to put together what was happening and when he finally did he looked at the crying bunny.

"Park the car Judy."

"What?"

"PARK THE CAR." The bunny did as she was told and once the car stopped she placed her paws on her face and cried into them, not feeling when Nick moved from his seat to hers until he started hugging her. She was now crying on the fox´s chest while he passed his paw over her ears. "Judy, why didn´t you tell me anything?"

"B-Because I w-was scared Nick. I didn´t know if this was even normal and if you felt the same way." Nick moved so that he could see her and she could see him. Her eyes were red from the tears and Nick smiled tenderly at her while placing his paw on her cheek.

"You are such a dumb bunny." Nick leaned and joined their lips in a surprise move that made Judy´s eyes widen before she returned the gesture. When they broke Judy gave little chuckles while Nick rubbed his thumb across her cheek and made her smile wider. "I love you Judy."

"Nick, I…I…I"

"You love me too?"

"I wanted to say it first."

"Of course you did." They shared a quick peck and Nick returned to his seat while Judy turned on the ignition and continued their way to the precinct.

"So Carrots."

"Yes?"

"Where you jealous of Shannon?"

"Of course I was jealous! You saw how she was touching you and talking to you! Plus her fur was amazing, mine is all flat and gray."

"Oh Judy, your fur is perfect, just like you."

"Nick, you are such a romantic."

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that? Yes, Yes I do."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _And there is the chapter guys! I want to say again that I´m truly sorry for not updating. But now I´m back and I will not leave you so much time, at least not without any advice. I hope you guys liked this chapter and prepare to see a new one pretty soon. Thanks to everyone that stayed with me and those who returned or are new to this fiction. Seriously, the fiction is really close to 20,000 views and it´s all because of you guys! Thanks! Well, that´s all._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	29. Happy Howlidays!

**_Hey guys! So I have succumbed and made a Christmas chapter. I really hope you like it and I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas! I hope Santa gave you all you asked for and we are almost closing an amazingly fantastic year for Zootopia (because humanity wasn´t itself this year). Thanks for every single person that read both of my fictions or just even one of them. I seriously can´t thank you enough. Since June 19 I´ve been introduced to Zootopia (it was the first time I watched it) and it has been just an incredible ride. Seriously, Zootopia is one of the best things that has ever happened in my life and I am so happy that it has such a nice and welcoming community. Thanks to all the WildeHopps shippers! I will try to deliver another chapter before New Year, but I can´t promise that I´ll be able to. Well, here we go with the chapter._**

 **Happy Howlidays!**

"So Carrots, how´s the trip going?" Nick asked the bunny, who was riding a train towards BunnyBurrow to pass the holidays.

"It´s going fine. What can you expect from a train ride though?"

"To be boring."

"It has been boring. I really wanted you to come."

"Me too Fluff. I just think that it is still a little bit soon for me to go and meet with the entire Hopps clan."

"And you decided to let me go all by myself."

"Sorry about that. But they still don´t know about us, so you have nothing to worry about."

"That´s true. I will miss you during this time Nick."

"Me too Judy. I hope you enjoy your holidays."

"You too Nick...wait. What are you going to do this holidays?"

"The same as always. Walk around the park, maybe visit Finnick. Put some flowers for my mom."

"You should have come with me Nick. You don´t have to spend the holidays on your own."

"It´s fine, really. You enjoy your vacation Carrots. I´ll be waiting for you at home."

"I love you Nick,"

"I love you too Fluff."

"Well, I´m arriving to the station."

"Tell me when you arrive to your parents´ home." The call got cut and Judy let out a sigh. She was very happy that Nick and her finally started dating and in the blink of an eye they had become mates, but since it happened so fast, they hadn´t tell anyone, excluding Bogo of course. But that was not the reason of her sigh. She felt awful for leaving her fox all alone in this time of the year. She really wanted him to go with her, but he was right. Her parents didn´t even know that they had started dating. They only knew that Judy had a fox partner, whose name sometimes slipped through their head. But that didn´t stop her feeling guilty of leaving Nick all alone. She knew that his mom wasn´t around anymore, she wasn´t sure about his father and she knows that Finnick can be a real jerk sometimes. She shook her head and walked out of the train once it had stopped. She wanted to surprise her parents and arrived a day before Christmas Eve, although she had told them that she would arrive the twenty fourth. Walking through the station she saw a taxi and got into it. During the ride she was looking through the window and kept thinking what could have happened if Nick had come with her. She thought of taking Nick to her favorite places in BunnyBurrow, walking with him through the blueberry fields and lay on a hill, watching the stars with her fox. She was really excited to tell about Nick to her family, but now was not the time. As much as she wanted to tell them about him, if they did not accept the idea the holidays would turn grim. The driver´s voice took her out of her trance and she handed him the fare. She stood in front of her household and took a long breath. She knocked on the door and waited until a rabbit opened the door and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Judy?"

"Surprise mom."

"Judy! Oh I´m so glad to see you!" Bonnie held her daughter tightly and continued with her happiness mumbling. "It´s great that you have come earlier! You can catch up faster! Oh I´m just so happy you are home!" The older bunny´s nose got hit with a strange scent, but she let that slide since she was overjoyed at that moment.

"Mom, mom relax. I´m happy that I´m here too. So, it was a nice surprise, huh?"

"Really nice. Come on in!" Judy moved around her childhood´s home and went to her room. Once there she left her stuff and looked around a little bit until she came out of her room. Entering the living room she saw many of her siblings that quickly rushed at her, enveloping her in tiny, medium and regular bunny sized hugs. She spent the afternoon talking with her sisters and every one of them kept asking questions about Judy´s love life. She was eager to tell everyone of her love for Nick Wilde, but since it was a fragile subject she averted those questions making her sister talk about themselves instead. Once it was time for dinner she helped out with the dishes, talked to other siblings and sat down. The meal was about to start and that´s when Stu entered the room and sat on his place.

"Sorry I´m late everyone, there were some filthy bugs around the strawberries. Anyway let´s begin."

"Hey dad."

"Hey Jude. Bonnie you should have seen the size of those bugs, they were ginormous! And their eyes were...now hold on a second. Judy?"

"Hello dad."

"Jude! You are here earlier!"

"I wanted to give you a surprise."

"Well you absolutely did. Since when are you here?"

"What time is it mom?"

"It´s eight o´clock sweetie."

"I think I arrived around two, so I´ve been here for a while already."

"It´s nice seeing you here Judy."

"Thanks dad. It is nice being here."

The dinner went fluently and once it was finished every bunny took its plate and placed it inside an amazingly big dishwasher, which served its purpose quite nicely. Judy played some videogames with her younger siblings to kill some time before going to sleep. She hadn´t played in a while, but she could still handle herself in Super Bashing Bunnies. Once everyone was heading to bed Judy said her goodbyes and headed to her room, until she was intercepted by her parents, who took her into their room with concerned faces.

"Judy did you interacted with any predator recently?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have a scent way stronger than a prey´s one merged with yours."

"Oh."

"Something you wanna tell us?"

"Uhmm, actually there is. You remember my partner?"

"Mick?"

"It´s Nick actually."

"The fox?"

"Yeah, him. Well, we uhm, are...ugh. Okay here it goes. Nick and I are mates."

"What? You are a fox´s mate?"

"Yes mom."

"Why?"

"Well, after the NightHowler´s case and hanging out I fell in love with him. He´s the sweetest and most caring mammal I have ever met and-"

"But he´s a fox Jude."

"I know that. I wanted him to come but-"

"What!? You wanted to invite a fox in here?"

"Yes, but he said it was still pretty soon to meet you."

"Wait, since when are you two mates?"

"A couple of months ago."

"And you hadn´t told us!?"

"I was afraid you would act like this."

"How would you expect us to react Judy!? For carrots sake! You are mated to a fox!"

"I know! Can we please talk about this tomorrow? It´s pretty late and I am really exhausted."

"Fine! We´ll talk tomorrow about how it happened and how you are going to leave the mammal."

"Excuse me?"

"You are going to leave him Judith! Whether you like it or not."

"He is my mate! I am never leaving his side!"

"He´s a fox Judy. You cannot trust him."

"I trust him with my own life."

"That´s what I´m afraid Judy. You need to stop seeing him before you get hurt."

"Why have you never supported me? Ever since I told you that I wanted to be a cop you have always tried to shatter my dreams, my hopes."

"Because you can get hurt by those things not being accomplished Judy."

"And what should I do? Settle? If I know I can get more, why should I settle? If I had settled so many years ago when I told you what I wanted Zootopia would have fallen into chaos and I would have never met the love of my life." Judy´s eyes were starting to fill with tears. She thought this could happen, but she never guessed it could have hurt so much.

"You can´t be serious Judy." Judy shook her head and stormed out of their room. Once inside hers she locked herself up and laid on her bed. Sadness took over her and she started crying. She cried for a lot of time and then she felt her phone buzz. She took it out and saw that it was Nick. She answered the phone and heard her mate´s voice.

"Carrots you didn´t call me when you arrived. How is...Judy are you crying?"

"Y-Y-Yes Nick."

"What´s wrong? What happened?"

"My parents smelled your scent combined with mine and I had to tell them about us. They-they-they want me to...leave you."

"What?"

"I don´t wanna talk right now Nick, I´m tired. We´ll talk tomorrow."

"Wait Judy..." The bunny cut the call and resumed her crying. It had been a bad idea coming in her own. She cried because her parents probably thought that she was crazy, that she had some issues. She cried because her own kin had never believed in her neither supported her. She cried because they surely wouldn´t give Nick a chance. She cried until she fell asleep.

 _6:00 a.m._

 ** _bzzz bzzz bzzz_**

Judy grunted and took her cell phone. Looking at the screen and seeing that Nick was the one calling her she pushed the green icon and placed her phone on her ear.

"Good morning Nick."

"Good morning Fluff. Hey, could you do me a favor? The sky looks pretty weird today at the city, does it look the same at BunnyBurrow?"

"What do you mean with weird Nick?" Judy stood up and looked through her window only to be faced by the rising sun. "Here it looks as it always does with a sunrise."

"Go out and check it completely. It is really weird looking."

"Ughh, fine." She opened her door and went towards the main door. Once she opened it she was left dumbfounded by the sight that received her.

"I thought you needed some help over here. Hi." Judy dropped her phone and rushed into a tight hug with the fox. She started crying on his chest as he returned the hug. She felt comfort with her fox and how he was caressing her ears made her feel better, but she kept crying. They stayed hugged for a long time, Judy´s tears started to cease and she moved so that she could see Nick, but he pulled her back to another hug and her crying resumed. Nick got on his knees to be at her level and both readjusted their hug while Nick whispered to the bunny.

"I´m here Judy. I´m here. I will always be here for you. It´s okay, it´s okay."

Judy´s crying didn´t seem so cease and Nick kept petting her ears and rubbing her back. Seeing Judy like this was breaking his heart. For Nick Judy was a symbol of eternal happiness and purity, which made seeing her emotionally distraught hard for him. Nick chastised himself for not coming with her when she had asked. This conflict could have happened with him instead of her. He is able to resist any kind of demeaning comment or speciest remark, but Judy wasn´t used to such kind of behavior. Yes she had been excluded for being a bunny, but foxes had it tougher than everybody and even hearing what they think of them is really harsh.

"I´m sorry Judy. I should have come with you. This didn´t need to happen. If I would have been here you wouldn´t be like this."

"I-It´s not your f-fault Nick."

"Yes it is Judy. With me here the discussion would have been directed towards me, not you. You didn´t have to receive your parents lecture for both of us. I hate seeing you like this Judy and to know that it was my fault only makes me feel like if I would have been here everything could have gone differently." The bunny moved her head to see her fox, who was looking at her with soft eyes and she gave him a little smile.

"Nick, I´m sure this would have happened with or without you here. Don´t worry. It is not your fault at all so stop chastising yourself, all right?" The fox gave her a small nod and moved her into another hug. Judy´s crying finally started to cease and she had even started chuckling just by being embraced by her fox, but that didn´t last long.

"What is happening here?" Judy turned to the inside of the house and saw the emerging figure of both of her parents. She sighed and broke the fox with Nick, who got up of his knees and picked Judy´s cell phone up. He gave it to the bunny and smiled at her, giving her a little confidence.

"Nick managed to come. Mom, dad. This is Nick, my mate."

"What the? I told you that you had to leave him!" Judy´s father started hammering towards the couple angrily. "Judith Laverne Hopps this is completely outrageous! How could you possibly invite in here!?" He kept going towards them angrily, until what he saw made him slow down his pace.

Nick had placed his arm in front of Judy and wrapped her with his tail. Stu saw that the fox was starting to bear his teeth, so he stopped in his tracks and looked confused at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting my mate."

"You think I would hurt her? She´s my daughter for crying out loud!"

"You seemed to have all the intention to do something to her." Nick´s tails wrapped tighter around Judy and she looked up and saw that he was breathing rapidly. She took his paw and squeezed it so that he looked at her and when he did she smiled at him.

"Thanks Nick, but it´s ok. He´s my dad, he won´t hurt me." Changing her tone into a whisper she continued talking to the fox. "Plus, I don´t think he even can. Remember I took down a rhino."

Nick chuckled and moved his tail away from Judy. Once his defensive stance was no longer to be seen Stu continued going their way, calmly this time.

"What are you doing here fox?"

"I talked with Judy yesterday and she was crying. I had only heard her cry once so I knew something was way off. I got out of our home and came directly to BunnyBurrow."

"You came all the way from Zootopia just to comfort her?" Bonnie asked once she had reached the mammals.

"Yes ma´am. Judy is my mate and I won´t let anything bad happen to her." He gave Judy´s paw squeeze and the bunny leaned her head on his arm.

"Hold on a tick. You said you came from your home? Do you live together?"

"Y-Yes dad. We´ve been living together even before we started dating. How long has it been Nick?"

"I think we moved together about five months ago."

"Judy." The couple turned to look at Judy´s mom, who had a small smile on her face. "You love him very much, don´t you?"

"I-I do mom. There´s a reason he is my mate, you just didn´t let me explain yesterday."

"Well now you have plenty of time to explain and so do you fox!"

"Dad, his name is Nick."

"Stuart you need to relax. Can´t you see they love each other?"

"But he´s a fox Bonnie." Stu whispered to his wife, trying to avoid the fox´s hearing and failing.

"Yes sir, I am a fox. I know that this might look strange to you, but I really want you to understand, for Judy. So I´m going to be completely honest and direct to you. Before I met Judy I was a popsicle hustler. Nothing illegal, but it was still frowned upon and with a very good reason. One day your daughter came into my life and I thank God every single day that she did. She showed me what having someone´s trust is like. She believes in me and has inspired me, pushed me and accompanied me through my new life. A life that wouldn´t have been possible without her. She is my mate because I know that by her side I will never need anything else. She´s my family, my best friend, my partner. She means everything to me. That´s why I came immediately when I heard her crying. I wanted to be by her side. I wanted to come with her, but I thought it was too soon and it was, but it seems that it was meant to happen. I love Judy Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. I love her more than anything and I would not even hesitate risking my life for hers. Without her my world isn´t complete. I hope you can understand that we love each other."

Judy had tears on her eyes for what she heard Nick say. She knew that she meant a lot for Nick, but had no idea that he thought of her as his everything, as the thing that made his life a real life. She looked up at him and hugged him and once the hug was return she started talking.

"I had no idea I meant so much for you Nick." The fox broke the hug and kneeled to be at her eye level why placing a paw on her cheek.

"That and more Judy. I love you." The bunny pulled the fox into a tight hug and her happy crying continued. She was already feeling tired and it wasn´t 7:00 a.m. yet. Crying a lot seems to emotionally drain someone.

"I love you too Nick. I love you so much." They stayed hugged until a cough made them break it, but they stayed with their paws held by each other.

"I understand Nicholas. Sorry that I was making Judy leaving you-"

"I wasn´t going to leave him dad."

"I can see that now. He seems to make you happy and what else can I ask? If you are happy, then it is all that matters. Come on in Nick." The fox entered the household and gasped when he saw the insides of the enormous building. Judy gave him a little tour around the place. First she showed him her room, where he left his things and after that she went to the first wing´s living room. When they entered the room Nick was tackled by a whole bunch of little bunnies that started playing with his fur.

"Judy! Help!"

"Kids, kids let him go. Ugh, it useless Nick. Hey, growl at them."

"What? No! They´ll get scared. How much time can they hold like this!?"

"No one knows. The record time is two hours." She heard Nick mumble and the bunch of bunnies turned. Nick was rolling around and making hte kits chuckle. He got one on his paws and started tickling him.

"I got you!"

"Hihihi, stop! Tickles aren´t fair!"

"Oh so tickles aren´t fair? You mean this tickles?" Nick continued tickling the little kit and everyone was laughing at the action.

"Yes! Hihihi, Judy! Tell your fox tickles aren´t fair."

"Kids! It´s breakfast time!" And just as fast as they had tackled the fox they leaved him on the floor with his fur ruffled and a lazy smile.

"They are cute."

"Nick!"

"What?"

"You can´t call them cute."

"But I can call you cute, right Fluff?"

"Of course you can, you silly fox." She booped his nose and went to the table, Nick following her steps. Before sitting down Nick went to the kitchen and talked to Bonnie, he wanted to surprise everyone with and made a plan with the matriarch. Once he had done it he went to the table. The breakfast went smoothly and once it was over Judy took Nick to her favorite places of her hometown. They took a walk on the blueberry fields, which Nick enjoyed quite much and they laid down on a hill, watching the starry sky. It was just as Judy had imagined.

"Thanks for coming Nick."

"There´s nothing to thank Carrots. I´ve had a lot of fun."

"Me too."

"Hey, what´s the name of your little brother? The ticklish one."

"Oh him. He´s Donny."

"I like him, he´s fun."

"I´m pretty sure he likes you too."

"Well, seeing that I´m such a charming fox that is normal."

"Nick."

"Fine, fine. How are you Judy?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you? In the morning you were pretty roughed up."

"Well I´m obviously better now. Seriously Nick, I want to thank you for coming. Being by my side filled me once more and well, I am grateful that you handled the situation the way you did. It hurt hearing my parents saying that they wanted me to leave your side. I wouldn´t have done it, but the problems that could have created were probably colossal. Thank you Nick, for being always by my side and protecting me."

"You are welcome Judy. I will always be there for you."

"I know Nick. So will I." She snuggled with him and placed her head on his chest while he hugged her with one arm and gave her forehead a little kiss. They stayed like that for a long time until one of Judy´s younger siblings came to the hill."

"Judy, Mr. Tickles, dinner is ready."

"Hello there Donny!" Nick sat down and Judy got up. Nick faked failing to get up and looked at the younger bunny. "Donny, can you help this old fox to stand up?" He smirked at the little bunny and once he had grabbed his paw the smirk grew wider. "Gotcha!"

Nick pulled the little bunny into a tickle frenzy. Judy watched in awe as her mate started tickling her younger brother, who couldn´t stop laughing. Her mind presented her an idea that was way too perfect. There was Nick holding a young bunny, but it wasn´t her sibling. No, it was their kit. Their kit. Nick and Judy. She smiled at the fox who kept tickling the little rabbit.

"Judy! Mr. Tickles isn´t stopping!"

"Mr. Tickles is my name and I will tickle little prey!"

"Nick, come on now. The dinner might get cold and we want Donny to stay alive, don´t we?"

"Yes! Donny wants to live!"

Nick let go off the bunny and helped him to stand up. Nick ruffled his ears and patted his back to signal him that he was free to go, so the bunny rushed to the house. Nick chuckled and wrapped Judy with one of his arms. She nuzzled his chest and both went to the house. Once in there they sat down and enjoyed the food that Bonnie had prepared, which came accompanied by the questions of many siblings, from younger to older.

"How old are you?"

"I´m thirty three years old."

"How long is your tail?"

"I haven´t measured it yet."

"Do you love Judy?"

"Yes I do."

"Why do you tickle me so much!?"

"Because you are fluffy and your little laugh is adorable." Nick ruffled Donny´s ears since the bunny had seated by his side.

"How did you guys meet each other?"

"It´s a long story."

"Have you mated?" Nick choked on the water that he was drinking and Judy shot a glare to her sister, who smiled devilishly at her. "What? You are mates."

"Yes we are mates Rach, but that doesn´t mean we have mated."

"So that´s a no?" Nick gained some air and nodded to the latest statement and the questions continued.

"You live together?"

"Yes."

"You work together?"

"Yes."

"Do you want kits?" Judy´s throat formed a knot and was about to speak, but Nick beat her to it.

"I do. Do you want kits Judy?" Her face beamed and she smiled at the fox, who smiled back at her.

"Yes Nick, I do."

"So you will get married?" Nick smiled even more and looked at Judy, who looked at him and smiled back.

"I would love to marry this bunny." Judy moved so that their lips connected on a sweet quick peck and she held his paw, rubbing her thumb around it.

The dinner finished and everyone moved so they could exchange gifts with each other, once the presents were all delivered Stu turned to Nick with an apologetic look.

"Sorry Nick, we didn´t know you were coming and we have nothing for you."

"It´s okay sir. I actually have something for everyone. Wait a little moment." Nick went to the kitchen and leaved a confused crowd of bunnies behind him, until he entered with an ice tray and smiled at Judy. "I made some 'pawpsicles' for everybody. All cherry flavor so that no one gets any preferential treatment." Nick handed over one pawpsicle to each of the more than 300 bunnies in there and once he reached Judy he smiled at her and gave her a different colored one. "I got you a grape flavored one."

"Thanks Nick!"

"You are welcome Carrots. Hey Donny!"

"I´m right here!" The little bunny rushed to the fox and Nick kneeled to talk to him in a lower tone.

"Which do you like more? Orange or blueberry?"

"Blueberry!" Nick´s eyes widened and he reluctantly gave the bunny the dark blue treat.

"There you go boy."

"Thanks Uncle Nick!" He hugged the fox, who was amazed by the bunny´s actions and returned the hug tightly.

"You are welcome Donny. Now go enjoy your pawpsicle." Donny nodded and rushed to a nearby couch. Nick stood up, took the orange flavored pawpsicle and sat beside Judy.

"He likes you a lot Nick."

"He´s a good kid." Nick was fighting a tear from coming out of his eyes, but he failed and started sobbing quietly.

"Nick, are you okay?"

"It´s just that...it´s been too long since I´ve felt part of a family. And Donny just said the right thing to have me going."

"What did he say?"

"He called me Uncle Nick. I just...ahh. Thanks Judy. This has been great."

"Oh come here Nick." She hugged the fox who cried on her shoulder. Nick felt so happy, he had longed to feel like this again. He wanted to be accepted, to belong with a group. To have a family. He continued to cry on Judy´s shoulder and every time someone asked if he was right Judy just told them he was happy of being with them. She felt Nick´s shaking to slow down while she kept patting his ears. "Foxes, you are so emotional." Nick chuckled and broke the hug. Judy looked at his reddish eyes and smiled at him. She took his paws and squeezed them.

"I love you Judy."

"I love you too Nick. Let´s eat our pawpsicles before they melt." Nick nodded and started eating his treat and once he had finished it he smiled at Judy.

"Donny got the best treat."

"No he didn´t. I did."

"Grape isn´t that good Carrots."

"I was talking about you dummy."

"Oh you are so sweet Carrots." The clock sounded strongly, announcing that Christmas have arrived.

"Merry Christmas everybody!"

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone answered Stu´s call happily.

"Now kids, it´s time to go to bed or else Santa Paws won´t bring you what you wished for!" All the younger bunnies rushed to their rooms, Donny stopping by Nick´s side and giving him a hug.

"Sleep tight Donny." The bunny laughed and got to his room. Everyone helped picking things up and Nick and Judy went to Judy´s room. Once there they changed into their PJ´s, although Nick had to borrow some from the guest pile and before going to bed Nick presented a box to Judy.

"Merry Christmas Judy."

"Nick you shouldn´t have to. I left yours at home."

"You can give it to me when we return. Come on open it." She did as she was told and her breath was caught when she saw the necklace that was inside.

"It´s beautiful Nick. Help me put it on."

"Now?"

"Yes. Come on Nick." Nick took the necklace and placed it around Judy´s neck. She smiled once it was clicked and turned at the fox while grabbing the necklace. "Thank you Nick. I love it."

"I am glad you did."

"Why did you choose a heart for the pendant?"

"Because it´s my gift to you Carrots."

"What do you mean?"

"I give you my heart Judy. I´m sure it will be safe with you." She pulled him into a deep kiss and once they broke it she smiled at him and hugged the fox.

"I love you so freaking much."

"Hey watch that language."

"Shush. I love you."

"I love you too Carrots."

"You have given me the best Christmas gift ever."

"I know, I know."

"Such a humble fox."

"I´m your humble fox."

"Yes you are Nick. Yes you are."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _I hope you guys liked it. Sorry I couldn´t release it on Christmas, but here it is anyway. Thanks to all of you, really. It has been an amazing year. In case I don´t make and update let me wish you all and your families a Happy New Year! May this 2017 bring you all joy and only good things. Thanks for reading guys, I really am grateful for all your support. I hope that we see each other soon in 2017 (in case I don´t update earlier) and keep tuned for more Fluffy Stories! Love you all WildeHopps shippers! Keep on the faith and we will surely see the best bunny and fox together in the sequel!_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone! And a Happy New Year (just in case, hehehe)!_**


	30. Expansion

**_Ughh. Guys, I am a jerk. Seriously. I promised you that this wasn´t going to happen again and there I go and break that promise. I am seriously sorry. Although I have had my reasons to not being able to update here, there is no excuse. I honestly hope that you haven´t lost your faith in me, although I wouldn´t blame you if you did. I left you without any advice (again) and didn´t make an update here. I have ideas and I want to write, so I hope you continue giving me your support. I hate myself for what I did. I love writing my one-shots and that you guys read them is utterly fantastic. But what I did to you was a total dick move. I give all of you a full-hearted apology. I don´t know if I will be updating soon since school is back and more university stuff is back. Plus I also have to work on Breaking Point and I started another fiction, but it´s not Zootopia. Anyway, I am so sorry, I will try to update more frequently. Here´s is the chapter, I hope you like it and it is not serious this time (I think). It´s a follow up to chapter eighteen "Our den."_**

 **Expansion**

"After all this time you haven´t understand? She doesn´t want to see you!" Nick was yelling at the two bunnies that persisted to make their lives hard by presenting themselves whenever something was happening. Three years had passed since this dreaded mammals had took Judy out of their lives by disowning her from her family and they were insisting to present themselves, even when they were already told that they weren´t welcomed nor wanted. The visit just six months after the dreaded phone call that had made Nick propose to Judy the idea of getting married was just the begging. The fox had to stand and watch how Judy had to get rid of the pair several times when they 'surprised her' on their den or even at their work. He heard when Judy answered the phone and on the other line where her parents, sometimes it was him who answered the phone, although he cut the call quickly. Every holiday he saw as Judy would receive tons of letters from her siblings and some from her parents, the latest getting thrown away. Although he knew that Judy was happy with him and with having closed a harsh chapter of her life, he also knew that deep down, very deep to be honest, she missed her family. Nick lost his family when he was quite young and he is aware of the feeling of loneliness and emptiness it could bring. He questioned himself sometimes if by being disowned she felt differently, but there were times when Judy looked sad with no apparent reason. He hated seeing her like that and he knew that it was because she missed her siblings and he could guess that her parents too. But what they did to them was practically unforgivable. They tried to tear them apart and that made both of them feel hatred towards the pair.

"She´s our daughter! We have the right to see her!"

"NO! She is my wife! You are NOT her parents! You disowned her. You shoved her away from her previous life and family. All those siblings she had lost to your stubbornness. You tried to take a mammal away from her life mate. That is not right. You erased her from your lives so easily during a simple phone call and then you expect her to accept you back? To forgive what you did to her? Not even giving her the chance to eve explain herself? You don´t even deserve to know her. She is perfect in every way. She has lived a good life with me and she doesn´t need you. As I said, she is not your daughter so you have no right to do anything regarding Judy."

"But we want to see her and explain ourselves. She could also explain and we could understand."

"You want to explain yourselves? You want Judy to explain? You want to understand? You are three years late. THREE YEARS. Now, I don´t want to make a scene, so I please ask you one more time. Leave."

"NICK!" The fox turned quickly and entered the room, leaving the pair of rabbits outside. There was the rabbit laying on the bed and clenching her teeth since the amount of pain was becoming increasingly high.

"Carrots, what´s happening?"

"It´s time Nick."

"All right, all right." The fox opened the door and didn´t even bothered to look at the rabbits as he started screaming. "My wife is entering labor! Someone come quickly!" As soon as his sentence finished the pair´s doctor and a couple of nurses entered the room, which the fox closed.

"All right Judy, I need you to remember your exercises. Nick, you´ll have to help her during the process." The tanooki said to the fox, who quickly went to Judy´s side and grabbed her paw while petting her head.

"Breathe Judy. Like me, breathe. Take deep long breaths and concentrate on what the doctor will tell you."

"Nick, who…oh God!" She screamed as a new contraction appeared. Once the pain subsided she let her head rest and looked at the fox. "Nick, who was out there?"

"Now it´s not the time Fluff-"

"Nick tell me."

"They are not important."

"They?"

"You know who Judy."

"Those jerks! Ah!" Another wave of pain hit the rabbit, who stared at the doctor and screamed. "Can I start pushing now!?"

"Just one more centimeter."

"This hurts."

"Judy, remember the exercises. Breathe." Once the bunny regained some composure the doctor saw that as his chance to start the process.

"Judy, when I tell you I will need you to push for ten seconds, okay."

"Okay."

"Now, push!"

"Hungh!" Ten seconds passed and Judy felt that her energies had been depleted and turned to Nick. "Nick, I won´t be able to do this. It´s too hard and it hurts."

"Carrots look at me. You can beat this. You have been through hell and worse, this is nothing compared to it."

"You don´t understand Nick, my insides hurt. My legs hurts. My head hurts."

"Judy, this is not easy, but you have to go through this. I am here by your side. This is our baby. Are you telling me that officer Judy Hopps is being defeated by a baby?" Her eyes filled with passion and her attitude became empowering.

"You are right. I can do this!"

"Ok Judy, push!" The bunny pushed with all her strength and once she was done a silence entered the room, until it was broken by a loud cry from a baby. The tanooki picked the little kit up and gave it to Judy, who smiled at the now mumbling bunny.

"Hey there little girl. I am your mommy. You are so pretty. Look Nick, this is our daughter." She moved the baby so that Nick could lay in bed with her and interact with the little ball of fluff. "He´s your daddy."

When the baby opened her eyes Nick´s started watering. She had his eyes. Ever since they had told them that they were only having one kit and that it was a bunny Nick was a little gloomy. He wanted to have a little fox running around, but if the world only wanted them both to have a little bunny, then he would be darn sure that this bunny would be the happiest one in the world.

"She has my eyes."

"Yeah, she is beautiful."

"Well of course she is, she looks just like you." He turned to look at the bunny and gave her cheek a kiss, once he moved away she looked at him and smiled. "I love you Judy."

"I love you too Nick. Here, pick her up." Judy gave the little bundle of fluff to Nick, who was amazed by the little size of his daughter.

"She fit´s on one of my paws. She´s so tiny and…" He turned to look at Judy, who gave him an approving nod. "So cute. My cute little bunny. I am your dad. And you are my baby girl." He uses his nose to rub her cheek and the little girl giggled. "Have you thought of a name Judy?"

"I actually have a pair. How about Valerie?"

"I don´t know. I don´t think it suits a bunny."

"What, would it suit a fox?"

"I always thought that my mom looked like a Valerie. Anyway, you have got another one."

"Yup. You like Caroline?"

"Caroline." He looked down at the little bunny and smiled. "I like it. It´s a beautiful name for such a beautiful cute girl."

"Our little Caroline." They smiled at each other and Nick passed the baby to Judy. Right at that moment the door opened and both mammals looked at it, their mood worsening instantly.

"Judy, please we just-"

"Go. Now. You have nothing to do here."

"Judy-"

"This is not the time for your nonsense Hopps." The rabbit looked at her and then stared at her paws.

"Is that our granddaughter?"

"No."

"Judy could you-"

"Look. Stu, Bonnie, I tried being reasonable. I have seen as my wife has suffered because of you during these three years and every time you made an appearance things got tense. Now, I am tired. You did something awful to Judy. Shot her out of her life and from her family, which she misses dearly. She misses her brothers, her sisters, her cousins, her nephews and I could probably say that even you. But the damage you did is beyond repair. You cannot fix this. You need to stop trying to fix this. There is no point. We do not want the mammals that have brought us nothing but problems to our lives to meddle with our daughter. This is the last time we ask it kindly. Go and never try to contact us again. Go and leave us alone. Go and forget that you have a daughter named Judy, because you don´t. You lost her, all because of your stupid pride. There´s nothing left here for you. GO." Nick sneered at the couple of bunnies, who could do nothing but sigh and leave, Nick hoped that once and for all.

"Thanks Nick."

"I hope I did the right thing."

"You did Nick. You protected me." She looked at their daughter and smiled. "You protected us. You protected yourself. You protected our family." She looked and the fox rest her head on his arm.

"Our family."

"Which just got bigger."

"Like an expansion, huh?"

"Yeah Nick. Just like an expansion." Both mammals snuggled together and placed Caroline on a comfortable pose. Finally the three of them went to sleep together as a family.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _There it is guys. I hoped you liked it. I want to continue apologizing. That wasn´t right and I feel so bad about what I did. Sorry everyone. Well, in brighter news Zootopia won the Golden Globe! I still don´t understand how Ellen and Finding Dory beat it on the People´s Choice, but Zootopia is shooting way higher! That´s right, Academy Awards here we go! Oh, and the Nintendo Switch had its presentation! And there are a whole lot of Fire Emblems coming! If you know Hector from the Blazing Blade please vote for him to be a starting legend at Fire Emblem Heroes! Well, I hope I can make another update soon. I will surely try. I love you guys and thanks for staying and having faith in me. Oh, this is the thirtieth chapter! Let´s go for way more! *inner me slaps me* And update them faster you dumb dumb._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	31. After the fight

**_Here we go, here we go, here we go! Another chapter! And Zootopia got nominated for… that´s right, an Academy Award! Honestly I thought that Zootopia deserved to be nominated for the Original Screenplay award, but with this nomination Zootopia just needs to repeat the Golden Globes doses and it will completely dominate the animated turf! I wish that the Academy doesn´t go nuts and give it to other movie, because honestly, there were good movie, but not like Zootopia. Anyway, here´s is that new chapter and I do hope you like it. Believe it or not, this is a follow up for chapter 16 "Fight For Me."_**

 **After the fight**

"So Carrots, you are not going to let this poor little fox on his own at this hospital, right?" The fox smirked at the bunny who was placing her equipment to part to her just recovered police officer job. Two days had passed since Nick was sent to the hospital by the ram´s ram and he was having a ball with Judy inside the hospital. They stayed hugged until late on the afternoon and watched movies while booping noses and sharing some kisses now and then. She moved carefully when he hugged her since he had broken his finger.

"I have to get to work Nick. We´ve been here for two days and I have to at least tell Bogo why have I been here. Plus, you get your "free to go card" tomorrow, so it will just be one day." She finished buckling her belt and patted her uniform so that it was wrinkle free. She turned to look at the fox, who had his gaze directed towards his fumbling paws. She smiled sweetly at him and walked until she was by his side and grabbed both of his paws, making Nick look at her. "Don´t be sad Nick. I´ll be here later tonight."

"I just want to spend some time with you. You were gone for three months and we have only been together for two days, so I feel that we haven´t spent-" He was cut short by the kiss that Judy placed on his cheek. His snout got shot and he looked at Judy, who was smiling fondly at him.

"I know what you mean Nick. I-I actually missed you a lot during those months back at home." She hoped on Nick´s bed and leaned her head on him as he moved his arm and hugged her. "I felt alone. Even when I was surrounded by more than three hundred bunnies, I felt alone. I felt that something was missing, now I know it was you. I was alone with my guilt and my dread. I was so worried about you." Judy hugged the fox as the idea of a Nick all alone and not able to even walk around peacefully around the city came to her head. "I kept reading of the savage attacks that were happening more frequently and I became scared that something could have happened to you. That you could have become savage and they would have done something to you. I was afraid they could…muzzle you." She tightened her hug as the image of her fox with that metal thing around his snout made her shiver. Nick placed a kiss on the top of her head and placed his paw under her chin, cupping it so Judy could look at him.

"Judy, I missed you too. And I also felt alone and scared, but I always knew that you were going to solve this. That you were the one that was going to solve this. That you were going to come back to me and that we could recover the time we lost. Thanks Judy. Thanks for coming back."

"Thank you Nick. Thanks for fighting for me."

"I would always do so Judy. Always." They shared a sweet kiss and then the bunny left, leaving Nick on the hospital bed, but something started patting the inside of his stomach, but he let it slide and laid on the bed to watch some more movies.

 _ZPD Precinct one_

"Hopps, you just got back your job and are already arriving late."

"Sorry Chief. I was…accompanying Nick during this days."

"Can I know why? As far as I am concerned he only got a fractured finger."

"Broken actually, but well we were…catching up."

"Catching up?"

"Yeah. I-I was gone for three months and we had some things to talk about."

"Talk about what?"

"Well…we had to…you know…" The bunny moved her paws around while giving a nervous smile to the buffalo, who huffed at her and leaned closer to her.

"Stop rambling Hopps. What did you do with Wilde?" He saw as the bunny sighed and passed a paw over her ears.

"Will this affect Nick in case he does decides to become a police officer and…my partner?"

"It depends on what 'this' means."

"Nick and I…are a…couple."

"Excuse me Hopps?"

"We are a-a couple."

"A couple? Do you mean romantically?"

"I-I do."

"Well that means that you can´t be partners." Judy´s ears drooped and her saddened gaze looked at the buffalo who laid back on his chair. "As the code says, romantically involved animals aren´t able to think clearly during a case, pursuit or any kind of assignment that involves any danger since they will be too worried about their loved one." Finished the buffalo while seeing Judy look down.

"But Chief, we have worked together before and we did a good job."

"Good job? You managed to catch the criminal and her accomplices, yes. But doing what? Going rouge. No one would have expected either of you, but if only one of you two would have been a cop it would have been harder for you to sneak around. You have no experience on a well based case. You hit several luck streaks and barely escaped alive a couple of times."

"They weren´t luck streaks. I had Nick by my side and he was aiding me the whole time. Even when you tried to fire me right on the spot. What I am saying is that we understand each other. We work with good synergy."

"But are you sure that the both of you will concentrate on the job? That even of your partner is in danger you will see first for the lives of the mammals that need you the most? That you could see life leave your partners body while you are on an assignment?"

"I-It won´t come to that!"

"You are not sure about that. Now, would you? Would you be able to watch as your partner dies in front of you? Would you be able to live with yourself after that? Would you Hopps!?"

"I DON´T KNOW!" Judy was feeling a knot forming in her throat. Why was Bogo making her feel like this? Why was he so concerned? She knew that working with Nick would make her work even harder and both could help each other greatly, but why was Bogo making her question herself such things? After a few seconds of silence between the both Bogo let out some air that he was holding in.

"Right answer."

"W-What?"

"That´s the right answer Hopps. If you would have said that you were able it would have meant that you weren´t even thinking of the magnitude of such a possibility."

"And if I said I wasn´t?" Judy asked with a bit of anger in her voice. It had all been a freaking test and she had tortured herself with the images of Nick in deathly and sorrowful situations.

"It meant that you were getting paranoid. If you said that you were not able to do any of the things I said you would have demonstrated that you were not suitable to work with Wilde since you would have been worried all the time and not always about him. About you. About what would happen to you if you lost him."

"But I feel those things. I don´t know what I would do if I lost Nick. And I am worried that something might happen. Terrified even."

"But you would take that chance. You would work with him knowing that something could happen and that your reaction wouldn´t be either robotic or completely destroyed. You would show the reactions and attitudes that every mammal would by imagining about any danger coming to their loved one."

"I don´t understand."

"Look Hopps. I have never, _never_ broken the code. But seeing that you want to work with him so much and you thing you would do a good job, and that you will handle the situation as it develops I have decided, and this wasn´t easy for me, to let you work with Wilde in case he decides to join the ZPD."

"You will!" The bunny beamed at the buffalo, who solemnly nodded at her.

"On probation though. If any of you slip you will be disbanded as a team."

"Understood sir! Thanks!" She saluted at the buffalo and hoped down from the chair, only to have her attention caught once more by the buffalo.

"You can stay with Wilde until he leaves the hospital tomorrow."

"Thanks Chief." She gave a nod to the buffalo and left his office with the idea on her head to go and tell her fox the good news.

 _Hospital_

Nick had woken up from the feeling that his stomach was giving him. Turning around the bed he decided to sit down and touch his belly as he was asking himself what was making his stomach feel like that.

"Ok this isn´t a stomachache. What is happening to me?" The fox stood up and started pacing the room, his paw still on his stomach. "What is this?" And in a matter of seconds the feeling started evolving. First into an unbearable itch that made Nick scratch his belly with incredible fury, then pain came. It was making him unable to move and he was hissing at the sudden change. Clenching his paws into fists he curved and gritted his teeth. "Nurse! Someone! Help!"

Judy heard as screams were coming from Nick´s room and she rushed into it and just as she entered the room he saw Nick on his knees and bracing himself.

"Nick! Nick what´s wrong?" She was quickly enveloped by the fox´s arms, whose breathing stabilized almost instantly and he was rubbing his cheek with hers fiercely. Almost as if he was trying to-

"That is weird."

"What?"

"I had this amazingly strong pain in my stomach and right now it evaporated. It´s gone."

"What do you mean Nick?"

"Judy, leave the room a second. I want to see something." The bunny shot a confuse look at the fox, who mouthed to her to go. Once the bunny left the room the pain came back to Nick´s stomach and a loud yelp came from the fox, which made Judy come back to the room once more and hug him. The pain banished once more and he continued rubbing his cheek with hers, until he understood what was happening. He moved from the embrace and looked at Judy with so much love in his eyes that Judy blushed. The he did it. He moved his cheek to hers and rubbed it up and down fiercely, marking the bunny.

"Nick what are you doing?" He stopped and looked down.

"I´m sorry Judy. I thought it was okay with how we were developing and the stomachache that-" He was stopped by Judy pulling him and marking him back. He continued marking her and once both had marked each other completely they broke the hug and shared a sweet kiss.

"Now I know what was making my stomach hurt. I was craving for my mate."

"You dumb fox." Once they got on the bed and hugged each other Nick spoke to the fox.

"To imagine I was going to give you good news."

"And what´s the good news?"

"I´ll tell you later." He kissed her nose and smiled fondly at her.

"I love you so much Judy."

"And I love you too, _my sweet tender fox._ "

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _I hope you liked this chapter guys. I have more coming so expect more Nick and Judy! You were never expecting me to make a follow up to Fight for me, right? Well neither did I! It just popped in my head and I knew I had to write it down. The chapter got like hacked or something, jajaja. Sorry about that._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	32. Train Wreck

**_Hey everyone. Before the chapter I am going to get a little serious here. I can´t believe that thanks to the mind of a man that has more power than he deserves people are getting mistreated. Too many good people who want to have happier, safer and better lives. People who have fought against too much and had the chance to leave all of that struggle behind them. People who want to be treated for what they are, for what all of us are, HUMANS. These actions are affecting all of us, since they take humanity into a dark time and show us how one single person can do so much damage. People are better than this, but this actions make mankind look like a bunch of beasts that hate on each other, even when all of us are practically identical. We need to unite as a species and let all this hatred, all this prejudice and all this misjudgment slide. We deserve better, humans deserve better (end of rant). Well, now that I got that off my chest here is the chapter, I hope you enjoy it._**

 **Train Wreck**

"Ughh, this train is too slow." Nick sighed and slumped back on his seat. He hated the train ride since he thought that it took too much time to get to his stop. Every day he took the ZRS and waited for half an hour to arrive to his destination. Judy sat all the way with him every day and heard the exact same complaint the same amount of time, and she was getting tired of it.

"Nick, could you please stop complaining about the train´s speed? You do it every day."

"But it´s true! This choo choo isn´t fast at all."

"Nick, seriously. Cut it."

"Fluff this is the truth. I mean look at-"

"SHUT UP NICK!" He stared dumbfounded at the bunny, who´s burst confused him completely. He thought he was doing the same jokes and quips he usually did, so what was wrong with her? Luckily for him there wasn´t anyone with them at the wagon, nor the train.

"Carrots is something wrong?"

"Of course there is! You always complain and complain and complain and I am sick of it! The train won´t go faster if you keep complaining!"

"Judy, why are you so angry?" He placed his paw on her shoulder as he started to feel concerned for Judy, but he was received by her hand pushing his arm away from her.

"Because you are a kid Nick! A childish kid!" Nick´s stop was visible at this moment, but he kept looking at the outraged bunny.

"What does that mean?"

"That I cannot believe I am the girlfriend of a five year old!" Nick was sure that he heard his own heart breaking into pieces. He looked at Judy´s angry eyes and he felt sad, because she had meant every word of it, or at least had felt it sometimes. As the train stopped he felt some tears coming out of his eyes and even felt himself getting a bit angry. He stood up and looked at her fiery eyes and said what he felt.

"Well, then you don´t have to be this kid´s girlfriend anymore. Bye Judy." With that the fox left an astonished Judy behind. When she was able to react the doors were already closed and she could only see the figure of Nick walking sadly. She tried screaming so that he could hear her, but it was fruitless. She then took her cell phone out and dialed him.

"Nick answer please. I´m sorry. Come on Nick, pick up." When the call wasn´t answered she tried for several times until she decided to send him a message hoping that at least he would read that. She sat down and placed her paws on her face as she started crying. "What have I done? I didn´t want to say that! Why did I say that? Why? Nick, I´m so sorry." A strong movement made her tremble and she looked outside and saw that the railroad´s lane was falling apart and at that exact moment it collapsed. The train went down and Judy held tight to the handles that were by the seat´s side and when the train finally hit the ground she was sent roaming through the wagon and slammed against one of it´s sides. Debris was falling from the lane that got knocked down by the train and her leg got caught by one piece too heavy for her to move as she yelped. Once the sounds ceased she looked up and saw how the wagon was now filled with debris and not even a beam of light could enter her confinement. She screamed to see if someone could hear her and after a minute she went for her cell phone, only to find that it was inside the pocket of her trapped leg. Moving around she tried to take her leg away from the concrete piece, but it was useless. Sighing she resumed her screaming.

 _Nick´s apartment_

"I can´t believe she considers me a kid." Nick was pacing around his place. When he had arrived he had curled on his couch and cried since he was so sad that he ended his relationship with Judy. He had been so happy with her and breaking up was making his heart crumble, but now he was angry at what happened. "Why would she get so mad about me complaining? That stupid train is slow! And I have the right to complain about it! How´s that complaining makes me a kid!?" He sighed and sat on his couch once more. Grunting he took his cell phone out and saw that he had a new message from Judy. Reluctantly the fox opted to open the message and started reading it.

 _Nick I am so sorry for what I said. I was angry and I had no right to say those things to you. I don´t want this to end. I made a mistake by calling you a kid. I know this is how you are and I like you just like that, but I don´t know what happened to me today. I_ _was out of line and I am sorry. I acted carelessly and selfishly. I hurt you and I hope you can forgive me. I love you Nick._

"Did she just say she loves me?" Nick asked himself, confusion roaming his body. "If she loves me then why did she act like that?" He grabbed his T.V. remote and turned it on, only to be brought out of his trance by the news bulletin.

 **Line 15 of the ZRS fell down just a couple of minutes ago. This line was going towards its last stop at East Savannah Central and now the train and its unknown number of passengers is trapped under several debris. The ZPD and ZFP have arrived at the scene and already started removing some of the debris, but the process seems to be slow. We will continue broadcasting this accident that has put the life of the mammals that were riding the train in danger.**

"Judy." Nick immediately left his apartment and hailed a taxi so that he could get to the scene and fast.

 _Crash site_

"HELP!" Judy kept screaming with all her strength as she heard the sounds of sirens outside her debris cage. She was getting tired as almost an entire hour had passed and there wasn´t any sign of someone getting near to her. "Please, I need to get out of here and see Nick. Please." She rested her head on the floor and sleep took over her.

"Thanks." Nick paid the driver and sprinted towards the scene. Officers let him pass since they knew he was with them and he quickly went by a known lion´s side. "Delgato, what´s the situation?"

"We can´t move a lot forward with the debris. We might need heavy machinery, which would get here in around four hours."

"What!?"

"The debris is too heavy to move by our own. Not even Trunkaby could lift it. All we can do now is wait." The fox grumbled and leaved the lion´s side. He examined the train from point to tail, searching for at least a way into any wagon. Luckily for him after one hour of searching he found what he was looking for. Moving through the narrow gaps that the concrete had left he went from wagon to wagon, sometimes even scratching his shoulders or his legs until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Judy!" he saw the bunny´s ears twitch and he moved towards her, but when he stepped on a piece of scrap he heard it crumble and jumped forward just as more debris came down.

Judy heard as her name was called, but her only reaction was twitching her ears since she thought she was just imagining the sound. Seconds after that she heard the sound of more debris falling and turned to see Nick crooked and looking right at her. "Nick?"

"Judy!" The fox sprinted toward her, still crooked since he wasn´t able to stand completely straight and he then kneeled by her side. With all his strength he lifted the heavy piece that was over Judy´s leg and threw it away, he then enveloped the bunny in a hug. "I was so scared. I thought something really really bad had happened to you."

"I´m fine Nick. Although I can´t move my leg, but it´s not broken." The fox broke the hug and looked into her eyes. In a swift move he gave the bunny a passionate kiss. Judy let herself to be absorbed by the feeling and once they broke Nick placed his paw on her cheek.

"I love you too Judy." She widened her eyes as a smile came to her face. She leaned her face on his paw and even rubbed it on it, her smile not faltering at any moment.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes Judy, I do. I´m sorry that sometimes I act so childish. I will try and change that."

"Don´t do that Nick."

"But you said that you couldn´t believe you were-"

"I know, but I didn´t really mean it. I don´t know why I got so angry at something as insignificant as that, but I love you just how you are Nick." She then hissed when pain came from her leg. Nick took of his tie and made a knot on the wound that Judy had made on her leg.

"Just like last time, right Carrots?"

"The difference is that this time we don´t have a crazy sheep following our tails with a gun." The fox laughed at her quip, but then sighed when he looked back.

"The entrance is blocked. We can´t get out."

"Were they trying to move the debris?"

"Yes, but they need heavy machinery. It will arrive in around two hours."

"Well, then it seems that we have some cuddle time." She sat down and patted the spot by her side. Nick chuckled and sat down, enveloping Judy in a hug.

"Sly Bunny."

"You know it."

"Do I know that? Yes. Yes I do." He kissed her nose and rubbed his cheek with hers. Both snuggled with each other, quickly falling asleep.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _How about that? Will we know if they get out of the train? Or might something else happen? Is this chapter up for a follow up? Maybe, maybe not. Only time will tell us. So, now I won´t be a jerk to you guys. I am not sure if I will be able to post soon. I have school projects, university stuff to do, plus I have to move forward with Breaking Point and my other fiction, so yeah, it may be a while. I hope I´m able to make and update in no more than two weeks. But now I swear that I won´t leave you without any advice._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	33. Before The Snow Came In

**_Hey hey hey! It´s fat Albert! Actually it´s just me. Hello guys! I finished writing the latest chapter for Breaking Point and then I thought "Hey, how about I keep writing?" And here I am. I am updating a bit earlier if what I thought, which is great! I want to give everyone a big thank you. Fluffy Stories is now at 27,700 views! It´s so unbelievable! Really, thanks everyone. It´s because of you this little short keep going and I am happy to see that you like them. This chapter is a follow back (don´t know if that is a real term. If not I call dibs!) from both chapter 26 "Is that Snow?" and chapter 27 "ACHOO!" You´ll see why I called it a follow back. Enjoy!_**

 **Before the snow came in**

Judy was waiting for Nick at their shared chair inside the ZPD´s bullpen. They had just returned from a week off at BunnyBurrow and it had turned out that Nick became a quick friend of everyone there, amazing Judy with how easily the fox did such a thing.

"Carrots, could you scoot over? My fox butt won´t fit there." She turned to look at the fox and smiled at him. She moved and Nick climbed into the orange piece of furniture. "Thanks Fluff."

"You´re welcome. But you are almost late Nick, you could have cost us parking duty."

"You know how slow that ZRS line is. I swear that I saw Flash walking by at the same speed." A giggle escaped from the bunny, shoved him lightly with her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure Nick. I bet he was actually going slowly so that you could see him through the window."

"You read my mind."

"Har har."

"Hey don´t get sarcastic on me bunny."

"Who me? Getting sarcastic at the _slick fox?_ Never. How dare you?" She tried to frown at him, but the giggles that kept escaping from her mouth made it impossible for her to do so, which made the fox chuckle at her.

"You suck at this Carrots."

"No I don´t."

"You can´t even keep a straight face!"

"Yes I can!" Judy took a deep breath and shot a serious look at Nick, but it faltered in a matter of seconds as she started another giggling fit.

"I told you."

"Oh shush." She regained composure and look at the fox, who was smirking at her. "I keep laughing because you have a funny face."

"What? You mean a foxy face!"

"No, funny."

"Foxy."

"Funny."

"Foxy."

"Funny."

"Oh my God just start dating you two." Both turned to look at the McHorn, who had his paws on his head. "Hearing you flirt everyday it´s getting exhausting."

"What?" Nick said with a strangled voice while Judy turned and covered her face with her ears. "What do you mean McHorn?"

"Every day you and the bunny get on the jokes and quips, it getting out of paw. It is obvious you feel something for each other."

The bunny turned to look at the fox, who looked back at her. Her flustered eyes caught his own and they stayed like that for some time, just staring into the other´s eyes with complete attention.

"I…I…well-" Judy was cut short by the buffalo entering the room.

"Everyone listen up. This are today´s task for everybody." As the buffalo was giving every team their assignment Nick and Judy kept staring at each other.

Nick saw as Judy´s eyes showed him that she was struggling because of the words that he heard. Maybe she felt something for him? Because he definitely feels something for her. He saw as her nose was twitching nervously and her face was showing some tinge of red. The fox´s breath changed as he kept looking at her and a little smile started to creep on his face. _She´s just so beautiful. Look at her eyes, they are…mesmerizing. She is perfect, always smiling at me. She´s always happy, always inspiring and positive. How did she do this? How did she become such an important part of my life? No, scratch that. She became MY LIFE. This little bunny by my side is the best thing that has ever happened to me._

Judy saw as Nick smiled at her and her blush became stronger, but her gaze was not moving away from the fox, who was giving away his feeling with just a look. _Dumb Nick. Why haven´t you said anything? I thought you didn´t like me back. That we were only friends. If you had told me before we could have started doing something. Nick, you silly fox. After all this time, we feel the same way._ She returned the smile to the fox and both turned to look at the buffalo, who started talking to them.

"Hopps, Wilde. Both of you are staying here and will do your pending paperwork."

"What? Chief!"

"Don´t argue with me Hopps. You have been doing your arrests and solving things without filling your forms for a week. I have let this pass since you have been on streak, but now that work has to be done."

"But Chief-"

"No more complaints Hopps. If I were you I would start working right away so that both of you finish this matter today. If you don´t tomorrow you will work on it too."

"Fine. Let´s go Nick." She grabbed the fox paw and dragged him out of the bullpen. Nick chuckled as he was dragged by Judy, who kept mumbling about how unfair this was, so he took his chance. Quickly the fox moved his paw and intertwined his finger´s with Judy who stood still when she felt the movement. She turned to look at the smiling fox, then at their paw. Smiling she gave the fox´s paw a squeeze and looked at him. "Sly fox."

"You know it."

 _"_ _Come on Nick. Let´s get to work." The bunny added a little spring to her steps as they walked towards their cubicle, their paws still in a tight union. Arriving at their small shared space they broke their paws apart and started working, filling the enormous pile of documents. As hours passed by both were making jokes at each other and talked like if nothing had happen. Their shift finished and Nick groaned since they had not finished all the paperwork that they had. Walking towards Judy´s home the bunny kept looking up at the fox, who had a dopey smile all over his face and she started pep talking herself._

 _Ok Judy. You can do this. Just ask him out. Tell him you should go and have diner together. "Hey Nick, how about" no that isn´t good. "Slick, Sly, Wilde, Foxy" no that´s just worse. Come on Judy ask the fox out! You like him! And he likes you! Stop being so scared. Okay, maybe something like "Hey there, you want to go hunting" what? That´s awful! Oh my God. I have never been this nervous. What is wrong with me? She looked at her paws and felt how they were hot and wet I am sweating? What? Okay this is totally strange. Ughh, great. I am all crazy about my crush. Or maybe it is because…because it isn´t a only a crush. Am I in lo-_

"Carrots, could you please return to planet Earth? We are at your place. Been here for some minutes actually." The bunny shook her head and looked at Nick, who was smiling at her.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Chuckling nervously she started walking the small stairs to go inside the building, but she stopped and turned at the fox, who looked confused at her. "Uhmm Nick?"

"Yes Fluff?"

"I…I was wondering…you know…maybe you would like to…well…I don´t know…have dinner with me. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You know…like a…like a date." She moved her head down and grabbed her own arm. She felt so embarrassed by what she just did. But the fox´s voice made her look up with a surprised face.

"I would love to Fluff."

"R-really? You would?"

"Of course. How about we go to Mardi Grass? There´s one just a couple of minutes away from the precinct. We could change at the locker rooms and head there."

"T-That sounds wonderful!"

"Very well then. Until tomorrow Carrots." She was going to wave at him, but his movement made her eyes widen. The fox quickly got in front of her and gave her cheek a kiss. Smirking he moved away and saw the face of the surprised bunny. "Sleep tight Judy." He walked away from the building and left a wide eyed Judy staring at him.

"You, you sly fox!" Nick was able to hear the bunny and turned to look at her while walking backwards and smirked.

"You know it Carrots!" With that he leaved the scene and Judy went to her apartment, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"That fox." She laid on her bed, took a pillow and started squeezing it. "I hope our date goes well."

The next day neither of them was required at the bullpen since they had to continue with the paperwork they had pending. Judy arrived at the same time that day, carrying her summer dress with her since it happened to be a really hot day. Putting them inside her locker she went to the cubicle, where Nick was already filling documents.

"Morning Nick."

"Hey there Fluff." The fox saw as the bunny sat down on her place and started filling her own papers. "I talked with the Chief and he told me that when we finish the paperwork we have to go parking duty."

"What?"

"He said, and I quote, since you two would only create more paperwork for today if you went on patrol you´ll go and place tickets. You´ll shift will finish at seven o´clock. Then I left, obviously giving him one of my classic comments, which made the mammal threaten to fire me, as usual."

"One of this days he is going to fire you."

"Ha. Sure thing Fluff. Now let´s continue with this stinky papers." The bunny nodded and started working, but Nick kept watching at his sheet of paper, not knowing what to do now as his paws started shaking.

 _Relax Nick. Relax. It´s a date. It´s just a date. It´s not like we are getting married. Wait, marriage? Where did marriage come from? What is happening to me? Calm down Nick. Yes she is beautiful, but I can't be losing myself to her so easily. WHY IS SHE SO DARN CUTE!? Wilde, simmer down. What happen to never let them see that they get to you? Ughh, I think it´s a little bit late for that. Okay, then what happened to the fox that had always his façade up and remained calm during situations like this?_

"He met Judy." He muttered to himself as he restarted working again.

Their documents were filled around three o´clock, so they reluctantly went to change into the fluorescent vests and went to the small mobile. Working lazily both managed to get one hundred and fifty tickets by the time they had finished and were already returning to the ZPD.

"Carrots, you have to pay 25 dollars."

"Really? How so Slick?" She saw as he was typing something at the little machine and gave her a ticket.

"You just got fined for being such a cute bunny." He saw as Judy blushed and turned to the front, her ears pink from the embarrassment. "Seems I hit a nail right there."

"Shut it Wilde."

"Yes ma´am." They arrived to the ZPD and changed into their outfits. While Judy finished she was expecting to see Nick in one of his Pawaiian lime green shirt, his khaki slacks and his loose tie, but was left dumbfounded when she saw the fox wearing grey pants and a nice formal shirt. The fox´s mouth was left open as he saw the bunny walk outside the locker room with a stunning yellow dress.

"Wow. Nick you look really nice." She smiled at the fox, who was still looking at her with his jaw opened. "You see something you like?"

"Uhm. Judy you look beautiful." The bunny blushed and smiled sheepishly as she stared to the ground.

"T-Thanks Nick."

"Y…You are welcome Judy. Uhmm, wo-would you like to keep going?"

"O-Okay. Let´s go." Both went outside the ZPD and towards the diner. The walk there was silent, but both were enjoying the moment since they were going to their first date. Once they arrived a caribou quickly placed them at a table and they started roaming through the menu.

"What are you having Judy?"

"I think I might try this tomato filled pepper."

"That sounds big."

"I sure hope it is. I am starving."

"Hungry bunny huh?"

"You have no idea Nick. What are you having?"

"I think I will have a…spaghetti. Uhh they have blueberry dressing. I wonder how that might taste like."

"You and your blueberries."

"They are awesome Fluff." They placed their orders, which came amazingly fast to their table.

"This pepper is awesome!"

"I wish I could say the same about this spaghetti."

"It´s bad?"

"Well, the blueberry seems to be too sweet for such a salty food. I will finish it though, it´s not that bad."

"Let me try."

"What?"

"Come on Nick, let me try the spaghetti."

"Fine." He took some noodles with his fork and was about to place them in her plate, when she suddenly grabbed his wrist and guided his paw to her. Then she took a bit from the noodles and got back to her seat while smiling to Nick, who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"I think it´s pretty good!"

"Uhm, yeah." He returned to his dish and eat some more of it. Then he saw as the bunny stared at him with confused eyes. "Is something wrong Carrots?"

"Well, you just acted pretty strange when I took some of your spaghetti."

"I…I was just taken off guard. I wasn´t expecting you to grab my wrist and well, guide it to feed you."

"Oh. Well, sorry?"

"No it´s okay. So, you like it huh?"

"Yep. Want to try mine?"

"Oh no, thanks."

"Come on Nick. It´s just tomatoes and pepper."

"Fine. Give me some of that." She moved her paw and placed the pepper inside his snout. "Wow, that is actually pretty good Fluff."

"I know!" She smiled at the fox, who returned the kind gestured.

"This was a good idea Judy."

"Yeah. Hey Nick, tell me something about yourself."

"Myself?"

"Yeah. After two years we have known each other you know everything about me. Heck, my parents just told you everything that you were missing in any case. So, how about you tell me something about you."

"Uhm, I don´t know if you would like to hear that."

"Nick it´s fine. You can trust me."

"I know I can trust you Carrots, but it´s hard for me to talk about that."

"If you don´t feel comfortable telling me it´s fine Nick."

"I want to tell you Judy, but not now. Later on probably."

"Okay Nick. Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Well, have you ever had any boyfriend?"

"Nick! What kind of question is that?"

"What? I´m just curious."

"No, I haven´t had any boyfriend."

"Hmm."

"Now Nick what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, about nothing." He started leaning forward in the table. "You?"

"The same. The same." She started moving forward too and suddenly they found themselves just centimeters away from each other. Amethyst collided with emerald and they saw each other intensely, but suddenly Judy retreated. "Uhm, Nick. I…I think it´s too soon. You know? This is just our first date and, well, I think we should give it more time."

"It´s okay Fluff. I understand."

"This is going to happen Nick. It´s just that I think we need to give it some time. I don´t want this to be as sudden as, I don´t know, a snow blizzard falling in Savannah Central."

"That can´t happen Fluff. But I get your point. We can wait. Who knows, maybe one of this days we take the step."

"Yeah. I´m sure we will."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Did you guys like the chapter? I hope you did. A lot has happened during this week. Fire Emblem Heroes was released. New Guardians of the Galaxy footage came out, as well as more Logan footage. Porto won thanks to an amazingly good Iker Casillas! (Yeah, I´m a super soccer fan) Oh but this two weeks might be really difficult to update. I have a university test this Friday and Saturday. Then I have partial exams starting next week. Plus that´s the same week we start handing out projects. So work is hitting me and keeping me away from my Zootopia. Well, I hope I see you guys soon. I am going to ask for the trademark for "follow back". Seeing how much time they had taken to give me my catchphrase´s trademark, I think I will wait a whole lot more for this one. By the way, they haven´t given me the trademark. Those jerks!_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	34. Family Vacation

**_Hey there everyone! I´m back with more chapters. Took me a little bit more than two weeks, but I am back. It´s nice seeing that Fluffy Stories´ views kept going up even when I hadn´t updated in a little while, but I can only thank you guys for that! It´s amazing seeing that people enjoy this little ideas that come into my little head. Now let´s go on to this chapter. I hope you like and guess what…this is another follow up. I know that I have been making a lot of follow ups lately. It´s just that I think of an idea to continue a chapter and then the idea gets bigger, so I think it´s cool to write it down. Anyway, here is the chapter, a follow up to chapter 11 "Surprise Happiness." Oh that´s right. I am moving this one forward!_**

 **Family Vacation**

"Monica, please don´t pull your daddy´s tail while he is driving. We do want to live our vacation." Judy held the green eyed baby and placed her on her lap. Hopefully for both of them the little bunny was the only of the five kits that had woken up and somehow managed to break free from her baby car chair. Chuckling Nick moved his paw and rubbed it over his daughter´s head, making the little bunny giggle.

"Come on Mon. You are not sleepy anymore?" Seeing as the bundle of fluff shook her head Nick chuckled and returned his gaze towards the highway. "You know, she is just like you Carrots. She never wants to go to sleep."

"That´s because she knows exactly how to use all her energies, isn´t that right sweetie?" Judy lifted the little girl to be at the same eye level as her. Monica giggled at her mother, who shot her a sweet smile. "I love how her eyes look with her fur."

"You mean my eyes with your fur?"

"That´s right. It makes her look quite adorable."

"Can´t you just say the word? She is a bunny you know."

"The word is still demeaning Nick."

"Not for me. You are my cute little girl, aren´t you?" Booping her nose with his claw Nick smiled at the two bunnies and saw as Judy returned Monica to her lap, who immediately made herself comfortable. Judy started rocking the kid, who suddenly felt sleep get to her as a large yawn escape from her.

"So much for her energies."

"Well if you rock her like that it is not her fault." Judy chuckled and picked the bunny up. Placing her in her chair and checking that it was locked she returned to her place and let out a happy sigh. The fox turned to look at her and smiled himself. "You look happy."

"I am happy Nick. These have been the best six months of my life. Having our little kids and the house´s furniture is now complete, I couldn´t ask for anything better." She turned to look at the fox and her smile widened even more. "Thanks Nick."

"Huh? For what Carrots?"

"For binging so much joy into my life. None of this would have happened if I hadn´t met you. Thanks Nick."

"Carrots, there is nothing to thank. If anything I should be the one thanking you, but I won´t because I know that you won´t let me do it." He looked at Judy as she was giving him an eye roll, so he sucked his tongue at her and continued speaking. "Let´s just say that I love you. I love you so much and I love our little fluffy babies back there. And I am also happy. Truly happy." He returned his gaze to the road, but extended his arm towards Judy, who took his paw and gave it a couple of squeezes.

"I love you too Nick."

"You do? Phew, thank God. I thought I had given the ring to the wrong bunny."

"I doubt any other bunny would have accepted the ring."

"You´ve got a point there." Judy smiled at him as he returned his gaze to the road, their paws still holding and she rubbed her thumb against his paw pads.

Nick continued driving for a long time and Judy took the chance to read a book that she was enjoying quite much. When she reached the book´s half she closed it, obviously placing her bookmark where she had stopped, and started drifting into a peaceful sleep. Until she was taken out of her trance by Nick´s yelp and the car´s movement. Looking back at her children she saw as Mary had unbuckled herself form her seat and was tugging at Nick´s tail. Shaking her head she picked up the reddish brown rabbit and placed her on her lap.

"What is it with the girls and your tail?"

"I don´t know. But let me tell you something, every time they get ahold of it it´s impossible for me to move them away."

"And why do they don´t grab Joshua´s tail?"

"Maybe because his tail is way smaller? I don´t really know, but all four girls love surprising me by grabbing my tail." A yawn escaped from the fox´s muzzle and Mary giggled by seeing her father´s sharp teeth. He turned to look at her and smirk. "Are you laughing at me fluff ball?" The little bunny shook her head and Nick chuckled at the bunny as another yawn escaped from his muzzle.

"Nick, would you like me too continue driving? You seem pretty sleepy."

"What? Nonsense. I´ve just drove for a couple minutes."

"Nick, you have been driving for three straight hours. Pull over the next gas station and I´ll continue."

"But Carrots, I´m not-" A yawn cut him short and he smacked his lips a couple of times before turning the wheel and stopping. "Fine. I could use some sleep."

"Dumb fox." Judy waited in her seat as Nick moved from his side of the car to hers, where she picked Mary up and allowed Judy to move to the driver´s seat. As she sat down she adjusted the seat so that she could be able to drive and turned to look at Nick, who had laid down his own carefully so that none of the kids would be bothered by him as he enveloped Mary in his arms. The bunny nuzzled the fox, who gave her forehead a kiss and both fell fast asleep. With a kind smile Judy turned her gaze away from the sleeping pair and started going towards their destination once more.

Nick was right about something, this place was _far_. Counting the three hours that Nick had drove and now her time it gave her a total of five and a half hours inside the car. When she heard whimper she quickly turned her head towards the back, where Jessica had started crying. Shaking Nick she signaled the fox to take care of the crying bunny.

"Ugh, fine." Moving slowly he picked up Mary, who rubbed her eyes and simply stared at Nick, who had picked up Jessica. Rocking the bunny gently he saw as her fit started to simmer down, but suddenly a loud cry came from her and made the fox yelp and Judy turned to look at what happened.

"I did nothing. I was just rocking her."

"Maybe she is hungry."

"Oh, right." Swiftly Nick picked up a little yellow bag and took out a feeding bottle that had a J marked over it.

"You sure that isn´t Joshua´s?"

"One hundred percent. Joshua´s feeding bottle is green, meanwhile all the girls´ ones are purple."

"Such a smart dad." She saw as Nick opened his muzzle to continue the quip, but the crying bunny interrupted him. He shook the bottle and placed it on the baby´s mouth, who immediately started sucking the formula.

"How is it that Jessica didn´t wake any of the other kids up?"

"I know. That is aweso-" Judy was cut short as a cry came from the back sit. Nick turned to look at Joshua, who had started crying. With an amazing show of dad skills Nick picked Joshua up with one paw, took out the feeding bottle, shook it a bit and placed it on the smaller fox´s snout. Judy stared at him with wide eyes and he smirked at her.

"Like what you see Carrots?"

"That was a good move Nick. You are becoming better."

"I was always this good." He said as he rocked both babies. "You had just never seen me at my full dad mode."

"Full dad mode?"

"Yup. That mode were you are a dad, the only difference being that you do every part of the job correctly."

"So, you are telling me that you don´t work at full capacity all the time?" She smirked as the fox´s ears lowered down and he turned his gaze to his children.

"Just keep driving Fluff." Chuckling she took a quick glance back and saw the three other bunnies in a deep sleep.

"You know, I am surprised that Honey wasn´t woken up by all the crying."

"Yeah, she´s my sleepy little angel."

"Just as her dad." Hearing the fox chuckle she returned her gaze to the road.

Another hour passed and she finally saw the sun striking the vast blue that was the sea. She was left dumbfounded by the beauty of the crystal clear water and the reflection that it made when in contact with the sun. Driving towards the shore she parked close to the first tram of sand and unbuckled herself. Judy started waking up the kids as Nick went to the van´s trunk and took out a big ice tray. Placing Joshua and Honey on Nick´s arms Judy took care of the big red bag they had brought, the yellow little one and on her other arm she had Jessica, Monica and Mary. As they walked into the sand Judy felt the warm sensation go through her paws and a smile appeared on her face. Following Nick she saw as all the mammals where having a good time, throwing Frisbees, playing catch and enjoying the ocean water. Nick stopped at a spot in the middle of the beach and both placed everything down. Judy gave the kids to Nick as she extended a big blanket on the sand and once that was done both laid down on it, their five kids making sand castles in front of them.

"So Nick, this is where you came when you were a kid?"

"Yup. The last vacation with my father was here. And let me tell you something Carrots, this is the finest beach in all of Pawrtugal."

"It is beautiful. You were right Nick, this vacation has been the best."

"Yeah. Mostly because I have you and our little squeakers to keep me company." He moved and placed a kiss on her lips. Both broke it when they heard their kids giggling. Nick moved his gaze towards them and smiled. "What are you doing over there, scruffs?" All of them turned to look at the fox, who kneeled to be by their side. The five kits started to point at their castle and Nick picked up a tiny shovel and started playing with them. Judy smiled at her family and how they were having a blast in the sand. Nick had been totally right about this trip. She didn´t know how he convinced Bogo to let them go on a month long vacation, but seeing her kid so happy and her fiancé smiling widely filled her heart with joy. She looked at her ring and passed her finger over it, reminiscing about the day that he had proposed to her. That same day he showed her their new home.

"Hey there." A rough voice made her turn to look at its source, which turned out to be a gray bunny with black stripes across his cheeks. Judy grew wary as the rabbit focused his gaze on her.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Well yes you can. See, my name is Jack Savage and I would like to know why is such a beautiful bunny, as yourself, all alone at this beach."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. What are you doing alone? You are such a beautiful bunny and I can´t understand why you are not being smoldered by every buck around here."

"A-Are you serious?"

"Of course. You want to get out of here? I happen to know about a good hotel not that far form h-" The rabbit was cut short as a growl came into scene. Judy turned her gaze to see that Nick was shooting daggers at the rabbit, who stared at the fox confused.

"Can I help you?"

"Uhm, no. I was just talking with this beautiful lady."

"Does your nose work?"

"Yes, it does."

"Then take a good sniff and tell me what you smell." The rabbit did as he was told and once the combined scent of Nick and Judy entered his nose his eyes widened and Nick got closer to Judy. "So, now that you know that this beautiful lady is _my mate_ you better get out of here, before I do something I regret." The rabbit kept his eyes wide and looked past the couple and saw five kids playing at the sand, where he distinguished a fox between four bunnies. As his mind processed the image he shot a confused look at the Judy, who gave him an indignant glare.

"Yes, those are our kids. Now, would you leave us alone?" The rabbit turned around and walked away from them. Judy grabbed Nick´s paw and gave it a squeeze, making the fox look down at her smiling face. "You are such a brave fox, aren´t you?"

"Hey, he was hitting on you. If it wasn´t for the kids being here I would´ve totally destroyed him."

"Aww, were you jealous of Jack Savage?"

"Who?"

"The bunny over there."

"He gave you his name that fast without even asking yours? Man, that guy knows nothing about flirting. Anyway, come here." He sat down and patted the space beside him. Gladly Judy complied, but when she had sat on the blanket Nick picked her up and in a sudden move he hugged her. She chuckled as Nick was spooning her in a way that both could look at their kids. Nuzzling the lower part of his muzzle Judy scooted closer to him and let out a happy sigh.

"This is wonderful Nick. I love this."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I mean, just look at that." She moved one of her paws towards the ocean, which was as calm as it could ever be. "This view is definitely the best I have ever seen."

"I have seen better."

"Where?"

"At home. Every day." He kissed the space between her ears as he hardened the hug.

"Nick, could you stop making me fall in love with you even more?"

"You don´t like it?" He asked with a playful tone.

"Of course I do. You lovely fox."

"Prefect bunny." She relished the hug and looked at her children, who were throwing sand at each other while crawling around. She giggled when Honey started crawling so fast that her body went forward and her face got in the sand. When the bunny sat down she turned to look at her parents and crawled towards them, followed by all her siblings.

"Hey there Sand-troopers."

"Nick that was such a bad pun."

"No it wasn´t." They got silenced as the kids started crawling over them. Switching their positions so that their backs would be facing the blanket, Nick and Judy picked their kids up and placed them in their chests respectively. All the little kids snuggled against their parents, who placed their arms over them and relaxed under the sun´s decaying light. As time flew by and Nick saw that it was going to get dark soon an idea popped in his head. "Hey Carrots, how about we take the kids to the sea?"

"What?"

"I mean, one by one. I could take everyone to the sea and then it could be your turn. You like that idea?"

"I don´t know Nick. They are still pretty small."

"I´ll handle them carefully. And since it´s one by one I will be concentrated totally on the one I´ll be holding. Come on Carrots, it will be fun."

"Fine Nick."

"Hey, Mon. Mon." Nick shook the little bunny that was resting on his chest, waking her up from her little sleep. "You want to go to the sea?" The bunny nuzzled Nick´s chest ad he chuckled. Carefully Nick placed Honey and Jessica by Judy´s side and held Monica. Walking towards Nick saw the bunny clapping her paws and then he started getting into the sea. When the little bunny felt the warm water on her she hit it, splashing some of the salty liquid to her father, who laughed at the bunny.

Judy smiled at seeing her fox playing with their kid. A warm feeling took over her as Nick kept entertaining the little girl. She felt how the love for her fox was increasing even more and then she turned to look at her four children. She had placed Honey and Jessica on her chest alongside Joshua and Mary, so they could feel her heartbeat, which made them fall asleep pretty fast. When Nick came out of the water he left Mon with Judy, who placed a towel over the little bunny. Nick then picked up Joshua and went to the water once more.

"Hey there little guy, enjoying the water?" The little fox nodded and nuzzled Nick. "Yeah? You know, I came here when I was around six with my family and I wanted to take all of you here. You see, since your mom and I are getting married in a month she has been super busy and I wanted her to relax a bit. Plus I wanted to see this place again. It has changed a bit since I was here, heck it has been twenty eight years, but it´s still beautiful." Then Nick let out a full hearted laugh as Joshua decided to get himself a mouthful of water and immediately regretted it. Going out of the water Nick left the kit with Judy and took Jessica with him. Judy started drying the fox´s fur since his was thicker than the other little kids´. Once he was dry enough Joshua went to play the "boop my sister game" as he started pocking Monica, who giggled when the fox´s claw touched her shoulder. Judy chuckled and turned to look at Nick bringing Jessica back. He bent down and placed a kiss on Judy´s forehead, making her hum happily. He took Honey and Judy placed a towel on Jessica.

"You know, Nick is right. You are my little clone. Even our nose looks alike." Judy said to Jessica, who smiled at her mom. Judy placed a kiss on her forehead and let her go play with her siblings. Now the only kid left on her chest was Mary, who had woken up. Judy smiled at the little kid, who started crawling up her and got to her face. Judy snickered as Mary started patting her face with her little paws, going from her nose to her lips and her chin, until the bunny placed herself on the crook of Judy´s neck and gave out a little purr. Judy rubbed her daughter´s ears and turned when she heard Nick´s voice.

"Honey loved the water. She was begging to stay. Had to bribe her with the promise of candy."

"You can´t spoil them with candy, Nick."

"It´s just this time Carrots. Now, Mary, do you want to go to the water?" The bunny nodded quickly to her father and even started to get off Judy, who giggled at her and gave her to Nick, who gave Honey to Judy. Nick saw as Judy started putting her towel around Honey as he started going to the water. Once in there he started talking to Mary, who was moving her paws around the clear substance. "Having fun over there?" He started throwing the bunny into the air and catching her as she laughed full heartedly. She booped her nose with Nick´s, making the fox smile sweetly at her and place a kiss on her forehead. "You know why are you called Mary? It was the name of your grandma. She was really nice and you remind me of her a lot. Well, you are a bunny, but your fur´s color it´s just like hers. I would have liked her to meet you and all your siblings, and obviously your mom. I sometimes miss her you know. When she left I was really sad. Can you imagine your dad alone at the age of sixteen?" He chuckled as Mary placed her paw on is muzzle. "If I am a little reckless now at that age I was a little off the rails. But then I met your mom. She is the best mammal I have ever met and she brought so much joy to my life. She is perfect and so are each one of you. Without you guys I don´t know where would my life had gone." He nuzzled his daughter´s neck and smiled at her. "I love all of you." Mary placed both her paws on her father´s muzzle and booped his nose once more and Nick took her out of the water. He placed Mary beside Judy, who was folding the other kids´ towels. He picked one up and placed it on Mary, then he started drying the bunny. Once he finished he saw that Judy had already put the kids to sleep and he did the same with Mary, who succumbed quickly to her tiredness. As they placed all their kids on the blanket Nick saw his chance and swooped Judy of the ground. She laughed as he started filling her with kisses on her cheeks and her forehead. She got ahold of his muzzle and looked deeply into his eyes. Both moved forward and shared a deep kiss. As they broke Judy stared at Nick lovingly.

"What was that for?"

"That was because I love you." Judy´s smiled widened at the fox but then she got startled as Nick started moving to the sea.

"Nick, we can´t go into the water, we have to check on the kids."

"Carrots, it´s fine. They are asleep and I don´t know if you noticed, but the beach has been empty for at least ten minutes." Judy looked around them and confirmed what Nick had said. Besides them the beach was alone. She gave a last look towards her kids, who were sleeping peacefully on the blanket. When she felt the water touch her feet she turned to look at the fox, who was staring at her.

"Nick, thanks."

"Carrots, I already told you-"

"I know you have already told me that I shouldn´t thank you. But I want to thank you. Thanks to you I become happier than I ever even imagined I could be. Thanks to you I am a mother. Thanks to you I have my very own family. With you my life is complete and I will never be able to thank you enough for giving it the meaning it has now. Thank you Nick, for everything you have done."

"J…Judy I…I don´t know what to say." Nick passed his paw over her cheek as he started moving them both around the water.

"You don´t have to say anything Nick. I love you and just by being by my side you make my life better." She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "You are my life Nick. You and our little ones. And I couldn´t have asked for anything to be different."

"Neither could I Carrots. Neither could I." They stayed moving through the water for a little while until Judy saw as the sun was about to set. Moving towards their kids Nick and Judy picked up a towel each and started drying their fur. Once that process was done, Nick taking more time drying his thicker fur, they picked up the kids and started placing them on their child seats. Once everyone was buckled up and the things were in the trunk Nick got into the driver´s seat and waited for Judy to get on the passenger´s one. Once she was buckle up Nick started the van. Since it had taken the a lot of time to get to the beach, instead of going to Opawrto directly and do another six hours of journey they decided to stay at a nearby motel. As it got dark Nick´s night vision helped him to drive easier, which allowed them to reach their destination faster. As Judy checked them in Nick grabbed all the kids and took the key for their room. Judy grabbed a big suit case from the trunk and went behind the fox. Inside the room Judy told Nick that they should shower the kids, but Nick kept complaining about how tired he was and that it was just water. Judy shook her head and opened the case, revealing a pair of buildable cribs and some PJ´s. Their original idea since the kids have been born was that they should share a crib until they would need separate beds, but Joshua seemed to halt that plan immediately since he clawed when he was asleep. When they took him to the doctor he told them that it was a phase and that probably in a year or year and a half it would be over. So now they had to place Joshua on a different crib. They woke the kids up, who lazily let their parents put their pajamas on them. Nick started building Joshua´s crib as Judy built the girl´s one at a record speed, giving her time to start putting them to sleep. When she was laying the third little bunny on the crib Nick let out an 'aha' and moved to pick Joshua up. When Judy finished tucking all the girls she placed a kiss on every one of their foreheads. Turning around he saw as Nick rubbed Joshua´s head and went for the girl´s crib. Judy had no favorites between her children. She loved them all with the same strength and passion, but when it came to Joshua something was different. Just as fathers have this special bond with daughters, mothers have it with sons. And Judy was no exception. She looked down at her son, who stared at her with lazy eyes.

"Had fun today sweetie? Now rest well, tomorrow it´s going to be a long ride to the airport." She lowered her head so she could nuzzle his cheek, but was left dumbfounded when the toddler hugged her and placed his snout next to her ear.

"M…momma." Judy felt tears form in her eyes as she returned the hug and gave her son a motherly mark. She placed him back on the crib and watched with a happy teary face as he drifted into the realm of sleep. She got into the bed, where Nick saw her teary face and placed a got closer to her.

"What happened?"

"Joshua, he…he just said his first word."

"He did?" Nick had to hide his excitement so the sleeping kids wouldn´t wake up from their dreams.

"Yeah. He said momma."

"Momma? So you won the first of them."

"Yeah, I think I did." A soft chuckle escaped from her as she turned her back to the fox, who got the signaled and spooned with the bunny.

"Well, I don´t mind if I still have you with me."

"Aww Nick. That´s so cute."

"Hey, you said cute."

"Shush. I know. Now let´s go to sleep."

"Fine. I love you Carrots."

"I love you too Nick."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _That´s the chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it and tell me if it does work as a good follow up! I honestly liked this chapter. I think it was fluffy and cute. But I would prefer to know what do you think about it! Anyway, I hope you guys didn´t wait me for too long. And thank you all for taking Fluffy Stories into 29,550 views! Seriously, thanks!_**

 ** _Have a Nice day everyone!_**


	35. Hurt Muzzled End

**_Hello everyone…I know. I am a jerk. I totally left this unnoticed and I am sorry. I don´t know why I did that. But I am truly sorry. I left you guys for almost a month. And that was a total dick move from my part. Sorry guys. I will try that this doesn´t happen again. Thanks for everyone that stayed. Thanks to all the new readers of this fiction. And if someone left I totally would understand him/her. And I feel even worse because, even after not updating, people kept reading Fluffy Stories. But I am grateful to every one of you! Thanks for taking Fluffy Stories up to 31,800+ views! And I hope that you guys keep enjoying this little stories of mine (although Zootopia isn´t mine) and well, this is the 35_** ** _th_** ** _chapter, hence it will be a serious one. Well, I think it´s serious. Here we go!_**

 **Hurt. Muzzled. End.**

Nick was roaming lazily around the precinct as he just arrived to his shift. A shift in which Judy had her free day and he didn´t. So, he was not a fan of it. He walked inside the bullpen and took his place, feeling a sudden emptiness as he stared to his side and didn´t see his cheerful bunny by his side. He sighed and looked forward as Bogo entered the bull pen.

"Listen up everyone. This is what need to be done today. I want your best work on this, got it? Now, Snarlov and Higgins, both of you will aid Detectives Pawson and Jawguar with a crime scene that has developed at Savannah Central. Delgato, Fangmeyer, you will go with the TUSK team to the raid at the Cowleone´s house. Wilde, since today is Hopps´ you…" The buffalo turned his gaze from the folders and moved it to Nick, who stared at him with an expressionless face. "You will do bicycle patrol at Downtown." Bogo prepared for Nick´s complaint as he always did alongside Judy when issued an unfair, for them, assignment. But it never came. He saw as Nick only nodded and moved outside of the bull pen He stared at the door and shook his head as he stopped worrying about that and continued delivering his officers tasks.

Nick moved out of the bullpen and sighed. He went to the locker room and, with the help of a big chair that had been placed there for him and Judy, opened their shared locker, which was not suitable for their smaller size. He put his hands on his equipment and closed the immense door. He put his knee pads, shoulder pads and helmet on. Now he was ready for his bike patrol. He moved lazily through the lobby, his tail not even making a move and then he heard someone´s amazingly acute voice calling him.

"Nick! Nick come here!" He turned to see at Clawhauser, who was looking at him as he then moved his gaze down saw Judy. He hadn´t seen her since he left their apartment and now he had been feeling really hollow. He smiled at Judy and his tail immediately started wagging. He moved towards her and when he finally was with her he didn´t even hesitate to plant a deep kiss on her lips, which she responded too. Once they parted Nick kept smiling at her as she grabbed his paw. "Why was that for?"

"I missed my brand new mate. That´s all." He smirked as he saw her blush and the both looked at Clawhauser, who amazingly wasn´t shrieking by seeing them like that, making both of them confused. "Clawhauser, is everything ok?"

"Of course it is! Why wouldn´t it be?"

"Well, you tend to have a…different reaction for when Nick and I interact like this and, well, now that we are mates is weird not seeing you shrieking."

"Oh, that is because you are mates. And I have to respect your relationship." Nick looked pleased at Clawhauser. He finally was going to act as a mammal should around a couple. He turned to look at Judy, who was moving her eyes all over him.

"You like what you see Carrots?"

"Nick, stop being such a flirt. I am watching your equipment." She saw as Nick smirked at her after that word and she gave him an angry gaze. "I am not talking about that! Ia am talking about you patrolling gear."

"Oh, you like it? Brand new. I will go around in that special fox sized bicycle Bogo brought the other day."

"He put you on bicycle patrol?"

"Because your day off matched with my pending shift he didn´t want to send me alone. So, bike patrol." He saw as Judy faced scrunched and he shook his head making several tsk sounds. "Judy, it´s fine. I prefer to do this than having to go alone in the car or with someone else. Really, it´s okay."

"Mhm. Fine Nick, but just because you say so." She grabbed his hand, waved to Clawhauser and moved both of them towards the exit. Nick let go of her hand as he went to the bathroom He smiled at himself as he looked at himself on the mirror.

"You did it Nick. You found the perfect one." He smiled even wider and walked out of the bathroom. He heard a barrage of noise as he turned his head towards Judy and his eyes widened.

"YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE TO BLAME!" Nick saw as a tiger was sprinting towards Judy with bloodlust on his eyes. Amazingly Nick moved quickly to get there and managed to move Judy away from the impact, but a claw from the tiger managed to scratch the bunny´s arms. Nick held Judy as saw the blood coming out of her arm, then the tiger´s voice entered his ears. "AND YOU! TRAITOR! MATING A BUNNY! SHAME!" Nick didn´t know what happened to him after hearing that. He was just spectating as he left Judy and went towards the tiger. He started clawing the bigger mammal´s legs and pain screams came from the tiger, who fell to the floor. Nick then got over him, his hind legs standing on the tiger´s chest, and started filling the mammal´s face with punches and scratches. He didn´t even listen to Judy calling him nor heard her getting closer. He only stopped when he heard her loud hiss. He turned to his left and found Judy with her paw on her face, fresh scratches formed on her cheek. He looked at his paw and then at Judy, dread filling his eyes as she stared at him with a soft face. She stood up and was about to go to him, but a pair of officers had gotten ahold of him and the tiger, the latest one being severely injured on his face. Judy saw with terror as the officer placed a muzzle on Nick, whose eyes widened and his breathing accelerated immediately.

"NO! Take it away from him!" She moved towards them, but was held back by Clawhauser. "Let me go Ben! They are muzzling him!" Seeing her mate struggling against the officers as he tried to take away the metal oppressing artifact was making her heart ache. Clawhauser was about to speak, until he heard Judy pleading to him. Then something even more clenching.

"Ju…Judy. Ju…Judy." Nick´s voice came shaky as he was being held down to the floor. The fox was shaking his head, scraping the muzzle with the floor in an attempt to take it off of him. Clahauser sighed and let Judy go, who ran towards Nick. Wolford kept Nick on the floor so that he wouldn´t put any other animal´s life in risk. Judy kneeled and started taking the muzzle off him, but Wolford´s voice made her turn.

"Hopps, are you sure about that? I know he is your mate, but was being irrational and-"

"He was protecting me." She retook her task and finally was able to free Nick from the metal object. She threw it away and started caressing Nick´s muzzle. Seeing this Wolford let go of Nick and retreated from the scene. Nick sat down and stared at Judy. She saw as his eyes darted to one specific place and his paw rested over that spot. The spot where he had accidentally scratched. Nick moved his paw away and clenched it, then he stared at Judy´s eyes and the bunny was faced with the look of a destroyed mammal. A mammal that was probably thinking that he had made the worst thing he could have ever done. She enveloped him in a tight hug, which was not returned to her. But she didn´t care. She had to make him realize that he wasn´t guilty of nothing.

"Nick, you did nothing wrong. Do you hear me?" She moved her head away from his chest and stared at him. She grabbed the top of his muzzle with both of her paws and made him look at her. "You did nothing wrong."

"Your…your cheek-"

"Nick, listen to me. You were defending me. This was an accident. This is not your fault. You did the right thing."

"But-" He was silenced as Judy pulled him towards her and joined their lips together. After she moved away from the kiss he couldn´t process what was happening. Then Judy took his paw and placed it over the spot where she had her scars. "Carrots…"

"Nick. You need to understand that what you did was the right thing to do. He wanted to kill me. You saved my life. You protected your mate." She placed her paw over his and gave it a squeeze.

"I…I…I didn´t want him to hurt you. But, after hearing what he called me and the fact that he tried to hurt you only made me…angry. And I…I wanted to do what I did. I don´t know what controlled me at that moment." He stared directly at her and shot the bunny a weak smile. She smiled at him, but then something came to break their moment.

"WILDE! HOPPS! TO MY OFFICE! NOW!" Both turned to look up and saw the raging buffalo, who quickly moved to his office. Sighing both mammals moved form the floor and went to their boss´ dreaded office.

 _Moments later_

"What!? Chief, you cannot do that!"

"I can and I will Hopps! I don´t know why I even agreed with you two being partners while being involved romantically. And now that you are mates look at what just happened!"

"But that is totally unfair! You can´t split us just because a crazy nut job tried to kill Judy and I stopped him!"

"You didn´t only stop him! You sent him to a hospital! And you also scratched your mate´s face during your rage induced stupor!" Nick cringed at the mention of that part. He turned to look at Judy as an idea passed through his head. An idea she wouldn´t like, but he didn´t want to be stuck at the work she had inspired him to get, just to later be without her. "Carrots." The bunny turned to look at the fox, as so did the buffalo, but he was not inside Nick´s worries. "Promise me that you are not going to follow what I am going to do."

"What?"

"Promise me, for the love we have each other, that you are not going to follow what I am going to do. Please Judy. Promise me that you won´t do the same as I do." He grabbed her paw to emphasize the importance of what he was about to do. Judy sighed and nodded, but her eyes widened when he moved his paw away.

"What are you doing!?" She saw as Nick unplugged his badge from his uniform and placed it on Bogo´s desk, making the buffalo snort with confusion.

"I don´t want to be a cop if I cannot be one with you Judy. You are the one that inspired me to get this job. But if a can´t do it with you, then it doesn´t call me."

"Nick, please don´t. You cannot be serious."

"Judy, I am."

"Wilde, what do you think you are doing?"

"You heard me. I won´t do this job if I cannot do it with Judy."

"Is this some kind of threat so I put both of you back together?"

"What? No. This is real. I won´t be a police officer if I am not Judy´s partner."

"Chief, please. Please understand what happened. Thi-"

"No Hopps. This has gone too far. If Wilde cannot stand working at the police without being your partner then he must go."

"Then…then." Judy moved both of her paws towards her badge, but she was stopped by Nick pulling her arms down.

"Carrots, you promised me."

"But this is unfair!"

"I know. But this is how things are right now."

"But-"

"Judy, I won´t let you resign from your dream job all because me. This is what you have been fighting for you entire life."

"But now you are my life Nick." The fox´s gaze softened when he heard those words and he placed his paw on the cheek that he had scratched.

"But I won´t do this to you. I love you so much to see yourself throw away your biggest achieved dream just for me. You´ll stay here and continue being the best darn cop this city has, all right?" The bunny sighed and nodded slowly. Nick turned his gaze at Bogo, who had an angry expression. "So, this is goodbye."

"So it seems."

"Well. See you later buffalo butt." Nick said as he stood up from the chair and helped Judy get down from it.

"What!?" It was all they could hear as they left the big mammal´s office. They walked towards their apartment, where they laid on their bed and hugged each other.

"Nick-"

"Carrots, it´s fine. I can find another job. But I couldn´t be a cop without you there. I would have been depressed just by knowing that we could be together. Everything will be all right."

"I hope so Nick." She snuggled closer to him and sighed. "It´s like the end of an era."

"This just means we can have a new beginning."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed it. I want to say sorry again. That wasn´t something cool to do. But I am back. And I hope to stay with no more long interruptions. I also want to tell you guys that I started another fiction (one of the reasons it took me so long to update here). It´s for Logan. If you want to check it out that would make me happy. So I guess that *slap* Gosh! Inner me stop slapping me!_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone._**


	36. Homecoming

**_Uhm…sorry. I know it has been an awful while. Too much time absent and…there is no excuse to it. I wrote chapters for my other fictions, but not for Fluffy Stories and I am sorry. I never wanted this hiatus in here, but too many things welled up in my life and made me leave this for some time. I never wanted to. I will write here for a long, long time. But I can´t stress how sorry I am. I feel that I disrespected Fluffy Stories, that has given me so much joy, and that I disrespected its readers, you guys. I am truly sorry, from the bottom of my heart. And seeing that its views kept on going makes me feel more guilty, since you keep supporting this small stories and I haven´t given you what you deserve. Sorry, honestly. Besides all of that, I want to give all of you my most sincere thanks for taking Fluffy Stories to 35,000 views. Thanks for staying and…well just thanks for being awesome people. Well, here´s a new chapter (after 2 months, again, sorry). This is a follow up to chapter 29 "Happy Howlidays!" I hope you enjoy it._**

 **Homecoming**

"You make sure to come back Judy. You too Nick. We´ll be waiting for some more of those pawpsicles." Bonnie said as the fox-bunny couple started heading towards the train´s door.

"You bet. Thanks for everything Mr. and Mrs. Hopps."

"Thanks guys. Love you." Judy started waving her paw as she entered the train and when the door was closed, Nick and Judy were heading back to Zootopia after two long weeks at BunnyBurrow.

After Christmas has passed Nick and Judy decided to spend the rest of their holidays in Judy´s hometown, were the fox had the time of his life with Judy´s younger siblings. Especially with little Donny, who cried as he never had when he saw his favorite living toy leaving the household. All in all it had been a great couple of weeks for both of them. Judy had seen a side from Nick that made her fall in love with him even more. A fatherly side. Both sat on the train as it started moving, Judy laying her head on Nick´s shoulder since she was a bit tired, but not enough to sleep through the ride. Nick took that as the cue he needed to take out his iPaw and started listening to some tunes. Judy got curious at what song was listening Nick, since his tail was wagging like crazy, so she took one earpiece out of the fox´s ears, startling the vulpine. When she placed the earpiece in her ear she finally caught the song Nick was listening when its chorus came on.

 _"_ _Fox on the run! You scream and everybody comes a running."_

"Seriously Nick? Fox on the run?"

"What? I´m a fox and I sometimes run. Fox on the run."

"Yeah, surely that´s why you are listening to this song. Sure it has nothing to do with Furdians of the Pawlaxy Vol.2?"

"Noooo." Nick turned his head away when Judy returned the earpiece to him.

"The movie isn´t even out and you are already listening to the songs!" She started laughing at the fox, who just placed the earpiece back to its place.

"It´s a good song."

"There´s no saving it Nick. I caught you."

"Fine." Nick grumbled as Judy smirked to her own. She kneeled on her place and placed a kiss on his cheek, making the fox turn to look at her. "Why can´t I stay mad at you?"

"Because you love me."

"I think that the necklace made it pretty obvious." He said as he grabbed the pendant hanging from the chain, with a small smile appearing on his face.

"Yes. It did. And thanks for reminding me about that. I have your gift back at home."

"Well, I can´t wait to see what it is."

Both snuggled on the train seats, gaining a chuckle from a nearby rabbit, which made Judy turn with an angry glare towards him, but the rabbit talked first.

"That is one of the most ridiculous hoaxes I have ever seen."

"Excuse me!?"

"I mean, you must be looking for some kind of money in here, right? You are a bunny, and well, he´s a fox. Shifty as they come may I ad. Look at him, probably thinking how much money he will get from this play." Judy was about to explode with anger, but Nick´s paw on her shoulder made her turn and look at his calm face when he started speaking.

"You can´t be more right sir. There´s this special loan for interspecies couples and all I want is to lay my paws on it."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Nick, what are you saying?" The fox turned to look at Judy and smiled sweetly at her as he spoke with a low voice.

"Carrots, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I know you love me. So, let this guy believe whatever he wants." Nick inspected the figure of the gray bunny with black stripes on his cheeks as he started moving from his seat, his suit making a farting sound when it rubbed against the seat. "He is just a regular moron."

"Fine. But if someone says something like that again-"

"I will love to see you in your kung fu mode." Judy chuckled and rested her head against his chest once more.

"I love you Nick."

"I know that Fluff. Now, want to talk about our awesome vacations at your hometown?"

"Expect for that first day."

"I think that was one of the best days! I met everybody, had an amazing dinner and saw everyone go crazy with the pawpsicles. Everything turned out perfectly right, didn´t it Carrots?"

"We could say so. I am truly happy that all my family has learned to accept you and actually likes you."

"I even think one of your sisters was hitting on me."

"I can bet my tail it was Jessica."

"No, it wasn´t her. If I recall correctly, her name is Coleen."

"Oh that, that-"

"No need for big words here Carrots."

"She has always hit on every of my sisters´ boyfriends! She is pretty annoying."

"If it makes you feel better, she doesn´t feel anything for me. She was just doing it to get under your fur."

"How is it that I didn´t notice it!?"

"You were too busy playing Super Bashing Bunnies."

"You are just mad because you lost on your first try."

"No, I am mad because there were so many of you that my next turn was like forty five minutes after that."

"And you were all salty when you lost right away for a second time."

"The controller was failing!"

"Yeah, sure thing Nick."

"I swear! That´s why I never played without the Nunchuck."

"Or maybe it´s called being bad."

"Shush. I beat everyone at Furvel VS Cowpcom 2."

"Because most of the bunnies there are too young to even know that game."

"Not my fault."

Their talk lasted until the train dropped all the mammals at Zootopia. Both got out of the train, holding paws with each other and heard some screams from nearby. The striped bunny was trying to get everyone´s attention, saying that Nick and Judy were just a hoax. Both shook their heads and continued their way. They decided to walk all the way to their small apartment so they could bask in the starry night of their city.

Zootopia, home of so many adventures for each other. And so many memories. The best ones in each of the small mammals´ life. When they met. When they became friends. When they became partners. When they became roommates. When they became a couple. When they became mates. All of those precious moments where in here. In this perfectly functioning and chaotic city. And who could have thought that within a place so big and diverse, two wandering souls like theirs, could´ve found each other. And that is something Judy will always be grateful for to this city. For bringing her to Nick. For bringing her to her fox that has filled her life so much that there is no space for anything else. And yet, this city kept filling her with happiness. Both chatted for a long while through their walk through the city, admiring the magnificence of the light the city displays at nights. But nothing was more mesmerizing that the sight of their home. No matter how much they loved being at BunnyBurrow and the fact that Zootopia looked beautiful, they wanted to be at their home. Judy needed them at home. Plus, Nick was eager to see Roar Goatdrid´s match.

They entered the small place and quickly Nick placed himself on the bed, turning their small T.V on. Judy sat by his side and rested her head on his shoulder as he enjoyed the event. By the final whistle Nick jumped joyfully and chanting "Champions! Champions!" as Judy chuckled. Once the fox was calmed Judy spoke to him.

"Nick, I want to give you your gift." She said as she took a small box from under the bed and sat in front of him.

"Ohh, I can´t wait."

"First, give me your paw."

"Huh?"

"Just…give it to me Nick." The fox obliged and Judy grabbed his paw, placing it over her belly. She handed the box to Nick and smiled wildly at him, tears threatening to leave her eyes. "You can open it now." Nick had a whimsical face as he opened the box with just one paw, only to find something unbelievable inside it. Grabbing it he left the box fall and Judy squeezed the paw he had on her belly.

"Is…is this real?" Nick said as he held the pregnancy test in front of him.

"Yes. Yes it is." Judy felt as her tummy was being caressed by Nick´s paw and saw the insane smile that was on Nick´s face.

"We are going to have a baby! A baby! Judy!" He let go the test to fully hug Judy, who hugged him back. "Why didn´t you tell me before?"

"Wanted it to be a surprise." She moved a bit away from the hug so she could see him. "And now that you gave me your heart" She touched the necklace´s pendant to symbolize the fact. "I give you my entire life and future." She touched her belly and Nick placed his paw over hers. "I love you Nick. More than I have ever loved anything. And you have made me the happiest mammal in the entire world. Thank you for expanding my happiness. Thank you for being the best thing that has ever happened to me. You dumb fox."

"Judy." Nick just planted a deep kiss on her lips as happiness and pride were filling his body.

"Nick, we are going to be parents."

"Stop please. I can only get so happy." The fox carried her and laid both of them on the bed. They stayed hugged for a while, just enjoying each other´s presence and warmth. Suddenly they started hearing celebration outside their place and saw that the Roar Goatdrid´s fans were moving through the entire street. Judy was expecting Nick to let her go and go celebrate with everyone, but he just turned and continued hugging her.

"You don´t want to go and celebrate with them?"

"I have something else to celebrate right here, with you."

"Stop making me fall in love with you."

"Just wait Judy. We still have to get married." Judy´s hug strengthened even more as she planted her face on his chest.

"You loveable jerk."

"I love you too Fluff."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _I really hope you guys can forgive me and that you enjoyed this chapter. I never thought I would continue Happy Howlidays, but hey, here I am. I will, surely update something else the next week. So, be prepared. Thanks everyone for helping me by reading this. I appreciate it really, really much. Thanks everyone._**

 ** _Also, thanks PointyHairedJedi for the continuous support. It means a lot._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	37. Pushing Forward

**_Guys, I cannot say sorry enough. It is stupid that I apologize, because what I did was just stupid. But I do apologize. You have no idea how many times I wanted to write in here. I really, really wanted to make more chapters and continue the stories, but I didn´t. And I am sorry. There are reasons why I didn´t uploaded new chapters, but what I did was awful. I updated my Logan fiction, though it was fresher in my mind, but left Fluffy Stories and Breaking Point on a hiatus so big that almost a year passed. Fluffy Stories has given me so much, that I feel like an idiot. The fact that you guys kept reading just reminded me what a jerk I was being towards all of my readers. I appreciate with all my heart that you kept reading my stories, but I am sorry for not uploading anything since May. I am sorry for leaving this behind for so much time. My mom has been long sick since July, which prevented me from concentrating on many things. But I promise this will keep on. I promise that, if this one shots seem to come to an end, I will tell you all and thank every single person that has read this stories. But for now, this is still on, and it´s back. Thanks for taking Fluffy Stories to 40,000 views. I cannot express how grateful I am to all of you. This is, finally, a new chapter. But it is a follow up to episode 25 "Disabled". I hope you enjoy it._**

 **Pushing Forward**

"This…this hurts." Nick kept grabbing the metal pole as he walked, the prosthesis rubbing against the wound that had left his missing leg. Judy was waiting for him at the end of the small walking zone. The bunny had been helping Nick through his physical rehabs, which were taking a toll on the fox.

The prosthesis took quite some time to arrive, since it was specifically made so that it suited Nick. The first week the fox was suffering from the direct contact that the metal was having with the wound, so whenever he was taken to rehab he couldn´t bear it for more than ten minutes. Since there he has worked to be able to walk, pain always present, but he beard with it so that he could resume his life soon…or at least have a decent life. And the fox had shown strength during all of this process, but two months without being able to give more than fifty steps without falling down or having unbearable pain can make everyone reach a point that makes them frustrated.

"Come on Nick. I know you can reach me."

"Carrots…the metal is…throbbing my wound." The fox tried to breathe as he stopped and grabbed even harder the bar that was helping him to be able to walk. That pain kept holding Nick back. Nick wanted to recover and he was working hard, extremely hard, but such an injury was leaving him hopeless. "I can´t even walk…fifty stupid steps. I…I am…useless." The fox decided to sit, the feeling of powerlessness ruling over him as he started to rub his head strongly was rising rapidly. Judy walked to be by his side, crouching she passed her arm around his shoulder and patted it.

"It´s okay Nick. I´m here with you."

"Thanks Carrots. I…I think that´s it for me today." The fox waved the nurse, who came quickly and placed the hissing fox on a wheelchair. Judy sighed and got up, following the fox slowly until they reached his hospital room, where he laid on the bed and took off the prosthetic leg. Judy always felt weird when Nick took out the leg. That…hole that was just reminding her that she had failed Nick, leaving him in his current state. The T.V being turned on took the rabbit out of her trance as she walked to the couch and sat, looking at the glooming fox. She could see in his face that he was desperate. That he wanted to walk, to get out of those damn rehabs and to restart his life. The door opened, showing the figure of a miniature fox coming inside the room.

"Hey there Finnick."

"Hi Nick. How´s rehab doing?"

"On a scale from one to ten? Zero." The small fox sighed and turned to look at Judy, who just waved at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey there bunny cop. So, tell me, is he going as bad as he says?" Finnick jumped so that he could reach the couch and sat by Judy´s side. She turned to look at Finnick and sighed.

"He…he is giving his best. Time will say what will happen."

"Oh. I´m sure you´ll be fine Nick. You just gotta work hard."

"Haven´t done anything else in two months and I am as bad as the day I received that darned thing."

"Nick, you will get better. I know that you will."

"Spare me the sympathy, Carrots. I know I won´t get better."

"How can you possibly know that Nick? If you keep working this hard you´ll get better as soon as possible."

"Yeah, right. Saying it is easy Judy. But have you even imagined what it´s like to have your leg amputated? I can´t walk. I can´t balance myself. I have to use that bloody metal stick to be able to give some steps. I have pain, all the time. I am not a complete mammal." None of Nick´s words were reflecting any feeling. They were just blank and dry words. The fox seemed to have given up hope on his recovery. He was staring blankly into the T.V, when he felt a paw grabbed his. He turned to see that Judy was staring directly at him, with sorrow in her eyes.

"Nick, don´t say that. I know you don´t believe it. You have an enormous willpower, you will make it through. I know that I can´t imagine what it is like to lose a leg and not being able to walk, but I know what seeing my best friend suffer looks like. And it was my fault. So I want you to get better…I need you to recover. Seeing you here, laying on the bed and suffering so much pain is hurting me. Nick, just…don´t give up." The rabbit squeezed his paw and shot him a tender smile. The fox sighed and shook his head, chuckling at the bunny as he ruffled her head and smiled back at her.

"You are an uplifting mammal, Carrots. Thanks for helping me through this."

"Ugh, you two should just start dating each other." The fox and the bunny looked immediately at Finnick, who was snickering at the faces the pair of mammals shot at him. "Boys, if you could see yourselves right now." The small fox got down of the couch and went towards the door. "Sorry for the small visit Nick, have to work, you know?" Both foxes laughed and Finnick waved at the pair. The door closed and Judy returned to the couch, looking over the fox. She was getting quite worried for him. His will decreased faster than ever as time didn´t seem to be helping the fox, who now was just watching a comedy film. She stayed at the room with him for a while as they chatted and had fun, until her alarm buzzed, signaling her to head home. She got out of the couch just when the door opened.

"Hello Mr. Wilde."

"Hugh! Come in man, you know you don´t have to call me Mr. Wilde. Nick is fine."

"I know, but is kinda for protocol. How are you feeling today?"

"Meh, could be worse, could be better."

"Hey Hugh." Judy waved at the white coated rabbit that entered the room. The rabbit smiled at her and returned the gesture.

"Hey Judy. How are you?"

"I´m really fine, thanks! Gotta go, see you tomorrow Nick." The bunny gave the fox a big hug and got down of the bed. "See ya Hugh."

"Goodbye." The gray bunny left the hospital room and Hugh turned to look at Nick. "Hey, are the two of you a thing?"

"What?"

"Like, you know, a couple? She´s here every time I come to check on you, which makes me imagine she is here on a daily basis. And you two have so much chemistry."

"Judy and I? No. No we are not a couple, we are friends. Best friends if I may add."

"Oh. It really looked like the two of you were a couple."

"Really? Hadn´t thought about it." _Yeah, sure Nick. It´s not like you promised Judy a date some months ago._

"Because I was thinking that, if it´s okay, I could ask her out."

"Ask Judy out?" _What? That came out of nowhere. Hugh is into Judy?_

"Yeah. She´s quite nice and funny, not to mention that she is quite an attractive gal. And she´s got a beautiful smile. Is it okay with you if I ask her out?"

The fox became frozen. He hadn´t thought that Judy would have someone that was…into her. Not that she wasn´t attractive nor nice, but he always saw the bunny as…the bunny cop. He never imagined a scenario where Judy would have someone interested in her…besides him.

 _I…I…he´s asking for my permission? This is…weird. Someone else is attracted to Judy? But…I want to go out with her. And…I think she wants to go out with me as well. Maybe she does want that. Yeah, I´ll just tell Hugh she´s not interested in dating right now. That should do it._

He was about to answer Hugh, just when the door got opened once more and in came Judy.

"Sorry, I almost forgot my phone. There it is!" The bunny quickly grabbed the cellphone from the couch and headed towards the door. "Bye!"

As Judy left the room Nick started thinking once more about his small friend, who he has a crush on.

 _But, what if she is into dating? And…she wants to date rabbits, not foxes? If I say no to Hugh that would be…selfish. And, who knows, maybe they hit it off and start a relationship. Maybe they could be happy together and…I can´t be the one to take that happiness away from them. And they could not have chemistry and…nothing happens. Yeah, nothing wrong can come out of this, right?_

"Hugh, go ask Judy out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it´s fine. Now go catch her before she goes."

"Thanks Nick! See you tomorrow." The rabbit intern left the room quickly and went towards the gray bunny. Nick could even hear him calling her out and her voice answering. He sighed and returned his sight towards the T.V, only to be distracted by his cellphone when a message from Judy arrived.

 ** _OMG! Hugh asked me out on a date!_**

With another sigh, Nick answered a happy condescending message to Judy and placed his phone away, facing the T.V once more as he spoke to himself.

"Move forward Nick. Move forward."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. It has been quite some time since I have written anything for Zootopia, and Fluffy Stories writing process is quite different from Breaking Point. I am back guys and I will update constantly. I don´t know if I will update soon, but a new chapter is coming. I am going to have an order now, so if you want to know how it will be, here it is. I just updated here, so my next upload is going to be in my Logan fanfic. After the Logan fanfic, I will update Breaking Point, and after Breaking Point I will update Fluffy Stories, and so on. That way you can know more or less what I will upload and like, have some time reference on when the update is coming. I am truly sorry guys. Almost a year is an unforgivable time to forget about updating in my most important fiction. I really owe Fluffy Stories a lot. Thanks for staying and reading guys. We reached 40,000 views and I am so thankful to all of you guys. I seriously am. I hope you continue with me through this awesome ride and I´ll see you next time! And thanks Artificial Python for the continuous support! And for that rhymed review!_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	38. Carrot Choked Podunk

**_Hey there! I know I said I have a updating order with my fictions, which I do, but I was just so excited to write in Fluffy Stories once more, so I decided to write another chapter for it before compromising myself to that updating schedule. I thank you guys for reading my latest chapter! It has been Fluffy Stories´ biggest read counter in one day! More than one thousand people read my fiction during a day, and that is the greatest number I have achieved! And I appreciate it dearly, since it was the chapter that brought me back from such a long hiatus. Anyhow, here is this new chapter, and it´s not a follow up! I have seen similar stories of what I am going to do, so any kind of similarities that can be found are not intentional nor to appropriate from the job of someone else. I came up with everything in here. I really hope you like it and here we go!_**

 **Carrot Choked Podunk**

"I can´t believe Bogo has me doing this. One slip up in three years at the force and he assigns me here, off all places." Nick Wilde was driving his, smaller than usual, patrol car through the soft and calm streets of BunnyBurrow. Zootopia´s first fox officer had been one of the best mammals the police force have had at its command, but his recent failure during a case had the chief of the ZPD, Bogo, go mad at the fox and transfer him for six months…to BunnyBurrow. "Nothing ever happens here, I doubt this little carrot farming community even knows they have a police station…or even officers."

The fox kept driving until her arrived to the small station that was situated near the outsides of the town. _Great, this far from the town they surely never get to emergency calls on time._ Sighing, the fox got out of the car and inside the station, where he was greeted with conspicuous eyes from the rabbits and hares that seemed to be the officers of the town. He went to the receptionist, who showed him the way towards the "sheriff´s" office. _They still call the superior of the station sheriff. Bogo, where have you sent me?_ The fox knocked the door and a rough, but yet quite pitchy voice indicated him that he was able to enter.

"Captain Pickard?"

"Hi. You must be Nick Wilde. You were sent here by Bogo, right?"

"That´s correct." The fox entered the office and stood in front of the cream colored bunny, who remained on her chair.

"Nice meeting you. I´ve read your files and let me tell you, your record is quite impressive."

"Thanks ma´am."

"But, with this record, it intrigues me that you have been transferred here for six months."

"I…slipped up in my last case. Won´t happen again."

"Good to hear that. Well, you station should be cleared by now. Go and fill the last papers that make your transfer official. Bullpen has already been called, so for today you shall stay in your station working on reports and if any emergency managed to pop up, you´ll be the first assigned to go."

"R…Reports?"

"That´s right. Now get on it son." The rabbit dismissed the fox, whose temper rose a bit as he stepped outside of the office.

"They are putting me on records? What? I am one of the best officers in Zootopia and in this…place they assigned me to records. This six months are going to be eternal." The fox sat down on his station and booted his computer, which took a while to react. After that he started working on the reports that had been assigned to him, mostly to assure they were properly done and to pass them forward to the Sheriff. After almost two hours, the sound of the opening door managed to distract the fox, whose vision glued to the mammal that just entered the precinct. He followed the gray bunny, who was wearing a teal button up shirt with plain blue jeans and a big hat, those that are used by farmers. Her purple eyes perplexed the vulpine as she walked with grace towards the receptionist. The fox stopped working since his eyes were still glued to the bunny.

"Hey there Judy." The receptionist smiled by seeing the common visitor reach to him.

"Oh hi Mark. Is Luke ready for my visit?"

"Yeah, he is. Booth number two. Ten minutes as usual."

"Thanks Mark." The bunny turned and her eyes caught a fox, sitting in a working station, that was looking directly at her. The fox turned around as fast as he could, making Judy curious about who he was and why he was staring at her. "Mark, who is that fox?"

 _What was that? Why do I feel so…rushed? That rabbit…it was her. What is happening?_

"The fox? Oh, he is Nicholas Wilde."

"Nick Wilde? The fox cop from Zootopia?"

"Yup. He was transferred here for six months. Dunno why."

"Here? But he is one of the best officers the city has." She turned to look at the fox once more, who was typing rapidly at his computer. She decided to go and introduce herself to him, since she comes here quite often and he was going to be here for a while. "Hello?" Nick froze instantly when he heard her voice. It was a soothing, calm and nice voice. "Hello?" The fox shot his head up quite fast, startling the bunny for a second.

"H…Hi."

"Hi! You are Nick Wilde, right?"

"Y…Yes I am."

"It´s very nice to meet you Officer Wilde!" Judy extended her paw towards the fox, who stood up slowly from his chair and shook the rabbit´s paw. "My name is Judy Hopps. We´ll be seeing each other for a while, so I thought about introducing myself."

"It´s nice to meet you, Miss Hopps."

"Oh, just call me Judy."

"All right, Judy." The fox had suddenly loosened up. As if the two of them had known each other for some time now. "You told me we will be seeing each other for a while. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh. I come here daily to pay a visit to my brother. And I heard you were transferred here for six months, so we are going to be acquaintances for some time."

"That sounds right."

"I gotta get going, I just have ten minutes with my brother. It was nice talking to you."

"Likewise Judy. See you soon." Both waved each other as the rabbit moved towards the visiting area. Nick sat down and felt how his face had plastered a smile on it. Confused, the fox returned to the reports he was working on, only to keep getting distracted. He even stood up and got a glass of water, trying to focus, but failed to no avail. "What? That bunny…she´s…quite nice. But…why do I feel like this?" He grasped his shirt as he sat down once more. The bunny, Judy, kept roaming through his head with no sign of stopping, so he just decided to relax and let it play, knowing that the bunny was going to get out in ten minutes and he could understand in a better way what was happening.

Meanwhile, Judy had entered the phone booth from where she talked to her brother, who was wearing an orange attire. Judy´s brother was quite tall for a rabbit, almost twice of Judy´s size. _Kinda like Nick´s height_ Judy thought to herself as she sat down and saw the cuffed rabbit sat in front of her, the strong glass keeping them apart.

"Hey Luke."

"Hi Jude. How is it going out there?"

"It´s all good. The farm has never been better. Mom and dad are fine-"

"I don´t care about mom and dad. They put me in here."

"Luke, you were breaking the law."

"I know that, but they are my parents. They should´ve at least protected me. Ironic, isn´t it? You wanted to be a cop, and your brother ended up being a criminal. Anyway, how are you Judy? You seem to be quite happy right now."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You have a big smile plastered all over your face and you are overflowing with joy."

"I…I am?"

"Met a guy?"

"No! Gosh no. Not a single buck has ever crossed my mind."

"Not one? At this rate you´ll be single Judy."

"Sush. I only have 24."

"But seriously, why are you so happy?"

"I don´t know. I feel like my usual self. Oh, I think I know. I just met Nick Wilde."

"Who´s that?"

"Zootopia´s first fox officer."

"And how did you meet him?"

"He´s been transferred here for six months. He´s quite a nice guy. We talked a bit before I came in."

"So, that´s what got you so happy?" Judy felt a small blush forming on her ears, which she dropped to her back, avoiding Luke´s curious gaze.

"What? I really just…feel like always."

"Yeah sure. You ain´t fooling your big brother Judy."

"Luke you-"

"Visit time is over." A white rabbit entered the room, interrupting Judy before she could speak. She was about to hang the phone that connects them, but her borther´s voice made her grab it again.

"Hey, mom and dad still don´t know you visit me, right?"

"They don´t. Don´t worry Luke. I´m keeping my promise. See you tomorrow." She waved at her brother and left the room. She was walking towards the exit and saw Nick, which suddenly made her breath to accelerate. Confused, the bunny simply passed by and waved at the fox, who smiled at her and waved back. Once outside the precinct she started her walk towards the Hopps´ stand by the road, which she attended quite regularly. It wasn´t because she liked it, but it was the only family task that allowed her to visit Luke…and to be by herself.

Judy loves her family and is very happy working with them, but ever since her parents crushed her dream of becoming a cop in Zootopia, she has had the need to have time for herself, mostly to think about what could have been and the missed opportunities that came with it. She arrived at the stand and settled. The stand rarely had visitors. The things that the family sells there are limited, knowing that it ain´t quite a fruit and vegetable buying location. The bunny prepared to spend the next three hours reminiscing about the time she dreamt of being a cop…and sell some occasional carrots.

Nick popped his back as he stood from his chair, his shift having come to an end. He walked towards the small patrol and got inside. Sighing the fox started the engine and started driving towards…the house he was staying in. Small, dull and not made for foxes. The fox was already tired of this place, and he had only been there for one day. Suddenly he passed through a stand that seemed to be selling some fruits and vegetables, so he stopped by and left the car. He saw that the rabbit that was attending the stand focused on a cellphone, not paying attention to the fox.

"What can I help you with?" Nick´s eyes opened widely as he recognized the voice of the rabbit, who hadn´t lifted her gaze towards him.

"Judy?" The rabbit shot straight up and looked directly into the fox´s green eyes, those that were glued to her own.

"Nick! Hi!"

"Hey. I…I didn´t know you worked here."

"I…well this is…my family´s veggie stand. We sell the goods that we harvest through various pints in the town, and this is one of them." There it was again, that erratic breathing that she had felt back at the station. She looked at Nick, who kept staring at her with eyes filled of…sincerity.

"Hey, that sounds awesome. May I have some blueberries please? I haven´t eaten since I arrived to BunnyBurrow."

"It´s your first day here?" Judy picked a bag and started putting some blueberries in it, her eyes never leaving the fox´s.

"Yup. Arrived today."

"That´s nice. I really hope you like it here."

"I need to get used to it. I had never left Zootopia until now, so it kinda feels strange."

"I understand." Judy kept looking at Nick even after she had finished filling the small bag with blueberries. She found something in Nick that was quite…intriguing. The fox kept looking at her as well, not bothered that he hadn´t received the bag of blueberries yet. They stayed looking at each other for a good ten seconds, until Judy´s mind reconnected and she laughed nervously. "H…Here are the blueberries."

"Uh…tha…thank you." The fox grabbed the bag and was going for his wallet, but Judy held a paw up.

"It´s on the house."

"Come on, I can´t let you invite me so many blueberries."

"Consider it a welcoming gift." The bunny smiled widely at the fox, who returned the gesture.

"Well thank you very much." He was about to start walking away when an idea popped inside his head. A good idea…for him at least. "Hey Judy."

"Yeah?"

"It´s getting quite late. Do you want me to help you close up?"

"Oh Nick, you don´t have to."

"No, I insist. Afterwards I can take you to your home. That way you don´t have to walk."

"No Nick, it´s fine really."

"Nonsense. Consider it a welcomed gift." The fox winked at the bunny, who chuckled when she realized that he had played her. She felt weird when the fox was present. She felt…joyful. Somehow she was feeling something that…was new. So new she couldn´t even pinpoint what it was. But…she was enjoying it. The two mammals started picking up the stand and got inside the car, their conversation still moving freely, Nick talking towards the bunny.

"So, you wanted to be a police officer?"

"Yup. I even had my own costume when I was a kid. I was really into the idea of being Zootopia´s first rabbit officer."

"And why didn´t you try to do it?" Nick saw as the bunny drooped her ears and her mood suddenly changed to a grim one, so the fox quickly kept talking. "It´s okay Judy. You don´t have to tell me. How about if you tell me about your family? I imagine you have a lot of brothers and sisters."

"I actually do!" Judy suddenly retook her past mood and stared happily at the fox, who had a smirk on his face. "I have almost three hundred siblings."

"What!? Three hundred!?"

"Yeah. Bunnies are good at multiplying, you know?" The fox burst out laughing, which made Judy giggle at him.

"That´s a good one, Carrots." As fast as the word left his snout, Nick had it shot and turned to look at the bunny, dread in his eyes as he feared that Judy was going to go all over him for such a speciest remark, but he was received by a giggling bunny, which surprised him quite a lot.

"I had never heard that one before! Carrots! Hahaha!" The bunny burst into a full hearted laugh, surprising the fox as he stared at her with wide eyes. "That was a really good one Nick!" She kept laughing, but it started to simmer down as she saw that her family farm was getting nearby. "That would be a really good nickname."

"Consider it done, Carrots."

"I´m into that nickname. Well this is my stop." Nick stopped in front of the amazingly big compound that had a big billboard that read Hopps´ Family Farm.

"Wow. You live here?"

"Yup. Quite big, isn´t it?"

"Big is a short word for it."

"Nice word play. Thanks for bringing me home Nick."

"It´s nothing Judy. Will I see you tomorrow?" The bunny remained on her seat looking at the fox, who made her ears blush with a simple question.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you´ll visit your brother, right?"

"Oh. Oh yeah. Yeah…then…see you tomorrow." With a big smile Judy got off the car and got into her household as she hear the fox´s car get away from the farm. She tried to place her paw on what happened to her today, regarding her actions and…Nick´s presence. "Mom, I´m home!" The rabbit moved towards her room, thinking about the events of the day.

Nick went towards his temporal house, the entire road talking to himself about…everything.

"What is happening? Okay, get your head together. You are working in of the worst possible things a cop could work for. Why are you so happy? Judy…she is quite…uplifting. And why did she called to me like that? Why was my attention focused on her, even without me noticing? Why my heart rushes when I talk with her, but at the same time I am calm by her side? Gosh, this has been one of the strangest days of my life." He parked the car on the house´s driveway and entered his house. Putting on his PJ´s he quickly got to bed and was about to sleep, when a thought crossed his mind.

 _Might it be?_

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Hey guys! I really hope you liked this chapter. This is getting at least two more chapters for follow ups, so brace yourselves! I really enjoyed writing this story and I realized that it´s the first time I really go away from the idea of Judy being the cop and Nick joining in. It is quite ne for me, and I liked it! Well, now the order is in effect, so I´ll update here after updating my Logan fic and Breaking Point. So, see you soon!_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	39. Carrots, Tomatoes and what?

**_Hey there guys! Sorry for taking some time from updating, I passed through a very difficult time with personal stuff and also lost my computer for three weeks. But now I am back. I had thought about a new chapter/one shot idea, but it freaking got off my head and I am mad at me, because I thought it had good potential. But not everything is lost. Prepare yourselves for the follow up from chapter 38 "Carrot Choked Podunk". I am really liking this story and how it has a great potential to grow. So here it is, enjoy!_**

 **Carrots, tomatoes and…what?**

"What time is it?" Judy woke up, her fur a mess since she had dropped exhausted at her bed the last night. The time she was awake though, her mind traveled to the name of certain police officer that had helped her and befriended her. She couldn´t place her paw on why was Nick´s sudden appearance being so interesting and thrilling for her. Moving towards her phone, she grabbed the device and checked the time, shocking herself by the numbers displayed on the screen. "Nine thirty already!? Visiting time ends in half an hour, I need to hustle!" Quickly the bunny got rid of her sleeping clothes, took one of the fastest showers BunnyBurrow had ever seen, and stormed out of her room, where she ran into her father.

"Hey there Jude. You are up quite late, huh."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I´ll go to the stand right now so-"

"There´s no need. Tulip covered you for the day, so you can stay home. You work very hard over there every day, so it´s fine if you relax for today. Heck, we can even catch up! It has been a while since we talked you know."

 _Dang it. Quick Judy, think about something. I need to go see Luke. Come on, think Judy, think!_

"Maybe now that I don´t have to work today I can move my plans with a friend forward."

"What? Plans with a friend?"

"Y…yeah. I had made plans yesterday with a friend for today, but it was going to be later since I would be working. But I can tell him now that we can see each other earlier."

"Oh. That´s cool. But where will you meet him? I can take you and we could chat in the car."

 _Dang it dad. Uhm, what place is nearby the police station?_

"We are meeting at Hiro Park."

"Hiro Park? Oh, that is towards the other side of town and I am going late to deliver some veggies. Sorry Judy, maybe next time I´ll take you."

"Don´t worry dad. I´ll take a cab." She kissed her father´s cheek and waved goodbye. Once outside she found herself in a streak of luck as a cab was just passing by. She got inside and the otter started driving, a bit fast as Judy asked. She was getting a bit nervous by seeing that the clock marked nine fifty. Maybe she could reach some time with Luke as she saw the police station. Paying the otter she left the cab and sprinted towards the lobby, where Mark was staring at her with confusion.

"Hello Judy."

"Hi Mark. Hey, can I still visit Luke?"

"Yeah, you arrived just in time. Get to booth 2, I´ll call for him."

"Thanks Mark." With a relieved sigh, Judy moved towards the visiting booths, but her eyes darted towards the fox´s cubicle. She wanted to see him again. Since yesterday, this strange feeling of wanting to connect with the fox had left her with the emotion of seeing him, but the cubicle was empty. A bit disappointed Judy entered the booth and sat, waiting for a minute to Luke to show up.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Jude. You are a bit late, don´t you think?"

"Sorry. I overslept and then dad told me Tulip had replaced me for today at the stand."

"How did you manage to come then?"

"I told him I was meeting a friend at Hiro Park."

"Nice move, that way he couldn´t give you a ride here."

"Precisely. So, what´s new?"

"Nothing. They are still reviewing the case to call an appropriate sentence."

"That bad?"

"Seems that stealing crops and beating some mammals from the town´s mayor will make this last longer than it should."

"It´s unfair that you take more time than the regular just because the mammals affected are related to the mayor."

"That´s how this works Judy. Always."

"Visit time is over."

"I´ll see you tomorrow sis." The tall rabbit stood up and left the booth. Judy sighed and left the booth as well and, once in the lobby, her attention was caught by the distinctive red fur that she saw on a cubicle. An instant smile appeared over her face as she walked. She felt her heartbeat accelerate as her breathing became erratic. She was oblivious to why, she just wanted to say hi to Nick.

"Hey Nick!" She saw as the fox´s ears perked and moved towards her voice, making her give out a small chuckle.

Nick heard her voice and his ears acted immediately. He was elated when he heard her voice. During the past hours, he had been wondering why was the rabbit be all over his head. He couldn´t quite understand this, but he was happy he met her. Never had Nick thought that coming to BunnyBurrow would have something positive, neither he thought that he would meet such an amazing mammal in his first day in the town. And in Judy he saw something special. Something that made him happy to have her as a friend.

"Hey Carrots!" Nick stood up from his chair and smiled happily towards Judy.

"I see you did keep the nickname."

"Uh, yeah. It rocks. So, you already visited your brother?"

"Yeah, came in a rush actually. I overslept."

"You overslept?"

"Ha, I know right? I don´t know why. Hey, did you just arrive?"

"Huh? Here? Nah, I´ve been here since eight o'clock."

"But I didn´t see you when I arrived."

"Oh, that´s because I was arguing with the sheriff."

"With Pickard?"

"Yeah. I wanted to be put in a case or at least do patrol, but she has me stuck in paperwork."

"They are forcing you into paperwork?"

"Yeah. I´m sure this is my chief´s doing, but…I actually found something interesting going through the paperwork. Here, look." Nick picked a yellowish file from his desk and placed himself at Judy´s side and showed her the papers while speaking. "In the past three months there has been an increasing amount of produce thefts. What is mostly stolen are carrots, tomatoes and midni…midni…ugh, can´t remember the name. But that last one seems to be the primary target, since in all reported robberies they have been stolen the most, almost leaving the farms without any of it."

"Huh, that´s strange. And why isn´t the name of this thing on the report?"

"They didn´t consider it important, since it wasn´t something that the town actually needed, like carrots and tomatoes."

"Wait, Mr. Stripes´ farm was pilfered as well?"

"Who is that?" Nick got closer to the file and saw where Judy was pointing, the rabbit continued to speak.

"He´s a tiger. Owner of the biggest farm among the predators in BunnyBurrow."

"Sounds logical they stole from him."

"His farm was the first one to be stolen…and he disappeared about a month ago."

"What!?"

"Yeah, Mr. Stripes went missing. It´s one of the biggest cases BunnyBurrow has had."

"And what has happened?"

"The police hasn´t make any breakthrough, but that they are still investigating."

"That´s…weird. You recognize the name of the other farms that were stolen?"

"Let me see…this one, Mr. Raco. A raccoon."

"A raccoon?"

"Yeah, his farm isn´t that big, but…it´s weird that they targeted him and Stripes. It says here his farm is the most recent one to have produce stolen. It was actually just yesterday, during the night."

"You know where Mr. Raco´s farm is?"

"Yeah, it´s ten minutes away from here, why?"

"Come with me. We are going to ask him some questions." Nick grabbed the keys of his patrol car and saw that Judy was still looking at him. "What is it Carrots?"

"You…want me to go with you?"

"Of course I want to. You are being of great help! Now let´s go." Nick walked first, missing the sight of Judy smiling sweetly at him as she jumped of joy. Once in the patrol car Nick left the file on the back seat and started the engine.

Judy was having a blast. She was going to help Nick in a police investigation, thing she thought would never actually happen. She had completely forgotten about being a cop, but now she had the chance of being a part of a real police matter. The two reached Raco´s farm and got of the car, Nick knocking on the raccoon´s door.

"Mr. Raco? Mr. Raco it´s the police, open up. We just want to ask some questions." Nick swore he heard a growl and a thump. He turned to look at Judy, who shot a confused look at him. "You didn´t hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"You really didn´t? Wait, there it is again." Both mammals planted their ears to the door and kept quiet, the constant growling being easier to hear. "That."

"Growls? Are those…growls?"

"Stay back Judy. I´m going in." The rabbit obliged as she moved back and Nick turned the knob silently, opening the door slowly. He entered, keeping his paw back so that Judy wouldn´t get closer. But she did anyway. She wasn´t going to let Nick go alone into whatever this might have been. As both mammals entered the household, the growls grew in strength and they sounded closer. Nick placed himself in front of Judy, making sure that nothing could actually harm her. Then a strange sight made itself present. "Is that…Mr. Raco?"

"Mr. Raco? Mr. Raco are you okay?" Judy called at the raccoon, who kept getting closer…down on all fours. Then the growl reappeared, closer…more dangerous.

"Mr. Raco stop right there! I am an officer and-" The raccoon then sprinted towards them, fangs showing through his mouth. Judy gasped as she saw the movement, but Nick was already standing strongly and waited for the impact…which never came. The raccoon had slid under the fox´s legs and tackled Judy. Her yelp took Nick out of his small trance as he turned and saw the raccoon´s fangs moving dangerously towards the squirming bunny´s throat.

 _NO_

With amazing speed Nick pushed the raccoon off of Judy, making the mammal roll through the floor. He went quickly towards him and seized him on the floor as he took his pawcuffs.

"Mr. Raco you have the right to remain silent. Everything you-what!?" The raccoon turned his head and stared into the fox´s eyes. Nick saw blankness. There was nothing in the raccoon´s eyes. Nothing...except hunger. The raccoon made a sudden move when he saw Nick´s confusion and bit strongly at Nick´s arm. "GAAAAAH!" As pain moved across the entire limb, Nick couldn´t get the raccoon off. Until Judy jumped towards the mammal and kicked him with both of her legs, making Mr. Raco fall down unconscious.

"Nick, your arm!" She saw as blood was dripping from the fox´s arm as he placed a paw over the spot.

"What the heck was that!? Ngghhh, god this hurts."

"We gotta take you to a hospital."

"Give me my radio Judy, it´s in the front seat." Judy nodded and moved towards the car, hearing Nick hissing as he placed the pawcuffs on the raccoon. When she returned the amount of blood that was on the floor scared her. It was…too many. She handed the radio to the fox, who was sitting on the floor gritting his teeth. "This is Officer Wilde. I have been injured by a…savage raccoon. I am located in Mr. Raco´s farm. I request a medical team and an officer that will escort Mr. Raco to the station."

 _"Wilde, what are you doing over there!? You are supposed to be doing paperwork! You idiot! Hold on there, I´m going personally with the medical team."_

As the angry voice of the town´s sheriff stopped screaming, Judy turned to look at the fox, who rested his head on the wall as he stared into his wound.

"It´s a deep one."

"What can I do?" Nick turned to look at the concerned face of the bunny and shot her a tender smile.

"It´s fine Carrots. I just…just need to put pressure on it. I´ll tie a piece of clothing." Nick ripped a piece of his shirt and was trying to tie it around his arm, but it proved to be difficult with just one paw.

"Here, let me do it." The bunny grabbed the piece of clothing from the fox, who placed his paw over hers, making her turn her head towards him.

"Thanks Carrots. You saved me back there." Judy felt a blush forming on her ears, so she placed them back her head and started making the knot.

"I…I really didn´t do anything." Judy pulled a bit stronger than she should, making the fox groan strongly from the pain. "Sorry, sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah it´s fine. And you really did save me Judy. You knocked him out instantly."

"I-"

"Shush. You did a great job and saved me as well. Thanks Carrots." He smiled at her with such tenderness that the rabbit got lost in his eyes. Those green orbs were staring at her with such gratitude that made her feel warm.

"I…I…thanks Nick." She finished tying the knot and stared at the blood on the floor, worried. "You lost a lot of blood.

"Yeah…yeah I did. I actually feel a bit dizzy."

"Why haven´t they arrived yet?" Just as Judy finished that sentence the sound of sirens entered her ears. She saw as a cop car and a small ambulance parked outside the house. The figure of Captain Pickard entered the home, only to see the knocked out raccoon, a bunny kneeled by the side of her newest officer…and a small pond of blood.

"Wilde, look at what you did. You didn´t even have permission to leave the station! And now you have this civilian knocked out in pawcuffs, another civilian in a police scene and you dropped more blood than you should!"

"Wait, this isn´t Nick´s fault, he-"

"Save it Hopps. I know what he tried to do. Ignoring the orders from your superior and try to go around the town to find any kind of crime? Not cool Wilde. Now, get your tail to that ambulance so that the med team can treat that mess you call an arm!"

Judy stared angrily at the female officer that was being rude towards Nick and she was about to retaliate, until she saw the fox standing up slowly.

"Yes ma´am." The fox moved slowly and dizzy, the loss of blood affecting him more than he had thought it would. Judy went by his side, not without delivering one last hateful glance towards the rabbit superior, and reached the ambulance with Nick. Two bunnies quickly started treating the fox´s wound, who hissed through all the process as Judy stared, nervous about his state.

"He lost a lot of blood. Sheriff, she needs to rest, should we take him to his home?"

"No, you might be needed at any moment. He can go by himself." The med bunnies stared at each other with confused faces, but shrugged and moved the fox out of the ambulance, which rolled away from the farm. The sheriff went outside the farm and stood in front of the two mammals, seeing how Judy was holding Nick so he could stand. "You will be the rest of the week resting at you home, Wilde. And when you return, you will continue doing paperwork. Now, go home, I´ll tend to this disaster you have made."

Judy was about to go at the bunny that was diminishing the job that Nick had done, but his paw on her shoulder made her turn to look at him. He simply shook his head towards her and started spoking.

"Carrots, can you take me home please?" She stared hatefully at the sheriff, before sighing and nodding at Nick. She moved him carefully to the passenger´s seat and placed herself on the driver´s one.

"Get out of here already!" Pickard snapped at the two, but instantly regretted it when Judy revved the car´s engine and accelerated, throwing dirt towards her. "That bi-" Her cellphone interrupted her rage as she took a deep breath and answered. "Pickard here. Good you call, I´m already here. Yeah, another savage one. This one is a raccoon. Understood, I´ll notify the pickup team. Bye."

Judy steamed during the entire drive towards Nick´s home, which she had trouble finding since the fox kept drowsing from time to time. She couldn´t understand why that rabbit was being such a jerk towards Nick, but it infuriated her like crazy. They passed through a store, where Judy bought a serum beverage for Nick, who started drinking it as it got delivered to him. The fox felt his arm starting to go numb, so he started to massage the surrounding area of the wound.

"Don´t do that Nick, it only makes it worse."

"Okay."

Both entered the fox´s home and Nick grabbed an ice pack, which he placed over his head. Judy sighed and sat in front of, gaining his attention.

"Nick, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"He…attacked us. He was down on all fours. It´s like he wanted to…kill us."

"…he did."

"What?"

"I saw it in his eyes Carrots. He wasn´t there anymore. It was just a…beast. A hungry beast. His eyes were…empty. No kind of reactions, nothing. Just…hunger."

"Hunger?" She saw as the fox yawned and the light was becoming dim, so she stood up from her seat and took her cellphone out. In a matter of seconds she had already called her Zuber and it would arrive in a couple minutes. "I´ll come tomorrow Nick."

"You will?"

"Yeah, I´m not leaving you alone all hurt and everything. Plus, we need to discuss what that was and what are we getting into."

"You are the best Carrots." Nick´s words made her blush once more and she saw as he stood up and moved towards her. "Thanks for all your help." He crouched and placed a kiss on the bunny´s cheek, making her blush even stronger than before. "I´m glad I met you."

"Nick…I…you…thanks." She smiled sweetly at the fox, who returned the gesture. She got out of his house and entered the car, which advanced quickly. All the way towards her home she couldn´t take the fox out of her mind, her blush still present. He had actually saved her life as well, and…he was quite tender to her. She felt…nice with him. Her thinking made her unaware that she had arrived, until the driver coughed strongly, which took her out of her trance. Once in her home and passing all of her relatives "where were you" questions, she arrive to his room, where an idea popped. She quickly got her cellphone and called the station´s lobby number, a familiar voice answering the call.

"This is BunnyBurrow´s police station, what can we help you with?"

"Hi Mark, it´s Judy."

"Hey Judy. Let me guess, you want to talk with Luke."

"Yes please."

"Hold on, let me pass the call to the cell blocks." Judy waited for around a minute until the rough voice of her brother made itself present.

"Hey there Jude."

"Hi Luke."

"So, what´s got you calling me this late?"

"Well, two things. First, I might not go visit this week. I am…helping a friend with something important."

"…and the second one?"

"What was that you stole? From those farms?"

"From the farms? Well, I took carrots and tomatoes. Oh, and another thing. It has a tricky name it was…uhm…midni…ah! Midnicampum Holicithias."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am actually moving this quite forward, more than just a couple of follow ups, so I really hope you are liking it! I think it has quite a lot of potential! So this probably will be like a small story inside Fluffy Stories. Thanks for taking this fiction to 44,200 views! I am truly grateful to you all for the amazing support! And to the GUEST that dropped ten reviews, thanks! Also, I saw that someone got confused with the fiction as she/he thought that the chapters are all somehow connected. This are one shots, so many characters appear only in certain chapters, not in every one. For example, those in which Judy and Nick have kits. Those events are not in every chapter, there´s a chronology order in every chapter´s first author note, so I advise to check those correctly. So, that would be all for now._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	40. Mother Wilde

**_Hey there gals and…guys! I bring you a new chapter! And a new one shot! No follow up, but a new story. I actually was woken from my lack of initiative to use one specific character. Thanks to Alucard15423 for making me realize that, indeed, I have never used Nick´s mom, alive at least, inside Fluffy Stories. I actually had no reason to do so, just, since I have actually been using my own concept character of Nick´s mom in Breaking Point (my other fanfic), I just thought she wouldn´t be needed here. But what a fool I was! Here comes a new chapter, new story and, finally, new character in Fluffy Stories! Let´s welcome Nick´s mom!_**

 **Mother Wilde**

"Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. You can do this. You can do this. You are a police officer. You can handle this." Judy looked at herself in the mirror as she tried to ease the absurdly gigantic amount of nerves that she was experiencing. She was wearing a loosened yellowish top, which was combined with smooth dark blue jeans. The bunny felt as her paws started to tremble just thinking about what could happen today. "I think I finally found the right outfit!" She had checked herself in that mirror…several times already. She was just too nervous. "Now come on Hopps, you can do this. Don´t let that mammal intimidate you. You took down a humongous rhino and solved this city´s biggest case…with him of course. But you did it…but what if this is too casual?" She kept patting at the top as she moved towards her small closet and roamed through her options once more. "A sun dress wouldn´t be right, it´s almost November and the nights are quite chilly. The red top…no, too dark. The long dress? No, waaaay to formal. Ugh, why do I have to do this?" She sat down on her bed, groaning as she placed her paws on her head. "This is too hard. How did he do his so easily?" Immediately three knocks could be heard on her door, announcing that he had arrived. Panic traveled through her entire body as she quickly stood up and checked herself at the mirror once more, when more knocks came in. "Coming!"

"Carrots, it´s a one inch sized apartment, how long can you take?" With a sigh Judy moved to her door and opened it, revealing the smirking fox that was standing in front of her. "See? Not that long."

"Har har." She moved inside, cue for Nick to enter the apartment and close the door.

"Yeah, missed you too Carrots. Nice seeing you too, Carrots."

"Nick, please stop." Once he turned he caught the bunny looking at herself in the mirror, gaining his curiosity.

"Something wrong?"

"It´s just…is this outfit…nice?" The fox smiled sweetly at the bunny, who kept checking the clothing items on the mirror. He saw how her closet was kind of a mess, even having some clothes on the floor. _She´s really nervous._ He moved towards the bunny, leaving the small cake he had brought on a table and placing himself behind her. He saw the two of them, him wearing a smooth dark grey shirt and black pants, quite a fitting outfit for the occasion he thought. He passed his arms in front of her, hugging her from behind as he placed his face between the gap her ears left. He felt how tense her entire body was, so he talked with a gentle tone to the bunny.

"You look beautiful." Judy´s unease left like a feather would do in a strong windy night. She held the fox´s arms and rested her head on his chest, comfort taking place within her now that he was there.

"…thanks Nick."

"Hey, it´s nothing Fluff. Just dropping some truth. Now, ready to go?" He let go of the bunny, who smiled at him with a determined face.

"Yeah, I´m ready."

"She´s gonna crack, fox!"

"Yeah, she is totally not under control of this thing!"

"Those guys." Judy groaned as she grabbed the paw that Nick offered to her, while he picked up the cake and faced the wall.

"Thanks for the intel guys!"

"You got it, bro."

"Good luck lovebirds!" Nick snickered as he closed the apartment´s door, staring at Judy. He saw that her worries had rose once again, since her face looked agitated and her eyes were wandering through the entire place. Compassion entered in him as he squeezed the bunny´s paw, making her look at him. He gave the bunny a quick peck and smiled sweetly at her all while he crouched to be at eye level with the bunny, noticing the blush that was emerging on her ears.

"Carrots, it´s going to be okay."

"What if-"

"No. None of what you think will happen."

"But Nick, it could."

"Hey, Judy, trust me. It will all go out okay." The fox regained his position and offered his paw to the bunny once more. "Besides, I already met you parents. Now it´s time for you to meet my mom."

"…yeah. About time." Nick smiled as Judy took his paw. They both walked towards the ZRS station, since it was their day off and their cruisier wasn´t an option. Once they entered the train, Judy had started to relax even more as the meet up with her parents had gone. She started to realize that Nick had been just as scared of this as she was, even more as he was being the one to actually enter an atmosphere he did not know a thing about. Being surrounded by more than three hundred bunnies was quite a challenge. But Nick had managed to gain composure throughout the entire time they were at BunnyBurrow, so she started to use him as an example.

 _I just need to be myself. That´s the way we can get to know each other. This will go out fine. Nick´s by my side, so it will all be fine…but what if she´s not…in good terms with me being a…bunny._

"This is our stop Carrots." The bunny quickly turned to look at Nick, who kept giving her those sweet smiles that seemed…strange on him. She loved the fact that he showed her his feelings for her and that he actually opened up with her quite quickly, probably ´cause he needed someone to finally talk about everything. But, seeing him so happy and…well, love fueled was a strange, but lovely, sight for the rabbit. Once outside the train, she commented on it.

"Nick, why are you always smiling at me so…sweetly?"

"What do you mean Fluff?"

"Well, every time you look at me, you have this sweet smile…I don´t know how could I describe it."

"You…don´t like it?"

"I do! I do, but…well I just never saw you so happy and…driven by feelings."

"Oh, right. You saw my "mask"".

"Yeah."

"Well, I still behave like that. That "mask" is actually a great part of who I am. But, well with you I don´t need to be always on edge. With you, I can let love be seen in me. Because I really love you Carrots."

"Aw, Nick. I love you too. You emotional dumb dumb." Judy said to Nick, her watery eyes betraying her quip at the fox, who snickered as he lowered down to give her a quick peck.

"You know us foxes. Emotional as they come." She chuckled as her paw squeezed Nick´s, making another sweet smile to present itself on the fox´s features. The couple kept exchanging the small banter between each other, until the fox stood still in front of a house. "Well, this is it."

"We are here already?" Judy´s pulse started to rise, nervousness taking the best of her once more. Nick saw this and quickly pecked the bunny´s lips, driving her attention towards him.

"You look beautiful. You are the best and you will kick this introduction´s butt."

"You´re such a kid."

"You know it Fluff. Now, let´s say hi to mom." Both mammals nodded and moved towards the door, which Nick knocked. Judy took a deep and strong breath as she heard steps getting closer to said door. She had imagined every kind of situation that could develop, but nothing compared to actually being in the moment. When the knob turned she straightened herself and let out the air she had inhaled. On the door stood a red colored vixen, aging around fifty to sixty years old and she was wearing a light blue sundress, though it was a bit longer than most sundresses. Judy saw as the vixen´s topaz colored eyes focused first on Nick, a wide smile spreading across her factions as she stepped closer to her son.

"Nick!" She hugged the tod with intensity, Nick hugging her back with just one arm since he was still carrying the cake. "I missed you dear. How have you been?" The vixen broke the hug and looked at his son, feeling a bit proud of still being able to make him flush even if he was thirty one years old.

"I´m fine mom." The vixen then turned her eyes to Judy, who was staring at the exchange with a smiling face. Nick got ahold of his mother´s eyes and took a step back to be by Judy´s side. "Mom, this is Judy Hopps, my girlfriend. Judy this is my mom, Valerie Wilde." The fox was pleasant with the introduction he just gave, but did notice that Judy was still tense by the possible interactions this could create. Nevertheless, Judy moved forward and stretched her arm towards the vixen, offering her paw to be shaken.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Wilde."

"Nice meeting you too, Judy." Valerie shook the bunny´s paw and took in the nervousness the rabbit was emanating. Sympathy filled the vixen as she saw the bunny, remembering the first time she had met her in-laws. "You can call me Valerie sweetie. Now, come inside. I made all of us some special food that I really hope you enjoy." As Valerie stood on the door´s frame to let the mammals pass into her home, she shot Nick a tender smile. The fox tod felt an ease run among his spine by this. He saw the happiness in his mother´s eyes as he passed by her. But he knew that his mom would not let things be so easy for anyone. Once the door was closed Valerie took the cake from Nick´s paw, eyeing it with desire. "Is this your lemon cake?"

"Yup. Just how you taught me to do it."

"You taught Nick how to cook?" Judy asked, feeling her nerves ease as the vixen seemed to be quite a nice mammal.

"Of course I did. This one here wasn´t able to even break an egg. I took me a long time, but I finally showed him the correct way to cook. Now, Judy. Tell me, how is it to be the first rabbit officer?" Valerie moved towards the kitchen, but Judy knew that she could be heard, so she continued the vixen´s talk.

"It amazing. I had actually fought to become an officer since I was very young. I wanted to show the world that…that rabbits could do great things for others. That we weren´t just carrot farmers and produce delivery mammals."

"That is a noble feeling. But, you thought on the consequences to the rabbit community?"

 _There she is_

"Sorry?"

"How will the rabbit community embrace the fact that, one of their own, managed to be a police officer?"

"Huh. I…hadn´t thought about that. But…well if it was me the one seeing that a rabbit made herself a way to the ZPD, I would feel proud. Mostly because our species would finally be stepping out of the stereotypes it´s been sunken in."

"How so?" Valerie came from the kitchen and stood in front of Judy, Nick staring at her with half lid eyes, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Well, rabbits aren´t known for being brave nor risky. So, I would say that a ZPD rabbit officer could show the world that bunnies can be brave and tough."

"That sounds amazing. I´m sure that´s the impact you are getting on your species Judy. Now, let´s go seat on the table. Diner is ready."

 _She is good. Really good. But let´s see what she has on this._

Nick and Judy moved towards the table while Valerie went to get the food. Nick took advantage of this and talked to the bunny.

"You´re doing amazing Judy. Just two more topics and you are good to go."

"What?" Valerie came into Nick´s eyesight, so he just made a triumphant fist to Judy, who was now left confused and, if possible, even more nervous.

 _Two topics? What did he mean by that?_

"Here you go." Judy saw as a red liquid was placed in front of her. She stared at the tomato soup with interest, having never actually tried tomato soup herself. Judy saw as the fox and his mom took a seat and started eating their dish. She breathed deeply as she tried the soup, hoping it wouldn´t taste bad at all. She instead found one of the best tastes she had ever encountered.

"Wow. This tastes delicious Valerie."

"Thanks Judy."

"Just wait until you try mine, Carrots. She might have taught me, but I am waaaay better than her while cooking."

"Nick, I don´t know. This soup is the best I have ever tasted. Heck, not even my cousin´s five star restaurant makes anything this good." The smug face Valerie shot at Nick made the fox grunt, so he couldn´t react to the question that Valerie threw at Judy.

"Judy, what´s your view on predators?"

"My…view?" She turned to look at Nick, who had his eyes opened. Valerie picked up the dishes that contained the soup, bringing in the main course´s. She had made Judy an avocado mixture with tomatoes and corn, which looked quite appetizing. But for Nick and her, she had placed a big chicken breast on each plate, as well as some crickets on the side.

"Yeah, your view on predators." The vixen placed a piece of chicken inside her mouth and munched it quite slowly and strong, but it didn´t generate the reaction she expected. In fact, there was no reaction.

 _Huh. Not even a flinch by seeing a predator eat actual meat. This bunny is crushing it._

"Well…I don´t really know what you are aiming for Valerie. What do you mean with view?"

"Well, how do you see them? Dangerous? Prone to violence? Irrational?"

"None of those. I see predators as fellow mammals. Folks that are living day by the, just like everybody else. Any mammal can be dangerous, from the biggest tiger to the smallest mouse. Being a pred or a prey doesn´t determine your behavior. I mean…take Nick for example. He was once the living image of the fox stereotype, but he is a mammal that thrives day by day. A good mammal. A decent mammal. And many more things, which actually make me love him more."

 _Damn this bunny is good. Way too good. She might even pass from topic two. Just need this one last part._

"So, if your image on predators is so good, then why did you throw them under the bus during that press conference with the NightHowler case?"

Judy´s eyes widened at this. That was a topic she thought had been left behind for her. She had been blaming herself for everything that predators suffered through those times. All the rage that came after her words, made her feel like a jerk. She had, unconsciously, blamed an entire group of mammals based on what little she could harness and…stereotypes. She tried to regain some composure, but those words had actually caught her way too off guard.

 _Gotcha_

"Mom."

"I…I…during the time…I was just following the leads we had." Judy spoke in a lower tone, Valerie staring at her with a deadpan expression.

"You are aware that your uninformed speech you gave caused the predators of Zootopia to suffer from the backlash that you so recklessly made? You tainted our class."

"Mom, stop."

Valerie turned to look at Nick for one second, before returning to Judy. She saw how the bunny´s breathing had become erratic, and gave herself an internal high five. And then Judy took in a big amount of air.

 _No one ever gets through topic two. No one. Now here it comes. The anger, the rage, the…what?_

Valerie became shocked as she saw the bunny starting to tear up, confusion conquering her body as the sniffing rabbit turned away from her gaze.

"I…I know that. I have known that ever since Nick lashed at me that same day. I…I was such a fool. I just…I just thought I was doing the right thing…but so many mammals were affected by it. I-I thought that…that I could mend it. But I can´t imagine what it was like for…for predators during those time. I´m sorry." She placed her paws on her eyes as she cried into them. She felt as Nick embraced her body, so she hugged him back and placed her face on the crook of his neck. "I´m sorry. I´m sorry."

Nick kept passing his paw through her ears, trying to make the bunny simmer down. A wave of anger flowed through him as his heart clenched with every sob the doe gave. He then turned his death glare towards his mom, who remained shocked by the bunny´s reaction to her line of questioning.

"We are leaving." Nick placed his paw under Judy and carried her, the bunny still crying on him. He moved towards the door, but was stopped by the vixen´s call.

"Nick, please wait."

"No mom. You had to do it, didn´t you? You and your stupid three topics dynamic. Every time I brought a vixen home you did the same and every one of them stormed at the second topic. But you had to go and make the only mammal I have really loved in my life cry. This is stupid mom. What did you bring that up? Judy has been fighting against what she did. She feels sorry every single day for what she did."

"Nick…I just thought-"

"No mom. It´s no use. I don´t know why you thought this would work. Judy was really nervous to meet you. She really wanted to form a bond with you and it freaked her out that it wouldn´t happen. She gave everything she had and wanted this to go right. She believed that being a bunny wouldn´t affect how you saw her as a mammal. I thought that too. Guess we were wrong." Nick was furious at his mom, making him miss Judy turning her head towards the vixen, her crying stopping as just a few tears were left on her eyes.

"It doesn´t!" The vixen saw herself in the need of screaming, seeing that Nick was not going to let her explain herself calmly. "It doesn´t at all. Look, son. I wanted to see if Judy was…well, good enough for you. To see if she could repress her anger at being attacked by stern words. But I never wanted to make her cry. I never thought that she had such a hard time regarding the press conference. Judy, I sincerely apologize." The vixen lowered her gaze as Judy told Nick to put her down. The bunny have the fox a quick peck and then turned to look at the vixen, who still had her gaze on the floor. "I never wanted to hurt you nor make you cry. Sorry for being so stupid."

"…I understand Valerie." The vixen was left astonished as she lifted her gaze to be met by the soft smile the bunny shot at her. Nick wasn´t left behind, as he became stiff and turned to look at the bunny.

"Carrots?"

"Your mom was…she was trying to see if I could resist what you normally do Nick."

"But she doesn´t have the right to make you feel like this. No one does."

"I know. But…though it was wrong, I understand her."

"You…you do?"

"Yeah. It´s parental precaution. My mom has used it against the mammals she thought were risky for my siblings. That´s why she didn´t use it when she met Nick. She saw how much I trust him and how he makes me feel."

"Darling, I am really sorry. Can you forgive an old vixen?" Valerie opened her arms at Judy, who moved forward much to Nick´s surprise. The bunny received kindly the vixen´s hug, calming down as she felt Valerie´s apology was real.

"It´s okay." The bunny broke the hug and looked at Valerie with a wide smile. "There´s nothing to forgive."

"Nick, you got yourself the jackpot here." The vixen passed her paw through her eyes as she still couldn´t believe how amazing the bunny was. Then an idea popped in her head. "I´ll go get some coffee and the cake. Please, seat back at the table." Valerie moved towards the kitchen. Nick crouched to be by Judy´s height and hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"You never cease to amaze me, Fluff. I love you." The fox gave her a sweet kiss and passed his paw through her face, feeling that her fur was still a bit damp. "You´re the best."

"Nick, stop it." She giggled as she placed her face on his chest, taking in the fox´s musk and relaxing into him. "And, by the way, what was the third topic?"

"I don´t know. Hey mom, what was that third topic of yours?"

"Oh, the third topic? Well, it´s something special for the one who actually passes through the second topic." She arrived with the food and place it on the table, the three mammals taking their places once again. "It´s about the date of your marriage?"

"What!?" Both mammals were left dumbfounded as Valerie simply ate a piece of the lemon cake.

"Yeah. When are you two getting married?" A soft thud made Judy turn her head and stare at Nick, who had fainted on the room´s carpet.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers."

"…so, how about in June?"

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _So, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I really wanted to use Nick´s mom differently, but thought that for this chapter, this approach worked better. Oh that´s right, she´s coming back in other one shots! Heck I might even use Nick´s dad in some! I really want to thank all of you for taking Fluffy Stories to 46,000 views! I am as grateful as someone can be. And I am glad that I retook my Zootopia writing. I had missed this quite much and it fills me to keep writing this stories. So, be sure to continue reading Fluffy Stories, and heck, if you want you can also go check Breaking Point! Anyhow, I sincerely thank you all for being with me through this and for the patience you had with my disgustingly big hiatus. So, until the next chapter._**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	41. Carrots Treatment

**_Hello everyone! I hope you liked that last chapter as I finally used Nick´s mom in a one shot. And thanks for reading Fluffy Stories everyone, it has already reached 47,500 views! I know that I thank you like this every chapter, but I am grateful for every single reader, follower, reviewer and story favorite I have. So, now it is time for a follow up to chapter 39 "Carrots, tomatoes and what?" from this small story I´m putting together inside this one shots. So, I really hope you enjoy it!_**

 **Carrots treatment**

"Ughh, what?" Nick woke up with a small dizzy feeling, his head hurting a lot after he raised it from his pillow. When he tried to push himself off of bed he was immediately brought back down, the pain coming from his arm way too intense for him to actually put pressure on it. "AHHH! That…stupid raccoon." The fox hissed as he moved his sleeve, allowing him to see the bandage the med team had placed on him, which was a bit tainted with blood. He sighed, knowing that the stitches were actually working really fine, but the red liquid always finds a way to get out of fresh wounds. With precaution the fox slid off the bed, placing his hind paws on the floor as he rubbed his face. "What a shitty morning." He moved towards his kitchen and started making himself a pot of coffee, throbbing pain coming from his arm as he made himself the brown brew. He rested on his kitchen´s counter, and suddenly the name of his rabbit savior came into his mind, automatically putting a smile on his face. "Judy." The fox grimaced by seeing the raccoon towering over the bunny and the dread that filled his body by it. He was still unaware of the importance the bunny was having in his life, but was thankful of having a mammal by his side in the farming town. Once his beverage was ready he poured it in a cup, slowly thinking on what could´ve actually happened Mr. Raco. The fox´s throat felt a slight burn as the first sip of coffee passed, quickly adjusting itself so that the fox could enjoy his morning elixir. He sat on a couch and turned the T.V. on, scrolling until he finally found the ZNN channel, hoping to hear something cheerful about the city.

 ** _Yesterday the ZPD finally brought up the culprits of the biggest bank heists in the city´s history. We now turn to Precinct 1, where Chief Bogo will address the situation that had been sloppily followed by the previous primary officer._**

 ** _"Good evening everyone. First, I am proud to announce that, even after previous mistakes, the ZPD has finally apprehended the band of criminals that had taken ten million dollars from the central bank, plus many other banks around the city, and are also responsible for the murd-_**

The fox turned the T.V off and grunted, taking another sip of his coffee as he went to his room. He sat on the bed, hissing as the pain from his arm kept making itself present every time he even moved. While he was drinking his coffee, Nick couldn´t stop the shiver that came through his spine when he recalled the events from the past day. He had actually been chewed by another mammal. He was trying to eat him. Shaking his head he kept drinking the coffee, until an idea popped inside his mind. He left his mug on a table as he went outside the house, his attitude becoming hopeful as he opened the back door of his cruisier. Grabbing the folder Nick moved back to the house, sitting on his bed once more as he checked the file, finding the name he was searching for. He grabbed his computer, but the pain was actually too much for him to keep his arm in that position. It was then when a knock came to his door. The fox stood up and opened the door, an instant smile appearing on his face.

"Hey Carrots! Good morning!" He saw as Judy smiled sheepishly at him, until her eyes darted towards the injury he had. She saw as the white bandages was almost completely covered in blood. Her face turned into one of concern as she looked at the fox, who threw her a sloppy smile. "It ain´t that bad Carrots."

"Come here." The bunny said with a stern voice, confusing the fox as he approached the bunny. Quickly she just tapped the wound, glaring at the fox as he yelped with pain and placed his other paw on the wound.

"That hurt!"

"Sorry. We need to do something with those stitches. They don´t look good enough."

"It´s fine, really."

"It isn´t Nick. I don´t want you to have your arm infected. Do you have any first aid kit and a sewing kit?"

"Yes to the first, no to the second." The bunny groaned, until an idea popped in her head.

"You have your cruisier keys?"

"Yeah. What for?"

"We can go to my house and I can fix your stitches there. I also have a splint that you can use, so that your arm relaxes and isn´t just hanging there."

"Carrots-"

"It´s not a question. Now, chop chop." She moved towards the cruisier, until Nick´s chuckle made her turn.

"Just a second Fluff. Let me grab a couple of things first." He moved inside his home, leaving a confused Judy behind.

"Did…did he just call me Fluff?" The bunny chuckled by seeing how the fox´s banter was…not affecting her at all. If another mammal would call her Carrots or Fluff, she would immediately be over them about speciest slurs. But Nick made them sound…fine. Fitting, actually. The bunny saw as the fox struggled to carry some papers and a bag, so she moved to help him. With a sigh he gave her the stuff while he locked the house´s door. Judy stepped on the driver´s seat, knowing well that Nick was still in no condition to drive the car. She revved the engine after she placed everything on the back seat and moved towards her household.

"So, Carrots, I´m going to meet all those bunny brothers and sisters of yours?"

"Not at all. Most of them are either at work or school right now. Heck, probably mom and dad are gone too. There must not be more than twenty bunnies in the farm right now."

"I love how you say twenty as if it was a small number."

"It is!" She chuckled as the fox just nodded in agreement, his smirk telling her he was just humoring the bunny. "For us bunnies, twenty is nothing." The laugh that came from the fox made the bunny feel a strange…warmth through her body. She turned to see at the still snickering fox, who turned to look at her as well.

"So, no one will see the big meanie fox walking by?"

"Not at all."

"And if they do?"

"Meh, nothing will happen." She saw as her household was becoming visible and hoped that indeed, nothing bad could happen from this. The car came to a stop on the front, Judy grabbing the papers and bag as Nick simply went down the car, hissing at his arm from the movement. He followed the bunny, who was about to open the door when the wooden portal was opened from the inside, revealing a cream colored bunny that stared happily at Judy…until she noticed the fox behind her sister.

"Uhm…Judy?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is that?" The bunny signaled with her paw at Nick, who simply let out some breath he was holding in.

"Oh. That's Nick. He´s a friend of mine?"

"A friend?"

"Yup."

"A fox friend?"

"Yeah, so?" The cream colored bunny saw behind the fox, the police car catching her sight.

"A fox friend, which arrived with you, on a police car?"

"Uhm…yeah?" Judy stared at her sister, who arched a brow at her. The cream colored bunny was about to continue, only to be cut early by the fox´s paw.

"Hi. I´m Officer Nick Wilde from the ZPD."

"…wait a second. THE Nick Wilde? First fox on the ZPD?"

"Yup. That´s me."

"…oh, I see. So, you were transferred here, right?" The fox saw the poison invading the bunny´s eyes, worrying him as he retreated the paw and became confused.

"They…did. How do you know that?"

"Well, it was obvious they would relocate you somehow. After that big screw up you did. Well, nice meeting you. See you both. Bye." The bunny quickly passed by the two mammals, walking triumphantly towards a small pink car. Judy glared at her, but instantly dropped it as she stared at the fox, who´s eyes told her that her sister had actually touched a sensitive spot there. Knowing that they were not that close and this wasn´t nor the place or the moment, Judy simply tugged Nick´s shirt, signaling him to follow her. Nick turned to look at her, his face completely shifting to one with a smirk as he stared at the bunny.

"Nice lady."

"Don´t mind Loraine. She is just angry at everything and everyone."

"Really? I didn´t notice it." Judy chuckled, seeing that the fox had actually grabbed himself together quite fast. She told him to wait for her on a small living room, leaving the papers and bag on a table. She moved towards the kitchen, where she knew both the sewing kit and first aid one where located. She grabbed both quickly and moved towards the living room, where she was surprised with the sight that received her. There was Nick, seating on a chair as he extended his healthy arm towards a small bunny. And the small bunny had grabbed the fox´s paw and laughed as he touched the vulpine´s claws. Judy stood still, noticing how the fox was smiling sweetly at her nephew, who got closer to Nick and started talking to the fox.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Well my name is Nick. Who might you be?"

"I´m Tony."

"Hi Tony."

"Are you a fox?"

"Yup. A red fox to be precise." The bunny got even closer, already being by Nick´s leg. The fox picked him up with his good arm and placed him on his lap, delighting the small bunny.

"Why are you here?"

"Here? Well, I came with Judy."

"Aunt Judy?"

"Yeah, that would be her."

"Are you her boyfriend?" Judy blushed as she heard Tony´s words and she saw the fox grow a bit redder as the comment hit him.

"No. No, I´m a friend of hers. Hey Tony, why aren´t you in school?"

"I´m sick. My tummy hurts."

"Your tummy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"And is any of your parents here?"

"Yeah. They are in their room."

"Well, then go with them. They might be worrying about where you might-"

"Tony! Tony come here!" Judy turned quickly, seeing the pair of brown bunnies that had arrived to the living room. She rushed to get to Nick´s side, who stared at the bunnies with wide eyes as Tony smiled at his parents.

"Mamma, pappa, this kind fox is a friend of Aunt Judy." Tony felt as the fox lowered him to the floor, so he moved towards his father quickly. Tony was embraced by his father, while his mother was towering towards Nick, only to be cut by Judy, who had quickly given the treatment kits to the fox.

"Judy, what on earth are you doing!? That´s a fo-"

"Susan stop. He´s my friend, ok? He wasn´t doing anything wrong."

"Are you serious? He had Tony on his lap!"

"They were just chatting. And Tony isn´t afraid of him." Judy then turned to look at the small bunny, still embraced by his father. "Right, Tony?"

"Yeah. He isn´t scary! His paws are fluffy." Judy shot a smug look to her sister, who simply groaned and returned to her family, who left the room, Tony waving at Nick. Judy sighed and turned, only to find Nick grabbing the kits and walking towards the door, so she stood in front of him.

"Where are you going?"

"We´ve got the kits, so now we can go to my place. I don´t want to cause any more trouble."

"Nick, no. I am treating your wound right here, in my house. You are my friend and I´ll be darned if a friend of mine gets out of my house because of my siblings."

"But-"

"No buts. Now, sit on that chair and let me check that wound." The fox looked at her, seeing the determination that was glowing through her eyes, making him sigh. He moved to the chair and placed the kits on the table, as well as his injured arm. Judy moved towards the table, getting a small tool for her to treat Nick´s arm properly. She was about to start removing the bandage, until Nick´s words entered her ears.

"Thanks Judy."

"Nick, stop thanking me for everything I do. You are my friend. Friends do this for each other." She smiled sweetly at the fox, who shot her a tender smile of his own. Carefully, Judy started removing the bandages, stopping when Nick hissed loudly or placed his paw over the wound. She couldn´t imagine what kind of pain must a bite from a predator cause to someone. When she removed the bandage Judy gasped, seeing that five of the ten stitches had actually popped. "See, it needed to be treated." She stared at Nick, who was gritting his teeth as the air made the wounds hurt more. "This part is gonna hurt Nick. Grab something." She was about to start, but was surprised when the fox held her paw. She stared at him seeing that he had his eyes closed, meaning he had actually went for her paw to comfort himself. Judy smiled at the fox and placed her other paw over his, making him turn towards her. "Nick, I can´t work with only one paw." The fox stared at how his paw was gripping Judy´s, a nervous laugh creeping on him as he let the rabbit´s paw go.

"Heh, sorry."

"It´s ok. I´m going to start now." She moved the small tweezers to the strings that were holding Nick´s skin together. She cut them loose smoothly, only making the fox hiss a couple of times. She gasped once she cut the last string, seeing for the first time the holes that Mr. Raco´s teeth had left on the fox. She turned to look at Nick, whose face was facing the other side, avoiding to focus on the pain.

 _Nick…_

The fox turned when he felt the bunny stop, only to see sadness plastered on her face. He saw the wound, cringing by how deep it went and how many bite marks he had. He then placed his paw on Judy´s cheek, startling the bunny a bit until she relaxed with the touch.

"It´s fine Carrots. You can go on."

"But…Nick…I can see-"

"I know. I know, but it doesn´t hurt that much anymore. And you are going to treat it, so it´d fine." Judy placed her paw over Nick´s, a scene which would confuse any mammal that run into it. Luckily for both, no one did as Nick took off his paw and shot her a tender smile. "I´m ready."

"O…ok." Judy took a deep breath as she opened the med kit, grabbing the alcohol that was inside. "Brace yourself Nick." She saw the fox stiffen as she was placing alcohol on a gauze, which she placed on the fox´s arm. Nick´s grunting could´ve been heard all over the Hopps´ household as Judy kept cleaning the wound, just enough so that she could stitch it back. She grabbed the needle and cleaned it with alcohol, the presence of it making the fox go nervous. So, Judy tried to distract him somehow. "I found something regarding the case." The fox´s ears snapped towards her, as so did his entire face, missing the feeling of the first stitch being placed.

"You did?"

"Yeah. That other thing that was being stolen, I know its name."

"Really?"

"Yup. My brother was actually one of the many mammals that stole the farms´ produce, so I called him to ask him about that."

"And…what did he say?"

"The flower is called Mindicampum Holicithias." The fox confused face made her chuckle as she continued stitching him, a hiss coming from the fox when she pulled closed the third one. "We have a lot of it here at the farm. It makes bugs stay away from the harvest, so I don´t see any interest in the mammals that want this plants to be stolen."

"Mindicampum Holicithias, huh? Well…at least we have something. It´s a shame that we can´t do anything this week at least."

"Why?" Nick pointed to his arm, making Judy sigh as she reasoned the fox´s actual condition. "Well, we can at least investigate something about it."

"And I was going to check on the case of Mr. Stripes. I was hoping to find something that could guide us to something that could relate his disappearance and Mr Raco´s…incident with the robberies."

"That´s a great idea Nick! We could actually start working after I finish this up!"

"Yeah, about that, how is it going over there Carrots?" Judy opened her eyes widely as she saw that she hadn´t finish stitching the fox, their conversation having took her into a different place. She blushed as she continued, only to have that embarrassment grow higher as she hear Nick´s chuckle. Then doubt entered her mind. She remembered what her sister Loraine had said to Nick, about that case in Zootopia. So, Judy went ahead and asked the fox.

"Uhm, Nick?"

"Yes, Fluff?"

"Why were you transferred here?" She saw the fox´s face change into a defensive stand, so she rushed her words before he could talk. "I…well my sister, being a jerk, signaled that you had make a…mistake on a case? Is that why you were sent here?"

"…yes. Look, how about if I answer this question and then you have to answer one of mine?"

"I like that."

"It´s a deal then." The fox hissed as Judy closed the fifth stitch, but he kept talking nonetheless. "I…I was in charge of the most recent bank robberies in Zootopia. The mammals had been heisting several banks, avoiding the police every time. Bogo was furious at me for not being able to catch them, seeing how I was the primary officer. But then, they decided to steal the central bank. When we arrived to the scene, the mammals were still inside. So, I took the decision to burst into the place with the tactical teams…which was a mistake. The mammals had placed motion detectors that were connected to…bombs. When it all blew up, several officers, as well as civilians were…killed, not to mention that the mammals got away. Bogo made me responsible for it, with full reason. And, well one thing led to another. Instead of suspending me, he sent me here, knowing fully well that BunnyBurrow isn´t a place where crime is abundant. So, for a cop like myself, it would be worse than suspending me."

"Nick…I´m so sorry. I had no idea-"

"It´s fine Carrots. It´s something I have to live with. So, that was your question, right?"

"Yup. And done." Judy stared at Nick, who took a look to the stitches that Judy had made, surprising him by how improved they were from the ones the paramedics had given him.

"Where did you learn to stitch like this?"

"Living in a family this big, one has to learn many things Nick. I learned how to stitch when a lot of my younger siblings started hurting each other while playing roughly. So, I´ve stitched like one hundred bunnies already."

"Wow. I still can´t believe all those numbers." Judy chuckled, grabbing the gauze and bandages she would be using to cover the fox´s stitches, who kept talking to her. "Carrots, why did you never try to be a cop?"

Judy´s ears snapped as fast as they could possibly could. She stared at the fox, wide eyes present on her as she repeated the question to herself inside her mind. She was taken off guard. She never thought Nick would actually ask her that. That he had forgotten that she told him she wanted to be a cop. But, instead of even getting a tinge of angriness in her, she felt willing to comply. Nick´s face made her feel that way. It was not a question to point her out nor to offend her. The fox´s eyes showed real curiosity and interest towards the decision the bunny had made. Sighing, Judy started placing the gauze on Nick´s arm, feeling his eyes on her as she did so.

"Well…I…I had started to study for the tests, you know? I even trained and learned so many laws. But…my parents made me realize that…a bunny officer in Zootopia wasn´t possible. That there were so many other mammals that could do it, that a bunny would never be chosen to be a cop. So…I accepted it and decided to…be a country bunny."

"…that´s absurd." Judy stared at Nick, who had his eyes focused on her. "Take me, for example. A fox? Being a cop? No way that the ZPD would have let me in. But I did. As a valedictorian, which means that, even by being smaller and weaker than most of the other officers, I came in triumphant. I studied, worked and gave everything I had to become a cop. And I know for a fact that you, Carrots, would be one hell of a cop." Judy´s eyes widened. The way Nick was saying those things. It was as if he had known her for his entire life. And he meant every single one of them. Then the warmth from a while ago reappeared, only that it was more intense and Judy was starting to realize what was happening to her…only that she didn´t want to believe it.

"Nick-"

"I mean it, Judy. You have shown me everything a great cop needs to have. Bravery, trust, integrity. You risked your life for me, you have been helping me with this case in a great way and your determination is unparalleled. If…well if you want, I can put a good word for you once I´m back." The bunny couldn´t believe it. She had her hopes of being a cop back. She never thought that could happen. And it was all thanks to Nick. How did he become such an important part of her life in just two days was something she could not understand. But she was thankful he arrived. The moment she finished bandaging him up, she moved to his chest and hugged him, feeling how he returned the hug with his good arm as she started sobbing, much to the fox´s surprise. "Are you crying Judy?"

"Nick…I-I…thank you!" She gripped the fox tighter, her gratitude for him elevating with each moment passing by as she kept crying on the fox´s chest. "Thank you! I-I thought I w-would never h-have the chance! Thank you Nick!" She heard steps getting closer to them, but ignored it as she sniffed, feeling the rubs that Nick was giving her. Suddenly she felt the soft kiss that Nick placed on the top of her head, surprising her as she was about to stare at him with wide eyes, only to have her gaze directed to the startled voices to her right.

"What!?" Stu Hopps stared at the hugged couple, seeing his daughter with teary eyes as a fox was holding her with one arm.

"H…hi dad."

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Hey! I really hope you liked this chapter! When I release the next one it will be last one we spend in the first few days of Nick in BunnyBurrow, so that the story keeps flowing correctly. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading, I appreciate it dearly! And to those newcomers that are enjoying the story, thanks for dropping by the reviews! I am really happy about this! Your continuous support really makes my days. So, until the next one shot arrives! And go see that Venom trailer ASAP!_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	42. Being the Chief

**_Hey there! Sorry for being a bit late with this update. I´ve been having my finals and projects, so things were on me really hard. I really hope you enjoy this new one shot! I know that you guys were eager to know what was going to happen in the small story in here (Gotta get a name for it), but I still am working on little details for the chapter, so meanwhile, this story popped in my head. And thanks to every single one of you! Fluffy Stories reached 49,000 views and I cannot be any happier! Thanks for the new reviews, followers and favorites. Each of it means a whole lot to me. And seeing so many people starting to get on it and mostly enjoying my stories, it´s really fantastic guys. The reception the Nick in BunnyBurrows story has had has been amazing, there aren´t enough words to express how much I thank you all for it. Well, on we go!_**

 **Being the Chief**

 _7:00 a.m._

"Shit." The heavy hoof slammed the alarm clock, signaling the buffalo that it was time for him to begin his daily routine, one he wasn´t quite fond of. "If that pair gets on my tail today, I swear…" Bogo moved out of his bed, placing his slippers and moving towards the kitchen, the buffalo rubbed his eyes as the morning sun penetrated inside his household. "Damn summer." He opened his fridge, scanning through the seemingly empty piece of technology. Sighing, Bogo grabbed the orange juice and closed the door, quite harshly as he even cringed when he heard the slam. Downing the remaining liquid he went to his room, eyeing the police uniform hanging on the chair by his bed. He quickly placed the uniform on, eyeing himself in the mirror. "Twenty years now…I´m getting old." Grabbing both his house and cruisier keys he moved out of the house, locking the door behind him as he entered the car. He roamed easily through the streets of Zootopia. After twenty years of being the Chief of the ZPD, he knew which roads would take him exactly to Precinct 1 without any grievance that would delay him. And this day it didn´t go any different as he parked at his designated place. He entered the building and went directly to the cheetah´s workstation, who was sitting with an anxious face as he saw Bogo.

"Good morning Chief!"

"Morning Clawhauser." He saw the cheetah´s nervous expression as he reached the desk, so he decided to stare strongly at the chubby mammal. "Is there anything new for me?"

"For you? Well, why it would arrive to me."

"Because you are the first mammal to be reached by anyone who enters the building, so anything that has to go towards me needs to be given to you."

"Oh right…right." The cheetah gave a nervous smile as he moved his fingers between each other, worrying the cape buffalo.

"Is everything all right?"

"Wh-what do you mean!? Everything´s fi-"

"Ben." Bogo stared at his friend with a determined face, making the cheetah sigh and lower his ears.

"Sorry. It´s just that, well…today I´m…I´m going to propose to Betty and I…I am quite nervous." The buffalo´s face instantly turned into a one filled with happiness.

"That´s amazing Ben. I am really glad to hear it."

"Thanks Chief. But…what if she-"

"Ben, she won´t reject it. You two are madly in love and have been developing a true bond for five years. I´m sure she´s gonna say yes right away. So relax, it will be okay." The tension left the cheetah as he heard the supporting words he needed at the moment.

"Thanks a lot Chief."

"Hey, don´t thank me. Do what you have been doing this past five years. It seem to have worked."

"I will!"

"Good. Now, for serious, is there anything new for me?"

"Oh, just this letter from the mayor." The cheetah handed him a small paper, which Bogo grabbed with a sigh.

"I know the mayor is not as big a mammal as I am, but she could have the letter delivered so I can read them easier."

"Oh, she dropped this one herself."

"She did? Well, I´m off to my office. Wait, what time is it?"

"Seven fifty sir."

"Oh, good. I´ll leave it there and head for the bullpen. See you later Clawhauser. And good luck today."

"Thanks Chief!" The cheetah waved at the buffalo as he moved from the desk, smiling as he got up the stairs and into his office.

"Can´t believe he´s actually doing it. I thought it would be Betty the one that took that step. Good for Benji, shows he has grown confident of himself." The buffalo left the letter on his desk as he walked towards the bullpen, where a small otter presented himself to him.

"Hello? Ch-Chief Bogo?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, hi. Sorry for interrupting your day in such manners. My name is Emit Otterton and-"

"Otterton? You are one of the mammal´s that went savage, right?"

"That´s correct. I…I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming meeting between the…well the victims from the shootings."

"Oh right. It´s the second year anniversary of the group, right?"

"Indeed. So, I wanted to see if you could talk to Officers Wilde and Hopps, maybe convince them to speak for the group?"

"That´s a great idea Mr. Otterton. I will surely talk with the two of them."

"Thanks Chief."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Oh, there is one thing. There´s this cop that has been harassing my wife. A hippopotamus."

"Wait, a cop? Do you have the name of the officer?"

"I do. He´s called Igor Hippson."

"Hippson. That´s a Precinct 4 officer…I´ll have a word with him today."

"Oh thank you so much Chief. I really appreciate it."

"Don´t Mr. Otterton. I´m sorry to hear that one of my officers is a problem to your family. I will see it done."

"Thanks Chief." Both mammals waved at each other, though Bogo could only have a frown on his face as he still mauled over the idea that a police officer had been openly molesting a civilian family. He entered the bullpen, the usual roar and pounds not present, making him grow weary as he reached the small podium.

"Good morning everyone. To why do I owe this peaceful scenario?"

"Well it surely isn´t thanks to your dashing looks, Chief." The mammals snickered as the fox´s comment reached all ears, including Bogo´s.

"Wilde! Make another joke like that again and I will send you and Hopps into parking duty for an entire week!" Nick´s grunt after Judy´s punch made Bogo smile inwardly as he returned his view to the entire room. He was about to speak again, when the entire room went pitch black. "Now what?" The sudden strong thud that sounded nearby made the buffalo squint, until the lights were turned on once again. In front of Bogo was a big cake with two candles, which made up the number twenty.

"Congratulations Chief!" All the officers started roaring and pounding on the table, seeing how a small smile presented on the buffalo, who moved from the podium and started eyeing the cake.

"So, you remembered."

"How couldn´t we remember Chief? No other Chief had ever been twenty years serving any precinct, needless to say from the main precinct and the entire ZPD." Higgins came to the buffalo´s side, smiling at him by seeing him chuckle.

"Thanks Higgins. And thank you everyone. Sadly, we won´t be able to eat cake right now, since you are going into your shifts. So, we can eat it later on the day. I sincerely appreciate it. Now!" Bogo quickly moved behind the podium, seeing how all the mammals quickly retook their professional personas as he placed his glasses on and started reading the files. "Snarlov, Higgins, Wolford. The three of you will go to investigate the recent robberies in the Rainforest District. Delgato, Grizzolis, Fangmeyer. You will go to Tundratown. There seems to be a new mob ring forming and there is a tactical team there that you will join to prevent this." As mammals kept passing to grab the folder, he saw as the last pair of officers remaining on the bullpen, sighing as he knew they would retaliate to what he was about to tell them. "Hopps, Wilde,…door duty at the Gnarlon hotel."

"What!?" Judy extended her arms as her ears stood immediately, disbelief surrounding her as the words sank in. "Door duty!?"

"Hopps-"

"Chief that can´t be the only thing we can do!"

"Hopps-"

"There must be something else. A robbery or-"

"HOPPS!" The rabbit lowered her ears as she looked to her paws with a bit of shame.

"Sorry."

"I want you doing door duty. You have been in the force for two years, so there´s still a lot of thing to learn for the both of you. Door duty is one of them."

"…fine. What are we looking for?"

"It´s in the file." The bunny got off the chair, Nick going behind her with a smug smile present on him.

"So, a hotel, huh? Sparks any kind of ideas, Carrots?" The fox nudged the rabbit, making her blush strongly as she held the file in her paws. Bogo turned to look at the fox, who had a sloppy smile on his face. "Because I know of a pair of things we coul-HEY!" Nick rubbed his shoulder as the punch Judy gave him had actually hurt him a bit. "So rude."

"You dumb fox." Judy just lowered her ears as she turned to look at Bogo, who was shooting daggers at Nick, making her nervous.

"May I need to remind you Wilde that you are in active duty?"

"Really?" I was abou-"

"And that you have been assigned a task, which you have to concentrate on?" The venom in Bogo´s voice was palpable at the moment. Nick gulped as he felt the stare of the buffalo drill deeper into his, turning to look at Judy. He was received by the chuckling rabbit, who took his paw and guided him towards the exit.

"Don´t worry Chief. I have him under control." Both left the bullpen, leaving the sighing buffalo on his own.

"Those two." He moved towards the door, eyeing the cake once more as a wide, yet fast smile spread across his face. He moved to the lobby, where Clawhauser was just ending a phone call when he spoke to the cheetah. "Clawhauser, send someone to grab the cake on the bullpen and put it away until later."

"Wil do Chief." The buffalo thanked the cheetah as he moved towards his office, where he sat down and stared with a gloomy face towards the telephone.

"Better now than later." The buffalo grabbed the phone and dialed a number, waiting for a couple of seconds before the other line answered.

"Hey there Chief."

"Hey there Noah. It´s been a while."

"It has been. Congrats on those twenty years by the way."

"Thanks."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I wanted to speak to one of your officers. Personally."

"Wow, must be something really important. Who is it?"

"Igor Hippson."

"Hippson? Why?"

"Actually, would you mind coming with him as well? It is a matter that you will surely want to have a word on."

"Oh…well sure. We´ll both be there in fifteen minutes."

"Great. Thanks Noah."

"It´s nothing Chief." The call got cut and the buffalo sighed. But an idea sparked in his head as he went through his computer, spotting the record for the mammal he was looking for.

"Mr. Otterton." He eyed the mammal´s address, so he roamed through the CCTV system until he found the place. He watched several tapes from past days, looking for the giant hippo to appear, which he did in the eight video he saw. There he was, the cop actually towering over the small otter, who just looked too scared to even dare to move as she gave him a small envelope, which he assumed had money on it. Bogo became angry. He had hoped that Mr. Otterton had been exaggerating or even lying, but the video proved to him that one of the ZPD had been violating the law and the liberty of the small family. The door then received three knocks, so the buffalo rewinded the video and allowed the animals in. The wildcat entered first, shaking the buffalo´s paw. Then the hippo, who had his gaze guided to the floor. Bogo huffed as he closed the door and sat down, both doing the same.

"So, we are here. What made you call the both of us here?"

"Noah, there is no easy way to say this. I´ve got a direct complaint from a civilian signaling Officer Hippson here directly."

"A complaint?" The wildcat stared at the hippo, who had an angry frown on his face.

"Yes. He´s been accused of harassing a female otter. His husband came to me directly today. If true, Hippson here would be immediately fired from the force and would directly be held until a court determines his culpability."

"That´s a lie!" The hippo stood from the chair as his anger got the better of him. "Those damn otters just want to get on my skin!"

"SIT DOWN, HIPPSON." The hippo turned to look at his boss, who had a scowl over his face. The hippo sighed and obeyed, looking at the face of disgust Bogo was giving him.

"Spare me your lies, Hippson." The buffalo turned the screen, allowing both mammals to look at the video, which showed the evidence of the hippopotamus. "You are nothing but a pile of garbage."

"Igor Hippson." Noah stood on his chair as he grabbed his pawcuffs, making the hippo place his hooves on his face with frustration. "You are under arrest."

"Yeah, sure." The hippo then swatted at Noah, the wildcat barely dodging the assault as Hippson stood from his chair and went for the door, only to find himself bursting through the crystal part of it as Bogo rammed him. The sound made several officers turn their heads, seeing their chief placing a pair of cuffs on a uniformed hippopotamus.

"Stay down, moron." Bogo stood up and saw Snarlov going towards him. "Snarlov, please grab this idiot and read him his rights."

The polar bear nodded and grabbed the hippo, taking him from the floor. Bogo could only hear the screams that kept going far as he entered his office, sighing when he saw the broken glass on the floor.

"That´s gonna cost."

"Thank you Bogo." The buffalo turned to look at the wildcat, who sat with his gaze down, embarrassed.

"Excuse me?"

"Thanks Bogo. For…taking care of it. I…I couldn´t do anything." Bogo was surprised by the sudden mood the assistant chief was showing. He inspected the wildcat´s face as he moved to seat by his side, worrying about his companion´s attitude. "I can´t believe I am the chief of a precinct and I can´t even handle a simple arrest."

"Hey, Noah. Why this sudden insecurity?"

"You saw it yourself. The guy just batted an arm and I was in the need to dodge it or I would´ve been taken down easily."

"Noah, listen to me. You have been one of the best cops this city has ever had. When we used to work together, it was you the one that kept making amazing arrests despite what everyone was saying. Before Hopps arrived, you were the stereotype breaking cop. And mentioning Hopps, you should take her now as an example. As well as Wilde. Both of them have done quite amazing arrests and brought justice, despite their size and species."

"Bogo-"

"And you have done the same. Noah, you are one hell of a cop. And being a Chief requires more than just capability of stopping a criminal. It is about taking decisions that outweigh others and carrying the responsibility of it. You have done so much good for this city, one mammal that you couldn´t deal immediately with doesn´t change years of career as a cop." The buffalo placed his hoof on the wildcat´s shoulder, feeling some of the tension leave his body.

"Damn it. Forgot how good you are lifting the moral." The wildcat placed his paw above Bogo´s, chuckling softly as he turned to look at the buffalo. "Thanks."

"There´s nothing to thank. You are my friend Noah, we´ve been together through a lot of shit, so I don´t want you to bum out for something like this."

"I won´t. Well, gotta go inform my officers about this."

"Sure thing. See you soon Noah."

"Bye Bogo." The wildcat waved at the buffalo and left the office, not even opening the door since he passed through the empty space, watching out the glass on the floor. Bogo chuckled to himself as he went to his own chair and closed the window tab, remembering the folder it was kept for the coming trial. A strong yawn came into him as he stared at the clock, shocked by the hour it showed.

"Already three in the afternoon? It´s been a really fast day. Well, finally it´s time to eat." The buffalo moved from his office, huffing one more time for the broken glass, as he moved towards the lobby, where he unfortunately turned to look at the T.V. "WHAT. THE. HELL!?"

 ** _Officer Hopps and Wilde managed to capture fifteen ferrets that had been dealing with some illegal substances which haven´t hit the streets yet. Though, during the chase, the pair damaged several stores where the ferrets had gone into trying to hide, as well as making a mess in a local diner, unnerving several mammals as well as the staff. The pair of mammals were even saw in what, some would call, a cartoonish scene trying to get all the ferrets on the back of their cruisier. Now-_**

At that exact moment the revolving door from the precinct moved, showing an organized one line column of ferrets entering the precinct, all in pawcuffs and behind them followed the fox and bunny officers, both walking with high chests as they moved through the lobby, until they saw the gigantic figure of their boss, glaring at them.

"MY OFFICE. NOW!" Bogo signaled the stairs to both of them, making both their ears lower. He saw as Judy immediately grabbed the fox´s paw, who got close to the rabbit and whispered something to her ear as they walked away from the buffalo, who stared at them with a stern face. "Clawhauser! Please take care of processing all these weasels and leave all the paperwork to Hopps and Wilde." He saw as the cheetah quickly nodded while he walked up the stairs. He got inside his office, seeing how the pair of mammals stood by the door with a questioning look. "Got a dirty cop. INSIDE. NOW." He sat on the chair, seeing the pair come carefully through the door, paws still held as they sat on the same big chair. "Public endangerment, trespassing into private property and abandoning your assignments. And, why oh why did you bring fifteen ferrets with you?"

"Well chief, it was quite a funny situation. We were actually knocking on some doors and one of those kind ferrets over there just opened their door and gave us all the stuff, then we challenged them to a little race."

"Wilde…see that broken glass on my door?" All three mammals turned their gazes to the shattered glass, Nick and Judy hearing Bogo´s voice as he continued speaking. "What do you think will happen to you when it´s repaired?" He saw the pair got tense as they returned their eyes to him, paws still intertwined. "Hopps, care to elaborate?"

"Well, as Nick said, we were knocking on doors. Then the ferrets opened the door and let us catch a glimpse of the product. Enough to burst open, but they all ran towards us and through the hotel. We had to follow them through some blocks, following their path. Unfortunately, they were inside of private properties."

"I swear, ever since you two became a couple every single assignment I deliver to you end up being bigger than everyone could think." He saw as the two blushed and scooted closer to each other, though their gazes were down on the floor. "Meant it as a compliment."

"Thanks Chief."

"And did you grab the evidence?"

"Yes sir. It´s on the car´s trunk. Almost 30 kilos of it."

"30 kilos!?" The buffalo´s eyes snapped wide as he actually got out of his chair, placing his hoofs on his desk.

"Indeed. Could you actually help us bringing it down?" The bunny asked sheepishly to the buffalo, who nodded simply as the three left the office, the fox talking to Bogo as he still held Judy´s paw.

"Chief, the door, what happened?"

"An officer of precinct four was molesting and extorting Mrs. Otterton."

"Mrs. Otterton!?" Judy turned with disbelief, tripping with her feet, until Nick pulled her to him, avoiding her fall. The two were pretty close to each other at the moment, making the buffalo chuckle at the pair, who quickly separated.

"You two."

"Sorry Chief, I wa-"

"Anyhow. Yeah, Mrs. Otterton had been suffering from this officer, who tried to make a run for it, so I rammed him through the glass." Both stared at the mammal with wide eyes, noticing the lack of reactions on the buffalo´s face. He noticed it and just scoffed. "No big thing. Just an idiot. Well, open the trunk Hopps." Without noticing it Judy and Nick found themselves in front of the car. Judy opened the door and Bogo saw the product. Quickly he put it on his shoulder and moved inside the precinct, Nick and Judy following him with their paws intertwined. Placing the bags on a table in the evidence room, he turned to the small couple and sighed. "This new thing worries me. We have been noticing its appearance growing lately. This bust is actually quite good to make City Hall take this seriously."

"I hope so."

"Me too Hopps." Bogo was leaving the room, but remembered a small favor he needed to ask for the both of them. "Hopps, Wilde, one more thing. Mr. Otterton came by earlier, that´s how I actually got ahold of that information regarding his wife, and asked me if I could tell you about the coming reunion of the NightHowler shootings victims. They would like to know if you two could be with the group and deliver some words to them."

"That sounds amazing Chief! We´ll surely do so!"

"Thanks for speaking for me, Carrots."

"Oh shush."

"You´ll have to talk with Mr. Otterton about the details of it. Now go work on that paperwork." He moved quickly from the room, but casted a quick glance towards the couple, catching the quick kiss they gave each other, chuckling as he left. "Those two are the perfect couple. I´m starving." The buffalo´s stomach made itself present as he was moving outside for something to eat, when his cellphone started ringing. "You have got to be kidding me." Without actually looking at the ID, Bogo answered the call with a rough voice. "Chief Bogo here."

"Chief, we need you at the Sahara Square center. There´s a hostage situation here. A caribou is holding her husband and daughter at gunpoint."

"What is she asking for?" Bogo moved quickly towards the police car, already forgetting about his hunger as he stepped on the vehicle and started moving.

"Three million dollars and a safety getaway."

"I´m on my way. Hold the line, tell me any new developments."

"Sure thing Chief."

"Are there any news on the scene?"

"Right now just the ZNN. But I have the feeling more will be coming." Bogo sighed as he kept driving, quite fast so he could actually get there as soon as possible. "Are you coming from the Precinct?"

"Yes. Who is on the scene?"

"It´s Trunkaby and me sir." Bogo looked quickly at the caller ID, noticing it was Higgins the one that had called him. "We already called for the TUSK team, said they were ten minutes away."

"From which precinct is the TUSK coming in?"

"Precinct six."

"Very well. I´ll be there as soon as I can." Bogo floored it as he saw the tunnel to go into Sahara Square. "Have the caribou´s identity?"

"Not yet sir. We ran the house on the system, it hasn´t shown any result yet."

"When it does notify Jimmy, he´ll tell us all we need to know about the family."

"Sure thing." The sound of several cars stopping entered Bogo´s ears as he kept moving through the city, already inside Sahara Square. "The TUSK team is here Chief."

"Tell them to stand by and wait for my arrival. I´m two minutes away from the center."

"Oh right, the address. It´s Dust and Dunes number thirty three."

"Got it." Bogo keened his eyes on the city signals, hoping to find the street quickly. Luckily he did and reached the team in no time, hanging the call as he got out of the car. "So, got the names?"

"Just got it. She´s Romina Antleron, she´s been yelling strongly and even shot a couple times inside the house."

"Do you have the megaphone?"

"Yeah, right here." Higgins gave the device to Bogo, who spoke to it roughly.

"Mrs. Romina, I´m Chief Bogo, head of the ZPD. I want to speak with you."

"SHUT UP! I SWEAR I WILL KILL THEM! I SWEAR!"

"Lady, let´s keep our heads relaxed. Those are your husband and your daughter."

"I DON´T GIVE A SHIT! I´LL SHOOT THEM RIGHT HERE UNLESS I GET THE MONEY!" Bogo sighed as he turned to Higgins. An idea formulating in his mind.

"Higgins, call the closest precinct and have them deliver me a bunch of stacks."

"Chief?"

"All precincts have fake money stashes, for this cases exactly. I´ll do the delivery personally, meanwhile the dusk team will enter from the back, that way she´ll focus solemnly on me and the money."

"Are you sure Chief?"

"Those bills are almost perfectly replicated. Only a professional or someone with UV light could determine the difference."

"Ok." As Higgins talked into his radio, Bogo went to the TUSK van, eyeing the officers that were wearing the special gear.

"How many of you?"

"We are six. What are your orders Chief?"

"We´ll do the knock knock procedure."

"The knock knock, huh? It has been a while since anyone used that."

"Had been a while since the last hostage situation."

"Chief, ETA three minutes!" Higgins shouted to Bogo, who nodded and eyed a piece of clothing on the van.

"Hand me that vest." As he placed the vest on him, he saw the van arriving, a tiger giving him a briefcase. He opened it to check the fake bills in it and so the operation was a go. "Mrs. Romina, I´m going to enter, unarmed, with the money." The buffalos started getting nearby the door, glancing to his left, seeing the TUSK team surrounding the house. He reached the door and turned the knob, entering slowly. There he was faced by the scared caribou, who held the shotgun towards the crying girl and her frightened husband.

"GIVE ME THE BRIEFCASE!" Bogo moved slowly, able to see the TUSK team entering the house from behind as he gave the briefcase to Romina.

"Now, let them go and-"

"THIS ARE FAKE BILLS! YOU THINK I AM STUPID!? THIS WILL COST THEM DEARLY!" In a matter of seconds Bogo saw as a TUSK officer shot the caribou with a dart, but it wasn´t fast enough as she had already pulled the trigger for the shotgun. With an amazing agility, Bogo had jumped in front of the pair, feeling the strong impact. The caribou fell down, unconscious. Bogo tried to stand up, when the pain on his chest brought him back to the floor. He turned to his chest, seeing there was some blood on his shirt.

"Damn it." Then he passed out, the last thing he could hear was the screams for the med team.

His entire life passed through his eyes. Every single day he had experienced was there, vivid as it could be. The day he graduated high school. His first day at the academy. His graduation. His wedding. The death of his wife. Hopps. Wilde. Noah. Higgins. Clawhauser. Friends and family. All of that he knew he was not going to see again, was present for him.

"…ugh." The buffalo´s eyes opened slowly, adapting to his hospital room´s brightness. "Where am I?"

"At the hospital. You got shot saving two caribous." Higgins was seating on a chair nearby the bed, as well as Noah.

"You dumb, reckless, old bull." He turned to look at the wildcat, who had a grin on his face. "Trying to escape that twenty year anniversary party, huh?"

"What can I say?" The buffalo chuckled as he stared outside the window, the starry sky of Zootopia making him relax for a second. "It´s just another day at work."

 ** _THE END!_**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had never really written anything on Bogo, so I hope I got his persona correctly or at least gave him a believable one. Anyhow, it was exciting writing about him. Probably gonna use him more from now on. And I know you guys are waiting for that next installment of my small story, but it has been too darned difficult for me to think of an organic way to both open and closing the chapter. I´ll get to it soon, I promise. Even writing this one shot took me a while. Been having a small block all of a sudden. But now I am on my vacations! So lots of new chapters are coming your way! And once again, thanks for the amazing reviews! The reads! Favorites and Follows! Thanks guys!_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


End file.
